Isabella Swan : Itinéraire d'une femme sans scrupules
by spechell
Summary: Le plan parfait pour la garce parfaite ! Isabella a un plan dans la vie et ce n'est surement pas de finir danseuse dans le bar ou elle travaille. Ne manque plus que le pigeon parfait à sa mélodie du bonheur.
1. Chapitre 1

**Isabella Swan : Itinéraire d'une femme sans scrupules.**

Isabella

Trop vieux…

Celui-là en a une petite à tous les coups…

J'en veux un qui puisse me titiller un minimum

Pas assez bien…

Trop petit…

Beurk vraiment trop moche…

J'avale une gorgée de mon cocktail pour faire passer le temps

Celui-là est trop dégarni.

Je laisse échapper un soupir d'ennui, si ça continue comme ça je vais devoir changer de bar.

-Bonsoir…

-Pas intéressée !

Je vide mon deuxième verre de martini sans regarder si ce loser a tracé sa route.

Je l'ai vu arriver à des kilomètres avec son air incertain, ces cheveux gras et sa bedaine qui menace de déchirer sa chemise à chaque mouvement trop brusque.

A une certaine époque j'aurais volontiers joué le jeu de la séduction, histoire de lui soutirer quelques billets ou de me faire payer quelques verres.

Pas ce soir.

Ce soir, Il est hors de question que je perde mon temps avec ce déchet.

Isabella Swan est bien au-dessus de tout cela désormais.

J'ai un plan pour me sortir de la mouise pour toujours et ce rigolo n'en fait pas parti.

Je fais signe au barman d'un claquement de doigt de me resservir la même chose et repars en quête d'avenir.

Le bar que j'ai choisi ce soir, le Dizzy Joe, est situé en face d'un casino bien fréquenté de la ville. Sa baie vitrée donnant sur la rue m'offre plus d'opportunité d'étendre mon terrain de chasse.

C'est le troisième que je fais cette semaine et pour l'instant je dois bien reconnaitre que je fais choux blanc. Sauf si l'on compte ce dentiste juif venu pour le week-end avec sa maman pour assister à une représentation de Paul Anka.

Il aurait pu faire l'affaire si sa mère n'avait pas débarqué avant même que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit de son précieux fils.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'un homme qui voyage avec sa maman à travers le pays pour voir un vieux chanteur des années 70 ne ferait pas l'affaire.

Il a pleuré comme un bébé lorsque elle l'a menacé de le déshonorer et de prévenir leur Rabbin de son escapade avec la goy vulgaire que je suis.

Bouffon…

J'en ai encore la chair de poule rien que d'y penser.

Je pivote sur mon tabouret et laisse mon regard parcourir la salle.

Je fais semblant d'ignorer les coups d'œil salaces que me lancent certains hommes et cherche celui qui détiens la clé de mon bonheur.

 **-xxxxx-**

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je change totalement de registre avec cette histoire.**

 **Elle sera courte et les chapitres plus réguliers.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Si il y a assez de retours positifs je posterais la suite sinon je laisse tomber l'idée d'une Bella disons...non en fait ne disons rien ;)  
**

 **Merci**

 **Spechell**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Isabella**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil est plus dur que jamais.

J'ai fini par accepter que gras du bide m'offre quelques verres en désespoir de cause.

J'ai bu plus que de raison, j'ai mal au crâne, la bouche pâteuse mais j'ai au moins la satisfaction de me réveiller seule dans mon lit.

Les murs de mon appartement tremblent lorsqu'un énième métro passe à toute allure devant ma fenêtre. Je reste allongée quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur mon plafond rempli d'humidité, j'ai toujours peur qu'il s'écroule sur ma tête, mais pour l'instant il tient bon.

Ce que j'ignore c'est combien de temps je tiendrais bon moi

Je m'étire bruyamment, fais fuir Sheitan mon chat trop gros, et me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine ou j'allume la machine à café avant de sauter sous la douche.

La radio crachote une musique New Age, je chante à tue-tête et faux dès que je reconnais une des chansons en me dandinant tant bien que mal dans ma cabine de douche exiguë.

Je prends le temps de faire sécher mes longs cheveux blonds avec un bout de serviette rêche qui traînait dans un coin et m'assois lourdement sur la seule chaise de mon misérable studio. J'avale quelques gélules de paracétamol pour mon mal de tête que je fais passer avec une bonne rasade de café.

Sheitan déjà assis sur la table se secoue dès que je m'y installe et envoie une touffe de poil qui tombe directement dans ma tasse de café.

-Sheitan putain !

Pour toute réponse, mon insolent de chat me toise du regard avant de se mettre à miauler de sa voix de mâle castré. J'aimerais croire que je déteste ce chat mais soyons franc, c'est la seule chose qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour moi et qui arrive à me supporter.

Les vêtements des deux derniers jours traînent dans un coin de la pièce non loin de ma pile de linge sale. Quand j'en aurais le temps, je trouverais un moyen de glisser mes vêtements dans la machine d'un de mes voisins. Le petit roux à la patte folle du second devrait faire l'affaire, il a tellement de mal à se déplacer qu'il prend soin de lancer plusieurs machines en même temps pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir à revenir chaque semaine.

Je range tant bien que mal ce qui peut l'être, mais même comme ça mon appartement ne ressemble à rien. Des pans entiers de papiers peints se détachent à cause de l'humidité tandis que l'autre partie du mur se couvre de plaques de moisissure noirâtre. J'ai arrêté, il y a un bon moment déjà, d'essayer de masquer les traces de ma déchéance car de toute façon, c'est tout ce que je peux me payer.

Une fois mon café avalé et l'appartement à peu près propre, j'enfile une paire de jeans et un sweater tout simple avant de fourrer ma tenue de scène dans mon sac à dos. Je m'assure que Sheitan a assez de croquettes pour la soirée avant de sortir de ma cage à lapin aussi connu sous le nom d'appart de merde.

-xxxxx-

 **Coucou les Bad Girls**

 **Waouw 150 lectrices dès la première journée, je suppose que ça vous plait ?**

 **Merci pour les reviews, alertes et favoris ajoutés !**

 **La suite arrive très vite...et pourquoi pas dans la journée ? Allez je veux voir voir exploser mes compteurs ;)**

 **A plus**

 **Spechell**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Isabella**

-Mais regardez qui voilà si ce n'est pas Madame je vaux mieux que tout le monde!

-Va pourrir en enfer connard !

Je suis à peine descendu du bus que Jacob est déjà sur mes talons.

Jacob c'est le mac de la rue des illusions perdues, la rue ou je travaille tous les soirs depuis…trop longtemps.

-Oh mais j'y suis déjà ma douce et si tu me faisais le plaisir de m'accompagner, je serais l'homme le plus heureux de cet enfer, ricane-t-il en désignant d'un geste vaste l'espace autour de nous.

Je fais un pas de côté pour l'éviter mais il trouve le moyen de me bloquer contre le mur.

-Ecoute Jacob, je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur…

-Oh mais moi je vais te mettre d'humeur si tu veux…hum qu'en dis-tu ? Juste quelques heures…

Son haleine sent le tabac à chiquer bon marché qu'il a toujours au coin de la bouche. L'odeur me dégoute, elle me rappelle celle d'un vieux à la peau toute fripée que j'ai connu dans une autre vie. J'ai un haut de cœur qui le fait reculer d'un pas, il ne faudrait pas tacher ses bottes en faux crocos, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour me faufiler sous son bras puant de sueur

-Un jour tu me supplieras de te donner un boulot ma douce, crie-t-il derrière mon dos avant de partir d'un rire machiavélique qui me glace les sangs.

Jamais.

C'est une promesse que je me suis faite.

Jamais je ne ferais le tapin.

En tout cas jamais pour cet enfoiré de merde de Jacob Black.

Je le déteste, lui et ces faux diamants qu'il porte jusque dans sa bouche.

En fait je déteste cette ville, cette rue, mais surtout ce bar ou je suis obligé de danser six soirs par semaine pour payer mes factures.

-T'es en retard Chipie Charme, assène la voix de crécelle de Victoria.

Vicky c'est la chieuse de service du « Chaude Pisse », moyen pour un nom de bar avec danseuse exotique je sais, mais c'est le seul qui a accepté de m'engager dans le coin.

James, le patron, prétend qu'il s'agit d'une faute du fabricant d'enseigne et que le bar était censé s'appeler le Chaude Piste. Mais il est tellement radin qu'il a refusé de se faire charger 500 billets en plus pour changer une misérable lettre.

Vicky et ses cheveux roux qui flamboient toujours sous les néons stroboscopiques de la piste, était là bien avant je débarque. Ses yeux et ses oreilles traînent partout, la garce finit toujours par tout savoir et bien sûr par tout rapporter à James.

-J'ai été retenue par ce gros porc de…

-Pas mon problème. La prochaine fois c'est la porte, grommelle-t-elle en tamponnant mon badge.

-Sale conne, je souffle dans ma barbe avant de récupérer mon badge.

-J'ai entendu ça !

Je m'écarte du comptoir et me dirige vers les vestiaires non sans lui faire un doigt dès qu'elle tourne le dos.

J'évite autant que possible de chercher des noises à Victoria.

Ce n'est pas tant que cette grognasse me fait peur, mais je sais pour les avoir vu faire, qu'elle s'envoie le patron.

Elle a été plus maline que moi sur ce coup-là.

 **-xxxxx-**

 **Hello**

 **On vient de faire connaissance avec Victoria aka Vicky langue de vipère et Jacob mac sans cœur, j'espère que les perso vous plaisent !**

 **Et le nom du bar ou danse Bella vous en pensez quoi ? Je sais je suis terrible lol.**

 **La suite arrive très vite**

 **Encore une fois merci du soutien.**

 **Spechell**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Isabella**

-Combien ?

-100 misérables dollars et toi ?

-A peine 80, je réponds aigrie

Jessy la Jouissive s'assoit à côté de moi et m'observe à travers le miroir ou toutes les filles se maquillent.

-Quoi ? Je demande sur la défensive.

-Tu devrais refaire tes mèches, on voit tes racines ma biche.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir. Elle a raison, sous la couche de blond, mon brun naturel gagne du terrain.

Jessy n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler ma copine, aussi je suis sur le qui-vive.

Il faut se méfier avec ces filles.

Elles font amies-amies avec vous et vous piquent vos meilleurs clients sans que vous compreniez ce qui s'est passé. Je parle d'expérience, je crois bien que j'ai inventé le concept !

-Merci du conseil…Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je demande de but en blanc

-Mais rien ! S'offusque-t-elle. Arrête de croire qu'on attend toujours quelque chose de toi dès qu'on essaie de d'aider…

-M'aider ? Je t'en prie, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et surement pas de la tienne La Jouissive, je ris pleine de dédain.

Je lui tourne obstinément le dos et poursuis mon maquillage de tapineuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être conne parfois Chipie !

-Va dire ça à quelqu'un que ça intéresse

-xxxxx-

 **Il me semblait vous avoir prévenu, Bella est une garce ! Mais une garce que vous allez adorer détester**

 **Vous avez deviné qui est Jessy la Jouissive ?**

 **La suite très vite, ce soir si j'oublie pas de poster !**

 **Laissez-moi un sourire c'est rapide simple et ça me fais du bien au coeur ;) 3**

 **Spechell**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Isabella**

Sur le chemin de mon appartement après avoir fait un détour pour éviter Jacob, je décide de m'arrêter dans une supérette pour faire quelques courses d'appoint.

Je compte mes misérables dollars avant d'écraser une cigarette du paquet d'un client qui se trouve désormais dans ma poche.

Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

J'ai menti à Jessy la Jouissive, je me suis à peine fait 50 dollars ce soir, mais ça elle n'est pas obligée de la savoir.

Il faut que je trouve et plus vite que ça mon ticket pour les hauteurs.

Je ne suis même pas sur de parvenir à payer mon loyer ce mois-ci et il est hors de question que je retourne voir Mickaël. Je n'en peux plus de simuler pour quelques billets.

Je sors la liste faite un peu plus tôt dans la journée et attrape un panier avant de faire le tour des rayons. La première chose sur ma liste est le paquet de croquette de Sheitan, je ne peux pas laisser mon chat avoir faim ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Il serait bien capable de me quitter et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il trouvera bien plus vite que moi un foyer bien cosy.

Je glisse incognito quelques paquets de gâteaux sous mon manteau et poursuit mine de rien en gardant un œil sur le comptoir lorsqu'une tête dépassant des rayons attire mon attention.

Grand, cheveux blond propre et gominé, mince et plutôt élégant.

Je m'approche discrètement et détaille attentivement ses vêtements.

Costume Prada homme, montre quartier, mocassin Weston.

Je manque m'évanouir d'excitation.

Des jours à le chercher pour finir par le trouver dans une vulgaire supérette de quartier.

Un coup d'œil à sa main gauche pour m'assurer que la voie est libre.

Jackpot !

Je dois calmer les tremblements de ma main pour éviter d'avoir l'air d'une folle. Je m'avance prudemment et me racle la gorge m'apprêtant à l'aborder lorsque la vitrine me renvoie mon reflet.

Bordel !

Je ne suis surement pas habillé pour aborder ce genre d'homme.

Mes cheveux sont à peine retenus dans mon chignon et j'ai mal retiré mon maquillage à certains endroits. Mais je ne peux pourtant pas laisser filer une telle occasion de ferrer le poisson.

Je pourrais tenter une autre approche, que font les héroïnes dans ces films à la con déjà ?

Peut-être que si je le bouscule, que je me confonds en excuse et tout le tralala…

Je vérifie mon haleine et m'approche pleine de confiance quand je remarque enfin l'oreillette qui clignote à son oreille.

-Nous avons réservée une table de jeu au casino, dit-il d'un ton détaché alors qu'il parcourt les étagères des yeux.

…

Un sourire s'étire lentement sur mes lèvres, je tends un peu plus l'oreille tout en faisant semblant d'être absorbé par l'étiquette d'une boite de tampons.

-Tu connais les chinois, ils adorent les jeux de hasard et dépenser sans compter pour s'amuser

…

Alors comme ça on traîne avec des asiatiques fortunés, hum intéressant

Il passe une main dans sa parfaite chevelure avant de rire à quelque chose que lui dit son interlocuteur

-Je peux t'assurer que la signature du contrat est à deux doigts d'aboutir ! Un peu d'alcool, quelques paris et le tour sera joué.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire bel inconnu.

-Ce sera aussi l'occasion pour toi de sortir un peu la tête de tes dossiers, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas amusé dis-moi ?! Toujours trop sérieux…

…

-D'accord, d'accord, rendez-vous dans environ 2 heures devant le Grand Casino…et mets une cravate !

Mon bel inconnu mets fin à sa conversation téléphonique d'une pression de ces longs doigts. Il s'empare d'un paquet de lingette hypoallergénique et se dirige vers la caisse sans un regard pour moi.

Mais cela n'a aucune importance, il aura tout le temps de me regarder cette nuit quand je le chevaucherais.

-xxxxx-

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour vos sourires et mots encourageants.**

 **Et désolé Nash-elle, mais sortir avec un client du Chaude Pisse ne fait pas partie du plan d'Isabella Swan ;)**

 **Il semble que ma garce préférée est repérée une proie digne de ce nom**

 **Vous voulez la suite ?**

 **-rire machiavélique-**

 **A vos reviews**

 **Spechell**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Isabella**

Je ne me suis jamais préparé aussi vite de toute ma vie.

Après avoir jeté quelques articles dans mon panier et payer en quatrième vitesse, je me suis ruée vers mon appartement comme si j'avais le diable au corps.

C'est la meilleure opportunité que j'ai eu depuis mon dentiste juif si l'on considère que ma fenêtre d'intervention sera bientôt fermée et il hors de question que j'attende un autre mois dans de telles conditions.

Je me suis lavé, encore, brossé les cheveux et maquillé sous l'œil morne de Sheitan tout en lui expliquant que j'avais surement trouvé notre ticket de sortie de cette vie de merde.

Je sais où se situe le Grand Casino, c'est un des plus fréquentés de la ville.

Etrange que je n'ai pas pensé à établir de planque là-bas, j'aurais eu surement plus de chance avec la clientèle de ce casino.

Je me suis moulé dans ma robe la plus sexy.

Couleur bleu roi, elle remonte ma poitrine et mets en valeur mes fesses. L'échancrure sur le décolleté et le galbe de mes jambes rehaussés dans des escarpins Louboutin complète mon look femme fatale.

J'ai relâché et bouclé mes cheveux qui retombent en vaguelettes sophistiquées sur mon épaule et parfait le tout avec un maquillage léger, sauf mes lèvres rouges sang, seule indication que je m'apprête à faire du sale ce soir.

J'embrasse mon matou sur le bout du nez avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au miroir. Mon teint a clairement pris des couleurs et une lueur d'excitation que je croyais à jamais disparue fait pétiller mes yeux.

-Allez Isabella ma grande, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

J'attrape ma pochette et y glisse les préservatifs soigneusement préparés pour l'occasion.

-xxxxx-

 **Salut les Girls**

 **Et non désolé Canada02 Jessy la Joussive ce n'est pas Bree...try again lol**

 **On m'a fait remarquer que les chapitres étaient trop courts.**

 **En effet certains le sont, je ne vais pas les rallonger MAIS je vais poster plus de chapitres dans la journée pour contrebalancer.**

 **Vous pouvez remercier Guest pour ça ! )**

 **Merci de votre soutien.**

 **A plus**

 **Spechell**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Isabella**

Lorsque j'arrive au Grand Casino une heure plus tard, je suis d'abord impressionnée par la grandeur du lieu.

Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi Grand Casino n'a jamais été sur ma liste.

Il y a beaucoup trop de monde et surtout trop de touristes et pas assez de cible potentielle pour mon projet. Famille venues en vacances ou juste pour le week-end, groupes de vieillards en voyage organisé et étudiants en tout genre prêt à faire la fête

Beaucoup trop de potentiel d'erreur dans un lieu pareil. Et des caméras partout en plus de cela !

Je dois faire appel à tout mon courage pour franchir les énormes portes à tambour et pénétrer dans ce lieu. L'intérieur est encore plus impressionnant avec ces machines à sous sonores, les lumières de toutes les couleurs et les tables à perte de vue ou s'égayent de milliers de gens.

Je cherche aussitôt l'espace vip et débouchent sur différentes salles à thème, bar givré, dancefloor aquatique, tout y passe avant que je parvienne à mettre la main dessus.

Il s'agit d'une salle avec quelques machines à sous, des espaces plus coquets et discrets pour les petits groupes, mais surtout des tables de black jack et de poker ou différents clients sont déjà installées.

C'est vraiment la caverne d'Ali baba pour moi ici, c'est à celui qui étalera le mieux sa richesse. Les bijoux les plus couteux scintillent aux cous, poignets et mains de femmes pendues aux bras de joueurs. C'est un défilé de robes de gala et costume de grande marque, si bien que je me sens toute petite dans ma robe Asos.

Je repère déjà deux croulants qui me font de l'œil mais ils n'ont rien pour tirer leur épingle du jeu et mon instinct me dit que je n'aurais qu'une seule chance dans ce genre d'endroits et de bien faire attention à ce que je dis et surtout à qui je le dis.

Je ne suis pas assez bête pour m'imaginer être la seule sur le coup, il doit y avoir une tripoté d'escorte girl ou femme en quête d'un sugar daddy dans ce genre d'endroit. La première étape consistera donc à faire profil bas si je ne veux pas attirer l'attention des agents de sécurité qui veillent à la tranquillité de leurs joueurs de choix.

Je m'installe au bar qui se situe légèrement en hauteur en bout de salle et qui offre une vue imprenable sur toute la pièce, commande une vodka martini avec 3 olives comme je les aime, paie pour mon cocktail et reporte mon attention sur la salle.

Je suis légèrement en avance et cela ne m'empêche pas tout à coup de douter, il peut se passer plein de choses en deux heures.

Et s'il avait décidé de changer de casino, de reporter la soirée ou tout simplement de ne pas venir ?

Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser passer un autre mois comme ça. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai bu mon verre d'une seule traite et suis tellement nerveuse que mes mains deviennent moites.

Je me donne du courage en commandant un autre verre tout en sachant que je ne pourrais pas conservé ce rythme toute la soirée au prix de la conso.

-Allez bel inconnu, montre-toi…

Cette fois-ci je sirote lentement mon verre en souriant autant que possible à chaque homme qui pose ses yeux sur moi.

On ne se sait jamais si je dois miser sur un autre cheval.

-xxxxx-

 **Alors à votre avis, il vient ou il vient pas ?**

 **Ce sera le dernier chapitre de la journée.**

 **Je poste demain si j'ai le temps et l'envie ...** **Ouais ouais moi aussi jsuis une garce ;)**

 **Spechell**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Isabella**

Une heure plus tard et mon beau blond plein aux as ne s'est toujours pas montré.

C'est mon quatrième verre et je sens que je me décourage à mesure que je m'imbibe d'alcool. Je m'apprête à abandonner tout espoir, les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'un groupe bruyant fais son entrée dans la salle.

Cinq hommes asiatiques mènent la danse à grands bruits. Vu leur état, on dirait bien que les festivités durent depuis un moment. Un gros balèze les escorte en veillant à ce qu'aucun ne tombent.

Je pourrais peut-être revoir ma copie et jeter mon dévolu sur un de ses hommes. Ils ne sont certes pas très élégant et je devrais utiliser du lubrifiant mais…

Il est là !

Dépassant d'une bonne tête ses clients chinois, voilà mon bel inconnu, un sourire que j'appelle le sourire Colgate plaqué sur les lèvres, il suit la procession d'un pas incertain.

Il semble avoir bien profité de la fête lui aussi.

Parfait, cela me facilitera encore plus la tâche.

Il s'arrête et se laisse distancer par le reste de la troupe, pour fouiller maladroitement dans la poche interne de son costume.

Revigorée par l'idée d'enfin mettre mon plan à exécution, je descends de mon tabouret tous les sens en alerte en mode prédatrice mon verre à moitié plein dans une main.

Beau blond interrompt ces recherches et lève la tête comme si on l'avait interpellé. Je l'observe se retourner et manquer tomber avant d'être rattrapé par un autre homme que je ne vois que de dos.

Les deux hommes s'esclaffent tandis que je les contourne pour mieux m'approcher.

Le nouveau venu à l'air moins éméché que Beau blond mais lui aussi semble avoir du mal à rester debout. Il porte un costume gris clair sur une chemise mauve et une cravate violette qui se marie soigneusement au teint halé de sa peau. J'aperçois son visage une fraction de seconde avant que les deux hommes soient de nouveau happé par le groupe de chinois et du grand balèze.

Il n'y a aucune femme dans leur groupe, parfait c'est tout bénef pour moi.

Je les laisse s'installer à une table et passer commande tout en les observant de loin.

-Tu comptes y aller ?

Je sursaute, me maudissant de m'être laissé surprendre de la sorte.

-Pardon ?

Une grande fille à la peau noire me fait face. Elle a toutes les bonnes formes au bon endroit et n'hésite pas à en jouer au vu de son accoutrement. Ses cheveux couleur or bouclent sauvagement sur sa nuque tandis qu'elle vrille son regard noir sur moi.

-Je t'ai vu…en chasse…Et vu que tu les épinglés la première je me suis dit que j'allais te faire la politesse d'attendre mon tour…Mais je n'ai pas toute la soirée ! Alors, est-ce que tu comptes y aller ou pas, demande-t-elle plus sèchement

Est-ce que cette garce me prend vraiment pour ce que je crois qu'elle me prend ?

Bon c'est vrai que je suis venue ici pour faire des choses pas très catholiques mais de là à ce qu'une vulgaire putain me le fasse remarquer, non merci !

-T'es sérieuse pétasse ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?

La fille ricane sous mon nez avant de vider son verre d'une traite

-Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux copine…T'es nouvelle par ici ? Demande-t-elle l'œil mauvais.

Je m'abstiens de lui répondre et la laisse croire qu'elle tient les rênes.

-Tu pouvais pas savoir mais ce casino c'est mon secteur, donc soit tu la joues…

C'est plus fort que moi, je laisse s'échapper mon démon interne, la tentation est trop forte.

Dès que je vois le serveur avec son plateau chargé à ras bord des boissons de la table qui m'intéresse, un plan se forme dans mon esprit, je me décale légèrement pour être en dehors du champ de vision d'éventuelles caméras et comme j'aurais pu le parier, l'amazone suit le mouvement grisée par l'idée qu'elle m'impressionne.

Je la laisse postillonner sur ma robe, prends un léger élan et la pousse de toutes mes forces sur le serveur qui se glisse juste derrière elle à ce moment-là.

Surprise, elle ouvre ses grands yeux de biche et bats des bras dans tous les sens pour garder l'équilibre.

Je la regarde faire, une expression sereine sur le visage jusqu'au moment de l'impact qui déclenche un déluge de verres brisés. Le silence tombe quelques instants dans la salle tandis que tous les regards se tournent vers elle.

Un des nombreux agents de sécurité s'avancent une main sur son oreillette.

J'adopte alors une expression choquée et parle d'une voix bien forte pour être sûr d'être entendue de la table de Beau blond.

-Oh mon Dieu Makena, qu'est-ce que tu peux être maladroite ! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de boire…Et ta robe qui est fichue, ton mari risque de regretter de te l'avoir offerte…

Je fais mine de l'aider et plante mes ongles dans son bras jusqu'au sang. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri de douleur et tente de se dégager mais je raffermis ma prise dans la chair tendre.

-Espèce de salope ! Tu l'as fait exprès, crache-t-elle furieuse

-Evidemment connasse, il me semble que tu viens de perdre ton territoire pour la nuit, t'es grillée ici ce soir, chuchoté-je avant de m'adresser à l'agent de sécurité qui approche.

-Dieu soit loué, vous étiez à proximité. Escortez mon amie jusqu'à un taxi je vous prie, je crains qu'elle n'ait trop bu…

L'amazone tente de se débattre mais je la maintiens au sol d'une pression du genou dans le dos et glisse un billet de 10 à l'agent de sécurité qui se saisit d'elle et la traine de force en dehors de la salle.

Je me tourne alors vers le serveur occupé à ramasser les morceaux de verre éparpillés sur le sol.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je voudrais réparer la faute de mon amie, à qui étaient adressées ces boissons ?

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'une voix rauque, qui n'a rien à voir avec celle du beau blond me répond

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire…

-xxxxx-

 **Alors là juste waouh 1200 vues sur la seule journée d'hier !**

 **Merci vraiment merci, mais ce serait encore mieux avec un mot de votre part.**

 **Je n'ai jamais agressé personne et encore moins pour un mec mais Isabella n'est pas aussi tendre lol.**

 **Nash'elle tu avais vu juste Isabella attends bien sa proie dans le casino. Les paris sont ouverts qui est beau blond ? Un max de bonnes réponses et je poste la suite dans la journée….**

 **Spechell**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Isabella**

Je fais volte-face m'apprêtant à agresser verbalement l'imbécile qui tente de faire échouer mon plan. J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt lorsque je repère costume gris en face de moi.

Il a les mains dans les poches et observent le désastre à nos pieds sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

J'en profite pour le détailler plus longuement.

Ces cheveux ont une teinte cuivrée que je soupçonne de ne rien avoir de naturelle, ses sourcils froncés lui donne un air sévère mais ses lèvres charnues donnent envie de l'embrasser. Il fait bien deux têtes de plus que moi malgré mes talons hauts. On devine un corps élancé et musclé sous le costume qui semble être taillé sur mesure pour lui.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser payer une deuxième fois pour ces boissons, je fais mine de protester.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un problème…

J'espère bien !

-Permettez-moi d'insister Monsieur…

Il lève enfin la tête du carnage de verre et pose calmement ses yeux émeraude sur moi. J'en perds momentanément mes moyens avant de remettre mes idées en place.

-Cullen, Edward Cullen. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demande-t-il main tendue.

-Isabella Swan, je bafouille loin de la femme pleine d'assurance que je tente de jouer.

Je lui offre ma main et au lieu de la serrer comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, Edward baise ma main d'un geste souple. Je me retiens de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel, qui fait encore ça de nos jours !

Voilà donc la personne avec qui beau blond était au téléphone quelques heures plus tôt ?

Il est plutôt pas mal dans son genre, mais son air psychorigide le rend trop imprévisible pour mon plan et annule ainsi tout charme à mes yeux. De toute façon, si je veux charmer beau blond, je ne peux pas passer pour une joueuse.

-Bien Miss Swan, je vous assure que nous ne vous tiendrons pas rigueur de la maladresse…

-Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement Monsieur Cullen, je feins l'outrance. Lorsque j'ai pris une décision il est impossible de me faire changer d'avis.

Ma réponse n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, grand bien lui fasse ! Et pourtant il affiche un sourire en coin qui crée une minuscule fossette au coin de sa joue.

-C'est fâcheux en effet, il marque une pause et je me sens bouillir de colère intérieurement.

Cet imbécile est en train de me faire perdre un temps précieux voir pire, ma seule opportunité de me faire son pote ! Je conserve cependant mon sourire de façade tandis qu'il reprend d'une voix plus suave

-Mais si je vous laisse payer pour notre note à tous, reprend-t-il en indiquant la table derrière lui d'un signe de main. Alors les efforts de ma Mère pour faire de moi un gentleman auront été vains !

Encore un qui est obsédé par sa maman ! Décidément c'est bien ma veine.

-Je vous propose un marché Monsieur Cullen. Il hausse un sourcil visiblement interpellé. Je vous laisse payer pour vos boissons et moi la mienne si vous me laissez profiter de la compagnie de votre charmante tablée…puisque mon amie a dû m'abandonner me voilà affreusement seule…

Mon cœur court une cavalcade folle dans ma poitrine. Je ne suis pourtant pas en train de flirter avec lui mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir grisée par cette conversation. L'excitation de la chasse, le jeu de la manipulation…

Edward s'apprête à me répondre mais il est interrompu par le grand balèze aux cheveux noirs.

-Qu'est-ce qui prend tant de temps Eddie…Oh et bien bonsoir Mademoiselle…, s'exclame-t-il lorsqu'il remarque ma présence caché derrière la carrure longiligne d'Edward.

Je l'avais pris à tort pour un garde du corps des chinois mais sa montre luxueuse me persuade du contraire.

-Swan, Isabella Swan, je réponds en lui offrant ma main qu'il presse un peu trop fort. Je suis désolé de retenir votre ami, je lui proposais justement de poursuivre cette conversation à votre table, je glisse subtilement sans tenir compte du haussement de sourcils d'Edward.

-Enchanté, Emmett McCarthy. Il assène une grande claque dans le dos d'Edward qui bouge à peine sous le choc. Et bien Edward tu ne peux pas laisser Isabella ici présente debout plus longtemps ! Décrète-t-il avant de partir d'un grand rire tonitruant.

Son haleine chaude, mélangée aux effluves d'alcool balaient quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

Hum on est déjà sur la base des prénoms ? Enfin un qui a de quoi me distraire.

J'accepte le bras offert par Emmett et me dirige vers leur table à ses côtés.

Voyons maintenant ce que mon beau blond a à offrir.

-Vas donc nous chercher d'autres boissons Eddie…Qu'est-ce que sera pour vous Isabella ?

Me tournant vers « Eddie » je lui offre mon plus beau sourire et minaude toute fière de moi.

-Une vodka martini…avec 3 olives !

Pour toute réponse, il fronce les sourcils, m'offre une courbette vacillante et je me demande à quel point il est imbibé lui aussi.

Mais l'idée me sors aussitôt de l'esprit lorsque beau blond pose son regard chaud sur moi.

 **-xxxxx-**

 **Arf j'ai été démasquée par certaines !**

 **Alors comme promis la suite !**

 **Confrontation entre Bella et Edward et mon petit doigt me dit qu'ils peuvent pas se saquer...**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Exemple de com à me laisser :**

 **;) ou :) ou les variantes avec un nez ;-)ou :-)**

 **ou encore :( ou :-(**

 **:-o si je vous choque et celui la si t'as de la moustache :-{**

 **ou bien celui qui tire la langue je l'aime bien celui la :p :-p**

 **Y'a celui qui s'ennuie aussi -_- genre vraiment ?**

 **Et si je vous fais carrément pleurer de rire d'ennui ou autre :'( :')**

 **Allez laissez votre émoticône du moment je les connais pas tous alors épatez-moi !**

 **Spechell**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Isabella**

-Isabella, laissez-moi vous présentez Jasper Whitlock, déclare Emmett

Mon bel inconnu a enfin un nom et pas des moindres…Jasper ok, il va falloir faire avec.

-Jasper, ce soir Isabella a décidé de nous gratifier de sa présence. Ce filou d'Edward voulait nous la cacher mais…

Emmett tapote le bout de son nez, ce qui lui donne un air adorable malgré les muscles. Je glousse comme une débutante en rabattant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de couler un regard que je veux séduisant au dit Jasper.

En parfait homme galant, il se lève pour m'offrir une poignée de main tout en délicatesse.

-Isabella, souffle-t-il avec un léger accent qui a le don de m'émoustiller. Il fait mine de soulever un chapeau imaginaire avant de recracher la fumée blanchâtre de son cigare.

Ses boutons de manchettes scintillent lorsqu'il porte la main à sa bouche pour prendre une autre bouffé. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusque-là, mais ses yeux sont d'un bleu profond ou je ne demande qu'à me noyer.

Je finis pas détourner le regard, ne voulant pas paraitre trop rentre dedans au cas où il me faudrait me rabattre sur Emmett…

Les Chinois se lèvent à leur tour pour m'offrir des courbettes accompagnées de mots que je peine à saisir. Je joue cependant le jeu, encore sous le choc de mon tour de main, j'ai réussi à m'infiltrer dans leur groupe si facilement…Bon il a quand même fallu que je cause un accident potentiellement dangereux et que j'agresse physiquement une autre personne, mais tout cela en valait la peine.

-Qui sont ces gens ? Je demande mine de rien.

-Des clients potentiels pour un important contrat, m'informe froidement Edward de retour avec un serveur et un nouveau plateau de boissons.

-Oui, nous les laissons gouter aux merveilles que notre magnifique pays a à offrir en espérant que la chance nous sourit à tous ce soir, clame Emmett en débouchant une bouteille de champagne à grands renforts de mots dans une langue étrangère à destination des Chinois.

Ces derniers se ruent sur des verres, qu'Emmett s'empresse de remplir, et trinquent à chaque gorgée avant de retourner à leurs jeux de dés dans un état de fébrilité qui frise le ridicule.

-Ce sont des clients qui aiment être distraits, me confie Jasper avant de faire tinter son verre contre le mien. Une chance qu'il raffole en plus des alcools les plus forts, ça aide à disons…créer des liens

Parfait ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser, j'ose pousser le vice pour jauger la température en lançant de ma voix la plus enjoué un innocent :

-Et bien espérons que l'alcool coule à flot ce soir.

Je suis récompensé par un clin d'œil ravageur qui finit de me mettre en confiance.

 **-xxxxx-**

 **Salut à toutes !**

 **Faites vos jeux Bella a rencontré son bel inconnu, il est temps de voir ce que l'avenir lui réserve.**

 **Bon Lundi !**

 **La suite arrive très vite**

 **A vos smiley !**

 **Spechell**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Isabella**

Les deux heures suivantes, je constate effectivement que leurs clients adorent l'alcool fort et les jeux de hasard en tout genre.

La soirée bat son plein accompagnée des meilleurs bouteilles de spiritueux au nom étranger dont pour certaines je n'avais même jamais entendu parler. Je finis par abandonner mon cocktail pour me perdre dans ces nouvelles saveurs douces et amères.

Jasper, mais surtout Emmett se montrent plus qu'amicaux. Ils font en sorte de me mettre à l'aise et je me sens vite à ma place assise bien au chaud entre eux.

Je comprends vite que pour être dans les petits papiers de Jasper, je dois devenir la reine de cette soirée, qu'il ne voit plus que moi. Car malgré ses efforts pour m'intégrer et me faire la conversation autant que possible, il ne semble préoccupé que par le bien-être de ses clients et ne se lâche pas totalement.

Je décide donc de prendre les choses en main, de faire en sorte qu'il puisse lâcher prise pour faciliter au mieux le déroulement de mon plan. Et rien de mieux pour cela que de m'attirer la sympathie de ses si précieux clients.

-xxxxx-

 **Comment ça mon chapitre est trop court….**

 **Bon appétit**

 **Spechell**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Isabella**

-Yahtzee ! Je crie comme une gamine en sautillant sur place sous les applaudissements et les cris de joies de Chiang, Jasper et Yangzi, mes seuls supporters, tandis que le reste de la congrégation chinoise a choisi de supporter Emmett. Les pauvres ont misés sur le mauvais canasson au grand plaisir de Chiang et Yangzi qui encaisse les paris de leurs amis.

Edward lui, fait office d'arbitre de jeu, un rôle qui semble lui aller à ravir puisqu'il enchaine les verres jusqu'à plus soif. Il a du mal à suivre le jeu et sa langue ne cesse de fourcher à chacune de ces tentatives de parler chinois. Ce qui a le don de nous faire rire aux éclats à chaque fois, je ne lui prête qu'une attention distraite surtout lorsque Jasper fait claquer une bise sonore sur ma joue en feu.

-Tu es notre « Lucky Charm » Isabella, me félicite-t-il en levant mon bras haut dans le ciel tout en apostrophant l'équipe adverse.

Comme la règle l'exige, ou plutôt comme je l'ai fixé, toute la tablée boit, cul sec, un verre de leur meilleur vodka pure. Emmett fait la grimace et prétend ne plus pouvoir tenir la distance contre moi à ce rythme, néanmoins en digne mauvais perdant, il relance les dés et décrète une nouvelle partie ouverte sous les cris d'encouragements de ces groupies d'un soir.

-xxxxx-

 ***Lucky Charm : porte bonheur…Hum on verra bien**

 **Attention : c'est le troisième chapitre que je poste ne vous trompez pas. (chapitre 10 11 & 12 postés aujourd'hui)**

 **Spechell**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Isabella**

-Allons danser, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire la fête toute la nuit !

-Danser ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent de quitter la table de jeux, tu les as vus ?

Il y a un truc qui cloche avec cette voix.

Je suis incapable de me concentrer, je virevolte et tourne sur moi-même.

La musique est dans ma tête.

-Chiang ! Chiang ! Vous…Moi…Danser…

Je mime l'action et une lueur de compréhension s'illumine dans ses yeux.

-Ohhh den-ser den-ser, répète-t-il en suivant le mouvement.

Je le vois qui interpelle ses amis et bientôt toute la troupe me suit vers une des salles privées, repéré un peu plus tôt et d'où s'échappe une musique électro danse.

J'attrape sa main posée dans le creux de mes reins et traine Jasper jusqu'à la piste de danse.

-xxxxx-

 **Je vous gâte trop je devrais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui…**

 **Spechell**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Isabella**

Une odeur masculine et musquée

Ses mains qui glissent dans mes boucles

Un frisson le long de mon échine

Un corps qui se colle au mien.

La chaleur, non la moiteur de ma peau contre la sienne…Je me perds

La musique qui fait bouger mon corps, ça je connais, c'est ce que je fais de mieux.

Des mots susurrés à mon oreille.

Non pas n'importe quel mot.

Mon nom sur ses lèvres

Et enfin, enfin sa bouche chaude contre la mienne.

-xxxxx-

 **Allez après j'arrête…ou pas**

 **Spechell**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Isabella**

Qui sont ces gens qui flottent autour de moi ?

J'ai chaud, je me sens légère car je flotte moi aussi.

Je peux voir les étoiles…

Je suis dehors ?

Non dans mon appartement.

Où est la moisissure ?

-Viens là…

Ses mains glissent sur mon corps.

Les étoiles disparaissent remplacés par un torse.

La piscine du casino, c'est ma dernière pensée cohérente.

-xxxxx-

 **Dans la piscine ? Pas bien...**

 **Spechell**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Isabella**

Je cours dans le couloir immensément blanc, ma robe me colle à la peau, comme si elle était trempée…Mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir pourquoi.

Je fuis quelque chose.

Alors pourquoi je rigole ainsi ?

Je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds qui me portent comme dans un état second.

Mes chaussures dans une main, je peux voir le vernis rouge sur mes doigts de pied.

J'éclate de rire, ils ressemblent à des saucisses pissant le sang.

-Isabbeeellla, claironne une voix derrière moi.

Je repars d'un rire fou, on joue à chat !

On ?

-Ma Bellisima Ballerina, appelle la voix qui se rapproche avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. Belllllaaa ?

Qui est Bella ?

-xxxxx-

 **J'en connais une qui est bourrée**

 **L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, personne ne lui a dit ?**

 **Spechell**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Isabella**

C'est la douleur dans mon dos qui me tire des bras de Morphée. Je ne comprends pas tout de suie pourquoi j'ai tant mal.

Lorsque mon esprit se décide enfin à sortir du nuage brumeux dans lequel il patauge, je prends conscience que je suis allongée sur le ventre, totalement nue. Mon bras gauche écrasé sous mon flanc tandis que mes jambes, repliées sur elles-mêmes, forment un angle étrange et surtout peu confortable.

Je me tortille dans l'espoir de rectifier ma position et ainsi mettre fin à mes douleurs dorsales. A force de grognements, je finis par trouver une position plus agréable, allongée sur le dos.

Putain, quel réveil !

J'ai un mal de crâne atroce, synonyme d'une énième soirée alcoolisée.

Je me redresse lentement sur les coudes encore groggy, cligne des yeux pour m'adapter à la pénombre qui règne dans la pièce quand soudain quelques rares souvenirs de la veille me percutent de plein fouet.

Je tente de les rassembler pour reconstituer ma soirée d'hier, sans succès.

Le Grand Casino, Jasper et mon plan pour le mettre dans mon lit…L'alcool, les jeux, encore plus d'alcool et des trous noirs en veux-tu en voilà pour compléter le tout.

Ai-je au moins accompli ma mission ?

J'ose à peine me tourner vers l'autre côté du lit pour vérifier que je suis bien en charmante compagnie. Soudain nerveuse, je tâtonne à la recherche d'un autre corps chaud près du mien mais ne rencontre que la soie douce des draps…Bon sang que ce lit est immense.

Là ! Une main.

Je retire aussitôt la mienne parcourue par une décharge électrique à son contact et jubile intérieurement.

Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

Je me rallonge et laisse échapper un gloussement de joie.

Enfin, nous y voilà.

Tu l'as fait ma vielle ! Et pas qu'un peu, même si je n'en garde aucun souvenir…

Attends ! Et si en fait il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit ?

Que nous étions tellement alcoolisés qu'on s'est simplement endormi comme des merdes ?

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite.

Non impossible, je suis nue dans ce lit immense et je peux sentir l'odeur du sexe sur moi dans la pénombre et la sensation de picotement dans mon vagin n'a rien d'une illusion. Je la reconnaitrais entre mille, elle est synonyme d'une nuit de sexe avec en prime un orgasme. Le gonflement, que je ressens encore, de mes lèvres pubiennes ne ment pas.

Cela ne m'empêche pas de vérifier que le corps près du mieux est bien nu.

Oh que oui nu et bien fait en plus de ça.

Je laisse ma main remonter le long du fessier, bien rebondi, jusqu'au dos noueux de Jasper.

Je sens la chair de poule naitre sur sa peau, je poursuis mon chemin et laissent mes mains tracer des sillons sur la peau chaude. Je rencontre une flopée de grains de beauté sur ma route et mis à part ces légères imperfections, elle est si douce pour une peau d'homme que j'en serais presque jalouse.

Alors que je remonte lentement pour atteindre la base de son cou, un gémissement de contentement lui échappe au moment précis où une nouvelle décharge parcours mon bras. Cette fois je ne fuis pas cette sensation et la laisse accélérer les battements de mon cœur avant de poursuivre jusqu'à atteindre la masse difforme de ses cheveux.

C'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez lui dans cette supérette.

Parfaitement coiffé et tenu en place hier, ce matin il rappelle plutôt la douceur de la soie.

J'enfonce mes doigts jusqu'à masser son cuir chevelu, le bruit et l'odeur m'apaisent, je pourrais presque me rendormir là, tout de suite. Mais un gémissement, plus fort que le précédent, fini par complétement me réveiller.

Je ne sais pas si ce c'est à cause de mes hormones en ébullition, mais ce simple son qui remonte de sa gorge suffit à titiller l'envie de remettre le couvert. Après tout, c'est de bonne guerre, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose en ce qui concerne notre nuit d'amour. Un petit rappel n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, et puis ce sera l'occasion pour moi de sécuriser notre affaire.

-xxxxx-

 **Et voilà, c'est confirmé Bella est passé à l'acte…Pas de retour en arrière possible !**

 **Nash'elle tu es sure de toi ? Jasper pas Jasper ?**

 **Ce sera la dernière update de la journée….Mouhahaha juste au moment où vous êtes accro mouahahaha**

 **Je mérite bien une petite review non ?**

 **Spechell**


	18. Chapitre 18

**1** **ère** **update de la journée.**

 **Isabella**

Je m'éclipse de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds après avoir vérifié que j'étais bien présentable, je me glisse à nouveau dans la pénombre de la chambre et cherche du bout du pied ma pochette.

Je butte dans ce que j'imagine être son pantalon de costume au bruit fait par la boucle de ceinture avant de trouver ma pochette abandonnée non loin. Je l'ouvre le plus discrètement possible et en extrait le dernier préservatif qu'il me reste.

Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage à l'idée que j'ai accompli ma mission bien au-delà de mes espérances.

3 fois dans la soirée donc 3 fois plus de chance de tomber enceinte !

J'exécute une petite danse en me dandinant doucement sur place pour laisser éclater ma joie. J'ai bien mérité de me le taper encore une fois ce matin, mais juste pour le plaisir cette fois. Et peut-être aussi pour m'assurer qu'il se souviendra de mon visage, sobre, lorsque je viendrais frapper à sa porte dans quelques semaines…

-xxxxx-

 **Salut à toutes et un grand merci pour vos retours !**

 **Pour éviter les confusions et que vous sautiez des chapitres, je vous mets leur ordre en haut.**

 **Alors prête pour une nouvelle session ?**

 **Pourquoi Bella utilise-t-elle des préservatifs ?**

 **Vous pensez connaitre son plan ? A vos théories !**

 **Certains chapitres sont courts pour donner un rythme à l'histoire. Parfois il peut se passer une heure voire deux et parfois seulement cinq minutes ou carrément des jours entiers. Mettre des chapitres courts entre des chapitres longs permet (à mon sens) de couper de ralentir ou d'accélérer le rythme de mon histoire.**

 **Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à être claire !**

 **Spechell**


	19. Chapitre 19

**2ème** **update de la journée.**

 **Isabella**

Une fois remise de mes émotions, j'entrouvre délicatement un des épais rideaux pour laisser passer juste assez de lumière et me glisse dans le lit armé de mon dernier préservatif.

Je l'ouvre doucement avec mes dents et le pose sous mon oreiller, prête à m'en servir dans les prochaines minutes. Comme les 3 utilisés hier soir, j'ai pris grand soin d'y faire des petits trous à l'aide d'une aiguille au niveau du réservoir.

C'est aussi simple que cela, voilà mon plan depuis le début.

Il me fallait trouver une solution et vite pour changer de vie. Je n'en pouvais plus de danser pour une misère au « Chaude Pisse » et il était hors de question que je me prostitue même pour des clients fortunés.

Non je visais plus haut que cela encore, je voulais un avenir garanti sans souci, mais surtout que je n'ai plus jamais à lever le petit doigt de ma vie pour gagner ma vie.

Et quoi de mieux que ce plan ?

Trouver un mec plein aux as.

Le charmer, me le taper et lui faire un enfant dans le dos !

Mais il est bien connu que les hommes riches font très attention à leurs précieux spermatozoïdes, surtout dans la ville du péché. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps avant de trouver ce plan ingénieux et maintenant que je suis là dans la dernière ligne droite, je ne peux que m'en féliciter.

Un rayon de soleil filtre à travers le mince espace laissé ouvert et tombe directement sur le lit au point qu'il m'aveugle momentanément. J'hésite à retourner fermer le rideau lorsqu'un éclat rougeoyant à la périphérie de ma vision attire mon attention.

-Qu'est-ce…

Mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je prends conscience de ce que j'ai sous les yeux.

J'écarte d'un geste brusque la couverture ou est censé dormir Jasper.

Pas bon, pas bon pas bon !

-Non, Non, Non impossible

Et pourtant la triste vérité s'étale sous mes yeux.

Pas la bonne couleur de cheveux, pas le bon teint, et carrément pas la bonne couleur des yeux !

A côté de moi, des yeux verts clignent à plusieurs reprises avant de faire le point sur ma silhouette.

Pas le bon mec…

C'est quoi ce bordel !

Je me relève d'un bond comme si je m'étais brûlé, m'emmêle les jambes dans les draps et tombent fesses les premières sur la moquette. Je prends conscience de ma nudité et me sens soudain vulnérable sous le regard, sourcils froncés d'Edward putain de Cullen !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il de sa voix encore pleine de sommeil

Rien que ce son suffit à m'irriter

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel ! Je vocifère en me relevant.

Il se redresse et regarde autour de lui les yeux encore rougis de sommeil

Il doit y avoir une explication, ce n'est pas possible…

-Et bien je…

Je ne supporte même pas de l'entendre me parler.

-La ferme !

Il ouvre des yeux ronds devant mon soudain accès de colère mais a au moins l'intelligence de rester silencieux.

Tout est fichu ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu…

Il faut que je quitte cette chambre, devenu trop petite pour nous deux, je cherche frénétiquement des yeux mes vêtements.

-Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, dis-je plus pour moi-même.

Je mets la main sur ma robe abandonnée dans un coin, toute froissée, mais impossible de retrouver mon string.

-Merde ! Merde ! Merde, je cris en m'arrachant les cheveux.

Tant pis je ferais sans !

Derrière moi, l'autre crétin n'a toujours pas bougé et m'observe comme si j'étais un animal sauvage sans brocher.

Ce matin je me suis réveillé le cœur gonflé d'espoir, persuadé que tous mes ennuis allaient disparaitre dans les bras de Jasper.

Et voilà qu'en fait pendant tout ce temps…J'ai envie d'hurler à la mort ou mieux encore de me mettre à frapper cet abruti.

-Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans mon lit d'abord ? Je crache sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Je l'entends soupirer tandis que je me dandine pour enfiler ma robe. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour le voir se passer une main nerveuse dans les cheveux

-Je…Je ne sais trop moi-même, répond-t-il incertain

Sa voix, qui a retrouvé ses accents rauques, me fait l'effet d'une gifle en pleine face.

Je tente de fermer le zip de ma robe mais mes doigts tremblent trop pour parvenir à quoi que ce soit. Malgré la colère, je dois tout de même tenter de démêler ce qui s'est passé hier soir même si je crains en avoir compris les grandes lignes.

Je me tourne, ma robe pendant sur une épaule et lui fais face, mains sur les hanches.

Bon ok pas de panique, réfléchis calmement Isabella.

Si ça se trouve j'ai mal cherché dans mon sac et je n'ai utilisé aucun des préservatifs piégés avec lui…

-Est-ce qu'on a…Je fais un geste partant de lui à moi.

Il hausse ses foutus sourcils et hoche la tête.

Bon en même temps ça paraissait logique, il n'y a que dans les films que les gens se réveillent nus dans un lit avec le sexe opposé sans avoir rien fait de sexuel.

Je soupire et recoiffe mes cheveux avec mes mains. Avec un peu de chance et si je n'étais pas trop bourré, j'aurais eu la présence d'esprit de me taper aussi Jasper hier soir.

-Ok, ok…Et on était que tous les deux c'est ça ?

Il me regarde comme si il me poussait une deuxième tête avant d'hocher de nouveau la tête.

Et merde c'est bien ma chance !

-Où est…Où sont Jasper et Emmett ?

Comme si c'était possible, ils froncent encore plus les sourcils en m'étudiant d'un œil critique.

-Ils sont partis hier déjà, raccompagner nos clients qui…

Partis ? Comment ça partis ?

Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait pour le retenir hier soir ?

-Alors tu en as profité pour abuser de moi hein c'est ça ! J'accuse en cherchant des yeux mes chaussures.

-Hein ! Quoi ?! Non ! S'offusque-t-il en rabattant les draps autour de sa taille pour s'extirper du lit. Ecoute, j'étais autant soul que toi hier soir et c'est à peine si je me souviens de toute la soirée, mais selon moi, c'est toi qui t'es montré…entreprenante avec moi, se défend-t-il

C'est plus fort que moi, je laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

-Laisse-moi en douter vois-tu ! J'avais…Argh laisse tombé !

Il ramasse son caleçon sur le sol en me tournant le dos avant de répondre

-Si ça peut te soulager, nous avons…pris nos précautions. Tu as d'ailleurs insisté pour qu'on utilise tes préservatifs, m'informe t'il en mettant la main sur sa chemise qu'il boutonne d'un geste souple.

Et Merde !

-xxxxx-

 **Et voilà un long chapitre pour en contenter plus d'une !**

 **Edward est démasqué, au grand plaisir de certaines sauf de Bella !**

 **Alors toujours persuadé que ce n'est pas une belle garce notre Bella ? Quelle idée de percer des préservatifs pour piéger un homme… Encore faut-il que ça fonctionne !**

 **A ne pas reproduire chez vous hein ! -_-**

 **Du coup je me tâte, vu que je vous offre un long chapitre à quoi bon encore poster dans la journée….hihihihihi**

 **Bon appétit**

 **Spechell…**


	20. Chapitre 20

**3ème update de la journée.**

 **Isabella**

J'ai quitté la chambre comme une furie, ma paire de chaussures à la main sans même un au revoir.

J'éclate une cigarette dès que je me retrouve sur le trottoir du casino, mes mains tremblent tellement que je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à allumer mon briquet.

Je renfile mes chaussures et décide de faire le chemin retour jusqu'à chez moi à pied étant donné que je n'ai plus un sous sur moi. Cela me permettra de mettre mes idées au clair et de digérer ce qui vient de se passer.

J'ai vérifié dans l'ascenseur, et tous mes préservatifs ont bien disparus.

J'ai envie de vomir, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir été si conne.

Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment ai-je pu me retrouver dans un lit avec lui alors qu'hier encore il tolérait à peine ma présence parmi eux ?

Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant pour commencer et toujours garder un œil sur ma proie au lieu de me laisser embarquer dans un plan foireux pareil.

Mais chercher à refaire le passé ne sert à rien. Trouver une solution pour remédier à cette catastrophe me serait plus bénéfique.

La première chose à faire, est de m'arrêter dans une pharmacie pour acheter un putain de test de grossesse. Même si je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de le faire maintenant, il faut que je sache et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Si ça se trouve, et malgré que je sois en pleine ovulation, rien ne garantit que je sois enceinte. Des milliers de femmes dans le monde galèrent pour avoir des bébés et doivent souvent s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que je n'en fasse pas partie moi aussi.

Bien, me voilà déjà un peu plus calme.

Je vais juste laisser passer quelques semaines, faire un test et m'assurer que je ne suis pas enceinte, je me répète en boucle sur le chemin du retour.

C'était ma première tentative, j'ai appris de mon erreur et ne risque pas de la réitérer la prochaine fois !

-Et bien, et bien regardez qui nous fait le « walk of shame », ricane une voix familière dans mon dos.

-Lâche-moi Jacob, je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur.

C'est dingue, il est à peine 10h et cet enfoiré est déjà dehors à tenir les murs du quartier, son indéfectible tabac au coin de la bouche.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es jamais d'humeur avec moi hein ! Alors que si j'en crois ta tenue, tu viens de te faire fraîchement baisé…

Jacob s'approche, son sourire plaqué or sur le visage.

-Un peu de respect s'il te plait, je ne suis pas une de tes vulgaires putains !

Je tente de le contourner mais il est plus rapide que moi et se poste face à moi

-Regardez-moi ça notre tigresse sort les griffes...Ça m'excite ! On dirait que joli cœur n'était pas si doué que ça…Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'un véritable homme a à offrir Isabella…

Il s'empare d'une mèche de mes cheveux pour la porter à son nez.

Je dégage sa main et tente de le repousser aussi loin que possible mais cet enfoiré pèse de tout son poids pour m'entraîner contre le mur.

-Jacob, arrête ça tout de suite…Jacob…

Ses mains commencent à glisser sur mon corps à peine couvert et je tente par tous les moyens de lui envoyer mon genou dans les parties, mais son manteau de mac à triple épaisseur le protège trop bien. Je ne parviens qu'à empirer la situation en lui permettant l'accès à mes cuisses nues.

-Jacob !

-Oh oui je vais te faire crier mon nom tu vas voir

Il lèche et pose des bisous baveux sur les parties de ma peau qu'il peut atteindre, son haleine fétide en pleine figure, je peine à retrouver mon souffle. Il me supplie de le laisser s'amuser un peu, me promets de faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde tout en pétrissant impunément tout ce qu'il peut.

S'il continue son ascension, il va finir par remarquer que je n'ai pas de culotte et je ne donne pas cher de son contrôle s'il s'en aperçoit.

La panique jusqu'ici sous-jacente s'empare tout à coup de moi.

Je cambre, je griffe, je tire, je crache, mais rien n'y fait. Je suis à deux doigts de le supplier moi-aussi, mais de me laisser partir. Je sens déjà le gout salé des larmes qui ne demandent qu'à couler, mais Isabella Swan ne pleure pas, jamais !

-Hey !

-xxxxx-

 **Et les ennuis ne font que commencer.**

 **Je déteste Jacob et vous ?**

 **Spechell**


	21. Chapitre 21

**4ème update de la journée**

 **Isabella**

Mon soulagement est vite remplacé par un sentiment d'horreur.

Sérieusement !

-T'es qui toi ? Demande Jacob pas prêt à me lâcher

Il me maintient toujours contre le mur et m'empêche de voir qui lui fait face.

Mais pas besoin d'yeux pour ça, bien contre mon gré, je reconnaîtrais cette voix rauque entre mille désormais.

-Il me semble l'avoir entendu vous demander de la laisser tranquille, annonce Edward d'une voix calme.

Il est du genre à se battre avec des mots…Génial !

Non mais franchement j'aurais mieux fait de me taper Emmett, lui au moins aurait su me défendre dans une telle situation.

Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, Jacob éclate de rire en mimant l'air pincé d'Edward. J'en profite pour échapper à sa poigne et me décale d'un pas pour me rapprocher malgré moi d'Edward.

Jacob s'approche, toute sa fureur dirigée vers Edward, qui ne bouge pas d'un poil, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son costume froissé.

-Tu ferais mieux de dégager d'ici Pet 'sec si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive une bricole, menace Jacob en fouillant dans ses poches.

J'ai toujours été agile de mes dix doigts aussi, lorsque je le vois chercher dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, je sais aussitôt ce qu'il cherche et qu'il ne trouvera pas, mais surtout qu'Edward est dans de sale draps. Car même si Jacob ne trouve pas son papillon serti de diamants, actuellement dans ma main gauche, ses poings sont tout aussi dévastateurs.

-C'est ça que tu cherches connard, je jubile en lui agitant le couteau sous le nez.

Il ouvre des yeux ronds et s'apprête à me sauter dessus, toute sa rage contre Edward envolée. S'il y a bien une chose que Jacob Black déteste, c'est qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartient. Pute, territoire, ou dans mon cas, son précieux couteau de valeur.

-Espèce de salope, rends moi…Aie putain de merde ! Vocifère Jacob

Edward, qui était jusqu'alors derrière moi, s'est déplacé à une vitesse fulgurante pour asséner un coup de poing en pleine figure à Jacob, et cela avec un calme olympien limite flippant.

Jacob qui recule en titubant sous le poids de l'attaque, tiens son nez qui pisse déjà le sang et l'insulte copieusement.

Choquée, je jette un coup d'œil à Edward, qui a remis les mains dans ses poches et observe Jacob avec son flegme habituel.

Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille, mais ne reste pas pour le féliciter ni suivre le reste de la bagarre. Je jette le couteau de Jacob au-dessus du mur contre lequel il s'appuie et trace ma route.

Cela devrait le tenir occupé un petit moment.

-xxxxx-

 **Est-ce que Bella s'est dégoté harceleur qui la suit partout en plus de Jacob...**

 **Il se déplace vite mais ce n'est pas un vampire rassurez-vous !**

 **Spechell**


	22. Chapitre 22

**5éme update de la journée**

 **Isabella**

J'allume une nouvelle cigarette, j'ai besoin de me détendre.

J'étais parvenue à trouver un semblant de calme et il a fallu que Jacob vienne tout gâcher.

Je recrache la fumée par le nez et reprend une bouffée de mes mains tremblantes pour m'apercevoir que je suis suivi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, je demande sans même me retourner.

-Rien

Je fais volte-face d'un coup et il manque me foncer dedans.

-Alors pourquoi tu me suis hein ! Cela ne t'a pas suffi de gâcher ma soirée il faut aussi que tu foutes mon week-end en l'air c'est ça ?!

Il semble blessé par ma pique mais reprends si vite contenance que je pense l'avoir imaginé.

Il se redresse de toute sa taille et me voilà obligé de lever la tête pour lui faire face. Je n'aime pas ça, aussi je recule de quelques pas pour garder un semblant de dignité.

-Je m'assurais juste que tu rentrais chez toi…sans encombres, me répond-t-il.

Je pouffe dédaigneuse et reprend mon chemin.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde-fou donc merci mais non merci. Ta mission s'arrête ici, retourne faire…peu importe barres-toi !

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, contre-t-il toujours sur mes talons. Cet homme…

-Je suis tout à fait capable de gérer Jacob, j'aboie de plus en plus énervée.

Je déteste quand les gens se mêlent de mes affaires. Encore plus quand c'est un homme qui s'imagine avoir des droits sur moi après que je me le sois tapé.

-Parce qu'en plus tu le connais ?

-Non pas que ça te regarde mais ouais… Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon hein ? Monsieur est du genre à ne pas partager c'est ça ?! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Donc maintenant ouste, je joins le geste à la parole en lui faisant signe de partir.

-Je m'en irais quand je te saurais en sécurité chez toi, rechigne-t-il. Ce serait contraire à mon éducation que de ne pas te raccompagner et te laisser seule dans un quartier pareil, récite-t-il en fi-fils bien élevé.

Mon immeuble en vue, j'accélère le pas, pressée de sauter sous la douche pour laver le fiasco de cette nuit et surtout pour me débarrasser de ce pot de colle.

-Bon voilà, ici c'est chez moi, j'indique mon immeuble d'un signe de menton, tu peux tracer ta route maintenant.

Il reste planté là à m'observer de ses yeux verts, les mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches. C'est quoi cette manie d'ailleurs ! Lorsqu'il lève la tête pour regarder mon immeuble toujours sans un mot, je comprends vite qu'il ne s'en ira nulle part tant que je ne serais pas rentré dans mon immeuble.

-Tu vis ici ? demande –t-il

Il me semble percevoir une note de mépris dans son ton.

-Va te faire foutre !

-J'attendrais que tu me fasses signe par la fenêtre, préviens-t-il impassible alors que je traverse la rue sans un regard en arrière et m'engouffre dans mon immeuble qui me parait bien sale et puant après une nuit dans l'hôtel du casino.

J'enlève mes chaussures et les jettent dans un coin de la pièce.

-Sheitan ! Maman est rentrée, j'appelle en jetant mes clés et ma pochette sur mon fauteuil miteux.

Je le trouve allongé en travers de mon lit, il ouvre à peine les yeux à mon arrivée. Cela ne m'empêche pas de me jeter sur le lit et de le prendre dans mes bras pour lui coller un énorme bisou sur le museau. Il ronronne, s'étire et me tourne obstinément le dos pour retourner s'allonger plus loin.

-Enfoiré de chat ! Je soupire en m'étirant à mon tour

Je me débarrasse de ma petite robe puante de chlore, prête à prendre une bonne douche pour nettoyer les souvenirs baveux laissés par Jacob sur ma peau. Un frisson parcourt mon échine à l'idée de ce qu'il aurait pu me faire si Edward n'avait pas débarquer.

Je secoue la tête, refusant de me laisser attendrir. J'avais les choses en main, j'avais volé son couteau, j'allais…Une silhouette debout sur le trottoir attire mon attention.

-Non mais sérieusement, je m'écrie derrière la protection de mon rideau.

Là debout les mains dans les poches se trouvent Edward. Tête levée vers mon immeuble, il attend, le regard perçant.

Je ne le pensais pas sérieux lorsqu'il m'a dit de lui faire signe ou peut-être que si, mais honnêtement je n'en avais rien à foutre sur le moment.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir j'ouvre la fenêtre, malgré ma nudité, et lui offre mon plus beau doigt d'honneur avant de la refermer furieusement.

C'est vrai après tout, il n'a pas dit quel genre de signe il attendait.

-xxxxx-

 **Voilà la dernière update de la journée et en plus elle est assez longue…je suis trop bonne !**

 **Il va falloir attendre demain pour connaitre la suite maintenant.**

 **Vous étiez environ 1200 à passer une tête sur mon histoire aujourd'hui alors un grand Merci à vous de me lire.**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plait.**

 **N'hésitez pas à partager vos théories, conseils ou idées je suis preneuse.**

 **A demain.**

 **Spechell.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**1ère update de la journée.**

 **Isabella**

-Une demande de danse privée Chipie…Chambre bleu dans 5 minutes

Génial, j'adore danser en privée plutôt que de me produire devant un parterre d'hommes. A une époque, j'avais des demandes tous les jours, mais la concurrence est dure ces derniers temps. Et quand je dis »concurrence », je parle bien sûr de chirurgie esthétique.

Hors de question que ce corps subisse une quelconque modification. Disons que j'aime que mes seins et mes fesses soient capables de bouger en même temps que le reste de mon corps, et je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à ses catins au visage figée en une éternelle grimace plastique.

Je pose le bottin que j'étais en train de parcourir à la recherche d'un casino d'assez bonne réputation pour mon prochain coup et applique quelques retouches à mon maquillage.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai opté pour mon déshabillé satiné rouge, j'aime la sensation de douceur sur ma peau, avec lui je me sens sensuelle à souhait. Remontant mon 90c tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, dans un geste machinal, j'ajuste mes brettelles prête pour le show et envoie un baiser à mon reflet dans le miroir pour me donner du courage.

-xxxxx-

 **Hello tout le monde,**

 **Ce matin j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de lire vos reviews alors c'est à mon tour de vous faire plaisir avec non pas un ni deux mais bien trois chapitres à la suite en plus de celui-là. Régalez-vous c'est moi qui paye !**

 **Pour répondre à fan de twa : j'ai donné le nom de Sheitan au chat de Bella parce que ça me faisait marrer l'idée qu'elle le nomme ainsi et puis ça va plutôt bien avec la personnalité de cette Bella. J'espère que tu n'es pas choqué ?**

 **Merci pour encouragements, avis, théories (plus ou moins bonnes) partagés.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Spechell**


	24. Chapitre 24

**2ème update de la journée.**

 **Isabella**

Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon linge ?

Je sursaute et fais volte-face dans un bond.

Et merde, patte folle a 15 minutes d'avance sur la fin de ses machines.

-Oh, euh…Elle était finie alors je…la vidais pour…

-Finie ? S'étonne-t-il en sortant une montre à gousset de son gilet

-Hum, hum

Je lui tourne le dos et rassemble précipitamment mes vêtements encore mêlés au sien pour les glisser discrètement dans ma bassine. Ils n'ont pas été totalement essorés mais je m'en contenterais pour le moment.

-Ces machines ont tendance à déconner, j'annonce avec un haussement d'épaules.

Patte folle ne semble pas convaincu par ma piteuse explication et alors qu'il s'avance de sa démarche claudicante, il vrille sur moi un œil suspicieux. Je m'écarte pour lui laisser l'accès à sa machine et nous restons un moment à nous jauger du regard.

Il finit par baisser les yeux et grommelle quelque chose avant de se tourner complètement vers sa pile de linge.

Une fois dans mon appartement, je m'applique à rincer soigneusement mon linge avant de le faire sécher. L'effort et mon récent régime forcé, me font cependant vite transpirer et je dois m'accorder une pause avant que les étourdissements aient raison de moi.

-xxxxx-


	25. Chapitre 25

**3ème update de la journée.**

 **Isabella**

-Tu as vraiment une sale mine, annonce la Jouissive en appliquant son fond de teint devant le miroir.

Je l'ignore et me concentre sur l'installation de mes faux cils.

-Tu es toute cernée, poursuit-elle prenant mon silence pour une invitation à me faire la conversation. On dirait que tu sors faire la fête tous les soirs !

-Peut-être, je lui réponds sèchement.

Elle n'a pas idée à quel point elle est proche de la vérité, sauf que ce que je fais n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir.

Ces deux dernières semaines ont été…folles, j'ai fait le tour du cadran sans dormir bien plus de jour que je ne l'aurais voulu et tout ça pour quoi ?

Que dalle, zébi, walou, rien !

Depuis le fiasco avec Jasper, je n'ai pas eu un seul mâle digne de ce nom à me mettre sous la dent. Et ma période de fécondation étant passée, me voilà obligé d'attendre sans autre alternatives.

Je pousse un soupir de frustration que la Jouissive prend pour elle.

-Je dis ça pour toi tu sais, si tu perds encore plus de poids James pourrait bien décider de te virer ! Surtout que tu refuses de refaire ta poitrine alors qu'il aime…

Je repose violement le recourbe cil que j'avais dans la main et la fusille d'un regard noir.

-Tu ne pourrais pas juste…fermer ta gueule ?!

-xxxxx-


	26. Chapitre 26

**4ème update de la journée.**

 **Isabella**

Factures, factures…Pub de merde…Arf loyer…

-Putain !

Je jette le bâton de sucette que j'étais en train de mâchouiller, faute de cigarette, et déchire le lot d'enveloppes dans mes mains.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

J'ouvre mon frigo pour le trouver, comme 10 minutes auparavant, vide.

Sheitan miaule et se frotte à ma jambe. Sa gamelle à lui est bien remplie, Dieu Merci.

Je me baisse pour l'attraper et lui caresse l'arrière de l'oreille, il adore ça.

-Et bien je suppose que ce sera encore soupe chinoise pour moi ce soir hein, qu'est-ce que tu en dis mon minou ?

-xxxxx-


	27. Chapitre 27

**5ème update de la journée.**

 **Isabella**

Mickaël se délecte du spectacle que je lui offre comme à son habitude, un verre de mauvais whisky dans une main et l'autre dans son froc, stimulant le vers qui lui sert de pénis.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois bébé ? Je minaude d'une voix suave.

Je descends langoureusement de ma barre, tête vers le bas et effectue une rotation pour me réceptionner sur mes talons hauts, fessier en avant

-Hum comme toujours ma beauté…

Il s'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans son jean taché de graisse et rejette la tête en arrière.

-Viens un peu par ici, m'ordonne-t-il

Je serre les dents, lui adresse une œillade par-dessus mon épaule et me dandine langoureusement jusqu'à lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, j'écarte violemment ses jambes, fouette son visage de mes cheveux en me retournant et effleure de mon postérieur couvert d'un simple string ses genoux tremblants.

Sa main abandonne son verre pour se poser sur ma hanche et je feins un gémissement de plaisir.

-Tu connais les règles Big Boy, je lui rappelle lorsque sa main remonte le long de mon torse.

-Argh, grogne-t-il entre le plaisir et la frustration.

Je me déplace stratégiquement afin d'éviter ses mains baladeuses tout en continuant mes pas de danse, mais Mickaël n'est pas dupe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bon repas chaud chez « Daisy Pie » ?

Oh mais moi non plus, je ne suis pas dupe.

« Daisy Pie » est un petit bistro qui sert des repas copieux à toute heure de la nuit pour une somme raisonnable. Mais le détail qui me fait tiquer c'est qu'il est situé à 2 blocs à peine de l'appartement de Mickaël.

-Je ne coucherais pas avec toi, mon chou

Sa mine déconfite m'arrache un sourire que je dissimule derrière le rideau de mes cheveux.

-Pas ce soir, j'ajoute pour titiller son désir, mais surtout pour garder son intérêt pour moi intact. Mais va pour un bon repas !

-xxxxx-

 **Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de ce petit aperçu de la vie de Bella ?**

 **La suite arrive très vite !**

 **Spechell**


	28. Chapitre 28

**1ère update**

 **Isabella**

Les 2 jours suivants, je suis tellement malade, que je reste enfermée chez moi avec Sheitan pour seul compagnon sans sortir de mon lit ne serait-ce que pour me laver, je n'en ai pas la force et personne à qui plaire de toute façon.

J'ai dû attraper à coup sûr une putain de virus lors de ma sortie au restaurant avec Mickael. Mais c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû me gaver de la sorte de fruits de mer. Ces huitres n'avaient pas l'air très frais quand j'y pense.

Je crains me faire virer du club alors j'appelle presque toutes les heures pour m'assurer que James ne m'a pas remplacé. Au bout de la sixième fois, cette chieuse de Vicky cesse tout simplement de prendre mes appels.

Je n'ose pas me l'avouer mais j'ai trop tiré sur la corde et suis totalement lessivé.

Je n'ai même plus l'envie de rien et l'idée folle de travailler par Jacob ou pire d'accepter de me donner à lui m'effleure l'esprit. Car il faut bien l'admettre, mon plan de me faire engrosser par un riche était d'une stupidité sans nom, une terrible bêtise qui aurait très bien pu mal tourner. Mais j'étais aux abois et sur le moment cela m'avait paru être une très bonne idée.

Le week-end arrivant, je décide que je ne peux pas me permettre de rater une journée de travail supplémentaire alors que les week-ends sont toujours les périodes les plus chargées. Je m'arrache à la chaleur de mes draps, frissonnante, et me force à avaler les restes d'un bouillon de poule sans saveur avant de sauter sous la douche.

L'eau chaude me fait du bien et dénoue mes muscles courbaturés par le manque d'exercice. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux une fois débarrassée de ma crasse.

Les crises d'estomac ont l'air d'être passées, j'espère être capable de tenir la soirée sans vomir sur un client, cela finirait par achever définitivement mon contrat au « Chaude Pisse ».

La douche m'a vraiment fait un bien fou et je me sens d'attaque pour tout affronter, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Jacob au détour d'une rue. J'avais réussi à l'éviter depuis notre confrontation, je ne sais pas encore comment il va réagir à ma vue et préfère faire profil bas.

Mais c'est peine perdu avec ce lui et son flair digne d'un clébard, il doit avoir un radar pour ce genre des choses, je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

A ma grande surprise, il m'accueille avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, toute trace de coup disparu sur son visage basané.

-Et bien, moi qui pensais que tu m'évitais, roucoule-t-il lorsque je passe devant lui.

Je garde le silence, mains fourrées dans les poches de ma micro veste en jeans, et il m'emboite le pas comme à son habitude.

-On n'a pas fini notre petite conversation toi et moi la dernière fois.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, je lui réponds le regard fixé devant moi.

-Oh mais pas besoin que tu parles pour ce qu'on a à faire hum…

Lorsque je l'ignore une nouvelle fois, il s'empare de mon bras et m'oblige à tourner sur moi-même pour lui faire face. Un étourdissement me fait perdre l'équilibre et je dois me tenir contre le mur un court instant pour ne pas perdre pied.

Jacob ricane devant mon moment de faiblesse, et je me force à reprendre contenance avant qu'il ne prenne la confiance.

-Tu as retrouvé ton couteau, je le titille énervée qu'il se moque ainsi de moi.

Cela a effectivement le don de gommer le sourire de son visage, mangé par l'alcool.

Il s'avance, prédateur, serre mon bras un peu plus fort et chuchote dents serrées par la colère.

-Ne joues pas à la plus fine avec moi Isabelle ! J'estime que j'ai été plus que patient avec toi…Mais maintenant tout ça c'est fini, il est temps que tu comprennes qui commande ici…

Il dégage quelques mèches de mes cheveux et force son bassin contre le mien

-Alors est-ce que tu vas te montrer gentille avec moi, ma douce ?

J'essaie de le repousser d'un coup de hanche, mais parviens juste à le coller encore plus contre moi.

-Va te faire foutre Jacob, je ne serais jamais à toi, je crache furieuse

-Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu me résister hein ? Pas de joli cœur cette fois-ci pour te défendre hum ?

Sa main pétrie un de mes seins et je pince les lèvres pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de m'entendre crier. Je connais ce genre de pervers, voire leur victime lutter les grisent et les excitent encore plus.

Aussi je détends complétement mes muscles et le laisse faire en priant pour qu'il soit rebuté par mon manque de réaction.

Il en profite ainsi pour malaxer ma peau sous mon tee-shirt quand soudain il retire sa main comme si il s'était brulé à mon contact.

Hum efficace !

Yeux écarquillés, il fait la navette entre mes yeux qui lancent des éclairs et mon corps toujours adossé contre le mur.

-Quoi ? Ca y est, tu as souillé ton caleçon ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de le chambrer en remettant mes vêtements en place.

-Tu es enceinte, accuse-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière comme si j'étais atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse.

-Quoi ?! N'importe quoi, je glousse nerveusement

-Te fous pas de moi salope, je sais reconnaitre une chienne en cloque quand j'en touche une !

Il crache un liquide noirâtre sur le sol, s'essuie la bouche avant de secouer la tête d'un air dégouté et me laisse planter là sans un mot.

-xxxxx-

 **Jacob aurait-il de mystérieux pouvoirs de chaman ?**

 **Spechell**


	29. Chapitre 29

**2ème update**

 **Isabella**

Lorsque j'arrive au club, je suis une véritable boule de nerf. Je ne relève même pas lorsque Vicky m'arrose de remarques désobligeantes sur mes coups de fil à répétition et me dirige vers les vestiaires en mode autopilote.

Ce n'est pas possible, enfin si mais…

Non !

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Mon Dieu je crois que je vais vomir.

J'ai tout juste le temps de balancer ma tête au-dessus de la poubelle avant de régurgiter mon maigre déjeuner.

Je…Il…

Il y a surement une erreur.

Oui c'est ça, une erreur.

Jacob est un homme après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaît en femme enceinte ?

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des dizaines de prostitués sous sa coupe qu'il sait quoi que ce soit sur la grossesse…

On mon Dieu ! De qui je me moque ?

Bien sûr que si, Jacob s'y connait mieux que moi en matière de grossesse. Il a surement du assister à bien plus d'interruptions de grossesse que ce que je peux imaginer.

Un nouveau haut le cœur me saisit, il n'y a plus que de la bile jaunâtre dont la seule odeur suffit à me faire de nouveau régurgiter.

-Beurk, dégueu…Je croyais que tu étais guérie, s'écrie Vicky dans mon dos.

Je me redresse pour la fixer dans le miroir, derrière elle, une des filles se dérobe à mon regard et j'en conclus qu'elle m'a balancé à la matrone.

-C'est rien Vicky…

-Dehors, rouspète-t-elle. Il est hors de question que tu contamines les autres filles…

-Mais non, pas besoin regarde je vais déjà mieux, juste une… intoxication aux huitres…

Mais à peine le mensonge a-t-il franchit ma bouche, qu'une autre série de vomissements me force tête la première dans la poubelle.

Je me tapote la bouche, avec un bout de chiffon une fois sûre de m'être totalement vidé.

Vicky n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. J'essuie la fine couche de transpiration sur mon front et rassemble mes affaires sans un mot.

Inutile de lutter, elle ne me laissera rien faire ce soir.

-xxxxx-

 **On dirait bien que le sort s'acharne...et c'est pas fini !**

 **Spechell**


	30. Chapitre 30

**1ère update**

 **Isabella**

-Et ce modèle ?

-18.80, soupire le vendeur. Tous les prix sont affichés sur les boites Mademoiselle !

Plantée au beau milieu du rayon produit hygiénique d'une supérette, je compte minutieusement ma monnaie. Ma crise vomitive passée, je me suis ruée hors du club pour me fournir un test de grossesse. Chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a une bonne semaine de cela.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes sorties nocturnes, trouver une solution pour me nourrir et par le boulot que ce détail m'est totalement sorti de l'esprit. Un part de moi souhaitait aussi oublier le fiasco de cette soirée en me persuadant qu'il en fallait plus que cela pour tomber enceinte. Ne ressentant aucun changement notable dans ma santé, j'avais repoussé cette éventualité dans un coin sombre de mon esprit avec la ferme intention d'y revenir au moment de mes règles. Je comptais d'ailleurs là-dessus pour ne pas avoir à investir dans un foutu test, mais même cela je n'ai pas été capable de le surveiller convenablement.

Et me voilà désormais là, à hésiter entre différents tests, qui auraient cru qu'il puisse y avoir tant de choix ? Devrais-je prendre celui avec l'écran digital pour plus de clarté ou encore celui qui me dira depuis quand je suis… enceinte ?

Si je le suis bien ! Je garde espoir que cet enfoiré se soit trompé, sans toutefois me faire trop d'illusions.

-Vous payez ou vous sortez ! S'impatiente le vendeur derrière sa vitre de protection.

Je lui lance un regard assassin par-dessus l'étagère et arrête mon choix sur le modèle le moins cher.

-Vous avez des toilettes ? Je demande pressée d'en finir avec tout ça.

Il secoue la tête et encaisse mon billet de 20 avant de me tendre ma monnaie ainsi que le test soigneusement emballé.

Ok, ne reste plus qu'à rentrer fissa pour pisser sur ce truc.

-xxxxx-

 **Salut**

 **Désolé j'ai un boulot monstre en ce moment et à peine le temps de poster.**

 **Voici la suite des aventures de ma garce préférée.**

 **J'adore lire vos théories...certaines se plantent complètement mouhahaha mais je ne dirais pas qui !**

 **La suite dans quelques instants**

 **Spechell**


	31. Chapitre 31

**2ème update**

 **Isabella**

Encore 6 minutes.

Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il faille autant de temps pour avoir la réponse.

6 minutes, c'est le temps qu'il me reste avant que ma vie ne soit totalement chamboulé…ou pas, croisons les doigts.

Je tourne comme un lion en cage dans mon minuscule appartement, Sheitan m'observe d'un œil prudent sans oser m'approcher. Ces bêtes-là sont fantastiques, contrairement à certaines personnes, les animaux sentent quand il ne faut pas la ramener.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je peste à son attention. Sinon à quoi servent tes supers instincts de chat ?!

Il lève à peine une moustache lorsqu'il m'offre un miaulement pathétique pour toute réponse.

D'ailleurs comment diable Jacob a-t-il fait pour s'apercevoir que je suis…Alors que moi-même je n'ai rien remarqué ?

Je me précipite devant le miroir de la salle de bain et soulève mon tee-shirt dans un geste frénétique. Non je ne vois rien, je me mets de profil et passe une main sur mon ventre. Là une petite bosse à peine perceptible, et il est vrai qu'une fois de profil on devine un léger renflement.

Est-ce ce minuscule détail que Jacob a senti ?

Je fais un rapide calcul dans ma tête, un mois c'est effectivement écoulé depuis ma rencontre avec Edward.

Est-ce que cela suffit pour qu'une micro bosse soit déjà visible ?

Je rabats mon tee-shirt, frustrée, tout ça ne veut rien dire ! Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas fait de sport c'est surement ça qui fait que mon ventre n'est pas aussi plat que d'habitude…De toute façon je vais bientôt être fixée.

4 minutes…

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine à mesure que les secondes passent, plus que 4 minutes avant la fin de mon monde tel que je le connais.

En attendant le résultat final, je décide de faire une liste des choses que je vais devoir faire maintenant…Maintenant que quoi ?!

Je me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil au bord de l'hypertension.

Rien de tout cela n'était censé se produire, enfin si, mais pas comme ça.

J'étais censé charmer Jasper, le pousser dans mes draps et lui offrir une nuit de sexe qu'il aurait été incapable d'oublier. Et lorsque je me serais pointé quelques semaines plus tard avec un test de grossesse positif, il aurait été obligé de me prendre en charge jusqu'à l'accouchement, le point bonus étant la pension alimentaire d'un montant non négligeable qu'il aurait été obligé de me verser par la suite

Mais au lieu de cela j'ai été incapable de garder le contrôle sur le déroulement de la soirée. Je me suis laissé embarquer je ne sais comment, enfin si tout cela c'est de la faute de l'alcool…et d'Edward ! Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là ! Avec ces cheveux horriblement roux, ses yeux hideusement verts et son air supérieur.

Je sens la barrière que je maintiens ces derniers temps prête à céder, je déteste pleurer, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs plus fait depuis que je suis gamine. La première larme n'a même pas le temps de couler que mon minuteur se met à sonner.

 **-xxxxx-**

 **Be (guest) cette update est spécialement pour toi ;) tu m'as tué avec ta review je te kiffe !**

 **Spechell**


	32. Chapitre 32

**3ème update**

 **Isabella**

-Je suis enceinte !

Les mots quittent ma bouche au moment même où la porte s'ouvre à la volée, tant pis pour mon discours soigneusement préparé.

Ses yeux s'agrandissement en une expression qui aurait pu être comique, si je n'étais pas autant aux abois.

-Putain de merde ! Y'a pas moyen que je sois le père de…S'écrie Mickael un doigt tremblant pointé vers mon ventre. On n'a pas baisé depuis…des lustres !

-Bien sûr que tu n'es pas le père Mickael, je lui réponds en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne crois pas que je suis bien placé pour le savoir ?!

Pourquoi je me trouve devant sa porte en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Je ne le sais pas moi-même, ce que je sais en revanche c'est que depuis la découverte de ma grossesse, il y a de cela une semaine, ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer.

Pour commencer j'ai perdu mon boulot au « Chaude Pisse ». Ne me demandez pas comment, mais cette pute de Vicky a « deviné » que je n'étais pas vraiment malade d'intoxication alimentaire et a fini par convaincre James de se débarrasser de moi.

Mon propriétaire m'harcèle de plus en plus de courrier me réclamant de payer le loyer. Bon d'accord je suis en retard de 2 ou peut-être 3 mois de loyer mais quand même !

Et pour couronner le tout, mes placards complétement vide, je me suis mis en tête de me réapprovisionner à la supérette d'un quartier voisin. J'avais à peine mis le premier paquet de pâte dans ma poche de manteau que le vendeur m'agrippait le bras. Je m'en suis sorti uniquement parce que cet imbécile a accepté que je lui fasse une branlette dans l'arrière-boutique.

C'est comme si le monde entier avait fini par se liguer contre moi.

-Est-ce que tu vas me laisser rentrer ? Je demande à Mickael, toujours occupé à fixer mon ventre d'un air curieux.

Ma question semble le faire sortir de sa transe et il s'éclipse pour me laisser passer. Son appartement est au moins 3 fois plus grand que le mien et assez propre pour celui d'un homme célibataire d'au moins 40 ans.

Au lieu de m'installer au salon ou encore dans la chambre comme à notre habitude, je fonds vers sa petite cuisine équipée. J'ouvre la porte de son frigo à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui puisse calmer le monstre qui crie famine dans mon estomac.

Je l'entends tirer une chaise derrière moi tandis qu'il s'installe à la petite table. Je rassemble les ingrédients pour faire un sandwich avec les restes de poulet froid et le noie sous la mayonnaise. Il me laisse dévorer mon repas en silence pendant qu'il sirote sa bière tout en gardant un œil sur un match de baseball diffusé sur l'énorme écran plat de son salon.

Mon sandwich terminé, il se lève et sors de son four une tarte au chocolat qu'il pose sur la table entre nous. Il m'en coupe une part qu'il fait glisser jusqu'à moi et je ne me fais pas prier pour l'engloutir comme une morfale.

-Et si tu m'en disais plus sur…Il fait un geste vague dans ma direction

Je lèche les dernières traces de chocolat sur mes doigts en évitant son regard tout à coup trop sérieux.

-J'ai besoin d'argent, je lâche de but en blanc avant de vomir un flot de paroles. James m'a viré et mon proprio commence à s'impatienter. Avec un…mioche dans le bide, impossible de me faire embaucher ou que ce soit. Samedi j'ai dû faire une branlette à un homme pour un paquet de pâtes et…je ne veux pas avoir à vivre comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec cet argent ? M'interroge-t-il mains croisés sur la table avec encore une fois, cet air trop sérieux.

C'est la première fois que je vois ce côté de sa personnalité, il m'a toujours servi l'aspect simplet et en retrait. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas la seule à jouer un rôle dans cette vie.

-Traquer le père ! Lui réponds-je sincèrement estimant qu'il mérite la vérité.

-Bien, dit-il l'air soulagé. Donc tu sais qui il est, bien…

J'attends qu'il me demande de combien j'ai besoin, qu'il se lève et se dirige vers le secrétaire de sa chambre ou je sais qu'il garde quelque billets, mais il n'en fait rien. Au lieu de cela, il reste assis là à m'étudier silencieusement.

-Quoi ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander sur la défensive.

Il ouvre la bouche la referme, semble chercher ses mots avant d'avouer :

-J'essaie de savoir si tu me dis la vérité, dit-il tout simplement.

Je baisse aussitôt la tête, honteuse, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de douter de moi. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû lui mentir pour parvenir à mes fins, à commencer par mes soit disant orgasmes.

-Je me demande si ce n'est pas encore un de tes plans foireux pour obtenir de moi ce que tu veux…Et si tu es vraiment enceinte alors je me demande si tu ne vas utiliser cet argent…pour te débarrasser du bébé.

Ses mots me font l'effet d'un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas une personne…digne de confiance, je suis la reine de l'entourloupe soyons franc, que j'ai une très haute estime de moi et si peu pour les autres mais de là à me croire capable de ça ! Je me sens rougir sous le coup de la colère ou de la honte ou peut-être bien des deux et me lève d'un bond prête à partir.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris je me casse, pas la peine de m'humilier encore plus que je ne le suis déjà !

-Assieds-toi Chip…Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, constate- t-il avec un rire sans joie.

Je repose mon cul sur la chaise car pour faire court, je n'ai pas de plan B.

-Je vais t'aider mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine me préparant au pire et lui fait signe de poursuivre

-Ne te débarrasses pas de cet enfant, décrète-t-il le plus sérieusement possible. Et si tu as le moindre problème pour retrouver le père par tes propres moyens…reviens me voir !

Je me détends et m'adoucit quelque peu lorsque je lui réponds :

-Ça fait 2 promesses...Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille…Je veux dire me débarrasser du…bébé

-Bien, bien. Alors nous avons un deal ? Demande-t-il main tendu vers moi.

-Deal, je confirme en refermant ma main sur la sienne.

Lorsqu'il me raccompagne en bas de mon immeuble après s'être assuré que je reparte les bras chargés de provisions, je le serre dans mes bras en une accolade maladroite, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les effusions affectives.

Je voudrais en faire plus pour lui comme lui chuchoter mon vrai prénom au creux de l'oreille. Au lieu de cela je lui conseille la compagnie de Jessy La Joussive au « Chaude Pisse » car même si elle a le don de me taper sur les nerfs, je sais qu'elle prendra bien soin de lui.

-xxxxx-

 **Encore une update pour contenter l'énorme appétit de "Be (guest) ;)**

 **Spechell**

 **Ça** **suffit ou vous en voulez encore ?**


	33. Chapitre 33

**4ème update**

 **Isabella**

-Alors est-ce que tu t'es occupé de ton…problème ?

Je referme les pans de ma veste dans un geste protecteur, mais surtout pour cacher mon ventre.

Je n'ai pas besoin que Jacob se mette à crier sur tous les toits ce qu'il sait. Il m'emboite le pas quand il constate que je l'ignore totalement.

-Je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux ? Propose-t-il et je fais l'erreur de lui accorder un regard.

Lorsqu'il mime un coup de poing dans le vide, je comprends toute l'horreur de ce qu'il me propose et dois faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas lui cracher dessus.

-Je n'ai besoin de ce genre d' « aide » venant de toi Jacob, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! Je demande d'une voix calme qui m'étonne moi-même.

-Allez, toi et moi savons que tu n'es plus en position de force maintenant. Une petite souris m'a dit que tu t'étais fait viré du « Chaude Pisse » alors accepte et je t'aiderais pour tu sais quoi…Et en échange je te placerais sur une rue pas trop fréquentée…après avoir pris ma part bien sûr, ricane-t-il en m'assénant une claque sur les fesses.

-C'est toi qui…

Laisse tomber cela n'a plus d'importance me souffle une petite voix.

Je me doutais bien qu'il avait dû vendre la mèche. Vicky n'aurait jamais pu deviner sans cela, mais je décide de ne pas relever. Comme il l'a dit je ne suis plus en position pour faire ma maligne et j'ai un fœtus à protéger de ce fou furieux. Alors je laisse faire sans rien dire et continue mon chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

-xxxxx-

 **Mdr vos dernières reviews sont énormes !**

 **Nash elle tu triches à lire les théories des autres...pas bien !**

 **Mimirandy voici de quoi te permettre de tenir encore quelques heures..ou pas**

 **On va pas voir notre bel Edward tout de suite va falloir être patiente Mesdames !**

 **Pourquoi Bella n'est pas contente lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a couché avec Edward :**

 **Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le beau Jasper voir Emmett (au cas ou).** **Edward n'est pas facile à manipuler car dès le début il est froid et distant avec elle (il n'accepte pas qu'elle les rejoignent à leur table et sans l'intervention d'Emmett, elle n'aurait jamais pu squatter avec eux). En plus il est roux ! Non mais roux quoi...C'est donc Hors de question pour notre Garce 2.0**

 **Spechell**


	34. Chapitre 34

**5ème update**

 **Isabella**

-Une heure s'il vous plait

Je pose mon billet de 10 sur le comptoir et accepte le code que me tend la bibliothécaire avant de me rendre ma monnaie.

Je trouve un ordinateur dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque et ouvre une session de recherche en sortant le papier que j'ai préparé un peu plus tôt avec toutes les informations dont je me souviens sur cette fameuse nuit.

Je parcours la liste des yeux et déplore le manque d'informations concrètes car bien que cela soit vrai, je doute que « balai coincé dans le cul » m'aide à retrouver sa trace. Autant commencer par ce qu'il y a de plus évident : son nom.

Mes doigts tremblent sur le clavier au moment de taper ma recherche : Edward Cullen

Google me propose 130 000 résultats, je suis découragé avant même de commencer. Je commence par faire défiler les résultats d'images, à la recherche de sa couleur de cheveux caractéristique et de ses yeux perçants.

Une chose est sûre, Edward Cullen a une ribambelle d'homonymes, tous plus laid les uns que les autres. Pour la plupart, il s'agit de personnes âgés ou en surpoids parfois même les deux, des noirs, des blancs et même parfois des indiens ! Tout y passe sauf bien sûr la photo de la personne qui m'intéresse.

Quand j'ai épuisé le stock de photos, je décide de m'attaquer aux recherches web pures lorsque ma session est brutalement interrompu.

Déjà une heure ! Bordel je risque de me ruiner avant même de l'avoir trouvé si ça continue.

J'abandonne l'écran devenu noir, retourne à l'accueil pour recharger d'une heure mais décide de changer de tactique de recherche au dernier moment

-Excusez-moi, je demande à la bibliothécaire totalement absorbée dans la lecture de son roman à l'eau de rose.

Elle finit sa ligne et repose son livre avant de lever la tête vers moi.

-Vous pouvez me dire ou vous ranger vos bottins ?

-xxxxx-

 **Allez un chapitre en plus c'est cadeau !**

 **Spechell**


	35. Chapitre 35

**6ème update**

 **Isabella**

Culant…Culerti…Culex…Cullart…Culleton.

Rien dans celui-là aussi.

Je referme l'énorme bottin et le replace sur son étagère avant de me saisir d'un autre volume. Je fais craquer mon cou bloqué d'être resté tête baissé à parcourir toutes ces pages et reprends mes recherches.

La bibliothèque s'est remplit depuis mon arrivée au point qu'il n'y a presque plus aucune table de libre. Un groupe d'étudiants boutonneux s'est installés à la même table que moi et j'ai dû me résoudre à partager avec eux.

Ils passent plus de temps à se disputer à voix basse qu'autre chose. Planqué derrière leurs ordinateurs derniers cris, ils débattent de sujets qui me dépassent complétement mais dont le thème central est l'informatique.

Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'ils disent mais cela ne m'empêche pas de prêter l'oreille à leur débat enflammé.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Les contrôleurs mémoire des systèmes qui requièrent une mémoire tampon utilisent déjà des modules mémoire à la pointe pour rediriger leurs propres signaux électriques !

-Tu me prends pour un neuneu, je sais tout ça ! Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de réduire la charge électrique sur le contrôleur mémoire et d'utiliser un plus grand nombre de modules…

De vrais geeks ! Même leur tee-shirt à l'effigie de super héros les trahis. Je reporte mon attention sur mon énorme bottin quand une idée lumineuse germe dans mon esprit.

Avec mes maigres connaissances en informatique, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une information valable sur Edward Cullen, même les recherches basiques comme facebook, instagram ou twitter n'ont rien données. Mais je parie que ces trois-là pourraient remplir le contrat, une recherche telle que celle-ci doit être une partie de plaisir pour eux !

Et puis faire appel à eux m'évitera d'avoir à éplucher tous les bottins des villes alentours ou à claquer tout mon argent en heure sur le net.

Je me racle la gorge, détache mes cheveux, descends le col v de mon tee-shirt et noue un nœud sur le côté pour dévoiler la chair tendre de mon abdomen et ainsi laisser libre court à leurs fantasmes.

-Hey, salut les garçons ! Je vous ai entendu parler informatique…Est-ce que l'un de vous veut bien m'aider s'il vous plait, je demande en la jouant jeune demoiselle en détresse.

Je me donne un air innocent et virginal en ouvrant de grands yeux de biche apeurée et en battant régulièrement des cils.

L'un des geeks ouvre la bouche en me fixant d'un air niais sans la refermer tandis qu'un autre, rouge comme une tomate fait semblant d'être absorbé par son écran. Seul le plus téméraire de la bande et aussi le plus boutonneux ose soutenir mon regard et me répondre.

-Oui, bien sûr dit-il d'un ton détaché, mais je vois bien qu'il n'en mène pas large à sa façon de tripoter son stylo

-Voilà, ma voiture a été percutée à un feu rouge par un gros connard qui sortait d'un restaurant, je mens avec aise en entortillant une mèche de mes cheveux. Genre le gars ne s'est même pas arrêté quoi !

-Oh, réponds geek numéro un. On n'y connait rien en voiture tu sais nous on est plutôt du genre…console, jeux de rôle et tout…

-Oh non il ne s'agit pas de ça, je m'empresse de clarifier en m'installant si près de lui que je vois les traces de gras sur ses lunettes. Tu vois en fait j'ai réussi à obtenir du voiturier qu'il me donne son nom mais le truc c'est que je n'arrive à le trouver nulle part !

-Hum, et tu as cherché sur quels genre de plateformes, demande geek numéro deux, visiblement intrigué.

J'hausse les épaules histoire de parfaire mon rôle de gourde.

-Réseaux sociaux, google et j'ai même tenté les bottins, j'ajoute en poussant l'un des gros volumes vers eux.

-Intéressant, embraille numéro un. On devrait lancer une recherche sur un méta moteur pour croiser les résultats…

-Et pourquoi pas Qwant ? Il est plutôt efficace pour récolter ce genre d'informations

Les yeux de nouveau braqués sur leurs ordinateurs respectifs, ils se mettent à pianoter furieusement sans plus m'accorder d'attention

-Giburu sera mieux je pense il nous permettra de récupérer des données censurées…

Bien maintenant que j'ai su susciter leur intérêt, y'a plus qu'à !

-Je devrais peut-être vous donner son nom non ?

Trois paires d'yeux font le point sur moi dans un mouvement d'une synchronisation déconcertante.

-xxxxx-

 **Je sais pas si je dois continuer à vous gâter comme ça ? A ce qui parait ça rend certaines accros...**

 **Spechell**


	36. Chapitre 36

**1ère update**

 **Isabella**

-Combien de temps ça va prendre ? Je demande à Ben le plus loquace de la bande.

-Ca dépend du volume d'informations à traiter trouvé par le logiciel. Il va d'abord lancer une recherche de base sur les plateformes les plus connus type google, ask, bing et autres. Puis il rassemblera celles contenues sur des sites disons moins…approuvés genre…

-Ok, ok je te crois sur parole, je le coupe avant d'être assommée sous la masse d'informations inutiles. Tant que cela fonctionne, c'est tout ce qui m'importe Ben, je roucoule en agitant mon décolleté sous son nez sous prétexte de lire l'écran par-dessus son épaule.

-Oh…oui, ça va fonctionner, bégaie-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes. De quel genre d'informations as-tu besoin ?

-Tout ce que tu pourras me trouver, je réponds un peu trop avidement. J'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir trouvé, j'ajoute en posant une main sur son épaule.

-On a une touche, s'écrie geek numéro deux dont je n'ai pas pris la peine de retenir le nom

J'abandonne Ben et me précipite sur l'écran vite imité par les deux autres, je dois faire appel à tout mon self control pour ne pas lui arracher des mains.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça dis ? Je demande d'une voix anormalement haut-perché

Ben se penche sur l'écran de son ami, entre un code complexe sur le clavier afin de décrypter le charabia à l'écran

-Il semble qu'on ait hameçonné un résultat provenant d'un site hautement protégé…Ce qui veut dire que ce qu'on fait est illégal, chuchote Ben sur le ton de la conspiration. Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Je n'ai rien à perdre alors vas-y balance !

-xxxxx-

 **Tic tac tic tac**

 **Spechell**


	37. Chapitre 37

**Isabella**

Edward Anthony Cullen. Directeur Général Adjoint chez Brandon&Fils. 383 High Street.

Je tourne et retour le papier ou se trouve l'adresse de son lieu de travail. Ben m'a assuré que c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire et cela fera amplement l'affaire. C'est bien plus que ce que j'ai pu accomplir toute seule jusqu'ici.

Une fois le nom de son employeur en poche, je n'ai eu aucun mal à trouver le numéro de téléphone du standard de l'entreprise, car avant de débouler là-bas comme une folle furieuse, je dois vérifier que j'ai à faire à la bonne personne. Et à partir de là, j'établirais un plan d'action digne de ce nom cette fois-ci.

Je devrais me réjouir, car bien malgré moi il semblerait que j'ai tiré le gros lot. Un directeur, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux…En fait si je rêvais de Jasper et de ces longs cheveux blonds. Pas d'un rouquin peroxydé et comportement limite asociale.

Les premières tentatives pour mener ma petite enquête se soldent par un échec car je suis trop poule-mouillé pour laisser sonner plus de deux fois parce que soudain la réalité de ma situation m'apparait. Je m'apprête à faire la chose la plus difficile de toute ma vie : briser une vie, pour de vrai, car c'est de ça dont il s'agit vraiment.

Pour une fois dans ma vie, il se pourrait que j'aie des scrupules. Je ne sais rien de lui, et s'il avait une femme et des enfants ? Briser une famille n'a jamais fait partie du plan.

Mais un coup d'œil à la bosse sous mon chandail suffit à me donner le courage nécessaire pour de nouveau décrocher le combiné.

 **-xxxxx-**

 **Le mystère est levé**

 **A quand LA rencontre...**

 **Spechell**


	38. Chapitre 38

**1ère update**

 **Isabella**

J'ai prétendu avoir une livraison par coursier avec un pli important pour Monsieur Edward Cullen auprès la standardiste pour m'assurer qu'il travaillait bien chez Brandon&Fils.

Je ne pensais pas ressentir tant de soulagement lorsqu'elle a confirmé que c'était bien la bonne adresse et que Monsieur Cullen restait généralement jusque tard au bureau. Je me suis empressé de raccrocher avant qu'elle ne me demande plus de précisions.

Brandon&Fils est une boite de courtage sur le marché de l'énergie, fondée dans les années 70, elle fait partie des entreprises leader du secteur et connais une croissance qui ne cesse de monter. Planqué dans le café d'en face, j'observe l'énorme bâtisse de verre qui étincelle au soleil. Elle recrache un flot continue de gens pressés tous tirés à quatre épingles, mais depuis 10h ce matin heure à laquelle j'ai commencé à faire le guet, nulle trace d'Edward Cullen.

Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble pour demander à le voir. J'ai bien trop peur qu'il fasse appel à la sécurité pour se débarrasser de moi. Non, j'ai décidé de la jouer plus tactique que ça pour une fois et ne pas foncer tête baissée.

Je profite d'un moment de calme avant le rush de midi qui apportera surement son flot de nouvelles têtes, pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la sélection de sandwich chaud du café. J'arrête mon choix sur leur menu le moins cher, un club jambon cru avec supplément mozzarella accompagné d'une soupe de champignons sauvages, avant de revenir à ma surveillance.

La liste de points à aborder avec Edward attire mon attention et je décide de la relire encore une fois afin de bien m'en imprégner.

Première étape, l'annonce. Pour la faire, j'ai décidé de lui tomber dessus sans crier gare, de l'attirer en dehors de la sécurité de son bureau, dans un endroit qu'il ne connait pas. Ainsi privé de repères familiers, lui faire perdre pied sera plus facile. Je dois m'assurer de faire cela en douceur, aussi je ne peux pas laisser l'animosité ressentie à son égard parler pour moi. Adopter une attitude désemparée et vulnérable, c'est ma meilleure fenêtre d'approche. Lui laisser le temps de digérer l'information et si possible verser quelques larmes au moment importun.

Il aura surement des objections quant à la légitimité de cette grossesse étant donné que nous avons utilisé des préservatifs, mais je me suis préparé à cette éventualité. Vu notre état d'ébriété lors de ce fâcheux soir, il est tout à fait possible que quelque chose ai mal tournée, pas vrai ? Et pour le cas où il exigerait un test de paternité, là aussi je suis couverte puisque je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre que lui depuis cette soirée.

Deuxième étape, l'acceptation. Enfermé dans sa carapace psychorigide, mettre à mal ses défenses demandera tout mon talent d'actrice. Après avoir établi le fait que je ne me mettrais pas fin à cette grossesse, il faudra que je l'amène à reconnaître ses responsabilités et a ainsi prendre en charge les frais de…gestion. Je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à lui faire comprendre que je suis sans le sous depuis la perte inopiné de mon emploi. Sans le savoir le fait qu'il ait déjà vu où je vis va jouer en ma faveur.

Troisième étape, la négociation. Elle tient en une idée : je ne suis enceinte donc je ne peux logiquement pas travailler. Ce qui déclenche bien entendu une avalanche de conséquences désastreuses pour moi. Pas de boulot, pas d'argent, pas moyen de payer les factures, pas de bouffe pour moi donc pour le bébé. J'ai établi le montant de son « investissement » à 1500 par mois pour le bien-être de son enfant en comptant bien doubler voir tripler cette somme au fil du temps. Tout dépend de sa santé financière et de l'avocat que je pourrais me payer après avoir mis assez d'argent de côté.

C'est selon moi la partie la plus compliquée du plan car du peu que j'ai pu le côtoyer, Edward Cullen, s'est avéré être une vraie plaie, refusant de lâcher du terrain à chaque tentative de marchandage de ma part. Sans l'intervention d'Emmett, je ne serais probablement jamais parvenue à m'infiltrer dans leur groupe.

Je lève les yeux de ma feuille lorsque le serveur dépose ma commande sur la table, 12h passé et le trottoir d'en face s'est rempli durant ma petite session de révision. Les terrasses environnantes ont été prises d'assaut par tous les costumes cravates du coin. Je scanne la foule à la recherche d'une longue silhouette coiffée d'une chevelure auburn sans la trouver. Le café aussi s'est rempli, absorbé comme je l'étais je n'ai même pas remarqué les tables alentours se remplirent.

-Excusez-moi, m'interpelle une voix féminine

Je tourne la tête pour me trouver nez à nez avec une petite brune boudinée dans un ensemble pour lequel je serais capable de tuer. Je décide instantanément que je la déteste, elle et son sac à main griffée. Je remue délicatement ma soupe et prends même le temps de siroter une gorgée avant qu'elle n'ose de nouveau s'adresser à moi.

-Est-ce que vous avez vraiment besoin de prendre une table à vous toute seule ? Hésite-t-elle, perturbée par ma froideur. Parce que nous…sommes trois, continue-t-elle en se retournant vers ses amies que je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder.

Oh parce que Madame a des amis je devrais m'abaisser devant elle et aller me terrer dans un coin pour qu'elle puisse profiter de ma place ?

Sur mon cadavre encore chaud que t'auras pas cette banquette !

Je m'apprête à lui dire juste ça, lorsque je suis interrompu par une voix qui surpasse toutes les autres dans le café quasi bondé.

-Isabella ?

Oh non.

 **-xxxxx-**

 **Salut à toutes,**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end.**

 **A ce qui parait certaines s'impatientent de connaitre la réaction de notre cher Edward...**

 **Spechell**


	39. Chapitre 39

**2ème update**

 **Isabella**

Je dois être maudite.

Je ne vois pas d'autres explications à ma fâcheuse tendance de foncer droit dans les ennuis.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici non d'un chien !

-Alors ça ! C'est dément, s'extasie Emmett alors qu'il trace son chemin jusqu'à ma table.

La petite brune oubliée, je rassemble à la hâte mes papiers avant d'être happée dans une embrassade puissante.

-Jasper, regarde qui est là ! S'écrie-t-il bien trop près de mon oreille

Oh non de mieux en mieux, je suis effectivement damnée.

Survolant la salle de sa démarche souple, Jasper s'approche toujours aussi élégant dans un costume noir. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus courts que la dernière fois, mais son sourire lui est encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir.

-Isabella, quelle agréable coïncidence, déclare Jasper de son timbre suave.

Oh ciel cet accent !

-Ca fait quoi 2 mois à peu près, toujours aussi resplendissante très chère…Il faut absolument que j'appelle Edward, s'emballe Emmett

-Oh non ! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire…

Trop tard, il est déjà en train de tapoter sur son téléphone.

-Tu plaisantes, interviens Jasper en s'installant sur la banquette d'en face. Même lui aura du temps à accorder à la fille qui nous a fait à tous gagner un bonus de 10% !

-Et comment ! Nous ne te serons jamais assez reconnaissant pour la signature de ce contrat, ajoute Emmett. Ces chinois n'ont fait que parler de cette soirée et de la mystérieuse « dresseuse de dés », plaisante-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

10 % hum ? Un tic nerveux fait vriller ma paupière à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Je le dissimule en me cachant le visage dans les mains, feignant l'embarras.

-C'est que je ne voudrais pas déranger…

-Foutaises, c'est l'heure du déjeuner même lui a besoin de se nourrir de temps en temps, tranche Emmett qui se faufile sur la banquette à mes côtés

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ce côté de la ville ? S'enquiert Jasper qui fais signe à un serveur.

-Oh euh je ne sais pas trop, je me baladais dans le coin et puis j'ai eu une petite fringale alors j'ai décidé de faire une pause ici, je brode en picorant mon sandwich toute trace de faim envolée. Vous déjeunez souvent dans le coin ? Je demande dans le but de détourner l'attention de moi.

Tu devrais plutôt trouver un moyen de t'éclipser avant qu'il n'arrive hurle une voix dans ma tête.

-C'est comme qui dirais notre QG, m'informe Emmett. Quand on en a le temps du moins !

-Oui on finit toujours par passer commande depuis une salle de conférence, complète Jasper. Et on dirait bien que le destin a de nouveau décidé de te mettre sur notre chemin !

Oh si seulement il s'agissait du tien ! Mais non, il a fallu que je prenne un détour mortel sur celui d'Edward Cullen.

-Hum… Réponds-je distraitement en jetant un coup d'œil discret de l'autre côté de la baie vitrine, mais ne repère aucun signe d'activité.

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je devrais y aller, j'ai encore plein de…trucs à faire, je tapote une montre imaginaire à mon poignet

-Hors de question que tu nous files entre les doigts comme ça, proteste Emmett. Il faut que l'on trouve le moyen de te remercier pour cette soirée au Grand Casino. Yangzi a été très impressionné par tes talents de joueuse, me taquine-t-il. Moi je suis persuadé que tu as triché ou que tu as juste beaucoup trop de chance !

-Je t'en prie, le charrie Jasper. Tu ne digères tout simplement pas le fait d'avoir été battue par une femme ! Isabella, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais Emmett ici présent est un macho de premier ordre !

-Un homme doit faire ce qu'il a à faire, récite solennellement Emmett une main posée sur le cœur.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de cette soirée, je leur avoue pour mettre fin à leur stupide échange et ainsi mettre les voiles. Je suis sûr que je ne suis pour rien dans…

Ma phrase meure sur mes lèvres avant que j'ai pu finir.

L'air quitte mes poumons avec un bruit étranglé tandis qu'une sueur froide parcours mon échine.

De l'autre côté de la salle, se tient Edward Cullen.

-xxxxx-

 **Il arrive il est la...Le grand le beau le magnifique..ah bah non...oups**

 **Spechell**


	40. Chapitre 40

**3ème update**

 **Isabella**

Est-ce qu'ils peuvent le sentir eux aussi ?

La tension étouffante qui s'est installée à notre table manque me faire suffoquer.

Edward n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il s'est installé en face de moi vingt minutes plus tôt.

Il me fixe d'un air impassible et cela ne semble déranger personne.

Emmett et Jasper discutent à fond de train d'un nouveau prototype de moteur pour un de leurs projets.

Moi je fais tout mon possible pour paraitre réellement intéressée par leur conversation et ainsi ignorer l'homme que j'ai eu tant de mal à trouver.

Ses yeux me posent une question silencieuse : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Non pas que je m'estime sur la même longueur d'onde que lui mais c'est tout à fait le genre de phrase que je le crois capable de dire.

Un téléphone se met à sonner, Jasper et Emmett fouillent leurs poches respectives, Edward lui reste bien droit sur son siège sans ciller, son regard toujours braqué sur moi.

N'y tenant plus, je mine les mots « C'est quoi ton problème ? ! » et n'obtiens aucune réaction.

Pour qui il se prend ! Il croit qu'il peut m'intimider de la sorte ?

C'est moi qui suis venu ici avec un plan…

-Hey vous partez ! Je m'exclame lorsque je remarque les deux hommes se préparer à quitter la table.

Ne me laissez pas seule avec lui, ai-je envie d'hurler

-Oui, désolé Isabella, mais devoir oblige, s'excuse Jasper en faisant glisser sa carte vers moi. Il y a mon numéro perso là-dessus, appelle ! Dit-il très sérieusement si bien que je me demande s'il n'est pas en train de me faire du gringue.

Peut-être que…

-Nous avons prévu de t'inviter au restaurant pour te remercier, poursuit-il et mes espoirs s'envolent aussitôt.

-Et ce n'est pas négociable, intervient Emmett avant que je n'ai pu objecter quoi que ce soit.

Chacun à leur tour, ils se penchent vers moi pour m'offrir une bise et se tournent à l'unisson vers Edward qui lève à peine les yeux de son repas

-La note est pour moi, je vous rejoins là-haut, marmonne-t-il

Et juste comme ça, me voilà seule avec Edward Cullen

Rien ne sert de fuir désormais, il est temps de faire face à mon démon.

-xxxxx-

 **Tada !**

 **Alors à votre avis, comment vont se dérouler les retrouvailles ?**

 **Comment va-t-elle lui annoncer ? Que va-t-il dire ?**

 **Laissez vos impressions et vos idées.**

 **Spechell**

 **PS : prochain chapitre du point de vue d'Edward, c'est vrai ça qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête ?**

 **Vous voulez que je le poste aujourd'hui ? Ou c'est trop pour aujourd'hui ?**


	41. Chapitre 41

**Isabella Swan : Itinéraire d'une femme sans scrupules**

 **4ème update**

 **Edward**

-Monsieur, votre rendez-vous de 8h45 est arrivé.

-Merci Barbara, faites-le entrer et apportez-nous du Brandy

-Très bien Monsieur.

Je raccroche mon téléphone et réajuste mon nœud et cravate.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard sur mon assistante qui s'efface pour laisser entrer un de nos meilleurs investisseurs.

-Monsieur Thorn ! Comme toujours en avance…

Je me lève pour l'accueillir d'une poigne de main ferme.

-Bien entendu Cullen, les affaires n'attendent pas et l'argent ne dors jamais tout comme moi !

Thorn est un homme d'affaire Allemand ayant fait fortune grâce à l'exploitation de mines de fer. Toujours à l'affût d'investissements rentables, il a aussitôt saisi le potentiel de Brandon&Fils alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple start-up.

Barbara dépose un plateau garni d'amuse-bouche ainsi qu'une carafe en cristal emplit d'un liquide ambré avant de s'éclipser.

-Parlons peu, parlons bien ! Dites-moi tout Cullen, comment se porte mon investissement ?

-xxxxx-

 **Comme je suis un petit démon, je ne reprends pas au moment de leur confrontation mais bien avant leur rencontre en vous plongeant dans son quotidien.**

 **J'ai vu que j'avais des lectrices aux Etats Unis, alors ce blizzard ?**

 **Enjoy )**

 **Spechell**


	42. Chapitre 42

**5ème update**

 **Edward**

-Assurez-vous de préparer les dossiers d'audit de ces deux dernières années pour l'arrivée des commissaires aux comptes. En l'absence d'un directeur financier pour les accueillir, veillez à ce qu'on accède à leurs demandes. Plus tôt ils auront finis et mieux ce sera.

-Bien Monsieur, souhaitez-vous que je les installe dans le bureau du 5ème ?

-Oui ce sera parfait, je ne veux pas les avoir dans les pattes. Apportez-moi le contrat Barnes, le rapport d'activité me paraît incomplet…Qui l'a rédigé ?

-Il me semble qu'Éric Yorkie travaille sur ce dossier Monsieur.

-Faites-le venir dans mon bureau.

-xxxxx-

 **Oui je sais c'est trop court.**

 **Spechell**


	43. Chapitre 43

**6ème update**

 **Edward**

-Monsieur Cullen, j'ai Isaac Peters de Tech&Co Développement sur la ligne de 2 pour vous.

-Prenez un message Barbara, je dois terminer ce rapport avant 10h…Et apportez-moi du café je vous prie.

-Très bien Monsieur.

-xxxxx-

 **Mon dieu c'est d'un ennui...**

 **Spechell**


	44. Chapitre 44

**7ème update**

 **Edward**

-Sur l'année 2015, 15% du budget a été consacré à la recherche sous la présidence de Jasper Whitlock, directeur du département Recherche et Développement…Avez-vous eu le temps de tout retranscrire Barbara ?

-Oui Monsieur

-Relisez-moi le passage sur le bilan, j'ai la sensation d 'oublier quelque chose

-xxxxx-

 **Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres va comporter ma fic mais beaucoup c'est tout ce que je peux dire**

 **Spechell**


	45. Chapitre 45

**8ème update**

 **Edward**

 _« Plateau de sushis, salle de conférence 3 ? C'est moi qui régale ! »_

 _« Je passe._ _Rapport First &Young à boucler »_

 _« Tu n'es pas une machine Edward, allez-viens, ta cousine préférée est là »_

 _« Désolé Jasper, une autre fois embrasse-la pour moi »_

-xxxxx-

 **Italique entre guillements : sms**

 **Même pas le temps de manger le pauvre !**

 **Spechell**


	46. Chapitre 46

**9ème update**

 **Edward**

-Monsieur, j'ai votre mère en ligne sur la 1

Je jette un regard rapide à ma montre, le temps me fait défaut, mais je ne refuse jamais ses appels.

-Passez la moi, merci Barbara.

Quelques secondes plus tard la voix guillerette de ma mère emplit le combiné

-Edward ?

-Oui Maman, comment vas-tu ?

-J'irais beaucoup mieux lorsque mon fils arrêtera de filtrer mes appels !

Filtrer ? Ce mot ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire habituel.

-Je ne filtre jamais tes appels ! Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ?

-Alice dit que si je tombe sur ton répondeur en pleine journée, cela veut dire que tu me filtres…

Je laisse échapper un rire bref.

-Non Maman, Alice raconte n'importe quoi. J'éteins mon téléphone uniquement lorsque j'ai un rendez-vous important et que je ne peux pas me permettre d'être dérangé. Tu ne devrais pas passer autant de temps avec Alice, elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi !

-Et que ferais-je de mes journées si je n'avais pas ma chère nièce pour me tenir compagnie ?

Je lui réponds d'un grognement, mélange d'agacement et de frustration, je sais déjà ou nous mènera cette conversation.

-J'attends toujours cette journée de congé que tu m'as promis il y a déjà six mois, me reproche-t-elle.

Ça n'a pas loupé, nous avons cette conversation presqu'à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle.

-Je sais Maman et j'en suis désolé. Je te pro…

-Pas de promesses en vain mon garçon, gronde-t-elle. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de m'entendre encore radoter, mais quand vas-tu me ramener une gentille jeune femme à gâter hein ?

-Maman…

-Je sais, je sais…tu es ultra occupé !

Je peux presque l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel à travers le combiné.

-Les années passent mon garçon, et je ne vais pas aller en rajeunissant malheureusement…Tu es tellement comme ton père, à te tuer à la tâche, mais lui au moins s'était assuré une descendance !

-Je sais tout ça Maman…Pas de promesses en vain, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Un long soupir à l'autre bout du fil

-C'est ça fais le malin et moque-toi de ta vielle Mère ! Parfois je me demande pourquoi nous t'avons fait si intelligents ?

Intelligent et désespérément seul, je me pose cette question tous les jours.

-xxxxx-

 **Bon allez j'arrête là pour aujourd'hui je vous en ai déjà trop mis**

 **;)**

 **A demain**

 **Spechell**


	47. Chapitre 47

**Edward**

-La note de frais est prête Monsieur, elle n'attend plus que votre validation.

Je balais des yeux la note tendue par Barbara

-Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de leur louer un Hummer ?

Barbara se racle la gorge et change de pied d'appui, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-C'était une demande expresse du Directeur Commercial…Il m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire Monsieur, je suis désolé, s'empresse-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute Barbara, je vais avoir une conversation avec Monsieur McCarthy à ce sujet.

-Très bien Monsieur Cullen…

-C'est la dernière fois que vous me cachez quelque chose, peu importe la personne qui vous le demande. Est-ce bien clair Barbara ?

-Oui Monsieur, encore pardon.

-xxxxx-


	48. Chapitre 48

**Edward**

-Les candidats pour le poste de Directeur Financier sont arrivés Monsieur.

-Bien combien les ressources humaines en ont sélectionnés ?

-Trois, monsieur.

-Parfait, envoyez-moi le premier candidat.


	49. Chapitre 49

**Edward**

-Barbara ?

-Oui Monsieur Cullen ?

-Prenez un bloc note et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau, j'ai une lettre à vous faire taper.

-Tout de suite Monsieur…Que dois-je dire au dernier candidat ?

-Renvoyez-le chez lui avec toutes nos excuses. J'ai mieux à faire pour le moment et ces entretiens m'ont déjà pris trop de temps. Relancez un appel à candidature et cette fois-ci faites-moi parvenir les CV avant les ressources humaines, je vais m'occuper de la pré-sélection moi-même !

-Très bien Monsieur.

-xxxxx-


	50. Chapitre 50

**Edward**

 _« Sandwich dans mon bureau ? »_

 _« Pas le temps. » « Je dois te parler Emmett »_

 _« Je parie que Barbara a vendu la mèche LMFAO »_

 _« Il n'y a rien de drôle Emmett. Arrête d'essayer de corrompre mon assistante »_

 _« OMG tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre ou d'éjaculer au choix… »_

 _« Tu n'es qu'un porc ! »_

 _« Et toi coincé du cul ! Tu vas voir ils vont adorer »_

 _« Y'a plutôt intérêt à ce que ça nous aide à obtenir le contrat ou tu es viré ! »_

 _« Tu peux pas me virer, tu m'aimes trop. Laisser moi gérer l'aspect commercial, occupe-toi de signer les chèques ! »_

-xxxxx-


	51. Chapitre 51

**Edward**

-Leur avion a atterri à l'heure dite, ils sont actuellement acheminés jusqu'à leur hôtel et devrait être installés d'ici 1 heure environ.

-Bien, et pour ce soir ?

-J'ai réservée une table pour 20 h au « Oui, Chef !», ce qui leur laisse assez de temps pour récupérer du décalage horaire.

-Gastronomie française ? Très bon choix Barbara. Rappelez et demandez-leur de mettre leur meilleure bouteille de Bordeaux de côté.

-Bien Monsieur. Les chocolats devraient être livré demain matin à 8h. Préférez-vous leur remettre avant ou après la réunion de 10h ?

-Avant bien sûr, les Chinois adorent ce genre d'attention.

-xxxxx-


	52. Chapitre 52

**Edward**

-Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen.

-Bonsoir Alfred…des messages ?

Je pose la question en sachant parfaitement que comme d'habitude, personne ne laisse de message pour Edward Cullen.

-Aucun Monsieur.

Alfred me tend mon courrier, je m'en empare avec un hochement de tête en signe de remerciements.

A cette heure tardive, le hall de mon immeuble est totalement vide et pourtant, peu importe l'heure, Alfred m'attend toujours fidèle au poste avant de se retirer pour la nuit dans la loge qu'il partage avec sa femme.

Si j'avais un minimum de compassion pour ses vieux os, je ferais en sorte d'adapter mes horaires de travail. J'ai arrêté de me sentir coupable lorsque ma mère m'a suggéré de doubler le montant de ses étrennes de fin d'année. Je les ai triplés.

-Bonne nuit Monsieur Cullen.

-Merci vous de même Alfred et bien le bonsoir à votre épouse.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, me coupant ainsi de tout contact humain pour la nuit.

Une fois dans mon appartement, je prends le temps de nourrir mon poisson combattant, cadeau de mes amis et associés pour combler le vide de mon existence.

C'était ça ou un animal à quatre pattes.

Je n'ai pas de temps pour une femme alors encore moins pour un chien qui aurait fini malheureux à m'attendre toute la journée. Un chat aurait pu faire l'affaire, ces bêtes arrogantes s'accommodent très bien de la solitude, mais je suis allergique au poil de chat.

Je déteste ce poisson, sa présence ne fait que rappeler ma solitude.

J'allume l'écran de mon écran plat et zappe sur la chaîne boursière. Dehors, le ciel dégagé me permet de voir les étoiles et la ville encore éveillée. Je compte le nombre de lumières allumées dans les appartements voisins et imagine ce que les gens peuvent bien y faire.

C'est un jeu déprimant, je l'avoue, auquel je m'adonne trop souvent à mon goût.

Mon seul réconfort, est de savoir que quelqu'un quelque part est aussi seul que moi.

-xxxxx-


	53. Chapitre 53

**Edward**

-Monsieur Cullen, votre taxi pour l'aéroport arrive dans cinq minutes.

-Merci Barbara.

-Voici votre confirmation de réservation pour l'hôtel et vos billets d'avion.

-Avez-vous pu réserver le même hôtel que l'an dernier ?

-Oui exactement la même chambre, comme vous me l'avez demandé Monsieur.

-J'aime votre efficacité, merci Barbara. Si tout se passe bien et que le conseil d'administration ne s'éternise pas, je serais de retour pour faire la présentation moi-même à nos investisseurs Chinois. Dans le cas contraire je veillerais à prévenir Messieurs Whitlock et McCarthy afin qu'il prenne le relais. Soyez prête à leur fournir toutes les informations nécessaires s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr Monsieur.

-xxxxx-


	54. Chapitre 54

**Edward**

J'attends mon prochain vol, celui qui me ramènera à la maison. Le conseil d'administration a duré plus de temps que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tire des lignes de chiffres de mon rapport.

20h.

Que veut Jasper, à cette heure-ci ? J'imagine tout de suite le pire étant donné que je les ai laissés seul lui et Emmett, toute la journée avec nos nouveaux clients.

Et moi qui pensais pouvoir rentrer tôt pour une fois.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi Jasper ?

-Edward, ou es-tu ?

-A l'aéroport, j'attends ma correspondance…Tout va bien ?

-Ça irait beaucoup mieux si Emmett n'avait pas vomi sur mes mocassins neufs !

-Est-ce que tu as bu ? Je lui demande en craignant déjà sa réponse.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, répond-t-il sur la défensive. Essayer de tenir ces Chinois s'avèrent plus compliqués que prévu…

-Je n'en doute pas, j'ironise en tendant mon billet à l'hôtesse.

-Ecoute Edward, le Hummer est plein à craquer de bouteilles et…

-Combien va nous couter cette folie ? Le coupé-je irrité par le comportement de mes deux associés.

-Mais rien du tout ! Ce sont eux qui ont tout payé, on passait devant un magasin de spiritueux et ils ont insistés pour que l'on s'arrête je te le jure ! Se défend-t-il

-Quoi ? !

-Et ouais, apparemment il n'y a que comme ça que se négocie une bonne affaire chez eux ! Emmett est déjà saoul comme un coing et moi, je ne suis pas loin de le rejoindre. Mais d'abord je dois trouver de quoi nettoyer le vomi sur mes chaussures…

-Est-ce que c'est pour me parler du vomi d'Emmett sur tes chaussures que tu m'appelles Jasper ? Viens-en au fait !

-Nous avons réservée une table de jeu au casino, m'annonce-t-il le plus naturellement du monde

-Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Tu connais les chinois, ils adorent les jeux de hasard et dépenser sans compter pour s'amuser !

-Tu peux me dire en quoi cela va nous être utile ? Je demande d'une voix maitrisée malgré le sang qui bout dans mes veines.

-Je peux t'assurer que la signature du contrat est à deux doigts d'aboutir ! Un peu d'alcool, quelques paris et le tour sera joué.

-C'est la chose la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu !

-Ce sera aussi l'occasion pour toi de sortir un peu la tête de tes dossiers, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas amusé dis-moi ?! Toujours trop sérieux…

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'ai assez de ma mère et de ma cousine pour ça ! J'embarque à l'instant, je serais en ville dans 1h grand max, ne faites rien d'inconsidéré en mon absence !

-D'accord, d'accord, rendez-vous dans environ 2 heures devant le Grand Casino…et mets une cravate !

-xxxxx-

 **Vous avez reconnu la conversation téléphonique que Bella avait surprise dans la supérette entre Jasper et un mystérieux inconnu ?**

 **Et voilà pour le point de vue d'Edward, je ne sais pas encore s'il y aurait d'autre chapitre de son point de vue. Je voulais juste que vous fassiez connaissance avec lui sans les pensées parasites de Bella**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensez de son quotidien ? Dois-je en incorporer d'autres pour la suite ?**

 **Prochain chapitre on retourne dans l'esprit détraqué de ma garce préférée.**

 **A vos reviews**

 **Spechell**


	55. Chapitre 55

**Isabella : itinéraire d'une femme sans scrupules**

 **1** **ère** **update**

 **Isabella**

Peu importe à quel point je ferme les yeux, quand je les rouvre Edward Cullen est toujours assis face à moi.

Donc ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve…

Je le regarde se servir de son couteau pour découper soigneusement des morceaux de son sandwich avant de les enfourner à l'aide de sa fourchette.

Qui mange ses sandwiches avec des couverts ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à boire sa soupe à la cuillère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je sursaute lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi de sa voix rauque.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Je réponds du tac au tac.

Il y a quelque chose chez Edward Cullen qui me rend nerveuse, non plutôt agressive !

Je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas la ligne de conduite que je suis censée adopter mais c'est plus fort que moi, il m'insupporte sans que je ne parvienne à saisir pleinement pourquoi, mais bon en même temps je ne supporte pas grand monde.

Mais avec lui, c'est différent, il n'a même pas besoin de parler pour me taper sur les nerfs.

-Et puis d'abord c'est quoi ton problème qui manges un sandwich comme ça ! J'accuse en plein délire en le pointant du doigt à travers la table.

Il suspend son geste en l'air et fais la navette entre sa fourchette et moi, sourcils arqués regard perplexe comme si il avait à faire à une folle. Il repose délicatement sa fourchette, prend tout son temps pour s'essuyer la bouche avant de me répondre

-Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas, rapport à ce qui s'est passé entre nous il y a quelques temps, aussi je ne te retiendrais pas. Si tu dois aller quelque part, ne te prive pas pour moi…

Sérieusement ? Je suis en train de me faire rembarrer par…lui ?!

Personne ne rembarre Isabella Swan, jamais.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme, que disais mes notes sur l'étape 1 de mon plan déjà ?

Ne me voyant faire aucun geste pour quitter la table, il fait mine de fouiller dans son portefeuille en sors quelques billets qu'il dépose sur la table avant de faire signe à un serveur d'emballer les restes de son repas.

-Je…

Nous nous exprimons tous les deux en même temps, mais il ne me fait même pas la courtoisie de me laisser parler. Ou sont donc passées ses bonnes manières de fils à maman ?

-Je m'arrangerais pour ne pas être présent le jour où vous irez diner avec Jasper et Emmett. Mais je tiens quand même à te remercier pour ta…présence et ton…investissement lors de cette soirée. Je suis juste désolé que…

Il est interrompu par le serveur qui s'arrête à notre table pour lui remettre son doggy bag, il vérifie l'heure sur sa Rolex Daytona, sa conversation avec moi passée au second plan.

-Je dois y aller, ce fut…

Il secoue la tête, ne termine pas sa phrase et se lève d'un mouvement souple.

Ne le laisse pas partir ! Me crie ma voix interne.

Mais je suis tétanisé sur place, j'ai les mains moites et la pression sanguine dans mon cerveau m'empêche de me concentrer. Le temps de relever la tête et il a déjà passé les portes du restaurant sans un regard en arrière.

-xxxxx-

 **Et voilà pour le grand retour de Bella.**

 **Merci pour tous vos messages, j'adore lire vos avis et autres je rigole bien parfois !**

 **Effectivement Edward est ennuyeux seul et limite dépressif ! Je rajouterais des chapitres de temps en temps pour que l'on voit un peu l'évolution de son perso. En espérant que la Grande Nouvelle ajoute du baume à ce petit cœur…**

 **Pas le peine de hurler au scandale, la suite arrive très vite je sais que vous êtes des gloutonnes ! )**

 **Spechell**


	56. Chapitre 56

**2** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

Pas d'alliance, c'est la seule pensée cohérente qui tourne en boucle dans mon esprit.

Je l'ai vu lorsqu'il a regardé sa montre, sans doute pressé de se débarrasser de moi au plus vite.

J'ai quitté le restaurant en quatrième de vitesse sans avoir à payer mon repas réglé par Edward. J'ai même plus d'argent qu'à mon arrivée, grâce au pourboire plus que généreux qu'il a laissé trainer sur la table.

Je le suis actuellement, comme un vulgaire toutou sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Tu aurais dû saisir ta chance dans le restaurant, n'arrêté-je pas de me répéter, mais pour ma défense, j'ai été prise au dépourvu, je n'étais pas prête.

A la base, c'était juste une visite de contrôle, histoire de vérifier que j'avais bien la bonne personne.

Je traverse la rue à sa suite et accélère le pas pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne passe l'enceinte de son immeuble.

Allez Isabella, tu peux le faire. Tu n'as jamais été une chochotte, c'est pas le moment de commencer !

Il suffit de l'arrêter et de lui dire : tu m'as mise en cloque !

-Hey ! Je crie à son intention sans qu'il ne se retourne.

Quelques passants me jettent des coups d'œil curieux, mais je les ignorant toute mon attention fixée sur le dos droit d'Edward qui fend la foule en s'éloignant. Je suis tellement absorbé par ma filature que je ne remarque que trop tard la hauteur du trottoir, trébuche et me réceptionne in extremis sur les genoux.

-Putain, ça fait mal, je peste dans ma barbe.

Une main pâle apparait dans mon champ de vision et je la repousse sans ménagement.

-Va offrir ta charité à quelqu'un d'autre, je bougonne en cherchant des yeux l'autre imbécile

-D'accord, mais peut-être peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu me suis ? Réponds calmement Edward en rangeant sa main dans sa poche.

Ça c'est bien ma veine, il fallait que cette main soit la sienne ! Mais comment s'est-il retrouvé derrière moi ? C'est moi qui le suivais et non l'inverse non ?

-Comment tu t'es retrouvé derrière moi ? J'exige en frottant la saleté sur mon pantalon.

Il ne répond pas, au lieu de cela, il s'avance si près que je n'ai d'autre choix que de reculer pour ne pas me trouver acculer.

-J'ai posé la question en premier ! Je n'aime pas ton air de fouineuse, tu avais le même lorsque l'on s'est rencontré…

Voilà donc l'Edward en colère ? Même pas peur !

L'intimidation, les cris, les menaces et les insultes, voilà enfin un langage que je comprends et que je maitrise à la perfection.

-Ca n'a pas semblé te déranger quand tu me sautais, j'accuse d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu des passants qui tournent la tête dans notre direction.

Une lueur assassine traverse son regard et il recule de quelques pas lorsqu'il se rend compte que nous attirons l'attention.

-Non, en effet parce que j'étais trop…saoul pour réfléchir, se défend-t-il avec dégout. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour un match retour que tu es là ? Demande-t-il sourire en coin.

Oh et en plus tu crois faire de l'humour ? Très bien me dis-je satisfaite de moi, je vais gommer ce sale petit sourire de ton visage.

J'écarte quelques mèches échappées de mon chignon et me redresse pour lui faire face, envolée la nervosité et la peur qui me tiraillait jusqu'ici. Isabelle est de retour dans le Game !

-Dans tes rêves Cullen ! Tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de ruiner mon corps comme tu l'as fait…

Je jubile lorsque je le vois froncer des sourcils visiblement perdu alors que je n'ai même pas encore lâché la grosse bombe.

-Ecoute Isabella, nous étions tous les deux trop imbibés mais tous les deux consentants ! Alors si tu crois que tu vas me faire chanter…

-Tu es encore plus bête que ce que j'imaginais. Je suis enceinte crétin !

Durant quelques secondes à peine, son visage se décompose et c'est à mon tour de lui offrir un sourire en coin, bras croisé sur ma poitrine.

Le masque soigneusement étudié d'Edward Cullen s'effrite sous mes yeux devant toute l'horreur de la situation.

-Cache ta joie…Papa, je fanfaronne histoire d'enfoncer le clou.

En un claquement de doigt il reprend contenance, c'est désormais la fureur qui habite ses traits et remplace l'expression de choc sur son visage. Je m'attendais à tout de sa part, mais surement pas à la vague de haine qui fait crépiter ses yeux de milles teintes.

Plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je suis acculée contre un mur sans même qu'il ait à me toucher, son regard fiévreux vrillé sur moi.

-Espèce de…

-Tout se passe bien ici ?

Je relâche la respiration que je n'avais pas prise conscience de retenir et bénie intérieurement la femme qui s'est arrêté à quelques pas de là. Elle n'est pas la seule, une poignée de personne assiste à la scène qui se joue entre moi et Edward.

-Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tout va bien Edward ? Je demande d'une voix éraillée mais goguenarde.

Blême de rage, il baragouine une réponse entre ses dents que je ne comprends pas, s'empare de mon bras et m'entraine à sa suite vers l'immeuble ou j'avais si peur d'entrer quelques heures auparavant.

-xxxxx-

 **Ah j'adore quand elle joue les pestes !**

 **Spechell**


	57. Chapitre 57

**3** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

OK.

Bon.

Tout va bien.

Je gère.

Même si nous sommes dans un ascenseur en direction de je ne sais où.

Je n'ai rien à craindre.

Il ne peut rien me faire.

Edward n'a toujours pas lâché mon bras, il me tient fermement contre lui sans pour autant se coller à moi.

Comme si j'allais m'enfuir !

Un nerf tressaute dans sa paupière, je le surprends à serrer des dents si fort que je les entends grincer dans le silence assourdissant de l'ascenseur.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent enfin, il me pousse sans ménagement vers la sortie, je lui lance un regard noir qu'il ignore complétement.

-Bon c'est bon, ton numéro de schizo a assez duré, Lâche-moi ou je cris !

-Monsieur Cullen, votre…

Une petite bonne femme d'un certain âge à l'air incertain s'avance et pose un œil curieux sur moi.

-Pas maintenant Barbara, coupe Edward sans s'arrêter. Suspendez tous mes appels et annulez tous mes rendez-vous.

Mis à part Barba 'chatte qui nous regarde nous éloigner planté au beau milieu du couloir, l'étage est désert. Il ne semble d'ailleurs contenir d'une poignée de bureau dont toutes les portes sont closes.

Edward me conduit vers celui du fond et ferme la porte à double tour derrière nous.

-xxxxx-

 **Je présente mes plus plates excuses aux éventuelles Barbara…**

 **Spechell**


	58. Chapitre 58

**4** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

Son bureau est loin de l'image que je m'en étais faite.

Je le pensais froid et impersonnel, au lieu de cela, je découvre une pièce aux murs tapissés de toile en tout genre. Un immense canapé en tissu rouge posé devant un tapis gris aux poils longs et un bureau de taille raisonnable fait d'une simple plaque de verre posée sur des pieds en métal noir.

Une énorme photo est accrochée sur un des murs, j'y reconnais Edward entouré de Jasper et d'Emmett ainsi que d'autres personnes qui me sont totalement inconnus. Ils ont l'air heureux et sourient tous à l'objectif avec en fond de toile un manoir aux dimensions impressionnantes.

Intéressant, je me demande à qui appartient cette propriété.

Il me relâche enfin et je manque de nouveau trébucher mais me stabilise en prenant appui sur son canapé. Je le regarde se déplacer comme un fauve, desserrer sa cravate en un geste fébrile et tirer sur ses cheveux déjà bien en pagaille.

Ne se coiffe-t-il jamais ? Il s'assoit lourdement sur son fauteuil de bureau en cuir, moi j'opte pour le canapé qui me fait de l'œil depuis que je suis entrée. Il est aussi moelleux que je m'y attendais je m'y installe donc confortablement au centre, jambes croisées.

-C'est pas mal chez toi, je siffle feignant l'admiration. Tu m'offres un verre ? Je demande en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans les énormes coussins.

-J'aimerais autant que tu ne t'installes pas sur mon canapé, il est réservé à mes…

-Je m'en fous royalement de ce que tu souhaites, je le coupe en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ma laisser dicter ma conduite par ton petit cul prétentieux ! Tu dois être habitué à ce que tout le monde t'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, et bien devines quoi ? Ce temps est révolu ! Ce qui importe désormais c'est moi et le mioche que tu m'as collé dans le bide…Alors Monsieur Cullen, prêt à discuter ?

Il passe un long doigt fin sur sa lèvre tout en se balançant sur son fauteuil. Un combat de regard s'engage alors entre nous, je refuse de céder et de le laisser prendre le dessus sur moi. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, ou ce serait la fin de mon plan. Je le crois en train de rendre les armes lorsqu'il baisse les yeux sur son bureau, sauf qu'il se saisit de son téléphone et appuie sur un simple bouton avant de reporter son œil furieux sur moi.

Ca y est, il va faire venir la sécurité !

-Barbara, j'ai besoin que vous fassiez une course pour moi, mais avant cela j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux compter sur votre entière discrétion ?

C'est quoi son délire ? Va-t-il lui demander d'aller acheter une hache pour me découper en petit morceau avant de me jeter dans le broyeur d'ordure ? Il a fermé la porte à clé après tout.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû mettre les pieds dans son immeuble.

-Bien. Allez me chercher un test de grossesse à la pharmacie du coin !

Il n'a pas encore raccroché que j'éclate d'un rire sonore, qui déclenche un nouveau regard courroucé de sa part qui ne contribue qu'à redoubler ma crise de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, fulmine-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Je fouille dans mon sac en secouant la tête, toujours hilare et jette à ses pieds le test de grossesse qui ne me quitte plus.

-Il suffisait de demander mon chou, je roucoule amusée.

Il regarde à peine le bâton souillé de mon urine à ses pieds tandis qu'il s'avance menaçant.

-Si tu crois que je vais faire confiance à une fille comme toi, tu te trompes ! Mon assistante va me ramener un test et tu vas me faire le plaisir de pisser dessus…Après peut-être qu'on pourra commencer à discuter toi et moi !

-Il n'y a rien à discuter, je lui réponds avec toute l'assurance dont je suis capable. Je suis enceinte, tu es le père et tu vas payer pour ça…

-xxxxx-

 **En général je poste 5 chapitres par jour.**

 **Celui là sera donc l'avant dernier...**

 **Spechell**


	59. Chapitre 59

**5** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

Quelques minutes plus tard, un coup discret frappé à la porte de son bureau le fait sursauter.

Eh bien il semble que Monsieur ne soit pas si serein qu'il laisse paraître. Moi je ne suis que calme et tranquillité, même si je n'ai fait qu'un seul test, je suis sûr de moi.

Il se précipite pour déverrouiller la porte sur une Barbara toute rouge et essoufflée, elle me lance un sale regard en s'adressant à son boss

-Je me suis permis de vous en choisir deux Monsieur Cullen, dont un qui vous dira depuis combien de temps…

-Merci beaucoup Barbara. Rentrez chez vous pour le reste de la journée s'il vous plait.

Elle s'apprête à protester mais finit par renoncer, je lui envoie un baiser avant de faire un doigt à cette sale garce tandis qu'Edward referme la porte sur sa mine déconfite.

Il y a une micro salle de bain dissimulée derrière l'une des cloisons dans le bureau d'Edward, elle est tout aussi élégante que son bureau avec ces couleurs chaudes et ses équipements dernier cri.

Porte-serviettes et siège chauffant, distributeur de serviette en coton et même une cabine de douche plus grande que ma propre salle de bain.

-Est-ce que tu es vraiment obligé de me regarder faire !

Adossé au chambranle de la porte, Edward attends que ma vessie se décide enfin à lâcher quelques gouttes dans le verre en cristal qu'il m'a donné pour que j'y fasse mes affaires.

-Je préfère m'assurer que tu ne vas pas utiliser l'urine d'une pauvre femme acheté sur internet !

-Ha ha très marrant, dis plutôt que c'est ta seule occasion de voir une chatte épilée !

Il se pince l'arête du nez mais ne quitte pas pour autant sa surveillance.

-Es-tu obligé d'être si vulgaire ? demande-t-il.

-Quoi c'est le mot chatte qui te dérange ? Tu préfères peut-être mon minou, ou non mon abricot, ma moule, ma chatoune, ma zézette, mon trou d'…

-Ok c'est bon, ça ira j'ai compris !

Je pouffe de rire face à ma propre bêtise et enfin, comme si il n'attendait qu'un signe de moi, un filet d'urine se décide à couler.

-Et voilà, Monsieur est servi je lui tends le verre qu'il regarde avec dégoût sans bouger. Et maintenant je peux essuyer mon minou sans que tu me regardes ou ça aussi ça t'excites ?

Il secoue la tête excédée et se saisit d'une serviette pour me prendre le verre des mains. Franchement ? N'importe quoi, c'est lui qui a voulu ça pas moi.

-Fais pas tant de manière, ce n'est que du pipi Princesse !

-xxxxx-

 **Dernier chapitre de la journée, les résultats du test et la réaction que vous attendez toutes de notre cher Edward devront attendre demain.**

 **Spechell**


	60. Chapitre 60

**1** **ère** **update**

 **Isabella**

-Ne touche pas à ça… Est-ce que tu t'es lavé les mains au moins ?

Je repose la statuette de femme nue sur son socle, enfourne mon index et mon majeur dans ma bouche, les lèchent langoureusement, les faits ressortir et lui offre mon majeur pointé bien haut en guise de réponse.

Il secoue la tête, dégouté et reporte son attention sur son verre plein de ma pisse ou nagent deux tests de grossesse. J'attrape un dossier au hasard et me jette sur le canapé bien plus moelleux que mon propre lit. J'ai à peine parcouru trois pages qu'Edward me l'arrache des mains pour le replacer sur les rayonnages en verre qui occupent le pan de mur derrière le canapé.

-Relax, te comporter comme un con ne va pas accélérer l'annonce des résultats, je me moque quand je le vois faire les cents pas mains dans le dos.

Et comme pour me donner tort, le chrono de sa montre se met à sonner, mon cœur loupe un battement, mais je reprends vite contenance.

Je le regarde extraire le premier test avant de déplier la notice pour la énième fois et vérifier ce que je sais déjà. Non satisfait par le premier résultat, il se jette sur le second avec affichage numérique.

Curieuse, je me lève, et le rejoins à son bureau.

Mouvements suspendus dans le temps, il fixe d'un air absent le test abandonné sur son bureau et j'en profite pour me glisser derrière lui et lire le résultat par-dessus son épaule.

« Enceinte 1-2 »

Parfait, merci du coup de pouce Barba 'Chatte !

-xxxxx-

 **Coucou tout le monde**

 **C'est officiel Edward va devenir Papa !**

 **Heureux pas heureux ?**

 **La suite est en cours de prépa et arrive vite vite vite**

 **Spechell**


	61. Chapitre 61

**2** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

-Ça ne veut absolument rien dire, proclame-t-il après une minute à s'arracher les cheveux.

Je le laisse s'exprimer sans broncher et m'amuse plutôt à tourner sur le fauteuil à roulettes. J'ai eu mon moment de déni moi aussi alors autant le laisser avoir le sien maintenant.

-1 à 2 mois…Il peut s'en passer des choses dans ce laps de temps….

Est-ce qu'il est en train d'insinuer que je suis une fille facile ? Bah pas grave, je ne relève pas et continue à tourner

-C'est impossible…On s'est protégé…à chaque…

J'interromps mes séries de tours et m'apprête à lui servir ma réponse toute faite sur les accidents si vite arrivés à cause de l'alcool.

-La piscine ! Bon sang ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! S'exclame-t-il pour lui-même.

La piscine ? Quelle piscine ?

-De quelle piscine tu parles ? Je demande ne saisissant pas où il veut en venir.

Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi, comme s'il avait totalement oublié ma présence, ses joues se teintent légèrement lorsqu'il m'annonce gêné :

-La dernière fois, je me suis rappelé que nous avons…partagé un moment dans la piscine du casino la...

-Quoi tu veux dire qu'on a baisé commando dans la piscine ?! Je m'écrie en me levant d'un bond

Il hoche la tête et attrape ses cheveux dans un geste désespéré.

-Mais…il y avait…genre…des gens dans cette piscine ? C'est…Quelle horreur ! Est-ce que tu es clean au moins ?! Je m'empresse de lui demander.

Il relève la tête, narines dilatées et au lieu de me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseau, il se met à rire comme un homme ayant perdu toute raison.

Cinq minutes plus tard, et sa crise de rire ne s'est toujours pas calmée, des larmes apparaissent au coin de ses yeux qu'il essuie d'un revers de manche.

-Arrête de rigoler comme ça ! J'exige au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant d'ailleurs…Tu as une maladie vénérienne ? C'est ça qui te fais rire ?

Ses rires redoublent d'intensité et je crains ne l'avoir détraqué bien plus que ce que je voulais. Il faut qu'il soit encore capable de signer les chèques, c'est tout ce que je demande !

N'y tenant plus je fais le tour du bureau, fais pivoter son fauteuil vers moi et lui assène une claque magistrale qui résonne magnifiquement bien dans le bureau. Cela à au moins l'avantage de le calmer et moi j'ai la satisfaction de voir ma main imprimée sur son stupide visage.

Choqué, il écarquille les yeux et porte sa main à sa joue. Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'insulte copieusement lorsque nous sommes interrompus par une commotion à l'extérieur de son bureau.

-Non vous ne pouvez pas y aller…Je vous en prie Monsieur McCarthy…

-No stress Barbie, je lui dépose un dossier et je repars dans la foulée…

Je reconnais presque aussitôt la voix d'Emmett et cherche un endroit ou me cacher mais Edward s'est saisi de mon poignet et n'a pas l'air décidé à me lâcher.

Je regarde avec horreur la poignée tourner et relâche un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte refuse de s'ouvrir sous les assauts répétés d'Emmett.

-Edward ? Pourquoi as-tu fermé la porte de ton bureau ?

-Il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé…Donnez-moi le dossier, je lui…

-Edward, je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu…Alors si tu ne veux pas que je défonce cette foutue porte…

Je suis paralysé sur place, ne sachant pas quelle sera la réaction d'Edward face à cette intrusion et ne souhaitant surtout pas avoir une audience pour nos petites affaires d'ordre privé.

Edward se lève de son fauteuil en réajustant son costume et chuchote à mon attention

-Toi, tu ne bouges pas et tu la fermes !

Il s'approche de la porte et je le suis malgré sa pseudo menace pour ne pas perdre une miette de leur échange.

-Tout va bien Emmett…J'ai juste une affaire urgente à régler ici. Laisse le dossier à Barbara, je vais m'en occuper.

-Bon très bien…tu agis vraiment bizarrement mais je suppose que je devrais être habitué avec toi, le taquine Emmett dont la voix s'éloigne déjà.

Nous restons quelques minutes à nous observer dans le silence quand la voix de Barbara se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Il est parti Monsieur…Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai entendu des cris…

-Tout va bien merci Barbara…Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici, je vous avais dit de prendre votre journée ? lui demande-t-il doucement

-Vous êtes sûr Monsieur parce que cela ne me dérange pas de…

Elle commence franchement à me taper sur les nerfs la lèche-cul. Il va falloir qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'est jamais bon de se mêler de mes affaires.

-Oh mais merde, c'est quoi ton problème Barba 'chatte ! Il t'a dit de te barrer putain de merde alors casse-toi connasse, je m'époumone à travers la porte.

-xxxxx-

 **Bande de cochons…dans la piscine…Et ben dis donc on en apprend tous les jours !**

 **Alors ça c'est un "long" chapitre qui va en ravir plus d'une…**

 **Du coup je poste quand même 5 chapitres dans la journée ou bien …décisions décisions mouhahahaha**

 **Spechell**


	62. Chapitre 62

**3** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

-Ça ne va pas le faire…

-Quoi donc ?! Je demande sur la défensive une fois sûr que l'autre pouffiasse s'est barrée.

Il fait un geste qui va de lui à moi et secoue la tête

-Qui as dit que c'était censé fonctionner entre nous ! Tu crois que je suis venue jusqu'ici pour te demander en mariage ou quoi ?! Réveille-toi joli cœur on est plus dans les années 20 !

Je reprends place sur le canapé et le laisse s'assoir à mes côtés, il reste silencieux un long moment et j'en profite pour l'observer en catimini.

Son nez fin, ses longs cils brun, son front volontaire et sa mâchoire carrée. Bientôt, je vais mettre au monde un enfant qui risque de lui ressembler, une pointe de malaise m'oblige à arrêter là mon examen détaillé.

-J'exige un test de paternité, lâche-t-il soudainement

Et moi qui commençais à me sentir coupable !

-Sérieusement Edward ? On va vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu ?

Il m'ignore et entame un monologue insensé.

-Je sais que l'on ne peut pas faire le test maintenant, il est trop tôt pour cela, mais dès que cela sera possible tu feras le test. Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Je vais appeler mon avocat et le prévenir de la situation. Je dois savoir quelle attitude adopter dans l'immédiat. Je vais lui demander de rédiger un contrat, comme ça je saurais à quoi m'en tenir. Il va falloir organiser tout ça dans le plus grand secret je ne peux pas laisser une telle nouvelle s'ébruiter…

Oh oh !

Dès qu'il prononce le mot avocat, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Comment suis-je censé me battre contre un avocat ?

Je ne peux pas le laisser prendre contact avec une personne potentiellement capable de faire échouer mon plan, mais comment lui faire entendre raison ?

Je vois déjà les liasses de billet m'échapper

-Es-tu sûr que nous ayons besoin d'un avocat, parce que moi j'ai…

Le regard qu'il me lance me dissuade de poursuivre, je m'enfonce dans le canapé, boudeuse, bras croisé sur la poitrine

Je suis dans la merde !

-xxxxx-

 **Il est temps de redescendre sur terre ! Ouche l'atterrissage risque d'être dur…**

 **Spechell**


	63. Chapitre 63

**4** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

-Suivez cette voiture ! J'ordonne au chauffeur de taxi ou je me suis engouffrée au nez et à la barbe d'un jeune couple.

Le chauffeur me jette un coup d'œil distrait avant de suivre des yeux la Volvo que je pointe d'un doigt tremblant.

-Et elle paie comment la jeune demoiselle ? Parce qu'on me l'a déjà fait ce coup-là…

Je fouille nerveusement dans mon sac et balance un billet de 20 sur le siège à côté du sien.

-Maintenant roule Papi on va le perdre !

Après avoir mis en place, tout seul, un plan en béton infaillible selon lui, Edward m'a gentiment escorté jusqu'à la sortie avec la promesse de me recontacter lorsqu'il aurait des nouvelles de son avocat. Autant dire qu'il m'a lâchement mis à la porte comme une merde sans même un petit chèque ! Sauf que j'ai des factures à payer, un chat à nourrir et un fœtus à développer.

Il m'a fallu faire preuve de beaucoup de détermination pour ravaler les paroles assassines qui menaçaient de sortir. Au lieu de cela, j'ai préféré lâcher du lest et changer de stratégie. Reculer pour mieux sauter c'est ce qu'on dit, pas vrai ?

J'ai quand même eu la présence d'esprit de prendre moi aussi son numéro de portable. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il m'en faut plus pour m'assurer qu'il ne me file pas entre les doigts. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve à l'arrière d'un taxi à aboyer sur mon chauffeur d'aller plus vite.

-Du calme ma jolie, ma cajole-t-il probablement excédé de m'entendre hurler.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, je rétorque encore sur les nerfs de ma conversation avec Edward

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour vous mettre dans cet état ma jolie ? Demande-t-il sans tenir compte de ma mauvaise humeur.

Lorsque je garde le silence, il me jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous êtes marié c'est ça ? Et vous le soupçonnez de vous tromper ? Non parce que des comme ça j'en ai au moins une tous les mois. Elles s'imaginent qu'elles vont les suivre, les prendre sur le fait, causer une scène et que comme par enchantement, cela suffira à calmer leurs…penchants, se moque-t-il.

Il me regarde à travers son rétroviseur, attendant une réponse.

-Vert ! J'annonce lorsque la circulation devant nous reprend.

-T'es une dure à cuire toi c'est ça ? Et bien je vais te faire gagner du temps, ça ne fonctionnera pas ! Tu perds ton temps et ferais mieux de trouver un gentil garçon qui ne te brisera pas le cœur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il interprète cela comme une réponse de ma part.

-Oh si je t'assure ça existe ! Il suffit de savoir où chercher…Mais celui-là, dit-il en indiquant la voiture d'Edward devant nous, celui-là n'en vaut pas la peine !

-Celui-là m'a mis enceinte, je lâche fatigué de l'entendre faire ses suppositions idiotes.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il se retourne pour regarder, de ses yeux exorbités, mon ventre dissimulé sous ma veste et manque renverser un coursier à vélo.

Je parie qu'on te l'a jamais fait celle-là connard !

-xxxxx-

 **Toujours pleine de ressources celle-là et pas prête à lâcher le morceau si vite !**

 **Spechell**


	64. Chapitre 64

**5** **ème** **update et ouais déjà !**

 **Isabella**

-Pas mal du tout, siffle d'admiration mon chauffeur de taxi. A ce que je vois on s'est trouvé un géniteur de choix ma jolie !

Tous les deux collés à une vitre, nous observons l'immeuble ou la voiture d'Edward vient de s'engouffrer. Il doit faire pas moins d'une vingtaine d'étage, est entièrement fait d'un verre qui attrape chaque rayons de lumières et scintillent de mille feux. A certains étages, des terrasses suspendues dans le vide permettent à leur occupants d'avoir une vue imprenable sur la ville en contrebas.

Ma traque s'arrête là, pour le moment, j'ai obtenu son adresse personnelle, même si je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais de cette information. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir vivre dans un endroit si…tape à l'œil mais m'en contenterai avec joie.

Je me vois déjà profiter d'une agréable journée pour me faire servir un bon petit-déjeuner en terrasse avec jus d'orange, gaufre en forme de fleur et toutes les excentricités dans le genre…

-Un homme aussi bien doté que lui, doit avoir la parfaite ménagère qui l'attends bien sagement à la maison. Repas servi à heure pétante, costume fraichement sorti du pressing…et dîner de bienfaisance en veux-tu en voilà ! Marmonne le chauffeur devant moi.

Pourquoi faut 'il qu'il tente de briser mon rêve ?

-Il n'est pas marié…J'ai vérifié, réponds-je partiellement agacé

-Ce ne veut pas dire que Martha Stewart n'a pas enfoncé ces griffes profondément dans le portefeuille de ton cher et tendre …C'est ce que je ferais moi…

Sérieusement ? D'où sors ce type !

-J'espère que tu as les moyens de te procurer un bon avocat…Il n'y a pas moyen que joli cœur se laisse dépouiller sans se battre…Et si en plus il y a bien une fiancé qui se prélasse là-haut, alors ce sera quasiment mission impossible !

-Qui a parlé de le dépouiller ? Je rétorque en décollant mon nez de la vitre.

Il me jette un coup d'œil à travers son rétro, je n'aime pas l'expression de son visage ni sa façon de lever les sourcils à ma question. J'ignore son air suffisant et retourne à la contemplation de ce qui pourrait devenir ma nouvelle maison.

Nous regardons un groupe de femmes toutes apprêtées sortirent de l'immeuble et je me demande si l'une d'elles est effectivement déjà sur le coup.

Ce serait bien ma veine, en plus de me faire culbuter par le mauvais pigeon, il faut que je me rajoute des complications avec une éventuelle concurrence. Cela ne m'a jamais fait peur, de me battre pour obtenir ce que je désire, mais là, j'aurais bien du mal à tenir la comparaison.

-Allons ne fait pas cette tête ma jolie…Il y a toujours un moyen de filouter pour parvenir à ses fins ! Ne regardes donc tu jamais la télé ?

Je secoue la tête pour toute réponse, qu'est-ce que la télévision vient faire là-dedans ? Ce mec est frapadingue, il faut que je m'en débarrasse, il m'empêche de me concentrer et je n'ai ni le temps ni les moyens pour ça.

-Et bien tu devrais, c'est l'école de la vie toutes ces séries et télé-réalité…Bien écoute bien ça… En général, ces familles sont disons…dysfonctionnelles. Soit le fils a été renié par une partie de sa famille, et n'a presque plus aucun contact avec eux soit au contraire ils sont ultra fusionnels. Dans les deux cas, c'est tout à ton avantage. Il te suffit dans un premier temps de mettre la main sur ses parents. Trouve où ils habitent et quels sont leurs liens avec leurs fils et éventuellement leur belle-fille. Le scénario idéal étant qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne supporte la fiancé du moment, pour que toi ma chère puisse prendre sa place…

Perplexe, je lui accorde toute mon attention sans encore savoir comment je pourrais bénéficier de son savoir télévisuel.

-xxxxx-

 **Je me demande ce que tout ça va donner…Oh non en fait je sais déjà ! Nananananère :-P**

 **Spechell**


	65. Chapitre 65

**1** **ère** **update**

 **Isabella**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis les conseils de ma commère de taxi.

Après avoir réglé, j'ai préféré rentrer chez moi par mes propres moyens pour économiser sur la course mais surtout pour mémoriser le chemin jusqu'à chez Edward. En même temps difficile d'oublier l'adresse d'un des plus beaux immeubles de la ville. Puis, comme il me l'a conseillé, je me suis mis à chercher par tous les moyens des informations sur la famille d'Edward, en vain.

Comme pour Edward quelques jours plus tôt, impossible de réunir la moindre information concrète. Trois jours durant, je fais le pied de grue devant la bibliothèque espérant secrètement tombé sur Ben et son équipe de geek, sans succès.

Je décide donc de prendre les devants et parcours des pages entières sur le net en m'aidant du peu d'informations dont je dispose.

Je tombe sur quelques articles de presse mentionnant Brandon&Fils ainsi que des rares photos prises lors de différents galas de charité où Edward apparait. Il pose la plupart du temps seul, mais je déniche tout de même quelques photos de lui en charmante compagnie, qui suffisent à poser le doute dans mon esprit, mais rien qui puisse me donner une quelconque information sur une éventuelle fiancée.

Lassée de perdre mon temps et mon argent en recherche inutile, je décide de changer de tactique et d'aller chercher les informations directement à la source.

-xxxxx-

 **Salut à toutes !**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi et pour fêter le week-end je vais poster plus de chapitres…je ne dis pas combien je ne veux pas vous gâcher tout le fun )**

 **En ce moment j'écoute Sia en boucle son dernier album est une tuerie. Et vous vous écoutez quoi ?**

 **Spechell**


	66. Chapitre 66

**2** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

 _-Bonjour Edward, c'est Isabella…Swan. Je…m'inquiète de ne toujours pas avoir de coup de fil de ta part. Tu avais dit que tu me préviendrais dès que tu aurais des nouvelles de ton avocat et…toujours rien…donc…Rappel-moi s'il te plait._

Beurk on dirait une fille au bord du désespoir…Parfait !

-xxxxx-

 **Comment ! Edward ne répond pas au téléphone ?**

 **Spechell**


	67. Chapitre 67

**3** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

-Commissariat de Bel Air, j'écoute.

-Hey bonjour, je me demandais, si l'on cherche une personne la police peut nous aider ?

-Cela dépend Madame, de qui souhaitez-vous déclarer la disparition ?

-Disparation ? Ouais en fait elle n'a pas vraiment disparue, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à la trouver…

-Je ne saisis pas la nature de votre demande Madame. Pouvez-vous m'apportez plus de précisions. Comment s'appelle cette personne ?

-Le hic c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment…Mais j'ai le nom de son fils peut-être qu'avec ça vous retrouverez sa mère ?

-Est-ce que c'est un canular ? Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? Madame ?...Allo ?

-xxxxx-

 **Vraiment Bella ? Ça ne sera pas si facile**

 **Spechell**


	68. Chapitre 68

**4** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

 _-Edward, ceci est déjà mon troisième message et je n'ai toujours aucun signe de vie de ta part. Je commence à perdre patience donc peut-être que tu pourrais prendre le temps de me rappeler pour que l'on discute…_

Si il ne me rappelle pas dans les heures qui viennent je déboule à son bureau c'est clair…

-xxxxx-

 **Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare celui-là ? T'aimerais savoir hein :P**

 **Spechell**


	69. Chapitre 69

**5** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

 _-Je crois que tu es en train de jouer avec moi Edward! Ouais c'est ça tu joues avec mes nerfs mais ça va pas durer longtemps je peux te le garantir espèce de petit con…Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir faire appel à un avocat mon vieux ! Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles parce que je ne vais pas me répéter…_

Cet enfoiré a dû changer de numéro de portable je ne vois pas d'autre explications. Demain je commence à le harceler à son bureau on verra combien de temps il peut m'éviter.

-xxxxx-

 **On était censé s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui mais vu que les chapitres étaient archi courts, je dois vous l'avouer…j'ai peur de votre réaction si j'arrête là !**

 **Spechell**


	70. Chapitre 70

**6** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

-Il s'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen, travaille chez Brandon&Fils sur High Street et vit sur Palacio Avenue, vous savez cet immeuble en verre…

-Si vous savez déjà tout ça, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin de moi ?

Vêtue de mon tailleur le plus distingué, je croise les jambes langoureusement tout en prenant sur moi pour ne pas laisser paraitre ma frustration.

Seth Clearwater, détective privé déniché sur le bottin et dont le bureau pullule de vermines rampantes, laisse ses yeux remonter le long des jambes nues avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil mains croisés sur son énorme ventre, visiblement pas intéressé.

-Parce que, dis-je en détachant chaque syllabe, j'ai besoin d'obtenir des informations sur sa famille et sur lui en général. Est-ce qu'il a une fiancée, ses relations avec sa famille proche ou éloigné…ses amis, habitudes, tout ce que vous pourrez trouver et que je ne peux pas !

-Hum je vois, et est-ce que je peux savoir à quelle fin vous souhaitez ses informations ? Demande-t-il en allumant une cigarette

-Bien sûr que non, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, je rétorque en m'emparant de sa cigarette d'un geste souple pour l'écraser sur son bureau. Je vous demanderais de ne pas fumer…Je suis enceinte

-Ah je vois, dit-il simplement un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Ça fera 1500.

Je manque m'étouffer mais le dissimule par une petite toux qui ne dupe personne.

-1500…C'est une sacrée somme Monsieur Clearwater, dis-je en faisant mine de réfléchir. Et quand puis-je espérer avoir des résultats ?

-Tout dépend de la cible et de son rythme de vie. Ça peut aller vite ou au contraire prendre du temps lorsque l'on demande des informations aussi poussés que les vôtres.

-Et on vous paye quand on obtient…vos résultats c'est bien ça ?

Il ricane et sort une nouvelle cigarette.

-Je ne fais pas la charité !

-xxxxx-

 **Jamais à court de magouille celle-là**

 **Spechell**


	71. Chapitre 71

**7** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

 _-Oui je sais, je suis bien sur la messagerie d'Edward putain de Cullen ! Sans surprise, c'est moi Isabella, tu sais la fille à qui tu as mise enceinte ! Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne rappelles pas ? Dois-je encore débarquer à ton bureau pour espérer avoir une conversation avec toi ?! Parce que là je suis en train de devenir folle…_

Il se fout de ma gueule ce n'est pas possible.…

-xxxxx-

 **Ca vire au harcèlement là**

 **Spechell**


	72. Chapitre 72

**8** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser accéder aux archives comme ça Mademoiselle. Il y a des lois qui sont faites pour protéger la vie privée des...

-Je sais ça, c'est la quatrième fois que vous me le répétez…Ecoutez, je n'ai pas même pas besoin de rentrer dans la pièce, je vous donne son nom et vous faites la recherche pour moi, ça vous va comme ça ?

L'employé de mairie des archives de la ville lève les yeux au ciel derrière la sécurité de sa vitre de protection.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela fonctionne Mademoiselle, si vous voulez obtenir des informations généalogique sur un individu, vous devez remplir une demande d'autorisation de consultation…

-xxxxx-

 **Bon ça va je me suis bien rattrapé là non ?**

 **Spechell**


	73. Chapitre 73

**9** **ème** **update on va jusqu'à 10 ?**

 **Isabella**

 _-Edward, c'est Isabella…encore, écoute je sais que je n'ai pas été très tendre dans mes derniers messages, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir je crois que les hormones sont en train de me rendre dingue…Bref je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé…._

Si je n'avais pas autant besoin de cet argent je tuerais ce salaud de mes propres mains

-xxxxx-

 _-J'ai essayé de t'appeler à ton bureau mais Barba 'chatte refuse de te passer mes appels, je crois que cette vielle conne refoulé est amoureuse de toi, je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Bref, je ne sais pas si elle te transmet bien mes messages car tu n'as toujours pas rappelé…_

Du calme, tout ce stress n'est pas bon pour ton teint.

-xxxxx-

 _Bonjour, la boite vocale de votre interlocuteur est pleine. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement. Bonjour, la boite vocale de votre interlocuteur est pleine. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement. Bonjour, la boite vocale de votre interlocuteur est pleine. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement._

Putain de merde !

-xxxxx-

 **J'en connais une qui devient foooOOooolle**

 **Spechell**


	74. Chapitre 74

**10ème update**

 **Isabella**

J'éclate ma bulle de chewing-gum et me remet à mâcher nerveusement pour faire passer le stress.

Muni d'un faux carton bourré de papier bulle et d'une tenue Fed-ex loué dans un magasin de costume, j'attends que la petite vielle au manteau de vison ait finie de raconter sa vie au concierge qui acquiesce patiemment toutes les cinq secondes.

1 semaine, c'est le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai annoncé à Edward ma grossesse.

7 jours à ronger mon frein

168 heures à regarder mon plafond se remplirent de moisissure

10 080 minutes à régurgiter mes boyaux dans les toilettes chaque matin.

604 800 secondes à maudire cet enfoiré de…Ok du calme !

Et toujours pas de nouvelles d'Edward.

Si je n'étais pas en mission de repérage, j'aurais déjà botté le cul de cette vielle emmerdeuse qui me fait perdre mon temps, au lieu de cela, je prends mon mal en patience et souffle une énième bulle dans le but de me calmer.

Cette fois-ci, ma bulle éclate assez fort pour attirer l'attention de la vielle, qui se tourne vers moi, une expression outrée sur le visage. Je me retiens de l'envoyer promener et lui offre un sourire narquois tandis qu'elle passe à ma hauteur, tête haute et mine pincée. Dans une autre vie je lui aurai surement fait un croche-pied pour la punir de son arrogance…

Le concierge me regarde approcher d'un air suspect, je ne me laisse pas intimider pour autant et m'avance d'une démarche sûre.

-Vous n'êtes pas Hector, remarque-t-il simplement lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur.

Evidement imbécile !

Je pose mon faux paquet sur le comptoir et ravale ma réponse cinglante.

-Non…Hector est malade, alors j'ai pris sa tournée pour aujourd'hui…J'ai un paquet à remettre en main propre à Mademoiselle Cullen, dis-je en faisant mine de vérifier sur mon carnet.

Le concierge hausse un seul de ses sourcils lorsqu'il me répond :

-Il doit y avoir une erreur…N'est-ce pas plutôt pour Monsieur Cullen ? Demande-t-il en faisant mine de s'emparer du pli.

Je suis néanmoins plus rapide que lui et éloigne le paquet de ses mains baladeuses.

-Non, non, j'insiste faussement irrité. C'est bien pour Mademoiselle Cullen…Est-ce qu'elle habite ici ou pas ? Parce que j'ai besoin de sa signature ! Je demande manquant presque de sang-froid.

-Je sais ce que je dis, Mademoiselle et je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de Miss Cullen ici, il doit s'agir d'une faute de frappe… Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser le pa…

-Peut-être, est-ce un paquet commandé par la fiancée de Monsieur Cullen et qu'elle s'est trompé lorsqu'elle a rempli le bordereau ? Je tente désespérée par son manque de coopération.

-Non impossible, rétorque-t-il en approchant de nouveau ses mains du paquet. La seule Madame Cullen que je connaisse est Madame sa Mère, et il est totalement improbable qu'elle fasse livrer ses colis ici…

D'accord, pas de fiancé.

Voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite.

Maintenant voyons si l'on peut soutirer quelques infos sur Belle-maman. Je fais mine de sortir un stylo de ma poche et demande le plus naturellement du monde.

-Ah, je vois, vous avez surement raison…Il doit y avoir une erreur dans l'enregistrement de l'adresse de livraison…Donnez-moi juste celle de sa mère et j'irais directement lui livrer, ça nous fera gagner du temps à tous les deux, je mens avec aplomb.

-Comment vous avez dit que vous appeliez déjà ? Demande le concierge en décrochant son téléphone.

Malgré le sourire jovial qu'il affiche, je connais ce regard, il veut dire que j'ai été démasqué.

Je rempoche mon stylo et coince mon paquet sous mon bras tout en reculant vers la sortie.

-Laissez-tomber, je vais demander au central !

-xxxxx-

 **Je me demande ou elle va chercher tout ça ! )**

 **Spechell**


	75. Chapitre 75

**1** **ère** **update**

 **Isabella**

Merde, merde, merde !

Voilà ce qui s'appelle se foirer en beauté…Merde !

Je frappe à plusieurs reprises contre le mur de mon salon au point de tirer Sheitan de sa sieste.

Je commence à remettre en doute la fiabilité du plan de ce maudit chauffeur de taxi.

Comment je suis censé m'y prendre moi, s'il n'y a pas de fiancé abominable à dégager de son piédestal ? Et sans information pour retrouver Belle-maman, comment suis-je censée l'amadouer ?

J'envoie voler un magazine à l'autre bout de la pièce suivit bientôt par ma lampe de chevet qui se brise en mille morceaux sur le sol, cela à au moins le bénéfice de me calmer.

Sheitan se réfugie sous mon lit, refuse d'en sortir lorsque je tente de le cajoler et se contente de me regarder ramasser les morceaux de verres éparpillés sur le sol.

Ce plan, de toutes les idées foireuses que j'ai pu avoir dans ma courte vie, ce plan est le pire de tous.

Faire un mioche à un petit bourge, mais à quoi je pensais au juste ?

J'aurais dû me douter que c'est le genre de personne à se planquer derrière une armée d'avocat pour empêcher une fille comme moi de mettre la main sur sa fortune. J'aurais dû me contenter de plus bas, revoir mes exigences à la baisse, mais non il m'en fallait plus ! Comme suis-je passé de la surveillance d'un casino tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, à….ça !

Tout ça c'est de sa faute…Jasper ! Lui et sa peau parfaite dans un costume parfait avec la coupe parfaite ! A flasher ses affaires de luxe sous mon nez dans un endroit où il n'avait rien à faire d'abord !

Jasper et ses fausses promesses de fun…Bon techniquement il ne s'adressait pas à moi, mais quand même ! C'est lui qui m'a entraîné là-dedans. J'étais parfaitement satisfaite avec mon casino de seconde zone ! Je me serais trouvé un médecin tout ce qu'il y a de convenable…

Un petit coup discret frappé à ma porte manque me faire lâcher ma pelle pleine de morceau de verre.

L'espace d'un instant un bouffé d'espoir me gonfle la poitrine aussitôt écrasée par une vague de panique.

Et si c'était Edward ? Qu'il venait m'annoncer qu'il est courant de mes pitoyables tentatives pour obtenir des informations sur sa mère ou sur sa fiancée imaginaire…

Jamais personne ne toque à ma porte, ce doit forcément être…

Je colle mon œil au judas et suis instantanément déçue, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais surement pas au gamin qui se tient devant ma porte. J'entrouvre tout en laissant la chaine de sécurité, son air poupon ne veut pas dire qu'il est digne de confiance, surtout pas dans un quartier comme le mien.

-Oui, c'est pour quoi, j'aboie sur le pauvre garçon

-Isabella Marie Swan ?

Personne ne m'appelle jamais comme ça, je suis tenté de mentir, mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il sait déjà qui je suis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux gamin…si c'est Jacob qui t'envoie, tu peux lui dire de se la couper et de la bouffer tout seul comme un grand, je ne…

-Alec Yates, mandaté par le cabinet AA. Jenks, voici un pli remis en main propre à votre attention…

Alec balance une enveloppe kraft dans l'ouverture, prends une photo avec son portable dont le flash m'aveugle momentanément et s'enfuit sans même que j'ai le temps de l'envoyer chier.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries encore !

-xxxxx-

 **Salut à toutes !**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre week-end.**

 **Vous vouliez des nouvelles d'Edward il me semble…Le pire est à venir !**

 **Spechell**


	76. Chapitre 76

**2** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

 _ **De : Arthur Andrex Jenks - Cabinet AA. Jenks**_

 _ **A : Isabella Marie Swan**_

 _ **Copie : Edward Anthony Cullen**_

 _ **Mademoiselle,**_

 _ **Par la présente, vous trouverez ci-joint deux exemplaires du contrat de partenariat confidentiel établi entre Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen et vous-même, Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan.**_

 _ **Nous vous saurions gré d'y apposer vos initiales ainsi que votre signature sur chaque page d'un exemplaire tandis que vous conserverez le second déjà avisé par Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen.**_

 _ **Le contrat est à nous renvoyer à l'adresse ci-après. Nous restons bien entendu ouverts à toutes discussions avec votre représentant légal ou vous-même quant à la teneur des articles référencés.**_

Oh, oh, c'est sérieux, très sérieux tout ça.

Dire que je me languissais d'un signe de lui, me voilà servit, ça se présente mal pour moi.

Je décide de me préparer une tasse de thé dans une vaine tentative pour me calmer et m'installe sur mon fauteuil délabré, mes mains tremblent tandis que je me saisis du paquet de feuille et je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'extraire un pavé d'une dizaine de pages.

Dans quelle merde me suis-je encore fourrée ?

 _ **Entre les soussignés**_

 _ **Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen, né le 21 Juin 1985 à Bridgeton, Angleterre, et demeurant au 987 Palacio Avenue à Last Vegas, Nevada.**_

 _ **Représenté par Monsieur Arthur Andrex Jenks, dûment habilité à cet effet en sa qualité d'avocat.**_

 _ **D'une part et**_

 _ **Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, né le 30 Septembre 1993 à Forks, Washington et demeurant au 9 Square des Ifs à Last Vegas, Nevada.**_

 _ **D'autre part**_

Comment a-t-il pu obtenir toutes ses informations sur moi quand je peine moi-même à trouver une simple adresse à son nom ?

Ce bel enfoiré n'a pas perdu de temps.

Pendant que je m'évertuais à trouver un moyen de planter mes crocs, ce petit bâtard se constituait des défenses inébranlables.

Je reprends ma lecture tout en craignant la suite

 _ **Il est au préalable exposé ce qui suit :**_

 _ **Lors de la soirée du 7 juin 2016, durant laquelle Mademoiselle Isabella Swan a rencontré Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen, une quantité non négligeable d'alcool consommé par les deux parties a entraîné une succession d'événements malheureux.**_

 _ **Les deux parties, consentantes au moment des faits, ont ainsi pratiqués, à plusieurs reprises, le coït qui a entrainé la grossesse de Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan**_

Sans déconner Sherlock ! Pas besoin d'avoir Bac +15 pour savoir ça crétin !

 _ **Ceci étant rappelé, il a été arrêté et convenu ce qui suit,**_

Convenu et arrêté…et avec qui bordel !

 _ **La grossesse de Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan sera menée à terme.**_

Encore heureux !

 _ **Durant cette période, qui ne pourra excéder 9 mois (neuf mois), Monsieur Cullen s'engage à fournir à Mademoiselle Swan tous les moyens nécessaires au bon déroulement de la dite grossesse.**_

 _ **Ainsi, les frais inhérents à cette grossesse seront pris en charge par Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen comme détaillés dans l'article 2 du présent contrat.**_

 _ **Article 1 : Objet :**_

 _ **Les dispositions du présent contrat définissent les conditions techniques, juridiques et financières permettant aux deux parties de s'engager dans le cadre d'un partenariat.**_

 _ **Article 2 : Obligations des deux parties :**_

 _ **Le choix du médecin traitant se fera conjointement par les deux parties.**_

 _ **Les frais liés à la grossesse seront tous pris en charge par Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen comme suit :**_

 _ **Consultations gynécologique : 100%**_

 _ **Radiologies : 100%**_

 _ **Pharmacie : 100%**_

 _ **Frais hospitaliers avant l'accouchement : 100%**_

 _ **Frais hospitaliers liés à l'accouchement : 100%**_

 _ **Aucune compensation financière ne sera versée à Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan durant la période de gestation et toutes demande de dépenses supplémentaires liés à la grossesse devra être adressée au cabinet mandataire : AA Jenks.**_

Sérieusement !

 _ **Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen s'engage à fournir chaque mois à Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan tous les éléments nécessaires à son bien-être. Ainsi les courses alimentaires seront payées d'avance pour les prochains mois à venir par Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen.**_

Quoi !

C'est tout ?

Il s'engage à me payer de la bouffe pour s'assurer que je m'engraisse bien c'est ça ?

Et qui va payer pour mon loyer ?!

 _ **En contrepartie, Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan s'engage à accepter qu'un test de paternité soit effectué au terme du 5**_ _ **ème**_ _ **mois de grossesse.**_

 _ **Dans l'éventualité où il est avérer que Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen n'est pas le père biologique de cet enfant, alors le présent contrat sera déclaré nul et non avenu.**_

 _ **Article : Entrée en vigueur et expiration :**_

Expiration ? Quelle expiration ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que je vais simplement disparaitre après avoir fait mon travail de mère porteuse ?!

 _ **Le présent contrat entre en vigueur dès la date de sa signature par les deux parties et expire au terme de la période de gestation.**_

Et après quoi ?

J'accouche et puis c'est tout ?

Où est la suite ?

Compte-t-il me faire signer un autre contrat à la naissance ?

Est-ce une façon de me faire comprendre qu'une fois le bébé né nous n'aurons plus aucun contact ? Ce n'est pas possible, aucun avocat digne de ce nom ne conseillerait une telle chose à son client…Pas vrai ?

Le manque d'information sur l'après grossesse doit cacher quelque chose d'encore plus gros.

Et il espère me faire signer ça ? C'est franchement mal me connaitre.

Me pense-t-il à ce point stupide ?

Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire la montée de haine qui me submerge à la lecture du contrat chié par l'avocat d'Edward.

Je ne sais pas encore sur qui reporter toute cette fureur, mais quand ce sera fait, je ne donne pas cher de la peau du pauvre malheureux.

A qui devrais-je m'attaquer ?

A l'enfoiré d'avocat qui a pondu cette merde ? Arthur Andrex Jenks ! Qui porte un nom pareil, ces parents devaient vraiment être défoncé lorsqu'il l'on choisit.

J'ai l'adresse de son cabinet après tout, je pourrais y aller et le menacer…Ah oui et de quoi au juste il est avocat, en deux temps trois mouvements il m'aura mis à la porte avec un ordre de justice m'interdisant de l'approcher.

Ou à Edward pour un, s'imaginer se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement et deux, pour m'avoir pris pour une vulgaire transaction commerciale.

Je ne peux décemment pas m'attaquer à cet avocat même si l'envie de lui arracher les yeux de mes propres mains est forte. Et j'ai bien compris qu'à travers ce contrat Edward tente de mettre le plus de distance entre nous deux en s'assurant que nous ayons le moins d'échanges possibles !

Et bien ça mon coco, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver !

Pour commencer, hors de question que j'appose ma signature sur ce ramassis de connerie ! Je vais moi aussi trouver un avocat et déclarer la guerre à cet enfoiré, même si pour ça je dois me taper Mickaël. Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de faire valoir mes droits devant une cour de justice sans avoir à signer ce contrat qui me privera de tous les avantages financiers auxquels je peux prétendre.

Fini les faux semblants et les mignonneries, même si je dois faire le pied de grue toute la journée devant son immeuble, Edward Cullen va goûter à ma colère. J'enfile ma veste et mes baskets les plus à l'aise, car je compte bien laisser un souvenir dans ses valseuses alors autant être prête à courir vite.

-xxxxx-

 **Haaaannnn vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça hein ?!**

 **Bon bien entendu ce contrat est fictif hein je ne suis pas avocate j'y connais rien donc j'ai un peu brodé**

 **Laissez vos impressions et vos théories sur la suite des événements**

 **Spechell**


	77. Chapitre 77

**3** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

J'arrive essoufflée, après m'être tapé une heure de marche à pied pour rejoindre son appartement, mais toujours déterminée à lui faire bouffer le gazon ou faute de mieux son précieux sol en marbre. Ma semelle grince sur le sol fraichement ciré si bien que j'attire l'attention du concierge avant même d'atteindre son comptoir.

Le contrat coincé sous une main et un briquet soigneusement dissimulé dans ma poche de jeans, je pose lourdement mon sac à main sur le comptoir et reprend ma respiration avant d'ordonner d'une voix forte.

-Je veux voir Edward Cullen…Tout de suite !

-Monsieur Cullen est sorti pour le moment Mademoiselle…, me répond-t-il calmement.

-Ecoute, te fous pas de ma gueule, je sais que cet enfoiré de merde m'évite, je postillonne sur son costume gris. Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, et même ce crétin doit se reposer de temps en temps, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'appeler son appartement tout de suite ou je fais un scandale, compris tête de gland ?

-Madame, je vais vous demander de surveillez votre langage ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous demander de partir, grommelle-t-il sans se laisser impressionner. Comme je viens de vous le dire, Mons…

-Je m'en fous ok ! Trouve-le, fais sonner sa ligne directe, sa ligne bureau ou appelle son portable, mais fais quelque chose ! J'exige en lui balançant la carte confiée par Edward il y a de cela deux semaines.

Il ne fait aucun geste pour rattraper la carte qui retombe mollement sur le comptoir et me considère d'un œil critique quelques secondes avant de répondre d'un ton monocorde.

-Je ne suis pas habilité à faire cela Madame, et avant que vous demandiez, non je ne vous donnerais pas accès à son étage.

Je m'arrache les cheveux dans un geste désespéré et vrille un regard assassin sur son visage impassible.

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu sers alors…hein ?! Ecoute, au risque de te décevoir je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas fait ce que je t'ai gentiment demandé…Alors exécution !

Il plisse les yeux et à sa façon de mordiller ses bas-joues, je vois bien qu'il se retient de m'envoyer promener.

-Je ne peux effectivement pas vous empêcher de l'attendre ici…Mais n'imaginez pas que j'hésiterais une seconde à appeler la police si vous troublez encore la tranquillité des résidents de vos cris hystériques, menace-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

-xxxxx-

 **Ahhh « Be » tu m'as trop fait rire avec ta précédente review je partage pour que tout le monde en profite :**

 _ **be**_ _ **chapter 76 . 2h ago**_ _ **:**_ _ **on dirait que la connasse a affaire à une gros connard balle au centre a qui la relance?**_

 **C'est tout à fait ça ! Bella a trouvé un adversaire à sa taille et c'est pas prêt d'aller en s'arrangeant pour la suite.**

 **Bon vous êtes plutôt radine en review ce lundi allez motivez-vous les biatch ! Je m'ennuie moi !**

 **Spechell.**


	78. Chapitre 78

**4ème update**

 **Isabella**

C'est fou le nombre de gens qui entrent et sortent de cet immeuble dans une journée.

Ce qui est encore plus fou, c'est qu'Edward ne se soit toujours pas montré alors que le soleil menace de bientôt se coucher.

On est dimanche pour l'amour du ciel ! Ou est-ce que cet enfoiré peut bien se cacher un dimanche.

De l'autre côté de l'immense hall, le concierge garde un œil sur moi depuis que j'ai établi mes quartiers sur l'immense méridienne capitonnée. Je me délecte au moins du spectacle que m'offre le hall bruyant d'activité.

De la jeune bourgeoise guindée dans des vêtements que je tuerais pour avoir à la vielle aristo coquette dans des fourrures hors de prix, c'est un défilé constant de greluches toutes ridiculement accompagnées de chiens plus rikiki et hideux les uns que les autres.

Les heures défilent sans trace d'Edward si bien que je commence à remettre en question les dires du concierge, à moins qu'il y a une porte dérobée par laquelle Edward s'est faufilé à mon insu. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps enfin non pas techniquement, mais arrivera bien un moment ou ce petit bâtard voudra récupérer une copie de son contrat et alors là, on verra bien qui détient le pouvoir.

En attendant, je préfère prendre les devants et bousculer un peu les choses, il ne pourra pas m'ignorer éternellement, pas quand mon proprio menace de me virer de mon appartement ni…pourquoi Monsieur le concierge du mois me jette-t-il des regards si fréquents ?

Depuis notre altercation, il ne m'accorde qu'une attention dédaigneuse et ne se gêne pas pour me faire sentir que ma présence n'est pas appréciée, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre !

Mais quelque chose dans sa posture a changé alors qu'il échange quelques mots avec une habitante. Je l'ai vu arrivé il y a de cela une heure environ distinguée dans un tailleur Chanel noir, elle est entré comme, tête haute démarche assuré comme si elle possédait l'endroit. J'aime les femmes de caractère comme elle, et un jour c'est certain je lui ressemblerais.

Je me demande si c'est son air aussi sûr d'elle qui intimide autant le concierge, peut-être possède-t-elle l'immeuble après tout, tout est possible avec ces gens.

Faisait mine de ne pas leur accorder la moindre attention, je profite qu'il s'éclipse par une porte pour m'approcher discrètement et me dissimule derrière l'un des énormes piliers de marbre blanc. Je n'ai pas à patienter longtemps, concierge du mois revient les mains chargées d'un paquet qu'il dépose délicatement sur son comptoir, juste à côté de la femme Chanel.

-Et voilà, je l'ai mis de côté pour votre prochaine visite, je sais que Monsieur est trop occupé pour penser à les récupérer. Ma femme vous a tout emballé soigneusement pour le transport Madame Cullen…

Je me retiens in extremis de jurer en plein milieu du hall.

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

Cette femme…Oh bordel que c'est bon !

Tout s'explique à présent, les coups d'œil inquiet du concierge, son air coincé…Je le tiens, ou plutôt je la tiens !

-xxxxx-

 **Les cartes viennent d'être redistribuées très cher Edward fais gaffe à toi !**

 **Spechell**


	79. Chapitre 79

**5** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

Est-ce qu'Edward lui a déjà parlé de moi ?

Une mère laisserait-elle son fils établir un contrat si perfide à l'encontre d'une autre femme ? Si c'est pour le protéger d'une fille comme alors oui surement ! Je ferais la même chose pour mes propres enfants.

S'il lui a déjà tout raconté sur moi, alors je n'aurais pas la moindre chance de faire valoir mon histoire auprès de cette bonne femme. Mais c'est sans aucun doute la seule chance que j'aie, je ne peux donc pas la laisser me passer sous le nez à cause d'éventuelle suppositions.

Très bien, alors comment lui annoncer tout ça en douceur ?

Lorsque concierge du mois m'aperçoit mal caché derrière le pilier, son expression passe de tranquille à totale panique.

Madame Cullen s'empare du paquet avec délicatesse et remercie le concierge encore sous le choc, je lui fais un doigt au passage et m'empresse d'emboiter le pas à Maman Cullen vers la sortie.

Je n'arrive pas à croire la chance insolente que j'ai sur ce coup. Quelles étaient les probabilités pour que je tombe sur elle aujourd'hui ? Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais probablement pas fait mieux.

Je l'ai vu passer ce matin sans me douter un seul instant qui elle pouvait être et ne l'aurais certainement jamais su si je n'avais pas prêté attention à ce stupide concierge. Je jubile intérieurement, remerciant ma bonne étoile.

Isabella est de nouveau dans le Game et il est temps d'avoir une conversation entre femmes !

Elle a les mêmes cheveux bruns-roux que son fils je remarque tandis que je la suis dans la rue, c'est à se demander comment j'ai pu louper ce détail.

La taille fine, et une silhouette encore élancée pour son âge, elle se déplace avec grâce sur les pavés inégaux du trottoir malgré ses talons hauts. Je regrette de n'avoir enfilé qu'un vulgaire ensemble de jogging avant de sortir de chez moi comme une furie ce matin, et décide de l'aborder lorsqu'elle s'arrête près d'une voiture aux vitres teintées, stationnée en double file.

Un chauffeur au crâne luisant s'en extirpe à son approche pour lui prendre le paquet des mains avant de lui ouvrir la porte arrière.

Maintenant ou jamais ma vielle.

-Madame Cullen ? Je demande d'une voix mal assurée.

La femme se tourne avec élégance vers moi tandis que son chauffeur s'interpose légèrement entre nous.

-Voyons Steven, il n'y a rien à craindre de cette jeune fille ! Décalez-vous donc, s'offusque-t-elle avec le sourire

Le dit Steven me lance un regard méfiant mais s'exécute néanmoins. Quand j'en aurais le pouvoir, je ferais virer ce connard à la première occasion.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle…Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaitre, s'enquit-elle en scrutant attentivement mon visage.

Ok elle ne semble pas sur la défensive, c'est un bon point, ça peut vouloir dire qu'Edward ne lui a rien révélé de notre affaire.

J'ai la possibilité de tout réinventer à ma guise.

-Non Madame, nous ne nous connaissons pas…Pas encore du moins. Je m'appelle Isabelle Swan et j'espérais pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous, dis-je en resserrant les pans de ma veste autour de moi dans le seul but de paraître vulnérable.

-Vous ne faites pas partie d'une quelconque œuvre de bienfaisance ? Car toutes les demandes de subventions doivent être adressées à mon bureau…

-Non, rien de tout cela, réponds-je en fuyant son regard émeraude posé sur moi.

-Et bien je vous écoute, dit-elle en joignant ses mains gantées devant elle.

Je change de pied d'appui et regarde autour de moi avant de lui répondre :

-C'est-à-dire que…C'est assez personnel, dis-je en coulant un regard vers son chauffeur qui ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. C'est à propos de votre fils, je rajoute pour finir de la convaincre.

Comme je m'y attendais, la mention de son fils la fait réagir, elle s'avance aussitôt vers moi prise d'un élan de panique.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Oh oui, tout va bien, excusez-moi je vous cause du souci pour rien.

-Venez, nous serons beaucoup mieux installés pour discuter à une terrasse…

Et ben enfin pas trop tôt, j'ai bien cru qu'elle serait encore plus difficile que son fils celle-là !

Je dissimule non sans mal mon air de triomphe et la laisse me diriger vers sa voiture ou je m'engouffre après m'être assuré d'avoir piétiné le pied de Steven le chauffeur.

D'abord l'assistante d'Edward, puis le concierge et maintenant le chauffeur ! Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de mener ma mission à bien, surtout pas le personnel trop zélé qui semble graviter autour de cette famille.

-xxxxx-


	80. Chapitre 80

**1** **ère** **update**

 **Isabella**

-Et si vous me racontiez tout depuis le début Miss Swan, comment avez-vous connu mon fils ?

Attablée l'une en face de l'autre dans un des salons de thé les plus girly qui m'est été donné de voir, nous attendons patiemment que nos commandes nous soient apportées. Madame Cullen, n'a rien à voir avec son fils Edward. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte durant le court trajet qui nous a amenées jusqu'ici. Elle n'est que gentillesse et douceur là ou son fils n'est que rigidité et sévérité.

Je me sentirais presque coupable de lui raconter des craques si ma propre survie ne dépendait pas cette simple conversation.

-Nous nous sommes…rencontrés il y a un peu plus d'un mois maintenant…Mais avant de vous dire ce que m'a amené à vous aborder comme ça, j'aimerais vous en dire plus sur moi.

-Vous commencez à me faire peur avec tout ce mystère…Rassurez-moi, Edward ne vous a fait aucun mal ? Demande-t-elle une main posée sur le cœur.

C'est presque trop facile.

-Oh non Madame ! Enfin, vous en jugerez par vous-même dans quelques instants. D'abord je dois vous parler de ma profession, je suis une…une danseuse exotique, je lâche en me triturant les mains.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux me cerner et me laisse poursuivre sans rien laisser paraître.

-Je travaille depuis 5 ans environ comme danseuse dans un bar de la ville. Croyez-moi, j'ai honte de ma situation…Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix quand j'ai atterri ici fraichement débarqué de ma campagne. Dans les premiers temps, c'est le seul boulot qu'on a bien voulu donner à une gamine de 18 ans sans expérience puis avec le temps, j'ai fini par m'en accommoder…Mais je ne couche pas ! Je ne suis pas une prostituée Madame, je ne fais que danser pour eux…

Je marque une pause, le temps pour la serveuse de déposer nos boissons, mais aussi pour laisser le temps à futur belle-maman d'avaler l'histoire de cette pauvre fille à qui la vie n'a pas toujours souri. Je prends un grand risque en commençant par lui avouer mon métier, mais j'ai la sensation que plus je me rapprocherais de la vérité et serais honnête avec elle et mieux ce sera pour la suite.

Je trempe mes lèvres dans le thé le plus savoureux qui m'est été donné de goûter avant de poursuivre mon récit, non sans omettre mon rôle de femme en détresse : yeux humides, lèvres frémissantes.

Durant l'heure qui suit, je lui relate comment moi Isabella, fille habituellement casanière, ai atterri dans un casino pour fêter l'anniversaire d'une amie de longue date. Comment j'y ai « fortuitement » rencontré son fils en rendez-vous d'affaire avec Emmett et Jasper. Comment, l'alcool aidant, nous nous sommes retrouvés à partager un moment d'intimité et pour finir, je lui relate la découverte de ma grossesse, la perte évidente de mon boulot, mon hésitation à prévenir Edward. Ma décision de garder ce bébé, véritable cadeau du ciel, puis l'annonce de ma grossesse, notre dispute dans son bureau, son insistance pour me faire signer un contrat auquel je ne comprends rien et dernièrement son refus d'avoir tout échange avec moi malgré mes tentatives pour prendre contact avec lui.

-Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur vous dans le hall…Je ne me serais jamais permise de vous aborder de la sorte si je n'étais pas tant aux abois mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est…le destin qui m'a mise sur votre chemin aujourd'hui….

Je n'ai même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je suis comprimé dans une étreinte puissante. Mes réflexes m'ordonnent de repousser cette intrusion dans mon espace vital, mais je prends mon mal en patience et tapote maladroitement son dos.

-Oh Mon Dieu Isabella ! Cela va sans doute vous paraître égoïste de ma part, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cette nouvelle me réjouis ! S'extasie-t-elle en caressant mon ventre avec prudence.

En effet, ces yeux s'emplissent de larmes contenues, je ne pouvais rêver meilleure réaction de sa part.

-Vraiment, dis-je sans avoir à feindre mon enthousiasme. Vous ne me prenez pas pour une de ces filles qui tentent par tous les moyens de se faire une place dans des familles fortunées ? Parce que vous devez me croire, Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui ! Et puis j'ai insisté pour utiliser des préservatifs tant que j'étais…consciente puis…

-Cessez de vous torturer l'esprit ainsi Isabella ! Figurez-vous que j'ai un radar pour ce genre de filles et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis qu'elles n'ont rien à voir avec vous. On en rencontre malheureusement beaucoup trop parmi nos propres rangs ! Mais pas vous, vous Isabella vous n'essayez pas de nous ressembler, vous êtes fraîche, naturelle et plus important encore vous vous êtes montré tellement honnête avec moi.

Elle retourne à sa place en se tapotant les yeux d'un mouchoir en tissu.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête d'Edward…Vous traitez de la sorte…Vous êtes la bénédiction que j'attendais dans sa vie…Il passe beaucoup trop de temps seul à travailler, mais grâce à vous désormais il va enfin avoir une vie de famille !

Holà doucement Grand Maman ! Ce n'est pas d'un mari en manque d'attention dont j'ai besoin mais d'un distributeur de billets !

-Il a tout simplement dû avoir peur lorsque vous lui avez annoncé ! Vous savez Edward est un garçon qui passe sa vie à tout planifier donc je comprends que ce petit « contretemps » ait pu le troubler mais maintenant, peur ou pas, il doit prendre ses responsabilités et assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

J'acquiesce religieusement de la tête et la laisse broder son conte de fée comme cela l'arrange, tant que cela sert mes propres intérêts !

-Est-ce le fameux contrat, demande-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'épaisse enveloppe posée sur la table à mes côtés.

-Oui, réponds-je d'une petite voix tout en laissant glisser l'enveloppe jusqu'à elle.

-xxxxx-

 **Coucou tout le monde.**

 **Un grand merci pour l'affluence de messages hier c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de vous lire.**

 **Pour répondre à Guest qui est très en remonté contre moi à cause de la lenteur de développement de mon histoire :**

 **Je trouve que tu es un peu dur avec moi. Pour ma part l'histoire est mise en place, Bella avait un plan : trouver un gars plein aux as et lui faire un enfant dans le dos. Mission accompli. Maintenant elle traque Edward pour obtenir de lui qu'il l'entretienne elle et le bébé. Mission en cours…**

 **Je peux t'assurer que dépouiller quelqu'un au final ce n'est pas si facile, surtout lorsqu'on se trompe de cible et tombe sur Edward Cullen alias** _l'homme qui ne croyait plus aux femmes (et voilà je viens de spolié à cause de toi…)_ **Ni traquer quelqu'un donc il me parait logique de ne pas rendre les choses faciles pour elle.**

 **Toutes ces étapes, détective privé, le harceler sur son téléphone ou encore être désespéré au point d'essayer avec la police ce sont des choses qu'une femme comme Bella ferait dans ce cas pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Le meilleur plan étant bien sûr d'arriver à entrer en contact avec la famille d'Edward.**

 **Après c'est mon point de vue mais je déteste lorsque tout est trop facile, tout simplement parce que dans la vie rien n'est facile et rien ne se règle en deux temps trois mouvements. Donc au lieu de vous assommer avec des chapitres ultra long à broder et à inventer toutes les bêtises possibles et inimaginables je fais des chapitres courts qui vont droit au but sans tourner en rond.**

 **Quant au fait que tu trouves mon histoire vide à cause de Bella et sa façon de jurer et bien là je ne peux rien y faire, juste dire ceci : C'est le personnage que j'avais en tête pour elle. Pour changer des Bella douce et soumise dont on a l'habitude, je voulais une fille forte, indépendante à sa façon, qui n'a peur de personne, qui a du répondant et surtout vénale à souhait.** _Et puis je te mets au défi de trouver une fille des rues, strip-teaseuse qui ne jure pas…_ **Bref je viens encore de gâcher une partie du suspense sur le passé de Bella…Merci bien !**

 **Pour finir non stress je bosse actuellement sur la suite de L'expérience donc le chapitre devrait être fini en fin de semaine voir ce weekend.**

 **Voilà j'ai donné mon point de vue j'espère que tu le comprendras. Pour les autres n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti frustration ou autre, j'y répondrais sans me fâcher c'est promis**

 **Spechell.**


	81. Chapitre 81

**2** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

La demi-heure suivante, Elizabeth, comme elle insiste pour que je l'appelle lit scrupuleusement le contrat rédigé par l'avocat d'Edward pendant que moi je me gave de toutes les douceurs disponibles sur la carte, ordre de Belle-Maman, je suis trop maigre selon elle.

Le silence entre nous seulement troublé par ma mastication et les quelques remarques choquées qui lui échappent à la lecture des clauses que son fils cherche à m'imposer.

-Non, non, non c'est hors de question peste-t-elle avant de tourner une page.

Puis :

-Mais d'où lui vient cette idée saugrenue…

Ou encore :

-Du Jenks tout craché…Et il se demande encore pourquoi il est seul !

Ma préférée étant :

-Moi vivante, jamais je ne permettrais une chose pareille ! Quelle honte Isabella, vous devez lui pardonnez il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait !

-Vous savez je n'avais pas compris la moitié de ce qu'il y a écrit là-dedans, je mens en gobant un cake au citron couvert de glaçage.

-Il est hors de question que vous signez cette parodie de contrat Isabella…Vous avez bien fait, vraiment bien fait de me trouver ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne m'a rien dit…

-xxxxx-


	82. Chapitre 82

**3** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

-C'est là que vous habitez ? Me demande Elizabeth quelques heures plus tard.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et hoche patiemment la tête. C'est sûr que vu d'ici, assise bien confortablement sur un fauteuil massant en cuir, mon immeuble parait encore plus crasseux.

-Ma pauvre enfant…

-Madame Cullen si je peux me permettre, je ne vous conseille pas d'entrer dans cet immeuble, crois bon de faire remarquer son chauffeur.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule Steven…Si Isabella peut y vivre sans crainte alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que je n'y entre pas moi-même pour quelques heures…Mais accompagnez nous quand même cela vaudra mieux.

A mesure que j'apprends à la connaitre, et malgré quelques aspects de sa personnalité que je ne saisis pas encore, j'apprécie de plus en plus cette femme. En plus d'être facile à berner, elle se montre d'un soutien auquel je n'aurais jamais osé prétendre. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a insisté pour m'accompagner récupérer mes affaires, après que je lui ai relaté mes problèmes …

Elle a décrété que je devais absolument m'installer chez elle en attendant qu'Edward retrouve la raison, s'il la retrouve un jour. Elle est persuadé qu'elle peut le convaincre de revenir à lui et d'assumer comme un véritable homme est censé le faire.

J'ai du mal à y croire, mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut réussir là où j'ai échoué, c'est elle et ce n'est pas moi qui vais tenter de l'en empêcher alors je laisse faire car je suis sûre qu'elle réserve une chambre digne de ce nom à la femme qui va lui donner son premier petit-enfant, je n'aurais plus à me niquer le dos sur mon clic-clac.

Nous nous engouffrons donc tous les trois dans mon hall crasseux. Elizabeth porte à son nez son mouchoir en tissu lorsque nous atteignons un coin de l'immeuble qui put continuellement l'urine. Elle ne fait pas de remarques désobligeantes et je lui suis énormément reconnaissante de ne pas ajouter à mon prétendu mal aise.

Ce n'est que lorsque je tourne la clé dans ma serrure que je me souviens du bordel laissé dans mon appartement avant de le quitter ce matin. J'ai envoyé voler une bonne partie de mes affaires qui sont désormais éparpillés sur le sol et cela fait un petit moment déjà que je n'ai pas fait le ménage dans l'appartement. Toutes les tâches ne m'en paraissent que plus grosses sous l'œil critique d'Elizabeth et de Steven qui ne se cache pas pour marquer son dégout.

C'est le moment que choisit mon chat pour sauter d'une pile de vêtement retranchée dans un coin.

-Ouah, S'écrie Elizabeth en faisant un bon de côté. C'est un chat…Ce n'est qu'un chat, répète-t-elle lorsque Sheitan se frotte à ses pieds.

Cette fois-ci je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et éclate de rire devant sa tête épouvantée.

-Je suis désolé de vous recevoir comme ça, dis-je en me baissant pour ramasser mon chat. J'ai disons…mal réagis à la lecture du contrat et…pour le reste…

Un métro passe à ce moment-là et de nouveau, Elizabeth bondit sur place les yeux exorbités par l'horreur.

-Non, il est hors de question que mes petits enfants grandissent dans un endroit pareil…Emballez le strict nécessaire Isabella, vous ne passerez pas une nuit de plus dans ce trou à rat !

-xxxxx-


	83. Chapitre 83

**4** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

-Bienvenue dans mon humble foyer Isabella, minaude Elizabeth en s'extirpant souplement de la voiture.

Humble ?

Il n'y a rien d'humble avec cette maison, et le terme villa serait plus approprié pour décrire ce que j'ai devant les yeux.

20 kilomètres en dehors de la ville, c'est la distance qui sépare Madame Cullen de toute l'agitation nocturne du centre. Ici on entend les stridulations des grillons dissimulés dans l'herbe parfaitement entretenue de la propriété et qui s'étend presque à perte de vue. La demeure, d'un blanc immaculé pourvue çà et là de pierre brunes se dresse, sur trois étages, magnifique dans la nuit. Soutenue par d'énormes colonnes de part et d'autres, elle rappelle le design des villas coloniales du sud du pays et je m'attends à voir surgir à tout moment une armée de domestiques prêt à servir leur maitresse.

-Par ici, je vais vous faire visiter la maison Isabella.

Je reste bouche bée devant tant de splendeur et laisse Elizabeth m'entrainer le long de l'allée ornée de torches solaires. Steven nous ouvre la marche une valise dans chaque main et s'efface pour nous laisser pénétrer les premières dans l'entrée chichement décorée de la maison.

-Madame, souhaitez-vous que j'appelle…quelqu'un, demande Steven un coup d'œil dans ma direction.

-Voyons Steven ! Chuchote Elizabeth visiblement fâchée. Je fais mine de les ignorer et porte mon attention sur l'énorme escalier blanc qui se sépare en deux avant pour mener aux étages supérieurs.

-La présence d'Isabella doit rester secrète pour le moment, la pauvre enfant a déjà bien assez à penser avec Edward…Je compte d'ailleurs sur vous pour la traiter comme un membre à part entière de cette famille ! Faites donc passer le mot à l'ensemble du personnel avant de porter les bagages d'Isabella dans la chambre bleue je vous prie.

Et toc dans tes dents Steven !

Elizabeth se tourne à nouveau vers moi toute trace d'irritation envolée, elle entortille son bras dans le mien et m'entraine vers l'étage lorsque nous sommes interrompus par des aboiements stridents.

-Vous avez des chiens ? Je demande paniquée, pas sûr de la réaction de mon chat.

-Oh oui, ce sont mes petits bichons adorés, roucoule Elizabeth en se penchant pour soulever une touffe de poil blanc qui frétille à ras du sol. Je vous présente Cachemire et Silky, ne vous inquiétez pas ils adorent les chats et s'entendront à merveille avec le vôtre !

Je déteste les chiens…

Un des chiens doit sentir la présence de Sheitan car il sautille pour renifler le sac de transport dans mes bras. La réaction de Sheitan ne se fait pas attendre, il grogne, feule, crache et tente de s'échapper par tous les moyens. Je raffermie ma prise sur le sac tout en évitant les deux monstres sur pattes excités par ses cris de protestation.

-Shei…Je me retiens au dernier moment de hurler le nom de mon chat, vu les noms qu'elle donne à ses chiens, je l'imagine très bien se poser des questions sur celui choisit pour mon chat.

-She ? Quel nom original s'extasie Elizabeth. C'est donc une femelle ?

-Euh…Non pas vraiment.

Nous commençons l'ascension de l'énorme escalier double, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'en vois un pour de vrai, suivit de près par ses bichons qui ne cessent d'aboyer. Je donne un coup discret à celui qui me mordille les talons et le regarde s'enfuir en couinant dans les pattes de sa maitresse.

Arrivée au second, Elizabeth s'arrête et ouvre chaque porte pour m'en faire une description détaillée. Il y a ainsi rien qu'à cet étage, 2 salles de bains, 1 toilette, 3 chambres, 1 salle de repos ? Allez savoir ce que cela veut dire et 1 bibliothèque.

Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que cette femme se meurt d'ennui toute seule dans son immense maison. Je comprends désormais pourquoi il m'a été si facile de la mettre de mon côté. Edward a totalement délaissé sa pauvre Maman qui désormais se voit obliger de trouver du réconfort avec la pire ennemie de son fils chéri et ça, c'est tout bénef pour moi.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous pourrons bien entendu faire quelques modifications si vous le souhaitez…

Elle pousse une énième porte et s'efface pour me laisser entrer dans ce qui doit être la plus belle chambre que j'ai jamais vu. Digne d'un magazine de mode avec ses tons bleus pâles, son immense lit à baldaquins et son balcon donnant sur le jardin.

-C'est parfait Elizabeth, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux ! Dis-je et pour une fois je le pense réellement.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie ! Laissez vos affaires ici, je vais demander à Mme Mallory, notre gouvernante de ranger pour vous.

-La gouvernante ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander. Vous avez une gouvernante, genre à domicile ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Vous m'imaginez courir partout pour tout gérer dans cette maison ?!

Logique…

Alors qu'elle m'explique le fonctionnement de la douche à l'italienne de ma propre salle de bain, nous sommes interrompus par un raclement de gorge discret. Une femme de forte corpulence se tient là, droite comme un I, elle porte une robe sans fantaisie de couleur grise sur un chemisier blanc et un tablier, seul indication qu'elle fait partie du personnel.

-Ah Madame Mallory, entrez donc, l'encourage Elizabeth en s'essuyant les mains sur une serviette. Je vous présente Isabella…ma nouvelle fille, s'enthousiasme-t-elle en me poussant en avant.

Si Madame Mallory est étonnée par ses propos, elle n'en laisse rien paraitre, m'offre un simple hochement de tête respectueux et j'en viens à la conclusion que je devrais me méfier d'elle à l'avenir.

-Je compte sur vous pour qu'elle se sente ici comme chez elle, à commencer par lui trouver assez de rangements pour ses affaires, ainsi qu'un panier pour She, son chat…Ah et vous demanderez à Maggie si elle veut bien venir tous les jours désormais pour être au service d'Isabella.

Waouh ma propre bonne, je jubile intérieurement, je crois que je vais vraiment passer du bon temps ici, c'est encore mieux que squatter l'appartement d'Edward !

-xxxxx-

 **Pourquoi attendre demain quand tu peux avoir la suite toute de suite gaellzy alias la fille aux smiley ;)**

 **Spechell**


	84. Chapitre 84

**5** **ème** **update.**

 **Isabella**

-Et le voici, à 4 ans…Le portrait craché de son père ! Il était tellement fier d'avoir réussi à faire son lacet tout seul !

-Hum…

Si ça continue je me tire une balle !

-Voici donc Edward Senior, le jour de notre mariage, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'ils se ressemblent ? Me demande Elizabeth pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle a commencé à me montrer leurs albums photos de famille.

D'un côté, c'est un bon moyen de faire plus amples connaissance avec sa mère mais aussi pour m'introduire dans la vie privée d'Edward à son insu. Mieux connaitre son ennemi pour mieux le combattre.

-Oui effectivement, il ressemble énormément à Edward…C'est donc de lui qu'Edward tient ses yeux verts…Mais où est-il d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il travaille tard comme son fils ?

-Oh non très chère, Edward Senior nous a quittés il y a de cela 5 ans déjà…

-Oh je suis désolé Elizabeth, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète !

J'ai presque pitié d'elle, c'est vrai qu'elle doit se sentir seule à la longue.

Pour moi c'est différent, j'ai toujours aimé ça, la solitude et m'en suis toujours contenté avec joie. Etre avec les gens, les accepter dans votre vie, n'apporte que des ennuis.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas…je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Je n'ose pas poser plus de questions de peur de la voir pleurer et je déteste voir les autres pleurer alors je change plutôt de sujet en tournant une page de l'album qu'elle tient entre les mains.

-Vous avez une sœur jumelle ! Je m'écrie en pointant une photo d'elle plus jeune ou elle pose avec son parfait sosie.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Esmée et n'habite pas loin d'ici avec son époux Carlisle…Tu m'as dit avoir rencontré Emmett ?

Je hoche la tête tandis qu'elle tourne quelques pages pour s'arrêter sur une photo de famille prise devant le manoir que j'ai déjà vu lorsque je faisais mes recherches sur Edward.

-La voilà donc avec son mari et ses enfants, Emmett et Alice…J'ai tellement hâte de tous te les présenter ! Oh mais j'y pense, comment ai-je pu oublier un détail pareil, s'exclame-t-elle soudain en refermant l'album d'un geste sec.

J'arque un sourcil attendant qu'elle développe.

-Alice est enceinte ! Elle est censée accoucher dans trois semaines environ. Doux Jésus, quand je vais annoncer ça à Esmée…Nous allons devenir grands-mères pratiquement au même moment ! Oh Isabella, vous en réalisez pas à quel point votre grossesse va enrichir cette famille !

Et moi avec !

-xxxxx-

 **Je suis sure que vous avez connu ça vous aussi Mesdames, Bella-Maman qui vous montre des photos du kiki de votre cher et tendre haha j'adore ces moments-là !**

 **Et voilà pour celle qui se demandait ou était Esmée.**

 **Bon pour cette histoire je voulais qu'Edward n'est pas de père (parce qu'on sait tous qu'un patriarche n'aurait pas accepté Bella la fille facile aussi facilement) Une maman passe encore elles sont compréhensive la plupart du temps surtout quand il s'agit d'un bébé, mais avec un Papa ça ne me paraissant pas crédibles.**

 **Spechell**


	85. Chapitre 85

**1** **ère** **update**

 **Isabella**

Dissimulée dans le couloir menant à son bureau, le cœur battant craignant à tout moment d'être découverte par un membre du personnel, j'espionne impunément la conversation téléphonique d'Elizabeth.

Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que je le fais mais j'estime qu'elle aurait dû m'inviter à participer à cette conversation, c'est vrai c'est tout de même de moi dont il s'agi ! Il est donc dans mon intérêt que je sache ce qui se dit entre elle et cet enfoiré de Jenks. Si je n'étais pas passé par là par hasard à la recherche de Sheitan, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais entendu.

-Elizabeth Cullen pour Maitre Jenks je vous prie

…

-Oh je suis sûre qu'il saura pourquoi je l'appelle. Dites-lui simplement qu'Elizabeth Cullen souhaite s'entretenir d'une affaire urgente avec lui.

Et ben elle a l'air remonté.

Quelques secondes passent et je crains d'abord qu'il refuse tout simplement de prendre ses appels.

-Arthur…Je ne te retourne pas la politesse, ce n'est vraiment pas un plaisir de t'avoir en ligne dans de telles conditions.

…

-Ne jouons pas à ce jeu-là, veux-tu ? Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je t'appelle Arthur Jenks !

…

-Comment je suis au courant ?! Après toutes ces années, tu devrais savoir que je finis toujours pas tout savoir !

…

-Ne cherche pas à m'embrouiller en te cachant derrière ton secret professionnel ! Il n'y a aucun secret qui tienne là ou mon fils est concerné !

…

-Tes excuses n'y changeront rien Arthur ! Maintenant peux-tu me dire d'où t'es venu cette idée farfelue de contrat pour aider mon fils à fuir ses responsabilités de père ?

Je sursaute lorsque l'un des bichons d'Elizabeth frotte ses pattes griffues sur la peau nue de mes jambes.

-Dégage sale chien, je chuchote en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

C'est sans compter sur saucisse sur pattes qui se met à couiner si bien que je n'ai d'autres choix que de le prendre dans mes bras pour le calmer alors que de l'autre côté de la porte le ton monte.

-Je me fous que ce soit lui t'ai demandé de pondre cette…connerie!

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je l'entends jurer.

-Tu aurais dû commencer par m'en parler Arthur, car avant d'être l'avocat de la famille, tu es mon ami ! Et en tant que tel tu aurais dû te douter que je n'accepterais jamais une chose pareille….Jamais !

…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Il s'agit d'un bébé, mon petit-fils ou fille, pas d'un accord commercial !

…

-Mon cher Edward, Paix à son âme, doit se retourner dans sa tombe, de savoir que tu aides son unique fils à comploter contre la mère d'un futur héritier Cullen ! Héritier, qui sera surement le seul que nous aurons connaissant mon fils et son entêtement pour fonder une famille….Cherches-tu à nous déposséder ?!

…

-Pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de bégayer ainsi Arthur !

Je pouffe de rire et dissimule le bruit dans le poil épais du bichon toujours lové dans mes bras. Je ne pensais pas trouver une aussi fervente défenderesse en la personne d'Elizabeth et je dois bien avouer qu'elle est en passe de devenir mon héros.

-Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons nous Arthur ? Je… Non toute la famille te fais confiance avec la gestion de notre patrimoine, ne me donne pas de raisons de remettre en doute cette confiance.

…

-Oh mais j'espère bien que tu vas te rattraper de cette bourde monumentale ! Ecoute bien ce qui va suivre car je ne me répéterais pas Arthur…

-xxxxx-

 **Salut à toutes !**

 **Merci pour le magnifique accueil fait à Maman-Ours Elizabeth !**

 **Elle vous le rendra bien, à commencer par remettre les pendules à l'heure avec ce cher Jenks, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Be : Contente que me lire t'apporte de la détente ;)** **et oui rassure toi, Esmée est Carlisle feront bien parti de cette histoire.**

 **Floridana : pour répondre à ta première question Sheitan c'est un des noms que l'on donne souvent au diable. Donc imagine Bella hurler au diable devant Elizabeth "prout prout" Cullen... Et la seconde : je ne sais pas trop combien il y aura de chapitres pour cette histoire. Et oui mes chapitres sont écrits à l'avance en général une bonne semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos reviews**

 **Spechell**


	86. Chapitre 86

**2** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

Les jours qui suivent mon installation Elizabeth et moi nous mettons d'accord sur un plan d'action. Selon elle, attaquer Edward de front, comme je l'ai fait, est le meilleur moyen d'aller droit dans le mur.

C'est le genre d'homme qu'il faut prendre par surprise, m'informe-t-elle, sans lui laisser le temps de fomenter un plan. Nous décidions donc de procéder par étape pour désamorcer la situation de crise dans laquelle je me suis fourrée.

Elizabeth est une femme pleine de ressources, je m'en aperçois très vite à force de la côtoyer d'aussi prêt.

Dans un premier temps, elle s'est assurée qu'Edward ne bénéficierait d'aucun soutien de la part de Jenks, en lui faisant promettre d'éviter tout contact avec son fils pour son propre bien et en lui interdisant formellement de l'avertir de ce qui va lui arriver. Il ne s'est pas fait prié pour détruire toutes les copies du contrat avec la promesse d'en rédiger un plus avantageux à la naissance du bébé. Même si Elizabeth espère que d'ici là son fils aura repris ses esprits et embrassera son rôle de papa avec joie.

Puis elle s'est arrangée avec l'assistante d'Edward pour obtenir l'emploi du temps de ce dernier ainsi que la promesse d'être prévenu en cas d'imprévu, pour les trois semaines à venir. Tout cela dans le seul but de savoir à tout moment où il se trouve et ainsi choisir le meilleur moment pour lui tomber dessus.

Je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même, même en le voulant très fort. Elizabeth est un véritable atout dans mon jeu. Et dire que j'ai failli manquer cette opportunité, ou en serais-je aujourd'hui si ma bonne étoile ne m'avait pas mis sur son chemin ?

Un coup frappé à la porte de la salle de bain, ou je me prélasse dans un bon bain aux effluves de rose, me tire de mes pensées.

-Miss Swan ? Demande la voix mal assurée de ma bonne attitrée. J'ai déposé votre déjeuner sur le lit…Avez-vous besoin d'autres chose ?

-Entre donc Maggie, et viens me frotter le dos !

La petite servante passe un bout de tête dans la salle de bain sans oser entrer.

Je lui fais signe d'approcher en lui tendant la brosse à crin et elle s'avance sur ses gardes en me surveillant du coin de l'œil.

-Ne prends pas cet air apeuré Maggie ! Je gronde en m'installant confortablement. Je n'aurais aucune raison de te frapper cette fois-ci si tu ne tentes pas de m'arracher la peau du dos avec la brosse…C'est quand même pas compliqué non ?

 **-xxxxx-**

 **Vos aviez cru que Bella allait miraculeusement se transformer en gentille fille ?**

 **Spechell**


	87. Chapitre 87

**3** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

-Maggiiiiiieee !

J'entends les pas précipités de ma bonne qui se rue dans les escaliers à ma suite.

-Oui Miss Swan ? Me demande-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-C'est quoi cette pièce ?

J'ai poussé une porte au hasard d'un couloir à la recherche de mon chat. Cet enfoiré se planque depuis notre arrivée ici et ne sors que pour déguster les terrines préparées à son attention par le staff en cuisine. Je sais bien qu'il ne supporte pas la présence des chiens d'Elizabeth, mais comme moi, il va devoir apprendre à composer avec les éléments et s'adapter à la présence de ces saucisses sur pattes.

En attendant il me rend folle à m'obliger à lui courir après pour débusquer les merdes qu'il sème derrière lui, enfin c'est surtout Maggie qui ramasse, mais quand même je ne peux pas le laisser saccager les tapis hors de prix d'Elizabeth plus longtemps.

-Ca Miss Swan, c'est le débarras utilisé par Miss Brandon.

Je fronce les sourcils, Elizabeth n'a jamais mentionné de Miss Brandon. Et ce débarras ressemble plus à un placard géant qu'à une pièce où l'on entreposerait des choses dont on ne veut plus.

-Et qui c'est au juste cette Brandon ?

-Miss Alice Brandon, la nièce de Madame…

-Oh oui cette Alice là…

Je pénètre dans la pièce tandis que Maggie reste en arrière. Des pans entiers de vêtements soigneusement rangés sous housse, un arc en ciel de chaussures alignées sur des portants muraux. Louboutin, Marc Jacobs, Louis Vuitton, Dior, Burberry…un véritable viol visuel. Je croirais rêver et effleure du bout des doigts toutes ces merveilles.

J'ai déniché la caverne d'Ali Baba de la petite nièce chérie et rien qu'à voir ses goûts vestimentaires, je sais déjà que je risque de parfaitement m'entendre avec elle, si elle concède à me prêter ses vêtements bien sûr ! Mais en attendant que l'on devienne copine de shopping elle et moi, je compte bien profiter de ce qu'elle a laissé derrière elle.

-xxxxx-

 **Soupir qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être à sa place...**

 **Spechell**


	88. Chapitre 88

**4** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

-Avez-vous déjà pris un rendez-vous avec un médecin ? Me demande Elizabeth un soir que nous sommes en train de dîner.

-Non pas encore…Je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens de me payer un docteur, je réponds la bouche pleine d'un filet mignon préparé à la perfection.

Elle parait surprise par mon manque d'intérêt mais se reprend vite

-Mais comment être sûr que tout va bien …Ou que ce n'est pas une simple grossesse nerveuse ?

J'avale ma bouchée en la faisant passer avec une gorgée de citronnade bien fraîche. Non mais regardez-moi, à boire de la citronnade en manipulant de l'argenterie, comme une grande dame !

-Oh, je ne m'inquiètes pas pour ça, je la rassure. En plus de ne plus avoir mes règles, Edward m'a fait faire deux tests dans son bureau.

Elle suspend son geste en l'air repose sa fourchette et me fixe ébahie, si bien que je ne résiste pas à la tentation d'enfoncer son si précieux fils.

-Oui, il m'a obligé à faire pipi dans un verre…pendant qu'il regardait !

Sa réaction ne me déçoit pas, Elizabeth s'étrangle avec sa gorgée de vin qui se répand partout sur la nappe blanche, elle tapote maladroitement les quelques gouttes tombées sur sa jupe avant de s'exclamer :

-Non, impossible !

-xxxxx-

 **Ça joue les grandes dames...Est-ce le calme avant la tempête ?**

 **Je vois...je vois...Un Edward en approche...le compte à rebours est lancé !**

 **A votre avis dans quelles circonstances vont se faire les retrouvailles...**

 **Spechell**


	89. Chapitre 89

**5** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

-Je ne serais partie que pour la journée, je déteste devoir vous laisser seule encore une fois mais j'avais pris cet engagement…

J'essaie de convaincre Elizabeth de partir à son gala de charité sans crainte de me laisser seule

Cela fait déjà quatre jours que je suis installé chez la mère d'Edward et je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé obtenir autant, même si pour l'instant mon compte en banque est plutôt vide.

-J'en profiterai pour demander à ma nièce le nom de son gynécologue, vous ne pouvez pas rester plus longtemps sans voir un médecin, dit-elle tandis que Steven l'aide à passer un manteau. Steven sait tout ce qu'i savoir, mais je vous ai quand même laissé mon numéro de portable sur le tableau de la cuisine…

Je secoue la tête et laisse échapper un léger sourire

-Elizabeth, arrêtez ! Je suis une grande fille, vous n'avez pas à vous faire de soucis pour moi.

Elle se saisit de mes mains et me regarde avec une profondeur qui me met mal à l'aise avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour un énième câlin.

-Je sais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme si je redevenais une maman à nouveau, dit-elle. Ne m'en voulez pas !

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si mélo ? Elle me donne envie de la serrer fort contre moi, et ça, ce n'est pas normal !

J'ai lu quelque part que les hormones rendaient certaines femmes enceinte complètement irrationnelle…

-xxxxx-

 **Les hormones hein ?**

 **Ohhh mais c'est qu'elle essaie de nous faire qu'elle a un coeur...ne tombez pas dans le piège !**

 **Spechell**


	90. Chapitre 90

**6** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

Il n'y a rien de plus humiliant que de se retrouver la tête dans la cuvette de toilettes qui ne sont même pas les vôtres !

-Miss Swan…

-Dégage Maggie !

C'est pas possible, à croire que cette bonne à un radar pour me dénicher peu importe où je me trouve !

Un nouvel accès de vomissement m'oblige à enfoncer de nouveau la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes du sous-sol ou je me suis endormi devant un film. Après avoir trouvé Sheitan bien installé sur un des Love Seat, j'ai décidé de tenir compagnie à mon matou en me lançant dans un marathon de vieux films.

C'est l'envie urgente de rendre mes boyaux sur le sol moquetté qui m'a réveillé. Désorienté, par la pénombre, j'ai tâtonné jusqu'à déboucher sur une salle de bain bien cachée.

-Oh mon dieu quelle horreur, mais à quoi je pensais ! Me plains-je en m'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

-Vous êtes dans votre deuxième mois Miss, il fallait bien que cela arrive…Je vous ai préparé un remède contre les vomissements…

Maggie est presque aussi jeune que moi et pourtant elle en sait davantage que moi sur ce genre de chose. Je devrais me montrer raisonnable et la laisser me faire avaler sa concoction de grand-mère, mais je suis tout sauf en état pour le moment.

De toute façon il va bien falloir que je la laisse rentrer, ne serait-ce que pour nettoyer le vomi que j'ai semé un peu partout. Mais pas maintenant, là tout de suite j'aimerais bien vomir en toute dignité et aussi peut-être savoir qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu manger d'aussi rose et…visqueux ?!

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas prendre ce petit-déjeuner…

-Va au diable sorcière !

-xxxxx-

 **Je déteste avoir un auditoire quand je vomis (ça arrive pas souvent je jure !) genre qu'on me retienne les cheveux ou autres…beurk laisse-moi vomir en toute dignité !**

 **Spechell**


	91. Flashback 1 - La Piscine

**Mille Pardons j'ai eu deux jours de réunion interminable et pas une seconde à moi.**

 **Promis je me rattrape ce week-end.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Isabella Swan : Itinéraire d'une femme sans scrupules**

 _Flashback : la piscine_

 _La musique bat son plein, sur la piste de danse qui surplombe la piscine, les corps se mêlent au rythme des basses._

 _La chaleur étouffante oblige certains à retirer leurs vêtements quand d'autres décident de plonger tête la première dans l'eau tempérée de la piscine._

 _Soudain les ventilateurs se mettent à cracher une mousse blanche épaisse qui recouvre le sol en à peine quelques secondes, bientôt c'est la pièce entière qui est plongée dans une ambiance mousse._

 _La visibilité est quasi nulle et pourtant deux corps, prisonniers de leur attraction gravitent l'un autour de l'autre sans jamais se perdre de vue. Chaque contact, chaque frottement de peau déclenche en eux une combustion exacerbée par les vapeurs d'alcool. Tous deux moites de sueur, ils s'enfoncent dans l'eau de la piscine bondée pour rafraichir leurs peaux rendues brulantes par le désir de l'autre._

 _Isabella, dont la robe déjà moulante lui fait comme une deuxième peau à présent qu'elle est trempée et souligne d'autant plus ses courbes. Cette sensation, elle ne l'a pas ressenti depuis…jamais. Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi bien, comme si ce corps fatigué et meurtri ne lui appartenait plus. Son cœur a désormais trouvé une autre maison, un autre corps sur lequel s'appuyer, une autre raison de battre autre que sa propre survie. Elle pourrait flotter ainsi éternellement sur ce nuage de bien-être._

 _Edward, cependant à d'autres idées en tête. Toute la soirée, elle n'avait fait que lui glisser entre les doigts se mouvant sur la piste de danse, ses gestes aussi gracieux que sensuels l'avaient rendus ivre de désir. Il ne parvient même pas à se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il a couché avec une femme. Il l'a suivi, poudre d'étoile dans son ciel sombre, sans même s'inquiéter de ruiner ces chaussures en cuir véritable ni même son costume trois pièces. Ne compte qu'elle, mais la regarder ne lui suffit plus désormais, il ne veut rien de plus que posséder ce corps et si tôt qu'il commence à déposer des baisers aussi doux que la caresse des ailes d'un papillon au creux de son cou, Isabella perd le peu de contrôle qui lui restait sur son corps._

 _Qu'ils soient dans une pièce entouré de monde, n'a guère d'importance à leurs yeux, ne compte que ce moment partagé._

 _Il peut voir dans ces yeux, cette lueur de détermination féroce qui l'a au début interpellé, il ne l'a craint plus, au contraire, il l'accueille avec plaisir. Ses mains effleurent son corps, de sa bouche charnue à sa nuque si fragile pour descendre lentement vers sa poitrine._

 _Yeux dilatés, Isabella rejette sa tête en arrière et gémit au contact de ses mains sur son corps moite. Ce simple bruit suffit à envoyer une décharge si forte dans ses membres, qu'elle procure à Edward une érection instantanée, érection qu'il n'hésite pas frotter sensuellement contre elle._

 _Il embrasse le haut de sa poitrine à travers le tissu trempée de sa robe, ce qui entraine une réponse encore plus bruyante de la part d'Isabella qui l'encourage à descendre une bretelle de sa robe tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur elle, attendant un signe._

 _Qui se soucis de ce semblant de nudité, entourés comme ils le sont par la mousse qui atteint presque le plafond ?_

 _Elle hoche la tête, bouche ouverte et il en profite pour habillement faire tomber les bretelles exposant son soutien-gorge : entrelacs de dentelle noir transparente. Il laisse ses mains courir sur la poitrine à moitié découverte d'Isabella en accordant une attention toute particulière à ses tétons, les effleurant d'une caresse avant de les faire rouler entre ses doigts experts jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux bouts durcis par le désir. Bientôt les doigts sont remplacés par une bouche avide qui mordille, suçote et marque la peau soyeuse d'Isabella sans répit._

 _Soudain conscient de l'absence de ses mains sur lui, il se saisit de ses bras pour les déposer autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Nul besoin qu'il lui dise quoi faire, de son côté Isabella ne perd pas une seconde pour lui retirer sa veste puis sa chemise et découvrir son torse pâle en manque de soleil. Mordillant son lobe d'oreille et agrippant ses cheveux avec une frénésie proche de l'aliénation._

 _-J'ai envie de te faire tout un tas de choses, si tu savais, chuchote-t-il à son oreille_

 _Elle le regarde, un mélange de terreur et d'excitation dans les yeux._

 _-Montre-moi !_

 _Elle le met au défi, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres parfaites._

 _Il n'en faut pas plus pour réveiller la bête qui sommeille en lui depuis bien trop longtemps. D'un mouvement souple, il la soulève dans ses bras musclés et l'entraine dans un coin moins bondé de la piscine. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il se penche délicatement vers la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :_

 _-J'ai désespérément besoin d'être en toi Isabella_

 _Un soupir à la limite du gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsqu'elle chuchote « oui » encore et encore tandis qu'elle entoure la taille d'Edward de ses jambes. Il se fraie un chemin de ses mains jusqu'à sa culotte qu'il écarte sur le côté d'un seul geste, et là ou devrait se trouver des poils pubiens, il ne rencontre que la douceur de sa peau chaude. Sa bouche se remplit de salive à l'idée de gouter à ce que seuls ses doigts peuvent toucher pour le moment._

 _Galvanisée par ses caresses, Isabella descend le long de son torse jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon. Sa main desserre la ceinture et se faufile habillement jusqu'à son sexe gorgé de plaisir, elle se met à caresser d'abord de façon délicate puis avec une ardeur grandissante à mesure que les doigts agiles d'Edward stimule son clitoris._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ? Gémit-il lorsque tout cela ne lui suffit plus._

 _Encouragé par la chaleur et la moiteur de son vagin ainsi que les soupirs de plaisir d'Isabella, Edward se débarrasse partiellement de son pantalon pour libérer entièrement sa verge. Il oublie les bruits autour de lui, le lieu où ils se trouvent, et les gens qui les entourent, ne compte pour lui que ce moment._

 _Il sait que la taille de son sexe est bien au-dessus de la moyenne et pourtant, il ne montre aucune tendresse lorsqu'il la pénètre, étouffant les cris d'Isabella dans sa bouche, goutant du bout de la langue à une jouissance qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps._

 _Pour se retenir de crier sous ses assauts violents, elle lui mort la lèvre mais il est bien trop perdu dans son plaisir pour s'en offusquer. Revivant des sensations oubliées depuis si longtemps il prend un malin plaisir à entrer au plus profond de son vagin. Chaque coup de rein est accueilli avec délectation par une Isabella proche de l'évanouissement. Leurs effluves se mélangent dans un corps à corps voluptueux et il n'en faut pas plus à Edward pour qu'il se décharge en elle, oubliant toute prudence, en longues giclées qui déclenchent la jouissance d'Isabella, son vagin se contractant en une série de convulsions._

 _-Oh putain de merde, s'exclame-t-elle une fois redescendue de son nirvana._

 _Edward fronce les sourcils, il déteste entendre une femme jurer_

 _-Avec une si jolie bouche, tu ne devrais pas être en train de jurer… Sinon je vais être obligé de trouver un moyen de te punir_

 _Elle sourit, laisse retomber ses jambes ramollit par l'effort et se penche sur lui, juste assez pour frotter ses tétons encore à vif contre son torse._

 _-Oh et je suis sûre que tu trouveras très vite une punition à la hauteur de cette jolie bouche_

…

 _ **-xxxxx-**_

 _ **Et voilà petit cadeau pour répondre à une review d' Alezia Cullen la nympho qui voulait du lemon ;) Et vu comment s'est parti entre Edward et Bella c'est pas prêt d'arriver…pas tout de suite en tout cas.**_

 _ **J'espère que mon petit cadeau t'a plu Alezia ! C'était ma première fois…**_

 _ **Vous voyez je lis chacune de vos reviews et m'adapte à la demande ouais ouais ouais c'est tout moi ça.**_

 _ **Allez dites-moi si mon lemon vous a convaincu ou si je dois m'arrêter là mdr. Il se pourrait bien que j'écrive un flashback pour la fameuse scène de l'ascenseur…ah vous n'êtes pas au courant de la scène de l'ascenceur…oups j'en ai trop dit je sors -**_

 _ **Les prochains chapitres seront du point de vue d'Edward.**_

 _ **A demain et encore pardon de vous avoir laissé en chien ces deux derniers jours !**_

 _ **Spechell**_


	92. Chapitre 91

**1ère udpate**

 **Isabella**

Elizabeth participe à l'une de ses journées de rassemblement de riches bourgeoises pour une levée de fond ou un truc dans le genre …peu importe, je me retrouve seule dans l'immense demeure alors je profite autant que possible de tous ses avantages.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette maison a dû être construite pour y voir grandir des générations entières d'enfants criards, pas pour une femme seule et son armée de domestique. Tout y est pensé pour que l'on ne s'y ennuie jamais. Terrain de golf, salle de jeux équipée, salle de sport et spa en sous-sol, piscine extérieur couverte et même une pièce réservée à la projection de films sur écran géant.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai choisi de ne rien faire sur la terrasse exposée plein sud, celle qui donne sur la piscine, abritée du soleil sous un parasol et bien décidée à profiter de tous les trésors que cette maison a à offrir.

J'abandonne le magazine de mode que je parcours négligemment allongée sur une des nombreuses chaises longues et réajuste mon maillot de bain trop serré pour moi. Alice et moi ne faisons pas la même taille, je ne sais pas à quoi a été nourrie cette fille mais elle a l'air d'être ridiculement mince. Quelle n'a pas été ma frustration lorsque je me rendue compte qu'aucune de ses chaussures ne m'iraient…Déception vite oubliée lorsqu' Elizabeth m'a gentiment autorisé à prendre tout ce que je voulais dans le dressing de sa nièce prétextant que toutes ces vieilleries ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité mais que sa nièce se refusait catégoriquement à s'en débarrasser de peur que certaines pièces reviennent à la mode.

Je ne me suis donc pas fait prier et ai jeté mon dévolu sur un trikini noir à lacets, qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, pour lézarder au bord de l'eau. Pour une fois que je peux me retrouver à moitié nue sans avoir à secouer mon cul pour quelques billets, je compte bien en profiter !

-Miss Swan ?

Je ne lève même pas la tête pour répondre à Maggie.

-C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir me badigeonner toute seule de crème solaire, dis-je en lui tendant le pot.

Au lieu de s'en saisir et de m'en étaler, elle se racle la gorge pour attirer mon attention sur elle.

-Je…je n'ai pas pu prendre la coloration que vous souhaitiez…

J'enlève les lunettes de soleil Ray Ban, qui sont vraies, et fixe mon attention sur sa silhouette filiforme

-Quoi !

Elle sursaute et manipule un sac en plastique devant elle.

-La vendeuse a dit que c'était déconseillé pour les femmes enceintes, s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter en me tendant le paquet à distance. Mais elle m'a assurée que cette marque fonctionnerait très bien aussi…

Je lui arrache des mains le paquet pour en extraire une boite de coloration aux ingrédients naturels.

-C'est quoi cette merde Maggie ?! Comment je suis censée faire mes racines blondes avec ces produits à base de merde pour hippie, tu peux me le dire ! Je fulmine en jetant la boite qui s'écrase mollement à ses pieds.

-xxxxx-

 **Voila pour le dernier point de vue de Bella**

 **Après on passe à Edward, il est temps de voir ce qu'il trafique de son côté pendant que Madame se prélasse !**

 **Spechell**


	93. Chapitre 92

**2ème** **update**

 **Isabella Swan : Itinéraire d'une femme sans scrupules**

 **Edward**

Je vérifie mon téléphone pour la sixième fois en une heure.

Rien.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Trois jours de total silence.

Trois jours à ne pas avoir à vérifier et supprimer les messages vocaux haineux d'Isabella Swan sur mon répondeur, sans les écouter bien sûr. Après le deuxième message, j'ai tout simplement cessé de prêter attention aux injures, menaces et autres qu'elle proférait sur mon téléphone.

Sur les conseils de mon avocat et pour éviter toute visite inopinée, j'ai déserté mon appartement pour m'installer provisoirement dans une chambre d'hôtel non loin. J'y ai attendu patiemment que le coursier, censé lui remettre la petite pépite pondue par Jenks, me confirme lui avoir remis le contrat avec une photo d'elle à moitié dissimulée derrière sa porte, une expression farouche sur le visage et l'enveloppe sur le sol de son studio miteux.

Je m'attendais donc à un véritable déluge de haine de sa part à la réception et à la lecture des clauses. Au lieu de cela, silence radio depuis trois maudits jours !

Pas une fois elle n'a tenté de me joindre moi ou Jenks. Et s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris sur Isabella Marie Swan, c'est qu'elle n'abandonne pas, jamais sans une bonne bagarre. Car désormais, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur cette petite garce.

Ballotée de villes en villes par une mère hippie se prêtant de soi-disant pouvoirs de guérisseuse. Elles passaient en général très peu de temps au même endroit. Juste le temps pour sa mère de jouer sa comédie de guérisseuse, de ramasser quelques billets et les voilà de nouveau sur la route pour dépouiller la prochaine ville de péquenaud. Il n'y a aucune information sur un éventuel père, pas même sur son livret de famille.

Quelques heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux délivrés pas un juge pour enfants pour vol à l'étalage alors qu'elle n'avait que 11 ans. Viré de 3 établissements scolaires avant ses 16 ans pour des bagarres mineure dont elle était souvent l'instigatrice. Et le pompon, 1 an dans un centre de redressement pour mineur pour vente et possession de marijuana à 15 ans ! Etablissement d'où elle s'est enfuie avant la fin de sa peine d'ailleurs.

Après ça, pouf ! C'est comme si elle avait disparue pour réapparaitre quelques années plus tard dans ce taudis le « Chaude Pisse ». Rien que le nom du bar suffit à m'écœurer totalement du personnage qu'est Isabella Swan. A se demander comment elle a pu susciter un quelconque intérêt en moi.

Pour commencer, je ne sors pas avec des femmes blondes…Plus depuis le fiasco Tanya Denali, une autre croqueuse de son genre, je mets un point d'honneur à les éviter comme la peste. Jugement de valeur assez limite je le conçois, mais l'expérience parle d'elle-même.

Les femmes blondes et moi ne faisons pas bon ménage et Isabella Swan n'est qu'une preuve de plus. Dès que je l'ai vu dans ce casino, j'ai su qu'elle ne serait qu'une source de problèmes. Son air hautin, ses manières familières, tout en elle criait à l'imposture. Elle ne semble même pas capable de tenir une conversation sans jurer !

Et pourtant, malgré tous ses signaux d'avertissement me voilà inextricablement lié à cette femme.

-xxxxx-

 **Chose promise chose dûe**

 **Encore désolé de vous avoir négligé ces derniers jours.**

 **Spechell**


	94. Chapitre 93

**3** **ème** **update**

 **Edward**

-Et sinon vous avez eu des nouvelles d'Isabella ? Je demande au détour d'une conversation mine de rien.

Emmett éclate clairement de rire tandis que Jasper lui balance des coups de coudes sous la table.

-Pas depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a croisé ici même, m'informe Jasper en me scrutant d'une façon qu'il réserve à nos clients.

Je lui renvoi son regard sans sourciller

-Pourquoi on aurait plus de nouvelles que toi d'ailleurs ? Demande Emmett lorsqu'il parvient à retrouver son sérieux.

Parfois j'ai juste envie de le cogner, et ça depuis que l'on est tout petit, ce mec est une vraie tête à claques ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il s'imagine qu'il y a quelque chose entre Isabella et moi…Il y a effectivement quelques chose et si il savait, il ferait moins le malin…Quoi que c'est d'Emmett dont on parle après tout.

-Parce que, dis-je en serrant les dents, vous lui avez laissé votre carte la dernière fois… Je me demandais juste si elle avait contacté l'un d'entre vous, dis-je en ignorant les sourires idiots de mon crétin de cousin.

-Oh ça ne risque pas d'arriver, réponds quant à lui Jasper.

Je fronce les sourcils et prends sur moi pour ne pas l'obliger à cracher le morceau. Jasper est un fin calculateur et je ne veux pas montrer trop d'intérêt pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, j'ai déjà assez d'Emmett.

-Elle a laissé les cartes sur la table du restaurant la dernière fois…j'imagine qu'elle a dû partir en catastrophe, le serveur me les a rendues la semaine dernière, continue-t-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

Je ne laisse rien paraître et avale ma bouchée sans broncher alors que là-haut, mon cerveau tourne à plein régime.

-T'inquiètes pas mon pote ! Tu seras le premier prévenu si jamais elle tente de nous joindre ! Promet Emmett en m'envoyant des baisers imaginaires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être puérile !

Pourquoi ne les a-t-elle pas appelé eux pour m'atteindre moi ? Elle aurait pourtant pu tout leur raconter pour me décrédibiliser ou un truc dans le genre et il est sûr qu'avec Emmett et sa grande bouche, la nouvelle se serait répandue comme une trainée de poudre.

Si elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'elle prépare quelque chose d'encore plus gros ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser, mais quoi ? Ou alors c'est qu'elle est totalement stupide…Mais quelque chose me dit que je n'aurais pas cette chance.

-xxxxx-


	95. Chapitre 94

**4ème** **update**

 **Edward**

-Des messages ?

-Toujours rien Monsieur, me répond Barbara une expression de sympathie sur le visage lorsque je remonte de ma pause déjeuner au restaurant du coin avec Emmett et Jasper.

Cette semaine, au grand étonnement de mes deux acolytes, je suis descendu pour les accompagner manger dehors sans leur avouer quelles étaient les raisons de ce changement soudain dans mes habitudes. Je les ai honteusement laissé croire que je voulais simplement passé du temps en leur compagnie pour rattraper le temps perdu. Pas sûr qu'Emm m'ai cru, surtout pas après notre petite conversation à la salle de sport.

En vérité, je voulais juste éviter à tout prix qu'il puisse de nouveau tombé sur Isabella. Je craignais qu'elle se décide à tout leur raconter avant que j'ai eu le temps de…de voir plus clair dans tout ça. -Mais Madame votre Mère a appelé…une fois sans laisser de message à votre encontre, ajoute Barbara

-Hum…A-t-elle dit quelque chose en particulier ? je demande distraitement.

-Non elle voulait simplement avoir votre emploi du temps des semaines à venir.

-Bien, très bien. Elle doit surement préparer quelque chose pour l'arrivée du…bébé d'Alice.

Oui et dans quelques temps ce sera toi !

Comment annoncer une telle chose à ma Mère ?

Sera-t-elle déçue par mon comportement ?

Ces derniers jours, j'étais tellement obnubilé par Isabella et les problèmes qu'elle risque de me causer que j'en ai complètement oublié le plus important. J'espérais aussi qu'elle viendrait me remettre la copie du contrat signé même si cela aurait voulu dire supporter sa colère et son langage de chartrier.

Ne devrait pas dire toute la vérité avant d'avoir des nouvelles d'Isabella ? Non autant attendre d'avoir tous les éléments avant de lui annoncer quoi que ce soit.

-Monsieur…

Mon assistante me regarde avec insistance et semble attendre une réponse de ma part.

-Pardon Barbara, vous disiez ?

-Voulez-vous que je commande un cadeau pour le bébé ?

-Quoi ? Je demande sur la défensive

Pourquoi ferais-je un cadeau à cette…

-Pour le bébé de votre cousine Monsieur, précise Barbara devant mon air ahuri.

Oh !

-xxxxx-


	96. Chapitre 95

**5** **ème** **update**

 **Edward**

Gauche droite, gauche droite.

Je frappe de toutes mes forces dans les gants de frappe portés par Emmett qui recule sous mes assauts répétés.

-Oh doucement ! Tu essaies de me faire passer un message ou quoi ?! Plaisante-t-il en réajustant les gants.

Je prends quelques respirations, ignore sa remarque et me remets à frapper en rythme comme si ma vie en dépendait.

5 jours et toujours pas de nouvelles, et Jenks a cessé de prendre mes appels.

Peut-être en avait-il marre de me voir le harceler quasi tous les jours.

Il me le dirait s'il se passait quelque chose ? Je doute de toute façon qu'elle soit en mesure de remettre en question ce contrat.

Peut-être qu'elle s'est pris un avocat de son côté pour m'attaquer en justice, mais j'en doute car elle ne semble pas avoir les moyens de s'en procurer un…Pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas la laisser trainer mon nom dans la boue.

-Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, décrète Emmett en retirant les gants.

-Quoi ! Je viens à peine de commencer, me plains-je

-Ben trouve-toi un autre punchingball ! Tu es en train de me broyer les mains, rétorque-t-il. Et j'en ai besoin pour stimuler ma Rosie, tu le sais...

Il rit à sa propre blague, range les gants et me fait face mains sur les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu passes ton temps à broyer du noir… plus que d'habitude ces temps-ci.

-Rien du tout, réponds-je sur la défensive.

Il hausse les épaules et me suis dans la salle principale ou sont entreposées les machines cardio. Je jette mon dévolu sur le tapis de course, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

-Tu es sûr ? Insiste Emmett dans mon dos. J'aurais cru qu'avec la visite d'Isabella…

-Isabella ?! Elle est passée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, je l'agresse presque en sautant du tapis pour l'empoigner.

Il hausse les sourcils et me considère comme si il me manquait une case.

-Oh là, calmos mec…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? J'exige dents serrées

-Mais rien ! Espèce de schizo tu étais là toi aussi ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question…Mais vu comment tu es à cran je dirais que ça ne devait pas être ce genre de visite, raille-t-il.

Quel idiot je fais !

Emmett fait allusion à la visite surprise d'Isabella il y a de cela deux semaines. Je souffle de soulagement, la garce est en train de me faire perdre la tête. Je remonte sur mon tapis de course et reprend mes foulées en ignorant les regards curieux que me lance mon cousin.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes enfermés dans ton bureau au juste si ce n'est pas pour vous rouler sauvagement sur le sol comme des bêtes ? Se moque-t-il en soulevant ses alter sans efforts.

-Qui te dit que j'étais enfermée avec elle ?

Emmett interrompt sa série pour me lancer un regard entendu mais je l'ignore totalement et me concentre sur ma respiration.

-Alors, Insiste-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Alors quoi ! Je réponds sèchement

Il lève les yeux aux ciels et se poste devant moi.

-Vous avez remis ça ou pas ? J'ai parié 10 billets avec Jasper que…

-Sérieusement les gars ?! Qu'est-ce-qui tourne pas rond chez vous ? Il est hors de question que je m'approche de près ou de loin de cette garce !

-Hum, querelle d'amoureux, conclut-il.

Je secoue la tête excédé par son humour à deux balles.

-Il n'y a pas de querelle d'amoureux, dis-je en crachant presque le mot. Tu te montes tout un film pour rien, comme d'habitude !

Il ricane et installe plus de poids sur ses alter.

-Mais oui bien sûr…Comme j'ai dû me monter le film de votre séance collé serré que vous nous avez joué dans l'ascenseur…

J'arrête aussitôt de courir, manque m'écrouler sur mon tapis de course et me rattrape in extremis à la poignée de la machine sous les caquètements idiots d'Emmett.

-Et à voir l'air de ton assistance et ses excuses bidons pur m'empêcher d'entrer dans ton bureau…

-L'ascenseur ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur ? Je demande en arrêtant de courir pour éviter tout accident.

-Toi sur elle, elle sur toi…Plutôt difficile à dire sur le moment. Tout ce que je sais c'est que les chinois s'en sont donnés à cœur joie en dégainant leur appareil photo…Je me demande comment ils font pour toujours les avoir à portée de main….Bref on a dû soudoyer le groom d'ascenseur pour qu'il ne prévienne pas la sécurité, et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'Isabella y a perdu sa petite culotte !

-xxxxx-


	97. Chapitre 96

**6** **ème** **update**

 **Edward**

Rien ne bouge à l'intérieur, et cela depuis que je suis arrivé il y a déjà de cela deux heures.

 _« Ou es-tu ? Le rendez-vous avec Paksons est dans 5 minutes ? »_

Merde ! J'avais totalement oublié la réunion, preuve que cette fille est en train de me rendre barge, j'envoie une réponse rapide à Jasper.

 _« Commencez sans moi, truc important à faire »_

Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre

 _« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que le boulot pour Edward Cullen ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Il faut absolument que je montre ce message à Em ! »_

Je jure que ces mecs sont pires que des commères, mon téléphone sonne presque aussitôt indiquant un message d'Emmett cette fois-ci.

 _« Prends ton temps, surtout si tu tires ton coup ! ^_^ Passe le bonjour à Isabella de ma part…Et quand vous aurez fini de faire joujou peut-être qu'on pourra enfin se faire ce restau tous ensemble ! ) »_

J'éteins mon téléphone dans un geste d'impatience et le balance sur la plage arrière de ma voiture.

Cette fille va signer mon arrêt de mort, je ne suis plus moi-même depuis que je l'ai rencontré. La preuve, je suis là assis tout seul dans ma voiture à surveiller son appartement, comme un tueur en série le ferait, au lieu d'être au boulot, là où est ma place.

J'ai même été jusque dans ce bar ou elle est censée travailler sans oser y entrer, ce genre d'endroit me dégoute mais si ça continue, je serais bien obligé d'y rentrer pour aller la chercher par la peau des fesses s'il le faut.

Si dans une heure rien n'a bougé dans son appartement, j'irais moi-même la débusquer dans ce taudis !

-xxxxx-

 **Il semble que les rôles se soient inversés.**

 **Bon weekend à toutes et à lundi !**

 **Spechell**


	98. Chapitre 97

**1** **ère** **update**

 **Edward**

Mon premier constat lorsque je pénètre dans le « Chaude Pisse », est que malgré son nom totalement inapproprié, l'endroit est plutôt propre pour un bar avec danseuse de ce genre.

Plongé dans une pénombre seulement perturbé par les spots aux lumières stroboscopiques, j'avance en prenant appui au mur pour éviter les femmes à moitiés nues qui se promènent sans pudeur, jusqu'à ce qui semble être la réception.

Une femme à la chevelure d'un roux encore plus flamboyant que le mien garde un œil sur la salle principale ou une femme aux seins découverts fait le show devant quelques clients.

Je me racle la gorge pour attirer son attention arrivée à sa hauteur et la femme derrière le guichet pose un regard ennuyé sur moi à peine quelques secondes avant de retourner à sa surveillance tout en récitant d'une voix monocorde :

-20 pour l'entrée sans conso. Pas de chèque, pas de carte bleue, que du liquide…

-Je suis là pour voir Isabella Swan, je demande en évitant de poser mes mains sur le comptoir qui disparait sous une centaine de flyer aux messages subjectifs.

-Connais pas…Les danses privées sont à 50 avec 1 seule conso comprise…Blonde, brune ou rousse, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

-Voir Isabella Swan, voilà ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir ! Elle est blonde, de taille moyenne, yeux marrons…

-Ecoute, c'est pas le bureau des personnes disparues ici, alors soit tu paies pour entrer soit tu dégages !

-xxxxx-

 **Et c'est reparti pour un tour.**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes !**

 **Spechell**


	99. Chapitre 98

**2** **ème** **update**

 **Edward**

-Tiens, tiens…Si c'est pas joli cœur qui a décidé de nous rendre une petite visite !

-On se connait ? Je demande en gardant un œil sur la fenêtre de l'appartement toujours sans trace de vie.

Un silhouette indistincte s'avance vers le banc ou j'ai choisis d'attendre son retour, j'étouffais dans l'espace confiné de ma voiture. L'homme au teint légèrement basané approche son visage de la faible source de lumière de l'unique lampadaire du square. Je le reconnais instantanément à son manteau aux tons criards et qui doit bien faire le double de sa taille.

-Elle n'est pas là, dit-il simplement ignorant ma question.

J'hésite un court instant à jouer la carte de l'incompréhension, mais un coup d'œil à sa mine goguenarde m'en dissuade. Il crache non loin de ma chaussure une substance noirâtre avant d'enfoncer une nouvelle boule de tabac dans le creux de sa joue.

-On dirait bien que la petite t'a rendu accro…Elle doit vraiment se donner au pieux, j'en étais sûr putain !

J'ignore ses allusions graveleuses ravale la boule de colère au creux de mon estomac et me lève pour lui faire face, mains dans les poches. Je suis plus grand que lui d'au moins une bonne tête, il se rend compte et me lance un regard dédaigneux, sûrement en souvenir de notre dernière rencontre.

Mais je ne suis là pour déclencher une bagarre, j'aurais peut-être besoin de lui pour mettre la main sur Isabella.

-Est-ce-que vous savez où elle se trouve ? Je demande d'une voix contrôlée

Il me considère de haut en bas avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers son immeuble.

-Et en quoi ça t'intéresses au juste ? Demande-t-il en s'appuyant négligemment au lampadaire

-J'ai une affaire personnelle à régler avec elle.

Il crache de nouveau au sol et éclate de rire

-Alors c'est toi le père !

Je prends sur moi pour ne pas perdre patience lorsque je lui réponds :

-Tu sais où elle est ou pas, j'articule poings serrés dans mes poches, ignorant l'irrésistible envie de lui balancer dans la figure.

-Dis-moi joli cœur en quoi tout cela me profite-t-il à moi hein ? Demande-t-il sourcils arqués.

Nous y voilà ! Il sera plus facile d'obtenir des informations comme ça de toute façon, je n'ai rien à y perdre.

-Combien ?

-Je te retourne la question mon ami, tu chausses du combien ?

Sérieusement ? C'est à mon tour de m'esclaffer. Ce type est pitoyable, mais je garde pour moi mon ressentiment et commence à délasser mes Kenzo en cuir brun.

Il se rapproche, avide et commence à dire ce qu'il sait :

-Elle était plutôt occupé ces derniers temps mais là, ça fait une semaine que je l'ai pas vu…

Et c'est avec ça qu'il espère me dépouiller. Je tourne la tête tellement vite dans sa direction qu'il sursaute et lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Pas depuis qu'une femme classy est venu la chercher dans une berline noire immatriculé dans la vallée…

Merde ! Et où se cache-t-elle alors maintenant ?

Je digère la nouvelle en évaluant toutes les possibilités. Une fille comme elle, je ne la vois pas avoir des amis dans la vallée, il n'y a que des gens fortunés qui vivent dans ce coin, je le sais, j'y ai grandi. Et d'après ce que je sais d'elle, ce n'est surement pas l'un de ses parents venus à son secours. Ce qui ne laisse plus que…

-Une avocate ? Je réfléchis à voix haute en redirigeant mon attention sur le type qui n'a pas lâché des yeux mes chaussures.

-Ouais peut-être, elle portait un de ces tailleurs de grande marque et tout le baratin, dit 'il en haussant des épaules.

J'abandonne mes chaussures sur le banc et me dirige vers ma voiture, furieux.

Ça ne sert plus à rien de rester là à faire le pied de grue devant son appartement, je perds mon temps lorsque cette garce a probablement trois coups d'avance sur moi.

-xxxxx-

 **Du racket et bonne et due forme bravo Jacob !**

 **Spechell**


	100. Chapitre 99

**3** **ème** **update**

 **Edward**

Ce soir-là, au lieu de retourner me planquer comme un rat dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je décide de rentrer chez moi. Sur le chemin, je ne cesse de ressasser les paroles du type dans le square pour en tirer des conclusions.

Si Isabella est comme il le dit parti avec une femme de la vallée, cela veut dire que contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle s'est dégotée une avocate. Dans ce cas, les choses risquent de devenir sérieuses et cela expliquerait pourquoi elle ne donne plus aucun signe de vie depuis quelque temps.

Ou peut-être qu'elle connait vraiment quelqu'un qui vit dans la vallée, même si je doute fortement sur ce dernier point quand on connait le personnage. Quelqu'un qui l'hébergera durant sa grossesse, ce qui représente un problème en moins pour moi, je dois bien l'admettre. Mais que se passera-t-il après ? Et qui est cette femme ? Est-elle potentiellement en position de l'aider à mener une guerre contre moi ?

Je devrais sûrement songer à dire la vérité à mes proches avant que tout cela ne m'explose en pleine figure. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais me faire flouer par une petite peste des bas-fonds de la ville.

Je l'ai laissé planter ses crocs avides en moi sans même opposer une résistance digne de ce nom. Si seulement je pouvais me remémorer toute cette soirée, quelque chose doit m'échapper forcément ! Je ne comprends pas comment elle est parvenue à me mettre dans son lit si habilement. La drogue ! Mais bien sûr, cela ne fait aucun doute, oui une fille comme elle doit savoir ou se procurer ce genre de produits illicites…

Je frappe mon volant de frustration. J'étais censé trouver des réponses, pas revenir avec plus d'interrogations qu'avant !

Lorsque j'arrive enfin chez moi, après avoir roulé comme un forcené, j'ignore Alfred mon concierge d'un geste impatient de la main, malgré son air urgent et traverse le hall pour me ruer vers les ascenseurs, actionnant la fermeture des portes comme un maniaque avant qu'il ne commence à me parler.

Je claque la porte de mon appartement et enlève d'un geste rageur mes chaussettes qui n'ont pas survécu au voyage.

J'ai besoin d'un verre.

J'ouvre les doubles portes menant vers mon salon et je pensais avoir laissé ouvertes lors de ma fuite la semaine dernière.

-Edward

Je manque avoir une crise cardiaque, pose une main sur mon cœur palpitant dans l'espoir de calmer ses battements frénétiques, en vain, car la scène d'épouvante qui m'attend dans mon salon manque m'achever sur le coup.

Confortablement installée sur mon fauteuil préféré, jambes croisées, sourire en coin et cet air de défi dans ses petits yeux marrons de fouine que je déteste tant. Isabella Swan, la femme que je tente désespérément de dénicher depuis quelques jours, se tient au beau milieu de mon salon.

-xxxxx-

 **Qui est là ?! J'ai une arme et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir….**

 **Je suis sûre que vous ne l'avez pas vu venir celle-là mouhahahaha**

 **Spechell**


	101. Chapitre 100

**4** **ème** **et dernière update**

 **Edward**

Savourant mon air à la fois surpris et épouvanté, Isabella m'envoie un baiser de sa place avant de poser, tout à fait l'aise, une main sur celle de la femme qui m'a élevé.

-Et bien, tu ne viens pas me saluer ? Ou sont tes manières…Mon fils, me réprimande la voix, sourde d'une fureur contenue, de ma mère.

Elle se tient droite et pose sur moi un regard distant et froid. Je me sens de nouveau comme un petit garçon qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise et doit faire preuve de tout mon courage pour ne pas prendre la fuite.

C'est le petit rire suffisant d'Isabella qui me sort de ma torpeur

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui Elizabeth, minaude-t-elle. Imaginez sa surprise…Nous voir toutes les deux ici…

Elizabeth ? Depuis quand est-elle familière avec…Oh je vois.

Sournoise, perfide et cruellement intelligente, j'aurais dû lui couper la tête quand je le pouvais encore ! Profitant de mes failles, elle s'est insinuée là ou je ne l'aurais jamais attendu, je l'ai sous-estimé et c'est une erreur dont je me m'apprête à payer le prix.

Voici donc la mystérieuse femme de la vallée. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver pire tourmenteur que ma propre chair, je salue le coup de maitre, même si il est dirigé à mon encontre.

Je m'avance prudemment jusqu'à ma mère qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux sans trop savoir quelle attitude adopter. Sous ses abords calme et détaché, c'est une femme imprévisible lorsqu'on la pousse à bout, je le sais j'ai hérité de ce trait de caractère et lorsque je me penche pour déposer une bise sur sa joue, je suis accueilli par une gifle comme je n'avais plus connu la morsure depuis l'adolescence.

-Maman, je…

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre qui sorte de ta bouche pour le moment ! Me coupe-t-elle en se levant d'un geste souple.

Isabella a la présence d'esprit d'étouffer un rire mais je vois à son expression qu'elle profite pleinement du spectacle tandis qu'elle s'enfonce mollement dans mon fauteuil

-Assieds-toi ! M'ordonne Elizabeth Cullen au summum de sa fureur.

Je m'exécute en coulant un regard assassin vers Isabella qui n'a d'yeux que pour ma mère. Je ne sais pas quelle relation s'est développé entre elles durant ces quelques jours voir semaines passées ensembles et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

-Isabella, ici présente, et moi-même avons eu la chance de nous rencontrer par hasard dans le hall de ton immeuble, commence à relater ma mère en parcourant la baie vitrée de long en large en me jetant un coup d'œil glacial de temps à autre pour s'assurer qu'elle a toute mon attention.

Par hasard ? J'ai des doutes sur ce point mais préfère garder le silence agrippant le bras du canapé pour calmer les tremblements nerveux de ma main.

-Après m'avoir raconté dans quelles circonstances vous vous êtes rencontré, figure toi que j'ai eu l'horrible surprise d'apprendre que toi !

Elle s'arrête de marcher pour pointer un doigt accusateur dans ma direction, même Isabella sursaute sur mon fauteuil, moi je en bouge pas un cil, habitué à composer avec ses humeurs.

-Toi mon fils, Edward Anthony Cullen, tu manigançais dans mon dos ! Et celui de toute la famille, l'abandon de ton propre enfant ! S'époumone-t-elle le visage blême de colère.

-Non je ne…

-Silence ! Tu as eu l'occasion de t'exprimer pendant tout le temps où tu étais au courant de la grossesse de cette pauvre Isabella !

L'intéressée hoche la tête frénétiquement.

-Pas une fois ! Pas une fois tu n'as cru bon me mettre au courant ! Non, tu étais trop occupé à ignorer les besoins de cette femme qui porte ton enfant Edward…

-Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, coupe la voix faussement affable d'Isabella

Je m'apprête à répliquer que justement je le cherchais depuis plusieurs jours lorsque je suis remis en place par ma mère.

-J'ai lu ce contrat que tu tentais sournoisement de lui faire signer…

Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur, j'en aurais presque oublié ce détail.

-Oh oui tu fais bien de paniquer jeune homme ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Me demande-t-elle en frappant son propre front.

Ma bouche s'ouvre mais se referme à la façon dont ses yeux me lancent des éclairs, narines dilatés. Elle reprend sa marche, sûrement pour calmer ses pulsions vengeresses à mon attention. Je profite néanmoins de cet instant pour enfin m'exprimer, je ne suis plus un petit garçon, et je ne vais sûrement pas laisser ma mère m'humilier devant cette femme.

-Maman, tu ne peux pas sérieusement faire confiance à cette…lui faire confiance ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis sûre qu'elle est derrière tout ça !

Je me lève à mon tour, prêt à faire face à sa colère si cela signifie me débarrasser d'Isabella Swan.

-Sérieusement Edward ! En général il faut être deux pour faire ce genre de choses, crache Isabella derrière moi.

Je ne lui accorde aucune attention et continue à plaider ma cause.

-Ecoute Maman, je sais que j'ai eu tort de ne pas te mettre au courant et je m'en excuse, mais tu ne peux pas croire un mot qui sort de la bouche de cette fille, dis-je en la pointant du doigt.

Isabella croise les bras sur sa poitrine et souffle d'indignation mais étrangement reste assez calme, c'est ma mère qui malheureusement se fait l'avocat du diable

-Ah bon ? S'exclame-t-elle d'un ton trop enjoué. Alors tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas eu de rapports sexuels non protégés avec cette fille sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?

Je rougis devant son choix de mots et acquiesce de la tête penaud.

-A plusieurs reprises ? Continue-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant. Et malgré son insistance à elle pour utiliser des préservatifs ?

Je me racle la gorge et enfonce les mains dans mes poches

-Jusqu'ici, c'est la seule qui s'est montré franche et honnête avec moi ! Et avec toi aussi si je ne m'abuse. En te prévenant dès qu'elle a su, en te laissant l'humilier avec ces tests de grossesse que tu lui as imposée dans ton bureau…

Je manque m'étrangler en tenant de ravaler ma salive, jusqu'où est capable d'aller cette garce pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire !

-Et oui cela aussi elle me l'a dit ! Claironne ma mère en levant les mains au ciel. Et pendant qu'elle te laissait pour soi-disant avoir le temps de digérer la nouvelle et de tout arranger, tu t'abrogeais le droit d'ignorer ses appels et de la laisser dans le flou ! Tout ça pour au final la soumettre à un contrat déloyal !

Je me rassois la queue entre les jambes, mes yeux ferment fixés sur le sol pour m'éviter la mine triomphante d'Isabella. Comment pourrais-je plaider justement ma cause lorsque je n'ai fait que contourner, avouons-le de façon déloyal, les obstacles pour arriver à mon but ? Je n'ai aucune preuve du mauvais comportement d'Isabella à mon égard alors qu'elle, en a une flopée contre moi qu'elle s'est empressée de révéler à ma mère.

Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour autant et décide d'abattre ma dernière carte.

-Je te le répète maman, tu ne pas te fier à ce qu'elle te raconte…

-A-t-elle menti, ou travesti la vérité jusqu'ici ?

-Non mais…

-Donc tu as fait toutes les choses qu'elle prétend que tu as fait ?

-Oui mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Edward. Tu ne peux pas dénigrer cette pauvre Isabella sous prétexte que tu as peur…

Je la coupe avant qu'elle ne puisse trop en révéler devant Isabella et crie à tue-tête la première chose qui me passe par la tête

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit que c'était une prostitué !

C'est Isabella qui réagit en se levant d'un bond toute griffes dehors prête à me sauter à la gorge. Voilà enfin le visage de la vraie Isabella et je compte bien que ma mère s'en aperçoive avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je fais un pas de côté pour éviter de me retrouver sur sa route et c'est ma mère qui est obligé de s'interposer entre nous, mains levés en signe d'apaisement pour la contenir

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire espèce de sale porc, persifle-t-elle par-dessus l'épaule de ma mère qui tente de la calmer de parole apaisante.

-Langage jeune fille…

-Regarde-la, je me moque satisfait d'avoir enfin pu la faire sortir de ces gonds. Je suis sûr que c'est un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle t'a bien caché ça !

-Edward, tu trouves ça marrant de provoquer une femme enceinte ! Me réprimande très sérieusement ma mère. Isabella n'est pas une prostitué et tu le sais…

-Je ne suis la pute de personne! Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite où tu vas le regretter, menace-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

-Bon ça suffit tous les deux j'en ai assez de vous entendre vous balancer toutes ces horreurs, dit-elle en appuyant un regard coupable sur moi. Assez ! Chacun à un bout de la pièce et je ne veux plus vous entendre tant que je n'ai pas fini de vous exposer ce que j'ai à vous dire, tranche d'une voix nette ma mère mains sur les hanches.

Nous nous exécutons non sans nous jauger du regard avant de retourner à nos places respectives. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui m'arrive, la situation me parait totalement surréelle tant elle est inattendue pour moi.

Je me laisse tomber à ma place tandis qu'Isabella fait de même de son côté attendant nerveusement que ma mère nous révèle enfin ce qu'elle a derrière la tête, mais vu son air et le sourire en coin qu'elle tente de dissimuler, tout cela ne présage rien de bon.

-xxxxx-

 **Qu'est-ce que Maman Cullen a en réserve pour ses chers petits…**

 **Le chapitre est assez long donc je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, surtout que je suis en pleine relecture et correction du chapitre de mon autre histoire L'expérience**

 **Spechell**


	102. Chapitre 101

**1** **ère** **update**

 **Edward**

-Tu n'es pas sans avoir mon cher fils, que je suis une femme pleine de ressources…

Elle m'a appelé son « cher fils », ce qui veut dire que je suis revenu dans ses bonnes grâces, mais à quel prix ? Mon petit doigt me dit que je m'apprête à le découvrir

\- Au moment où je vous parle, Arthur Jenks est en train de rédiger un contrat qui sera profitable à tous et que vous signerez tous les deux mais seulement à la naissance du bébé !

-Mais…

Elle lève un doigt impatient pour m'intimer le silence, de l'autre côté de la pièce Isabella n'en mène pas larges, elle boit chaque parole de ma mère sourcils froncés, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

-En attendant, Isabella…Tu t'installeras chez Edward.

-Quoi !

Nous nous écriions tous deux d'une seule voix.

-Vous m'avez bien entendu, répond-t-elle posément. Pour le bien de ce bébé, vous allez vivre sous le même toit, ceci afin de vous acclimatez l'un à l'autre. Il est hors de question que cet enfant grandisse avec des parents qui se détestent ! Vous allez apprendre à vous appréciez ou du moins à composer ensemble, tranche-t-elle en envoyant un sourire entendu à Isabella

Oh elle, a droit aux sourires et moi aux sales regards ! Elle a vraiment bien joué son coup je dois reconnaitre son génie. J'en ai la tête qui tourne et finis par me lever comme un automate pour enfin me servir ce verre dont j'avais tant besoin lorsque je pensais encore rentrer dans la tranquillité de mon appartement après une semaine à traquer cette mégère.

Je me verse une bonne rasade de whisky que j'avale d'une traite avant de remplir mon verre à nouveau.

-Ne bois pas tant Edward…C'est ce qui t'as conduis dans cette situation je te le rappelle, me rappelle gentiment à l'ordre ma mère.

-Maman, je ne suis plus un petit garçon, tu ne peux pas décider pour moi…Pas sur un sujet aussi important.

Je ne parle pas de l'alcool et elle le sait. Il y a un moment de silence, seulement perturbé par les bruits de la ville au dehors.

-Il a raison, je ne crois pas que… Commence à protester Isabella aussitôt interrompu par un signe de ma mère.

-Oh que si, pour ton bien et celui de ta progéniture à venir Edward Anthony Cullen, tu le feras ! Ne t'imagines même pas pouvoir passer au-dessus de ce que je te dis mon fils, ne me tente pas.

Elle marque une pause, le temps pour elle de regagner sa place sur mon canapé pendant que je me sers un nouveau verre.

\- Crois-tu faire honneur à ta famille, à ton nom en déshonorant ainsi tes devoirs de père Edward ? J'ai discuté de la situation avec ton oncle Carlisle…

-Tu lui as dit ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher d'accuser blême de stupeur.

-Bien-sûr, à lui et à Esmée…Je n'ai aucun secret pour la famille, tu devrais prendre exemple mon fils, et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que ton oncle est prêt à te retirer la gérance de son entreprise pendant quelque temps si tu ne reviens pas à la raison…

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappe des lèvres d'Isabella qui a commencé à entortiller ses cheveux autour de ses doigts. Pourquoi stresse-t-elle ainsi ? Ce n'est pas à elle que l'on menace de tout enlever ! A moins que ce soit l'idée de vivre au crochet d'un sans le sous qui la glace à ce point d'horreur.

J'éclate de rire, ce qui les fait toutes les deux sursauter.

-Je crois qu'il est soul, chuchote-t-elle en se penchant vers ma mère. Ou que vous l'avez rendu fou…

Je regarde ma mère tapoter de manière rassurante la main d'Isabella avant de se diriger vers moi. Elle s'empare de mon verre pour le poser sur le bar derrière nous puis et à mon grand étonnement m'enveloppe dans ses bras.

Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir ce qu'elle chuchote à mon oreille dans un effort pour me rassurer, surement que tout va bien se passer, que je ne devrais pas avoir peur, qu'elle sera là pour m'aider et nous guide moi et Isabella…

Je ne l'écoute pas.

Toute mon attention tournée vers ce petit bout de femme qui se dandine sur mon fauteuil pour mieux loucher sur mon mobilier, s'imaginant déjà prenant possession des lieux, décorant à sa guise, détruisant pour mieux posséder ce qui est à moi et qui désormais lui appartient et tout cela grâce à la femme que j'aime le plus au monde.

Tu as ouvert les portes et déchainé les enfers, maintenant tu vas en récolter les fruits, car la guerre est déclarée entre nous, Isabella Swan.

-xxxxx-

 **Et bam ! La cerise sur le gateau merci Elizabeth !**

 **Dernier point de vue d'Edward.**

 **Prochain chapitre on retourne dans l'esprit dérangé de cette chère Bella.**

 **Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette confrontation et l'idée de Bell-Maman ? Du pire génie non ?**

 **Je suis sur qu'elle n'a pas fini de les torturer**

 **Je me demande ce qu'il y aura dans leur prochain contrat…**

 **Spechell**


	103. Chapitre 102

**2** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

Lorsqu'Edward et sa mère ont fini leur séance de câlins bisous partagés et autres témoignages écœurant de leur affection mutuelle, je trottine à la rencontre d'Elizabeth qui se dirige vers la porte d'entrée sans m'accorder la moindre attention.

Quoi s'apprête-t-elle à partir comme ça ?! Elle ne peut pas me lâcher dans l'antre du chacal sans supervision tout de même.

-Elizabeth, je chuchote d'une voix contrôlée malgré mon état d'agitation avancée

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été flouée sur ce coup-là, ce n'est pas du tout ce que nous avions prévues elle et moi lorsque nous parlions de tendre un guet-apens à Edward.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! Je m'exclame lorsqu'elle se tourne enfin vers moi un sourire enjôleur sur le visage.

-Je sais que vous devez être…surprise par la tournure des événements Isabella, mais ne m'en veuillez pas. Tout ceci est pour le mieux, avec le temps je suis sûre que vous comprendrez ma démarche et que j'ai uniquement agis de la sorte pour votre bien à tous les trois, dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

Je suis tenté la dégager d'un coup sec pour lui hurler dessus, m'en dispense de justesse et tente une nouvelle approche.

-Mais, vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner comme ça…Avec lui, dans cet état ! Il est furieux contre moi, je le vois bien et…

-Oh Isabella, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça ! Je connais mon fils, pour l'instant il est en état de choc mais il ne vous fera aucun mal…

Ouais ben vous ne le pensiez pas capable de me traiter comme une merde et pourtant il l'a fait suis-je tenter de répondre, mais fidèle à mon personnage de demoiselle en détresse, je ravale ma répartie cinglante. De toute façon, elle est déjà passée à autre chose et me plante au beau milieu du couloir pour décrocher un téléphone encastré dans le mur couleur crème.

-Oui Alfred, ici Madame Cullen, mon chauffeur est-il revenu ?

…

-Parfait ! Faites les monter !

Et moi qui pensais avoir l'emprise sur chaque petit détail de ce plan.

Je me suis fait avoir tout comme Edward par la logique bancale de cette femme. J'aurais dû le voir venir putain ! Elle a endormi ma confiance avec toutes ces petites attentions pour mieux me saisir dans la toile de son propre plan. D'habitude c'est moi qui endosse ce rôle, comment a-t-elle fait ? Quand a-t-elle eu le temps de préparer tout cela…

-Ne faites pas cette tête mon enfant, nous aurons d'autres occasions de passer du temps ensemble, me rassure-t-elle se méprenant sur mon air sombre.

Je ne peux pas la laisser se débarrasser de moi si facilement, Edward a échoué car elle était en colère contre lui, mais peut-être que si j'appuie sur les bons boutons…

-J'ai demandé à Maggie d'emballer vos affaires durant notre absence…

-Mais …Non…Quoi…Non, je bafouille au bord de la crise de nerf.

Dans ma tête les choses étaient claires, on débarquait chez Edward sans être annoncées Elizabeth lui tirait les oreilles pour avoir été méchant avec moi et je repartais vivre avec elle le temps de ma grossesse, une carte bleu flambant neuve avec accès aux comptes de mon pigeon d'or en ma possession !

-Elizabeth, vous êtes sûre que tout ceci est une bonne idée ? Je croyais que l'on devait…Aller ensemble chez le médecin, vous vous souvenez pour ma toute première échographie.

Une moue de tristesse barre son visage, je suis sur la bonne voie. Je m'empare de ses mains de cette manière qu'elle affectionne tant et les posent sur mon ventre.

-Je n'y connais rien dans tout ça Elizabeth et Edward…

Je jette un regard derrière nous où Edward n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Edward soit capable de m'aider, il n'en connait pas plus que moi sur tout ce qu'i faire…Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser seuls…Elizabeth je vous en prie…

Ses défenses commencent à s'effriter, je le vois au léger tremblement de sa lèvre et je pense la tenir quand un coup frappé à la porte nous fait toutes les deux sursautés.

-Isabella, dit-elle d'un ton pondéré que je n'aime pas du tout. Vous êtes comme ma propre fille désormais, n'oubliez pas cela. Je peux vous assurer que tout ira bien, vous n'êtes pas seuls vous et Edward, je serais là à chaque étape importante si telle est votre volonté. Mais je reste persuadé que vous devez apprendre ces choses-là ensemble…Vous verrez cette expérience vous fera grandir tous les deux, me dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte mettant ainsi un point final à notre conversation.

-xxxxx-

 **Désolé mais Belle maman Cullen a toujours le dernier mot**

 **Spechell**


	104. Chapitre 103

**3** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

Adieu piscine, adieu dressing de rêve…

La porte s'ouvre sur un Steven chargé de mes valises, Elizabeth le laisse entrer en lui donnant des instructions pour les déposer dans la chambre d'ami.

Adieu petit plat à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit…

Je reste, plantée au milieu du couloir à l'écouter se féliciter d'avoir réglé la situation tandis que son fils déguste son quatrième verre en moins d'une heure.

Adieu…

-Où est mon chat ? Je demande revenant soudain à la réalité.

Maggie apparait alors sur le seuil de la porte, elle se tenait jusqu'ici encore dans l'ascenseur, petite créature frêle à l'air terrifié, elle tient mon sac de voyage pour chat fermement dans mes petits bras. Mon pauvre Sheitan miaule désespérément à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore !

Voilà que l'autre nigaud se décide enfin à sortir de sa torpeur.

-Maman, tu sais bien que je suis allergique au chat ! Se plaint-il en fronçant son nez de dégout. Il est hors de question que cette chose entre chez moi, dit-il en s'avançant d'un air menaçant.

-Pas si vite tête de lard, dis-je en m'interposant une main sur son torse.

Il chasse ma main d'un geste impérieux et se redresse de toute sa hauteur

-Ne me touche pas sale petite…peste !

Je ricane sous son nez, pas impressionnée du tout.

-Sinon quoi…

Il serre des dents si fort que je les entends s'entrechoquer entre elles, mais je ne recule pas pour autant.

-Edward !

Il détache ses yeux à contrecœur pour faire face à sa mère.

-Ce ne sont pas des manières de parler à la mère de ton enfant, le corrige-t-elle. Tu ferais mieux de t'habitué à cette situation. Recule ! Ce chat restera ici, tu n'auras qu'à reprendre ton traitement allergène…

Et voilà, sujet clos, j'adore le pouvoir que cette femme a sur les gens autour d'elle mais surtout sur son insupportable de fils.

Il me fusille du regard, maugrée dans sa barbe mais finit par s'écarter pour laisser passer Maggie qui s'est de nouveau planqué dans l'ascenseur.

-Viens par ici Maggie. Ne fais pas attention au chien de garde, il aboie mais ne mords pas, dis-je en l'encouragent d'un signe de main.

J'entends Edward souffler d'indignation derrière moi mais je m'en moque, s'il est allergique au poil de chat, je compte bien m'en donner à cœur joie.

J'ouvre la fermeture éclair et laisse s'échapper Sheitan qui se faufile entre mes jambes à la recherche d'une cachette. Le bond de 3 mètres que fait Edward quand mon chat passe près de lui, ventre au sol à toute vitesse est hors de prix.

-Bienvenue à la maison mon…Minou, je fanfaronne en passant si près d'Edward que je peux presque sentir la colère s'échapper par vague de tous les pores de sa peau.

Elizabeth secoue la tête en me voyant taquiner ainsi son fils mais un léger sourire lui fend le visage.

Peut-être et je dis peut-être qu'après tout je vais m'amuser à passer les prochains mois ici à torturer Edward de ma présence. Certes son appartement ne présente pas autant d'attrait que la villa d'Elizabeth, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'un jour j'y passerais toutes mes vacances.

Il faut juste que je m'assure de garder belle maman de mon côté pendant tout le temps où je ferais, discrètement, la misère à son fils.

Cela devrait être plus que facile, rien ne me résiste bien longtemps après tout.

-Maintenant que ce point est réglé, annonce Elizabeth, passons aux choses sérieuses…

-xxxxx-

 **Et c'est pas fini…Qui va le plus déguster à votre avis ?**

 **Spechell**


	105. Chapitre 104

**4** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

-J'ai dit non !

-Pourquoi te montres-tu si difficile ? C'est l'affaire de quelques mois seulement après tu pourras récupérer…

-Non ! C'est ma chambre ! Il est hors de question que je la lui cède…Elle n'a qu'à s'installer dans la chambre…d'ami, ce sera bien plus qu'assez pour elle, persifle-t-il d'un air suffisant.

Elizabeth se masse les tempes et moi je continue à caresser Sheitan, m'assurant d'envoyer voler ces poils dans l'atmosphère saturé de nervosité de la pièce.

-Est-ce qu'elle pourrait au moins arrêter de caresser ce foutu chat…C'est à peine si j'arrive à…ATCHOUM !

Un rire satisfait m'échappe, cela fait un quart d'heure que je regarde patiemment son nez rougir et ses yeux enflés, ce n'était qu'une histoire de secondes avant qu'il ne se mette à éternuer de façon incontrôlable. Je savoure ce piteux exploit, autant commencé à se raccrocher à la moindre victoire car je sens que mon séjour ici va être une bataille de tous les instants.

-Peut-être que si tu t'adressais à moi d'une manière respectueuse je pourrais considérer me monter indulgente avec toi…

J'ai décidé de changer de tactique, de me ranger du côté d'Elizabeth au lieu de chercher à la combattre. J'obtiendrais beaucoup plus de cette façon, à la différence d'Edward qui s'évertue à la contredire sur chaque point de son « programme »…Ouais j'ai failli régurgiter sur le bar en granit rose lorsqu'elle a sorti sa liste de je cite « points à travailler » de trois pages.

-Je ne veux pas de sa chambre Elizabeth, il peut la garder…

Je me tourner vers Edward et récite ce que je suis sûre qu'Elizabeth souhaite entendre :

-Je ne suis pas là pour te dépouiller de ce que tu possèdes Edward, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser…

Je coule un regard chaleureux vers Elizabeth avant de poursuivre.

-Mais ta mère a raison nous devons trouver un moyen de faire fonctionner tout ça ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à m'en vouloir pour une erreur que nous avons tous les deux commis…

Il se lève de son tabouret en secouant la tête frénétiquement

-J'hallucine…ATCHOUM…Elle dirait n'imp…TCHOUM…Pour parvenir à ses fins

Cette fois-ci je dissimule mon amusement, le regarde se moucher bruyamment tout en frottant le poil long de mon chat qui ronronne de plaisir et me contente d'hausser les épaules à l'attention d'Elizabeth.

-Soit ! C'est réglé Isabella s'installera donc dans la chambre d'ami. Je viendrais vous donner un coup de main pour la réaménager votre goût, me dit-elle un sourire radieux sur le visage. Edward prendre un autre verre ne t'aidera pas, surtout avec cette allergie…

Il repose violement son verre et s'arrache les cheveux à la vue de mon chat qui s'échappe de mes genoux pour explorer les alentours. Va Sheitan, va et dépose des poils partout j'encourage par télépathie ma nouvelle arme.

-Passons au point suivant, reprends Elizabeth en tournant une nouvelle page. Tu devrais t'assoir pour cette partie, lui conseille-t-elle

Mais comme on l'aurait pu le prévoir, il reste ostensiblement debout et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Idiot ! Elizabeth ignore son fils qui a décidé de se conduire comme un véritable de gamin pourri gâté et poursuis.

-Isabella ne pouvant décemment plus travailler dans sa condition..

Je me dandine sur mon tabouret, enfin !

-Non !

-Edward ! Je n'ai encore rien dit, proteste Elizabeth

-Peu importe ce que tu prévois, c'est non ! Il est hors de question que je lui donne le moindre centime…

-xxxxx-


	106. Chapitre 105

**5** **ème** **update**

 **Isabella**

Au lieu d'objecter, comme je m'y attendais et de se battre bec et ongles pour défendre ma cause, Elizabeth retire ses lunettes et les posent délicatement sur le comptoir. Je voudrais intervenir mais contrairement à Edward je sais quand je dois rester en retrait, j'observe donc le joute silencieuse qui se joue entre la mère et son fils en tentant de me faire toute petite.

-Très bien, finit par concéder Elizabeth.

Quoi ! C'est tout ? Même Edward parait surpris, il se reprend vite néanmoins et m'offre son sourire en coin moqueur.

-Si tu refuses de la faire alors c'est moi qui subviendrais au besoin de ma mère de ton enfant et par conséquent de ton enfant à naitre !

Et Bam Cullen prends ça dans ta face ! Je jubile intérieurement et dois faire appel à tout mon talent pour ne rien laisser transparaitre.

-Quoi ! C'est hors de question maman, tu ne vas pas…

-Tu n'a pas ton mot à dire Edward, je peux faire ce qu'il me plait et si tu n'es pas prêt à prendre la responsabilité de cette femme, alors je le ferais pour toi !

J'aime ce revirement de situation ! Qui se soucie de l'argent d'Edward Cullen quand on celui de la maman ? Je le regarde bouillonner sur place serrant et desserrant ses poings.

-Maintenant discutons des…

-Très bien, explose la voix d'Edward. Je vais le faire…Mais à mes conditions…

-Nous t'écoutons, lui répond-t-elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et comme sa mère un peu plus tôt, se pince l'arrêt du nez avant de s'exprimer d'une voix tranquille

-Je vais prendre contact avec ma banque pour avoir une carte bancaire à son nom…

Mon cœur s'emballe, ça y est le moment que j'attendais…

-Mais elle ne lui permettra seulement de retirer…jusqu'à un certain montant par semaine.

Je m'apprête à protester que je préfère la solution de sa mère, mais suis prise de vitesse par Elizabeth

-Parfait ! C'est tout ce que j'attendais de toi mon chéri

Quoi !

Non mais sérieusement…Quoi !

Je ne suis pas leur putain de…gamine pour qu'il me file une putain carte de retrait de merde !

C'est à mon tour de contenir ma colère en serrant les poings au point de laisser les marques de mes ongles sur ma paume. Je meurs d'envie de me jeter sur lui par-dessus le comptoir pour aplatir son visage idiot sur son précieux marbre et ainsi faire disparaître son petit sourire mesquin.

Oh tu veux jouer Cullen, tu ne vas pas être déçu.

-xxxxx-

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous aimez**

 **Les négociations ne sont pas finies…**

 **Spechell**


	107. Chapitre 106

**Isabella**

-Bien maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point nous…

-Attendez, j'interromps sans savoir encore ce que je devrais dire ni comment me justifier.

Edward hausse un sourcil dubitatif, Elizabeth elle me gratifie d'un sourire encourageant.

Je dois faire entendre ma voix pendant qu'elle est encore là pour me soutenir après il sera trop tard, je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre pour ces négociations, car je la laisse mener les pourparlers et gérer à ma place le comportement borderline de son fils, c'est ce qui me semblait être le plus judicieux pour contrôler et obtenir d'Edward ce que je souhaite.

Mais en même temps avec sa mère présente, je ne peux pas non plus revendiquer haut et fort que j'ai un besoin viscéral de cet argent, je signerais mon arrêt de mort et Edward danserait sur ma dépouille encore chaude.

Je cherche donc mes mots avec prudence et tente une approche réservée

-Vous ne pensez pas que l'on devrait profiter de l'occasion pour se mettre d'accord sur la somme…

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, raille Edward mais je ne me laisse pas déconcerter par ses tentatives de sape.

-J'ai toujours été une femme indépendante et je n'ai jamais vécu au crochet de personne jusqu'ici…Malheureusement, la situation actuelle fait que je ne peux plus subvenir à mes propres besoin…

-Parce que tu l'as cherché, accuse-t-il. C'était ton plan depuis le début, ne me prends pas pour un idiot s'il te plait !

-Edward !

Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et poursuis mes explications.

-Et croyez-moi, j'insiste en m'adressant tout particulièrement à Edward, ce n'est pas une situation que j'ai recherchée ou que j'apprécie, mais soyons réaliste je n'ai plus le choix maintenant !

-Tu pourrais continuer à faire ce que tu fais si bien, se moque-t-il faisant allusion à mon métier de danseuse. Ce qui lui vaut de récolter une tape de sa mère, j'aurais personnellement opté pour une beigne en pleine figure.

-Nous t'écoutons Isabella, quelles sont tes inquiétudes, me demande gracieusement Elizabeth.

Mon inquiétude ? C'est que je sois obligé de dépendre des miettes que son fils voudra bien me donner. C'est ce que j'ai envie de lui répondre au lieu de cela, je m'entends déblatérer des mensonges avec une facilité enfantine

-Et bien par exemple, j'ai ma propre voiture…Qu'est-ce que je dois en faire ? Je veux dire si je dois me déplacer et que je n'ai même pas la possibilité de payer l'essence ? Ou si je crève un pneu ou que la voiture a le moindre problème comment parviendrais-je à la faire réparer ?

Elizabeth se tourne vers son fils attendant qu'il propose une solution miracle, mais il est tellement buté sur le moment qu'il est incapable de réfléchir intelligemment sans m'agresser verbalement.

-Peut-être…Peut-être qu'Edward pourrait mettre un chauffeur à dispo…

-Non ! C'est hors de question…Ce n'est pas une princesse, elle n'a qu'a marcher ou prendre le bus ! Ça lui a plutôt réussi jusqu'ici…

-Edward…S'il te plait, rouspète Elizabeth. Nous sommes là pour trouver des solutions ensemble en adultes réfléchis, pas pour que tu te comportes en sale gosse …

-Je suis d'accord, jugé-je bon de rajouter pour titiller son égo.

-Mets-toi ça dans le crâne : JE NE VAIS PAS EMBAUCHER DU PERSONNEL POUR TE SERVIR ! Dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe comme si j'étais une parfaite idiote.

-Et ce n'est pas ce que je demande, lui réponds-je sur le même ton. J'ai pris cet exemple mais il peut y avoir d'autres situations d'urgence comme celle-ci .Si je dois me rendre chez le médecin, que ce n'était pas prévu et que j'ai à acheter des médicaments ? Tu travailles toute la journée et parfois jusqu'à tard le soir, et je ne suis pas sûre d'être accueilli à bras ouverts si je dois venir te demander quelque chose à ton bureau…Ou si j'ai besoin d'un nouveau pantalon parce que j'ai pris 5 kilo…Ou tout simplement que j'ai une soudaine envie de femme enceinte et que je puisse pas l'assouvir parce que j'aurais dépassé mon cota de retrait dans la semaine…

Je marque une pause le temps de graver tout cela dans leur esprit mais surtout dans celui d'Elizabeth qui est plus à même de comprendre la situation. Je tiens le bon bout, je peux voir les sourcils d'Elizabeth se froncer à mesure que j'émets des hypothèses.

-Tout ce que je demande c'est d'être capable de m'assumer sans avoir à te supplier à chaque fois que j'en aurais besoin…histoire de garder un semblant de dignité. Et je vous rappelle quand même qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je pourrais me trouver dans le bureau d'un avocat.

C'est une menace en l'air bien entendu mais j'ai bien retenu la leçon, et la réaction instinctive d'Elizabeth ne fait que le confirmer.

-Non, non, non pas d'avocat ! Nous sommes capable de régler cela nous-mêmes, intervient-elle en lançant un regard lourd de sens à son fils. Edward, Isabella a raison tu devrais…

-Et ben voyons ! Bien sûr qu'elle a raison, alors donnons, donnons tout ce que possède Edward à Isabella ! S'écrie-t-il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il est tellement facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds que c'en est presque ennuyeux, j'adore le voir comme ça. Rouge de colère les cheveux en bataille et ses yeux qui veulent vous électrocutez sur place s'il le pouvait.

-Tu cautionnes tout ce qu'elle dit et fait depuis tout à l'heure sans même me demander mon avis. C'est moi ton fils pas cette…

-Serais-tu jaloux Edward ? C'est de cela dont il s'agit ? Accuse Elizabeth choquée par les propos de son fils.

-Non bien sûr que non maman, tu ne comprends donc pas…

Oh, oh…

-Et bien je t'en prie explique moi donc ! Et s'il te plait épargne-moi tes obscures théories d'un complot à ton encontre !

Il ouvre la bouche mais la referme, que pourrait-il répondre à ça ? Il sent au moment où il s'apprête à répondre, qu'il a fait une grossière erreur. Prendre de haut une femme comme Elizabeth Cullen c'est comme signer son arrêt de mort…ne lui a-t-elle donc rien appris ?

-xxxxx-

 **Désolé pour cet énorme retard dans les post.**

 **On traverse une situation de crise au boulot et je croule sous les dossiers contentieux les bons de commandes, factures et autres ! Je n'ai donc pas trop le temps de relire mes chapitres pour les corriger avant de les poster. (j'ai remarqué dans les derniers chapitres postés qu'il y avait plein de fautes c'est honteux !)**

 **Je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps cette semaine mais dès que je le peux je reprends le rythme normal des post.**

 **Merci de votre compréhension et Bonne lecture.**

 **Spechell**


	108. Chapitre 107

**Isabella**

-Dans le bar ou je travaillais comme danseuse, je précise à l'attention d'Edward, j'arrivais à me faire 500 par semaine, je mens avec aplomb.

A une certaine époque c'est effectivement ce que j'arrivais à me faire voir plus dans mes bons jours, mais aujourd'hui, on est loin, très loin de cette somme.

-Je pense donc qu'il serait juste qu'Edward me verse cette somme sur mon compte, pas besoin d'une carte de retrait ou autre…Pour assurer notre confort, dis-je une main posée sur le ventre.

Edward ricane froidement.

-Ce sera comme… une assurance pour moi que même si quelque chose venait à mal tourner, je ne serais pas dépourvu

-Oh mais cela n'arrivera pas Isabella, je vous ai dit que je ne vous laisserais jamais tombé, s'empresse de me rassurer sa mère. Et même près, je compte bien être une figure présente dans la vie de mon petit-fils…ou fille…

Je fais mine de réfléchir à ces paroles, sachant très bien qu'une garantie orale de sa part est loin de me suffire, avant de répondre d'une voix ferme :

-J'aimerais vous croire aveuglément Elizabeth, mais avec celui-là, j'indique Edward d'un signe de tête, rien n'est sûr et je ne peux pas avoir la certitude qu'il ne va pas tenter de me poignarder dans le dos à la moindre occasion…

-Tu veux dire comme tu l'as fait avec moi en me faisant un enfant dans le dos ? Intervient-il. De toute façon rien et surtout pas moi ne t'empêche de travailler ! Puisque que tu as l'habitude de te débrouiller toute seule tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à continuer dans cette voie, me nargue-t-il .

-Ne sois pas ridicule Edward !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de ridicule là-dedans, Alice le fait bien elle !

-La situation est différente et tu le sais, ta cousine à sa propre société. Je ne t'apprends rien lorsque je dis qu'aucun patron n'embauchera une femme enceinte Edward et il est hors de question qu'Isabella travaille ! Si tu ne veux pas t'aligner sur ce montant, je serais plus qu'heureuse de le faire, menace-t-elle le mettant ainsi au pied du mur.

-Je ne demande pas la lune Edward, je…

-Ne t'avises même pas de m'adresser la parole, siffle-t-il lorsque je tente de lui faire entendre raison.

Je lève les mains en signe d'apaisement et enfonce le clou, décidément Edward Cullen me facilite beaucoup trop les choses par son comportement puéril.

-Vous voyez Elizabeth…je ne peux pas vivre dans de telles conditions…Vous aviez dit qu'il allait vous écoutez et serait prêt à faire des concessions pour notre bien commun. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt pour cela et encore moi à être père…

Je fais mine de descendre de mon tabouret.

-Peut-être que je devrais laisser tout ceci entre les mains d'un juge…Même si je dois me battre et me ruiner en frais d'avocat pour faire valoir mes droits et ceux de mon enfant à naître, je ne te laisserais pas l'emporter au paradis Edward Cullen crois-moi ! Tu as beaucoup plus à perdre face à une cours de justice qu'à moi…

J'ai à peine le temps de poser un pied au sol qu'Edward réagit

-Très bien ! C'est bon, je vais payer, souffle-t-il à contrecœur la tête entre les mains.

Eh bien voilà, tu vois quand tu veux…Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer les conseils de belle-maman, l'acculer pour mieux le posséder et je sens que je vais prendre un malin plaisir à jouer ce jeu contre lui.

-xxxxx-


	109. Chapitre 108

**Isabella**

Edward est sa mère passe l'heure suivante cloitrés dans la chambre de ce dernier à essayer de discuter à voix basse, et malgré leurs efforts pour contenir leurs échanges, je peux tout entendre comme si je me trouvais dans la pièce avec eux.

-Quoi encore ! Tu as déjà établi le fait que tu comptais me priver de mon libre arbitre en me collant cette…sangsue dans les pattes et en prenant les décisions à ma place ! De quoi veux-tu encore me déposséder chère Mère.

J'entends à la façon dont il bute sur les mots, qu'il est dans un état d'ébriété avancé, cela ne l'empêche pas de geindre, de crier au complot et de se lamenter sur son misérable sort.

Je n'entends pas la réponse d'Elizabeth, je ne peux que l'imaginer lorsqu'Edward lui réplique :

-Non c'est toi qui me mets dans l'embarras, au lieu d'être de mon côté tu soutiens cette salope !

Je ne m'offusque même pas devant son choix de mot. Il a raison, je suis une salope, surement la pire qu'il rencontrera dans sa misérable vie.

-Je n'ai pas faim ! Garde ça pour ta nouvelle…fille préférée, puisqu'elle va tout me prendre ou plutôt que tu vas lui donner tout ce qui m'appartient !

Cette fois-ci j'entends clairement Elizabeth le réprimander et l'obliger à manger le sandwich préparé par Maggie pour éponger tout l'alcool qu'il a bu, le vente vide. J'avais oublié qu'il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour être totalement bourré et finis par me désintéresser totalement de leur séance confession intime.

J'en profite plutôt pour faire le tour du propriétaire et m'extasie devant la vue magnifique du cœur de la ville toujours en activité. C'est la première fois que je vois cette ville, ma ville, sous cet angle. Je suis habitué à en arpenter les rues sales et mal pavées, pas de les survoler de loin comme je le fais actuellement, c'est magique, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir à mes pieds après l'avoir laissée me malmener pendant toutes ces années.

C'est clairement l'appartement le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu et même celui de Mikael ne tient pas la comparaison et pourtant il avait de quoi me faire pâlir d'envie. Je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer quelle est ma pièce préférée dans toute cette immensité, entre la cuisine gigantesque équipée tout confort et seulement cloisonnée par de baies coulissantes, qui permettent de garder un œil sur le salon et le reste de l'appartement, le tout baigné dans une ambiance tamisée grâce aux néons astucieusement dissimulés dans les corniches. Ou encore la salle de bain avec baignoire jacuzzi encastrée directement dans le sol et sa douche multifonction qui n'a rien à envier à celle que j'avais à la villa. Quant à ma chambre, aussi grande que mon ancien studio, malgré sa décoration épurée elle donne une vue imprenable sur la ville en contrebas. J'y ai assez de place pour entreposer tout mon bazar mais compte bien y ajouter une touche de décoration perso aux frais de la princesse.

La terrasse n'est malheureusement accessible qu'à partir de la chambre d'Edward, qui fait office de suite parentale, mais ce n'est pas cela qui va me retenir d'y passer mes journées à buller et à profiter de ma nouvelle vie. Cela ne vaudra certes pas le confort des jardins de la villa mais je m'en contenterais avec joie.

Je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche, je ne suis pas une poule de luxe, pour l'instant mais j'y travaille activement. Je me suis introduite dans la tanière du loup, bientôt tout ceci et bien plus encore m'appartiendra, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Pour le moment j'observe en retrait, enregistre le maximum d'informations pour en tirer parti et quand le moment sera venu je frapperais Edward Cullen en plein cœur ou plutôt en plein portefeuille.

-xxxxx-


	110. Chapitre 109

**Isabella**

-Isabella ?

Je me tourne vers Elizabeth, la bouche pleine de la moitié de sandwich délaissé par Edward.

-J'aimerais avoir une petite conversation avec vous si vous le voulez bien, en privé.

Maggie s'éclipse de la cuisine, mon chat dans les bras et je me retrouve seule avec elle. Elle se tortille sur place visiblement mal à l'aise, c'est la première fois que je la vois si nerveuse, je n'aime pas ça.

Je me dépêche de terminer ma bouchée que je fais passer avec un verre d'eau faute de mieux avant de m'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de main.

-Je vous écoute Elizabeth

-Je suis parvenue à convaincre Edward de vous laisser Maggie durant quelques jours afin que vous puissiez prendre vos marques. Pour l'instant, il a accepté de vous laisser sa carte pour que vous fassiez quelques courses d'appoint pour la maison…

Elle fait glisser la carte de crédit sur la table et je fais appel à toute ma bonne volonté pour ne pas me jeter dessus comme une assoiffée. Je ne fais même pas mine de baisser les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle se trouve si proche de moi... De quelle couleur est-elle ?

Gold, non Black ? Ou encore mieux, le sésame des sésames Platinum ?

-Merci Elizabeth, cela représente beaucoup pour moi.

Elle fait un geste vague de la main en haussant des épaules pour toute réponse.

-Si j'insiste Elizabeth, vous avez été d'un soutien inestimable…Je tiens également à m'excuser pour l'échange de mots entre Edward et moi, mais pour ma défense, il a vraiment le don de me mettre hors de moi !

Elle lâche un petit rire sans joie à ma tentative de dérider l'atmosphère. Elle a l'air exténuée, je ne devrais pas me sentir concerné mais inconsciemment, je le suis. Elizabeth ne s'est jamais montrée mauvaise envers moi contrairement à son fils et si elle est dans cet état aujourd'hui c'est en quelque sorte de ma faute. Je me suis caché derrière elle et l'ai laissé se battre à ma place contre son fils.

J'étouffe dans l'œuf le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'étreint, fais le tour de la table pour la prendre maladroitement dans mes bras et dégager les quelques mèches de cheveux qui se sont échappées de son chignon.

-Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes comme ma propre fille désormais et cela peu importe la relation qui vous unit Edward et vous…Ce qui m'amène au sujet suivant, dit-elle en mettant fin à notre accolade.

Ses yeux sont empli de larmes contenues, je vois bien qu'elle prend sur elle pour ne pas pleurer et la remercie intérieurement car je déteste voir les gens pleurer. Je me concentre donc sur ce qu'elle a à me dire en faisant abstraction de tout le reste.

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander après la manière dont il s'est comporté avec vous, mais s'il vous plait, Isabella ne baissez pas les bras trop rapidement…

Oh c'est tout…

-Il va essayer de vous repousser vous et le bébé, dit-elle en posant une main tremblante sur mon ventre. Je veux que vous me promettiez que vous ne le laisserez pas tomber…De rester avec lui et quelques soient les difficultés qu'il mettra sur votre route, aimez-le c'est tout ce qu'il demande même si il ne le sait pas lui-même…

Quoi ?!

-Elizabeth, qu'est-ce que vous racontez…On ne va pas se mettre ensemble Edward et moi vous le savez…

-Promettez-moi Isabella, vous me devez bien cela, me coupe-t-elle une urgence dans le ton qui me donne envie de reculer d'un pas.

-xxxxx-


	111. Chapitre 110

**Isabella**

Je secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées et fixe mon attention sur une miette de pain pour éviter de croiser l'expression pleine d'espoir d'Elizabeth.

Est-ce que c'est une manœuvre de sa part pour mieux me contrôler ?

Je ne comprends pas, ce qu'elle me demande n'a aucun sens.

Pourquoi devrais-je être responsable du bonheur de son fils ? Car c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit.

J'aurais mieux fait de rester et d'espionner leur conversation tout compte fait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu se dire dans cette chambre pour qu'elle agisse soudainement si bizarrement ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de moi, réponds-je honnêtement

-Je sais, et je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sans aller à l'encontre des souhaits de mon fils…Ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter l'histoire en détail, mais je pense que vous donnez quelques informations pourrait vous aider à le comprendre.

Je suis de nature méfiante en général, aussi sans savoir ou cette conversation va nous mener, je préfère rester sur mes gardes. Elle m'invite à m'assoir autour de la table et je suis son exemple lorsqu'elle en fait de même.

-Edward, ressemble en de nombreux points à son père, beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité, commence-t-elle à raconter. C'est un vrai bourreau du travail, il a toujours té comme ça, même plus jeune et ajouter à cela un physique moins avantageux dans ses jeunes années et vous obtenez un enfant…renfermé sur lui-même et ça ne fait qu'empirer avec les années. Ceci pour expliquer pourquoi vous n'êtes que ma troisième belle-fille.

Elle marque une pause le temps pour moi d'assimiler ces paroles, mais je ne suis pas plus avancé qu'avant.

-La dernière, Tanya et je vous conseille de ne pas prononcer son nom devant lui, a laissé une marque indélébile sur lui et pas de la meilleure des façons, elle lui a littéralement brisé le cœur…Même si cette formulation ne suffit pas à décrire toutes les horreurs qu'elle lui a infligées.

Ok, pourquoi elle me raconte tout ça ?

Espère-t-elle que je ressente un élan de compassion envers son fils parce qu'il a eu le cœur brisé une fois dans sa vie ?

Parce que si c'est le cas, elle risque d'être déçue. L'amour c'est pour les rêveurs ou les losers au choix donc qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour faire de son fils un homme…Heureux !

Un éclat dans le coin de la table attire mon attention, la carte, c'est une Platinum nom d'un chien !

-Je ne vous demande pas de tomber amoureuse de mon fils, continue Elizabeth sans se douter des tourments qui se jouent dans mon esprit. Je veux juste que vous vous montriez patiente, honnête avec lui et peu importe le nombre de fois où il vous fera croire le contraire, ne l'abandonnez pas ! Edward a besoin de vous et de ce bébé beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croit donc s'il vous plait, Isabella je vous le demande à vous car vous êtes la plus réfléchie des deux, promettez-moi d'essayer de former une famille !

Une famille ? Rien que ça !

Sait-elle seulement que j'ignore tout de ce que cela implique ? J'ai envie de lui rire au nez, mais au lieu de lui faire part de mes états d'âme je lui souris, la carte Platinum dansant dans mon esprit, et lui promets.

-xxxxx-


	112. Chapitre 111

**Isabella**

Lorsqu'Elizabeth quitte enfin l'appartement d'Edward ou devrais-je dire notre appartement, je ressens comme un vide et l'espace d'un instant je ne suis plus sûre de rien. La bonne femme a réussi à me perturber avec ces conneries sur l'amour et la famille.

Je déambule au petit bonheur la chance, parcourant les différentes pièces de mon nouveau chez moi. Je m'arrêt dans le bureau d'Edward, qui fait aussi office de bibliothèque, pour en parcourir les rayonnages. Je suis vite déçue par ses choix de lectures, toutes les étagères lourdes d'ouvrages sur la gestion, la finance et l'analyse boursière. Je finis par m'installer au salon, lassée de regarder Maggie ranger mes affaires dans mon nouveau dressing.

En passant près de la porte de sa chambre, je ne parviens pas à contenir ma curiosité et colle mon oreille contre le battant. Ca fait plus d'une heure que sa mère est partie que peut-il bien faire ? A part pour s'astiqueur le manche je ne vois pas pourquoi il reste cloitré là-dedans. Plus vite il aura assimilé le fait qu'il a perdu la bataille et mieux ce sera pour tout le monde.

N'entendant aucun bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, je décide de tenter le sort et tourne la poignée de la porte sans y avoir été invitée.

Fermée !

Je secoue la porte, toque au battant et l'interpelle en vain, la porte reste résolument fermée.

-Très bien, boude si tu veux, dis-je en envoyant un dernier coup de pied rageur avant de faire volte-face et passer à autre chose.

C'est ce moment que choisit Maggie pour faire irruption derrière moi manquant me faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Ne te faufile pas comme ça derrière moi !

-Toutes mes excuses Miss Swan, je voulais seulement vous prévenir que Monsieur Edward dors, m'informe-t-elle sans que j'ai à lui demander quoi que ce soit. Madame Cullen m'a demandé de glisser un somnifère dans son verre d'eau …

Brillante idée, décidément Elizabeth est une femme pleine de surprise et n'a pas fini de m'impressionner.

-J'ai la clé ici avec moi, dit-elle en fouillant dans les poches de son tablier pour en retirer une petite clé argentée qu'elle me tend.

Je la fais tournoyer entre mes doigts, m'interrogeant sur ce que je devrais en faire. J'hésite entre l'envie de le laisser enfermé là et celle de jeter un coup d'œil rapide dans sa chambre, je finis par enfoncer la clé dans le poche de mon jean et me détourne de sa chambre pour retourner flâner devant l'écran plat du salon, imitée par Maggie qui m'emboite le pas.

-Je m'en fous en fait, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Et ne l'appelle pas monsieur Edward en ma présence appelle-le plutôt…l'emmerdeur ou non j'ai mieux, tête de gland oui ce sera parfait…Ou est mon chat ?

Le visage de Maggie s'empourpre, il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour la choquer, elle ne me contredit pas pour autant et retourne sur ses pas pour récupérer Sheitan dans la chambre.

-xxxxx-

 **Là je profite que ma responsable soit en réunion pour une petite heure pour vous poster des chaps.**

 **C'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de corriger pour l'instant bon j'avoue j'ai survolé un peu vite alors excuser les éventuelles fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Spechell**


	113. Chapitre 112

**Isabella**

-On devrait faire une liste de tout ce qu'il manque dans cet appartement, dis-je tandis que je grignote des gâteaux secs, dénichés dans un fond de tiroir, devant le « Late Show »

Il nous a fallu plus qu'un quart d'heure pour comprendre le fonctionnement de cette télévision. La télécommande était bloquée sur certaines chaines, toutes sur la bourse ou les news, et refusait de nous laisser composer d'autres numéro. Encore heureux que le code mis par Edward pour la débloquer était juste quatre zéros autrement j'aurais dû trouver un moyen de le sortir de son sommeil enchanté.

-Et peut-être aussi en profiter pour changer quelque petite chose par-ci par-là…Je déteste les rideaux de ma chambre et les draps aussi. Je me demande en quelle matière étaient les draps chez Elizabeth ? Oh mais tu dois le savoir toi ?

-Oui Miss Swan…

-Très bien alors commence à prendre des notes ! Il faudrait aussi ajouter une lampe de chevet, et une nouvelle caisse pour Sheitan…Note aussi la litière et un arbre à chat…

-Ne devrions-nous pas attendre l'autorisation de Mons… _Tête de gland_ , chuchote-t-elle en jetant un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule comme si Edward pouvait surgir à tout moment et la surprendre.

-Pourquoi attendre alors que j'ai sa carte de crédit ? C'est tout comme si j'avais son autorisation, je m'esclaffe satisfaite par la tournure des événements. Avec Edward KO, j'ai entièrement quartier libre.

Sheitan saute sur le canapé ou je suis allongée et s'installe confortablement sur mon ventre après avoir fait soigneusement ses griffes sur les coussins d'Edward, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Maggie.

-Est-ce que Maggie a été bonne et a pensé à prendre ta pâté ou vais-je devoir trouver un moyen de la punir, dis-je en lui grattant le cou, il adore ça.

-xxxxx-


	114. Chapitre 113

**Isabella**

-Miss Swan, m'interpelle la voix craintive de Maggie alors que nous nous apprêtons à sortir.

-Quoi encore Maggie ! Je chuchote dans l'espoir de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle hésite, change de pied d'appui puis finit par dire :

-Je…je pense que nous devrions attendre que Monsieur Edwardse réveille avant de partir, ou au moins déverrouiller sa porte…

Je lève les yeux aux ciels, toujours à s'inquiéter pour son précieux patron celle-là. Peut-être devrais-je lui rappeler pourquoi elle se trouve ici, à savoir m'aider à m'installer et non pas à essayer de ficher par terre le peu de fun que j'essaie d'avoir dans ma journée !

J'opte néanmoins pour une approche plus éducative et sympa en m'assurant qu'elle ne puisse pas raconter tout et n'importe quoi à Elizabeth quand j'aurais le dos tourné.

-Laissons-le dormir pour l'instant, je sûre qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir que nous sortons faire des courses. Il a besoin de se reposer, sinon Elizabeth n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de lui donner un somnifère, pas vrai ?

Elle réfléchit, assimile mes paroles avant de hocher la tête

-Bien, j'ai promis à Elizabeth de prendre soin de son fils et c'est ce que nous allons faire non ?

-Je suppose…

-Parfait ! Donc nous sommes d'accord. Prévenez plutôt le concierge que nous aurions besoin d'un taxi…

Je découpe quelques morceaux des restes de poulet froid et les déposent dans une assiette pour Sheitan à mes pieds. A part cette carcasse et des bières il n'y a rien dans ce foutu frigo, qui permet de faire un repas digne de ce nom.

D'où ma décision de partir faire des courses très tôt ce matin.

Ca et l'envie irrésistible de mettre à profit ma nouvelle acquisition. Je vérifie une dernière fois que la carte de crédit d'Edward se trouve bien dans ma poche, et dépose la clé de sa chambre sur la table de la cuisine à la place.

Je suis prête à faire exploser les compteurs, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'il puisse utiliser ça contre moi, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire des dépenses uniquement utiles pour mon premier coup.

Remplir son frigo d'aliments comestibles, m'approvisionner en produits hygiéniques car ma nouvelle salle de bain n'en possède aucun approprié à une femme ou encore acheter de la pâté pour chat, de la literie et de la déco d'appoint pour ma chambre, ne constitueront pas des preuves à charge contre moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps le somnifère va encore agir, il dort comme une masse depuis hier soir. Bon j'avoue qu'à un moment dans la nuit, je me suis glissée dans sa chambre une fois sûre que Maggie s'était bien endormie sur le canapé du salon. J'essayais de me convaincre que je le faisais juste par pure conscience professionnelle pour repérer les lieux et voir ce qui s'y cachait au cas où ce serait mon unique chance d'entrer dans sa chambre.

La vérité est qu'en fait j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que j'avais bel et bien réussi mon coup en infiltrant la tanière d'Edward Cullen.

J'étais en mode totale parano craignant qu'il se fasse la malle en pleine nuit, ou qu'il me claque entre les doigts juste au moment où j'obtiens gain de cause. Alcool et médicaments n'ont jamais fait bon ménage, j'en sais quelque chose, alors j'avais besoin d'être rassurée à ma manière.

Ca matin, pas besoin de vérifier, je l'ai entendu ronfler à travers la porte.

Et quand il aura enfin finit d'hiberner, qu'il se réveillera avec la sensation d'avoir été écrasé par un train et qu'il se demandera si il a rêvé les événements de la veille, la porte fermée sera un rappel comme un autre mais surtout un dur retour à sa nouvelle réalité : Isabella Swan mène la danse, personne d'autre !

Je m'en délecte d'avance.

-xxxxx-


	115. Chapitre 114

**Isabella**

Avant de partir j'ai enfermé mon chat dans la salle de bain et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si tout va bien.

Est-ce qu'Edward s'est enfin réveillé ?

Si oui a-t-il réussi à sortir de sa chambre ?

Si ça se trouve il a un double des clés dans sa chambre et il lui faudra à peine deux secondes pour en sortir et alors mes magouilles n'auront servies à rien.

Si il est sorti, peu importe le moyen, et qu'il entend Sheitan miauler…

Est-il capable de faire du mal à un animal sans défense, pour m'atteindre ?

S'il touche au moindre poil de Sheitan, je mettrais de la javel dans l'eau de son stupide poisson pour me venger et je trouverais un moyen de lui faire bouffer en plus.

Je chasse ses idées de ma tête et me concentre sur les différents smartphones que me propose le vendeur.

Quoi ? Il va bien falloir que j'aie un portable pour rester en contact avec le père de mon enfant !

Prochain arrêt la Fnac.

J'ai comme projet de commencer ma propre vidéothèque, celle d'Edward, mortellement ennuyeuse est composée de vieux films de cape et d'épée et je ne pourrais pas éternellement utiliser sa carte pour me payer des films en VOD sur la télé…

-xxxxx-


	116. Chapitre 115

**Isabella**

-Comment est-ce que nous allons transporter tout ça jusqu'à la maison ?!

Il semble que j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

Notre caddie de courses alimentaire, que je peine à diriger dans les allées, croule sous les articles tout comme Maggie, chargée comme une mule des sacs de différents magasins.

-Nous pourrions demander à Madame Cullen de nous envoyer Steven, suggère Maggie qui peine à suivre mon rythme, pourtant lent.

-Non hors de question, réponds-je un peu sèchement avant de m'adoucir. Je veux qu'elle sache que je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule, mens-je. Tu comprends ça Maggie ?

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête.

Je ne veux pas faire appel à Elizabeth et qu'elle voit…Tout ça. Même si ce ne sont que des achats légitimes, à part les dvd…et les livres…et les draps en soie…et le BlackBerry…Bref il me faut une autre solution.

-Je sais ! Nous allons commander deux taxis différents…On partagera ainsi les courses dans les deux véhicules, il devrait y avoir largement la place !

Je m'applaudis tout seule et trouve un banc pour m'assoir le temps que Maggie trouve une borne à taxi.

-xxxxx-


	117. Chapitre 116

**Isabella**

11h !

Il ne fait plus aucun doute qu'Edward est réveillé.

Plus nous nous rapprochons de l'appartement et plus je suis anxieuse de rentrer.

Il va être dans une colère noire, je le sens et quand il va me voir revenir avec toutes ces choses, il va devenir fou.

Peut-être devrais-je d'abord demander à Maggie de tout ranger avant de songer à le libérer ?

Nous arrivons enfin au pied de l'immeuble et j'embauche un des chauffeurs pour aider Maggie à vider les deux coffres de nos courses et les empiler à l'entrée de l'immeuble

Comme ce matin, le concierge me regarde passer avec méfiance et au lieu de l'ignorer comme ce matin, je me dirige droit vers lui.

-Alfred, c'est ça ?

-Oui…

-Nous avons pris un mauvais départ vous et moi, mais ce n'est pas grave je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur…

Il ouvre la bouche pour protester et je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

-Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je vis ici désormais ! Vous serez gentil d'ajouter mon nom sur la boîte aux lettres, ou peu importe comment ça fonctionne ici. Swan, S.W.A.N Isabella mais vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Miss ce sera parfait !

-Je ferais le néces…

-Bien et ne laissez monter personne si il n'a pas été annoncé à l'avance que ce soit pour moi ou Tête…Edward. Sauf si il s'agit d'Elizabeth Cullen bien entendu et je veux être prévenue en tout temps des visites en mon absence…

Alfred acquise à toutes mes demandes mais je vois bien ses narines se dilater au fur et à mesure que sa pression monte. Bien ! Qu'il apprenne à sa manière que personne ne se moque d'Isabella Swan sans conséquence.

-Maintenant soyez gentil et aller donner un coup de main à Maggie pour monter nos courses Alfred.

-xxxxx-


	118. Chapitre 117

**Isabella**

Aucun bruit ne filtre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je vérifie encore une fois auprès d'Alfred, qu'il se trouve bien seul dans l'appartement, avant de le renvoyer à ses occupations. Il ne se fait pas prier pour déguerpir en bougonnant dans sa barbe tout du long. A quoi sert de payer un service de conciergerie si on ne peut même pas faire appel à ses services sans qu'il se plaigne !

De nouveau seules devant l'épaisse porte blindée, je glisse la clé dans la serrure, ouvre aussi silencieusement que possible et tends l'oreille pour m'assurer que la voie est libre avant de faire signe à Maggie d'entrer à ma suite.

Rien ne semble avoir bougé depuis notre départ, donc Edward n'a pas trouvé de moyen de s'échapper de sa chambre.

-Essayons de ranger le plus possible avant d'aller le libérer…Commençons par ce qui doit aller dans ma chambre.

Maggie hoche la tête sans oser prononcer un mot et commence à rassembler mes sacs, je me saisis de ma toute nouvelle plante verte qui ira parfaitement devant l'une de mes baie vitrée et ouvre la marche sur la pointe des pieds. Sheitan se met à gratter contre la porte de la salle de bain à notre passage je reviens donc sur mes pas pour lui ouvrir, aussi discrètement que possible.

-Isabella ?

Merde !

Je reste pétrifié sur place imité par une Maggie dont les yeux exorbités de surprise manquent me faire éclater de rire. Je parviens néanmoins à conserver mon sang froid jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd nous fasse toutes deux sursauter

-Isabella, ouvre cette foutue porte…BOUM…Je sais que tu es là…BOUM…OUVRE LA PORTE !

Je fais signe Maggie de passer devant et lui ordonne de commencer à ranger pendant que je cherche à gagner du temps auprès d'Edward.

-Je peux voir ton ombre sous la porte…ISABELLA ! BOUM

Je prends ma voix la plus mielleuse pour lui répondre calmement :

-Oui Edward ?

Un moment de silence de l'autre côté de la porte, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde.

BOUM…BOUM…BOUM

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis enfermé dans ma chambre, comment…Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! Où est ma mère ? Ouvre cette putain de porte…

Ouin, ouin, ouin, encore en train de geindre comme un bébé décidément. J'attends qu'il ait fini de crier avant de lui répondre, toujours aussi tranquillement :

-Non

De nouveau la porte tremble sous ses assauts

-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends au juste ?! Attends que je sorte d'ici, je vais t'étrip…

-C'est bien ce qui m'effraie…Ce que tu comptes faire de moi une fois que j'aurais ouvert la porte !

Il baragouine quelque chose que je n'entends pas car il s'est éloigné pour faire les cents pas dans la chambre comme un lion en cage. Je l'imagine très bien s'arrachant les cheveux alors que nous parlons, je profite que Maggie passe à ma hauteur les bras chargés de nouveau paquet pour lui confier ma plante verte avant de m'installer en tailleur à même le sol.

-Isabella ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu peux s'il te plait m'ouvrir la porte, demande –t-il cette fois d'un ton posé.

Je fais mine de réfléchir et l'écoute s'éloigner de la porte surement pour éviter de se ruer dessus lorsque je lui refuserais de sortir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr Edward…Ta mère n'est plus là pour faire tampon entre nous. Je ne te connais pas si bien que ça après tout donc je me méfie de la façon dont tu vas réagir si j'ouvre cette porte…Tu m'as l'air encore en état de choc…

Il ricane et réponds sèchement :

-Il fallait peut-être y penser avant de décider d'emménager ici !

-Tu vois, encore de l'agressivité…

Un soupir de frustration.

-Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te dire, je m'en excuse, dit-il sans parvenir à dissimuler une pointe de sarcasme.

-Tu es tout excusé, surtout que c'est ta mère qui a eu cette idée, pas moi ! Je n'étais au courant de rien et crois-moi si j'avais eu le choix ce n'est pas avec toi que j'aurais décidé de vivre…J'imagine que l'on s'est tous les deux fait avoir sur ce coup-là !

Un grognement

-Et d'ailleurs pour en revenir à tes précédentes accusations, je ne t'ai rien fait ! Là aussi tu dois remercier ta mère pour cette sieste improvisée et pour t'avoir enfermé dans ta chambre hier soir avant de partir…

Le silence, le bruit de pas sur la moquette

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça ? Demande la voix pleine de méfiance derrière la porte.

-Je ne sais pas, surement parce que tu te comportais comme un parfait trou duc et qu'il était impossible d'avoir une conversation sensée avec toi ?

Il fait de nouveau les cent pas et finis par s'approcher de la porte

-Ok, très bien, je…Admettons que tu dises la vérité ! Ca a assez duré maintenant, tu peux me libérer je n'agirais pas de façon irrationnelle, promet-il

Il a l'air de s'être vraiment calmé j'en profite donc pour vider mon sac

-Elle m'a aussi confié ta carte de crédit pour que…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il se rue de nouveau sur la porte comme un beau diable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec….BOUM…Ouvre la porte sale petite voleuse…BOUM…Isabella ouvre nom de Dieu !

-Je ne suis pas une voleuse ! C'est ta mère qui…

-Menteuse ! Tout ce qui sort de ta putain de bouche n'est que mensonges…BOUM. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, ouvre cette porte ou je…

-Ou tu quoi ? Je le nargue. Si tu pouvais enfoncer cette porte ça fait longtemps que tu l'aurais déjà fait…

BOUM

J'extirpe la carte de crédit de ma poche arrière, lui fait un dernier adieu et la glisse sous la porte de sa chambre.

-Tiens, voilà ! Tu vois que je ne suis pas une voleuse, je te la rends…

Il fait glisser d'un coup sec la carte vers lui avant de reprendre ses attaques à mon encontre

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi stupide ! Tu me facilites les choses ! Quand je serais sorti d'ici je vais porter plainte contre toi pour vol qualifié et m'arrangé pour que tu fasses un petit séjour en prison ! Fanfaronne-t-il. On verra si après ça un juge te donnera gain de cause…

Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en pensant « Et bien Vas-y ne te gêne pas » mais un coup d'œil vers Maggie chargé de mes nouveaux rideaux gris métallique et ma lampe de chevet tête de mort, me décide à changer de tactique.

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est ta mère qui me l'a donné pour que j'aille faire des courses !

-Je me fous que ce soit le Pape qui te l'ai donné, tu n'avais aucun droit de l'utiliser !

Je me lève difficilement de ma place à même le sol et retourne dans le salon chercher mon sac à main.

-Isabella ?! BOUM…Ou est-ce que tu vas…BOUM…Reviens ici !

-Seigneur ! Relax je suis là ! Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de moi chez lui, je trouve que tu réclames un peu trop ma présence…

-Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Je peux t'assurer que tu vas le sentir passer quand je sortirais d'ici…

-Non merci ça ira, je l'ai déjà senti et regarde ou ça nous a mené, je blague en posant une main sur mon vente tout en sachant qu'il ne peut pas me voir.

Je suis sûr qu'il comprend néanmoins ce que je veux dire car il se jette de nouveau sur la porte en m'insultant copieusement. Pendant ce temps, je compose de tête, sur mon téléphone flambant neuf le numéro de portable d'Elizabeth et mets le haut-parleur pour qu'il n'en perde pas une miette.

-xxxxx-

 **Je vous ai mis les chapitres les uns à la suite des autres pour aller plus vite.**

 **Bonne lecture et peut-être à demain !**

 **Spechell**


	119. Chapitre 118

**Isabella**

Derrière la porte, les cris de protestations d'Edward se meurent dès qu'Elizabeth décroche son téléphone.

Je lui fais un bref récap de notre prise de bec et comme je m'y attendais, elle ne perd pas une seconde pour réprimander Edward à travers la porte. Il me semble même discerner une pointe d'amusement de sa part lorsque je lui avoue que je n'ai toujours pas libéré Edward de sa prison doré depuis son départ de la veille.

Elle m'encourage à garder son fils sous clé si ce dernier continue d'agir comme un mufle et me laisse les pleins pouvoirs pour régler cette affaire de manière responsable. Lorsqu'elle me demande d'où je l'appelle je lui confesse tout simplement avoir pris la liberté d'acheter un téléphone pour ainsi rester en contact avec les membres de ma toute nouvelle famille !

Edward finit par baisser les armes et promets à sa mère de ne pas donner suite à ces menaces si en contrepartie elle promet de ne plus lui faire avaler de cachets à son insu.

-Je ne promets rien du tout !

C'est ce qu'elle répond à sa tentative de chantage maladroite, il peste et menace en retour, mais cela manque de conviction même pour moi. Notre conversation s'achève avec ma promesse de prendre rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible avec le gynécologue de sa nièce pour mon premier rendez-vous.

J'abandonne Edward à ses grognements pour donner un coup de main à Maggie dans l'organisation des placards de la cuisine. Quand nous finissons enfin de caser les dernières denrées je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu fort avec tout ce que j'ai acheté. Mais des années à me priver de tout ce que j'aime manger m'ont rendu folle dans ce centre commercial, il fallait que j'en achète toujours plus.

Je laisse Maggie s'atteler à la préparation du repas pour faire un tour d'inspection dans ma chambre. Les nouveaux rideaux ont été installés et elle a même pris le temps de faire mon lit avec mes tous nouveaux draps. Je déballe ma lampe avant de l'installer sur le chevet prêt de mon lit avec les quelques livres que je me suis acheté pour passer le temps quand je ferais bronzette sur le balcon.

Je vais être bien ici, je peux le sentir. Finis les heures passées à me demander ce que je vais bien pouvoir manger, ou comment je vais payer mon loyer ! Plus besoin de voler des paquets de cadeaux pour faire taire les grognements de mon estomac, mais surtout fini de vendre mon corps pour quelques billets ! Je ne verrais plus une seule tâche de moisissure de toute ma vie, je n'aurais plus un supporter un seul métro venant perturbé mon sommeil et ça, ça n'a pas de prix, enfin si pour Edward ça en aura un…

C'est une toute nouvelle vie qui commence pour moi et je compte bien la mordre à pleine dents !

-xxxxx-

Je profite d'un moment de calme pour me planquer dans le bureau d'Edward qui est la pièce la plus reculé de l'appartement.

Edward est sous la douche, je peux entendre l'eau couler à travers la porte toujours close.

Maggie prépare notre déjeuner, il n'y a que moi.

Moi et mon téléphone.

Il me faut un moment avant de me décider.

Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie, ou encore d'en avoir besoin.

Ca fait tellement longtemps, à quoi bon ?

Je compose le numéro de mémoire, toujours.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, mais je fais comme si ce n'était rien, comme si cet appel ne représentait pas la seule lueur dans mon ciel obscure.

Je laisse sonner dix fois.

Dix occasions de raccrocher

Il décroche à la onzième sonnerie…toujours.

-Allo ?

Mes mains tremblent, ma bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son n'en sort, je me tais donc et écoute.

J'écoute le bruit de sa respiration, c'est une source d'information inestimable depuis tant d'années.

Elle m'indique qu'il a dû traverser toute la maison au pas de course pour prendre cet appel. Peut-être était-il occupé à planter de rosiers qui ne fleuriront jamais dans son jardin. Ou à repeindre cette barrière qui grince lorsqu'on l'ouvre sans la soulever…Elle m'apprend aussi qu'il est en vie, et en bonne santé, aucun signe de difficultés respiratoire ou sifflement suspect.

Je m'apprête à raccrocher lorsqu'il prononce une seule phrase, une promesse faite il y a des années de cela à une petite fille assez naïve pour croire en tout.

-Je ne vais nulle part, s'il te plait…

Je raccroche avant d'en entendre davantage…jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

-xxxxx-

 **Je vous avais prévenu pourtant, cette Bella-là est une garce et pas qu'un peu !**

 **Parfois on l'aime et parfois on la déteste. Et en ce moment vous êtes quelques-unes à la détester j'en suis sûr !**

 **Le prochain chapitre est du pdv d'Edward.**

 **Si j'arrive à le retranscrire et à le corriger je vous le mets ce soir. (Tous mes chapitres sont écrits à l'avance mais sur mon téléphone)**

 **Spechell**


	120. Chapitre 119

**Edward**

Je l'ai perdu.

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour mais c'est pourtant la triste vérité.

Si je n'en étais pas encore sûr hier soir, il ne fait plus aucun doute désormais, ma mère a définitivement changé de camp.

Non contente de me fourrer Isabella dans les pattes, elle l'aide en plus à me détrousser à mon insu. Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que j'allais porter plainte contre elle !

A présent tous les moyens sont bons pour me débarrasser d'elle, mais encore une fois, avec le soutien indéfectible de ma chère maman, cela risque d'être compliqué.

Je me rassois sur mon lit, tâte la poche de mon pantalon de costume que je n'ai toujours pas ôté depuis hier pour en sortir mon téléphone portable.

J'aurais pu appeler quelqu'un au secours pendant qu'elle était absente, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'avais trop honte d'avoir à expliquer à qui que ce soit comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation, mais quelque chose me dit que si je ne prends pas les choses en main, je vais passer un bon bout de temps entre les quatre murs de ma chambre.

Jusqu'ici j'étais persuadé de pouvoir m'en sortir seul pour gérer Isabella Swan, mais à présent je ne suis plus sûr de rien. En à peine quelques semaines, elle a su se faire son trou et si je la laisse faire qui sait jusqu'où elle ira ?

J'allume mon téléphone resté éteint depuis hier soir et comme j'aurais pu le parier, suis assailli d'une multitude de messages textes et vocaux, tous pour le travail. Je les ignore pour le moment et cherche le numéro de portable de la seule personne capable de m'aider sans forcément poser un milliard de questions, Emmett.

J'ai besoin d'aide, maintenant je le sais, je ne peux pas lutter seul dans mon coin contre elle.

D'abord pour sortir de cette chambre, ensuite pour me débarrasser d'Isabella Swan.

Je sais déjà que je ne peux ni compter sur ma mère et apparement ni sur mon oncle.

Ne me reste plus que le soutien de mes cousins à condition bien sûr que je leur mets la main dessus avant ma mère ou pire avant qu' Isabella ne leur susurre des mensonges à l'oreille.

Tout aurait pu être différent si seulement je n'avais pas été lâche et que j'avais annoncé la nouvelle moi-même à ma mère, mais rien ne sert de perdre mon temps en regret, il est temps d'agir. Je suis Edward Cullen nom d'un chien, et personne ne se fout de moi comme ça sans en payer le prix.

Emmett décroche à la troisième sonnerie, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire une blague salace sur les raisons de mon absence

-Emmett, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

-xxxxx-

Trois quart d'heure, c'est le temps qu'il faudra à Emmett pour faire le trajet du bureau jusqu'à mon appartement, si il route vite et qu'il n'est pas coincé dans les embouteillages.

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre en rongeant mon frein tandis qu'Isabella me nargue sur de la musique pop qu'elle chante à tue-tête malgré le volume des basses poussées au maximum. Je l'entends se déplacer en sautillant un peu partout dans l'appartement, j'imagine que c'est sa façon de célébrer sa victoire. Elle n'a pas intérêt à sautrer sur mes fauteuils en cuir ils sont comme neufs et j'aimerais qu'il en reste aisni encore pendant longtemps.

A un moment, elle a même le culot de venir chanter juste sous ma porte une chanson entière d'Alanis Morissette dans le seul but de me faire passer un message, je ne vois pas d'autre options surtout au vu des paroles.

 _I hate the world today, you're so good to me_

 _I know but I can't change tried to tell you but you look at me  
Like maybe I'm an angel underneath, innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried, you must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused_

 _I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one_

 _I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

 _So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing_

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, ferme les yeux et tente de faire abstraction du son de sa voix.

Les effluves d'un bon repas s'infiltre jusque sous ma porte, mon ventre crie famine mais je refuse de la supplier, l'aide est en chemin je vais bientôt sortir de cette pièce.

J'ai juste besoin de me montrer patient encore quelques minutes, même si je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé enfermé dans ma chambre, je fais confiance à Emmett pour venir à mon secours rapidement.

Un quart d'heure, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin.

Un quart d'heure encore à l'écouter massacrer cette chanson

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease, I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer, I'm an angel undercover  
I've been numbed, I'm revived, can't say I'm not alive

 _You know, I wouldn't want it any other way_

 _Just when you think you've got me figured out_

 _The season's already changing  
I think it's cool you do what you do  
And don't try to save me_

Je prie intérieurement pour qu'elle s'étouffe avec sa salive, ou qu'elle glisse et se fasse assez mal pour lui passer l'envie de chanter. En tout cas il est hors de question de lui montrer qu'elle m'emmerde, je reste calme et comme pour répondre à mes prières et récompenser ma patience, la sonnette de porte d'entrée retentit dans tout l'appartement, ce qui a au moins l'avantage de la faire taire.

Je me précipite vers la porte pour coller mon oreille aux battants et ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui se passe au dehors.

Isabella demande à la bonne, qui peut bien sonner à la porte et pourquoi le concierge ne les a pas prévenues.

Il faudra que je pense à remercier Alfred sur ce coup-là, il se pourrait bien qu'il soit mon seul allié contre elle pour le moment.

-xxxxx-

 **Désolé c'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de recopier aujourd'hui.**

 **J'essaie de me rattraper ce week-end mais c'est pas gagné mon copain à la grippe il va chouiner comme un bébé tout le week-end et je vais devoir jouer les infirmières à coup sûr !**

 **Arf qui s'occupe de moi ! Qui !**

 **Bon allez je retourne bosser .**

 **Traduction des paroles de la chanson d'Alanis Morissette**

 _Je déteste le monde aujourd'hui_

 _Je sais que tu es trop bien pour moi mais je ne peux pas changer_

 _J'ai essayé de te le dire mais tu me regardes comme si_

 _Peut-être il y a un ange innocent et doux enfoui en moi._

 _Hier j'ai pleuré. Tu as dû être rassuré de voir ce côté soft de moi_

 _Je comprends pourquoi tu es si confus_

 _Je ne t'envie pas_

 _Je suis un peu des deux_

 _Le tout emballé en un_

 _Je suis une salope, je suis une amante, je suis un enfant, je suis une mère_

 _Je suis une pècheresse, je suis une sainte, je n'ai pas honte_

 _Je suis ton enfer, je suis ton rêve sans rien entre_

 _Et tu sais que tu adores ça_

 _Alors prends-moi comme je suis_

 _Cela peut vouloir dire que tu devras être plus fort_

 _Soit sûr que quand je commence à te rendre nerveux_

 _Et que je vais dans les extrêmes_

 _Demain je vais changer et aujourd'hui ne voudra plus rien dire_

 _Je suis une salope, je suis une tentatrice, je suis une déesse à genoux_

 _Quand tu as mal, que tu souffres, je suis un ange sous couverture_

 _J'étais engourdie, Je suis ranimé, je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas en vie_

 _Tu sais que j'adore ça_

 _Juste quand tu penses que tu m'as compris_

 _La saison a déjà changé_

 _Je pense que c'est cool de faire ce que tu fais_

 _Et n'essaie pas de me sauver_

 **Bon c'est approximatif c'est ma propre traduction !**

 **Spechell**


	121. Chapitre 120

**Edward**

Je me concentre pour ne pas perdre une miette de leurs échanges alors qu'Isabella se décide enfin à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. J'imagine la surprise se dessiner sur le visage d'Emmett vite remplacée par une expression débile de contentement lorsqu'il croira comprendre ce qui se passe ici.

-Emmett ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Minaude la voix d'Isabella.

-Isabella ?

A ce stade Emmett semble un peu perdu, il doit se demander pourquoi je l'ai fait venir alors qu'à priori je ne suis pas seul.

Il y a un moment de silence durant lequel j'imagine qu'ils échangent quelques civilités puis la voix d'Emmett se rapproche exponentiellement comme si elle l'avait laissé rentrer dans l'appartement. En même temps je ne vois pas quel autre choix elle pourrait avoir ! Ici c'est encore chez moi jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande Emmett

-Edward ne t'a rien dit ?

Un moment de silence, je devrais faire connaitre ma présence, l'empêcher de raconter ce qui l'arrange sur moi, mais la curiosité m'en empêche.

-Oh je sais ! Un de vos petits jeux sexuels qui a mal tourné, plaisante Emmett avant de s'esclaffer.

Je n'entends pas la réponse d'Isabella d'ici, mais pourquoi parle-t-elle si doucement maintenant ?

Je tambourine sur la porte pour mettre fin à leurs petites séances de confidence et crie le prénom de mon cousin à travers la porte.

J'entends le bruit caractéristique de ses santiags se rapproché de ma porte

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-dedans…Edward c'est toi mon vieux, demande-t-il une fois prêt de ma porte.

-Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Elles m'ont enfermée dans ma chambre hier soir après m'avoir drogué !

-Rho, toujours aussi dramatique ma parole, intervient la voix d'Isabella

-Quand tu dis « elles m'ont »…De qui est-ce que tu parles Edward ? Il y a une autre fille enfermée avec toi là-dedans.

Je me retiens de l'insulter, c'est mon ticket de sortie après tout, mais parfois Emmett peut vraiment être agaçant avec son obsession pour le sexe. Je tente de me calmer avant de lui répondre d'un ton posé mais suis pris de vitesse par Isabella.

-En fait c'est Elizabeth qui as…

-Attends Edward t'as présenté sa mère ?! Demande la voix incrédule d'Emmett

-Emmett concentre-toi s'il te plait, n'écoutes pas un mot de ce qu'elle te raconte… Ouvre…

-Oui, une femme charmante d'ailleurs ! C'est elle qui l'a enfermé là hier soir…Et moi j'ai refusé de lui ouvrir ce matin !

Il éclate de rire imité par Isabella, je me pince l'arête du nez et souffle de frustration.

-Bon maintenant que tu t'es êtes bien marré à mes dépends est-ce que tu peux m'ouvrir cette foutue porte Emmett ?

Je l'entends se racler la gorge et demander la clé à Isabella

-Tu es sûr que tu veux le libérer demande cette dernière. Il est carrément soporifique ton cousin…

Je ne saisis pas la réponse d'Emmett, mais quelques secondes plus tard le bruit caractéristique d'une serrure que l'on tourne annonce enfin ma libération. Emmett ouvre la porte en grand et je dois bien avouer que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de le voir.

Il me bouscule sans ménagement pour vérifier que je suis bien seul dans la chambre et semble déçu quand il constate que c'est bien le cas. Isabella, elle à la présence d'esprit de reculer de plusieurs pas pour finir par se retrancher au bout du couloir bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Toi, dis-je en la pointant du doigt

Elle sursaute, fais mine d'ouvrir de grands yeux innocent mais je sais de quoi il retourne et je en vais sûrement pas me faire avoir par son tour de passe-passe.

J'avance vers elle d'un pas déterminé sans encore savoir si je devrais la gifler ou la secouer comme un pruneau…C'est sans compter sur Emmett qui s'interpose entre nous en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Oh là doucement du calme Edward…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici au juste, demande-t-il en faisant la navette entre Isabella et moi.

Je me dégage d'un geste impatient et lui arrache la clé des mains avec la ferme intention de m'en débarrasser ou de bien la planquer pour que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise jamais.

-xxxxx-

 **Opla j'ai travaillé à la vitesse de la lumière !**

 **J'espère qu'il y a pas trop de fautes en fait...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Spechell**


	122. Chapitre 121

**Edward**

-Donc, tous les deux vous êtes ensemble ?

Isabella émet un bruit de gorge dédaigneux, je secoue la tête et passe une main sur mon visage pour en chasser la fatigue, sans succès. Nous sommes tous les trois assis dans le salon autour de ma table basse, Isabella a opté pour un fauteuil en cuir tandis qu'Emmett et moi nous partageons le canapé.

-Sûrement pas !

Durant la dernière demi-heure, je lui ai relaté dans les grandes lignes l'enfer qu'est devenue ma vie depuis ma rencontre avec Isabella.

-D'accord, très bien…Donc vous allez vivre ensemble…Jusqu'à ce qu'Isabella accouche pour…Apprendre à vous connaître et…Et après quoi ?

Passé le choix de la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Isabella, il a fallu à Emmett une bonne dizaine de minutes pour calmer sa crise de rire et qu'il retrouve son sérieux. A un moment j'ai même vu des larmes couler sur ses joues, il n'y a pourtant rien qui me fasse pleurer de rire dans cette situation !

Mais faites confiance à Emmett pour trouver de quoi rire de toutes les situations…Maintenant qu'il a assimilé le fait qu'Isabella est enceinte il passe son temps à poser des questions pour lesquelles je n'ai pas de réponse et auxquelles je refuse de penser.

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, c'est un tic qui ne m'avait pas pris depuis des années. Passé quelques jours en compagnie d'Isabella Swan et me voilà redevenu une boule de nerfs.

-Elizabeth veut nous faire signer un contrat qui sera profitable à tout le monde, intervient Isabella qui bizarrement ne tente aucune magouille et reste relativement courtoise.

-Hum, ok…Wow ! Quand je vais dire ça à…

-Tu ne peux en parler à personne, le coupé-je sèchement. Du moins par pour l'instant j'ajoute face à son air surpris.

Isabella secoue la tête et me lance un regard plein de dépit, elle sait pourquoi je tente de gagner du temps, mais ne vend pas la mèche au contraire

-Pourquoi ? Je te fais si honte que ça ?

Emmett s'esclaffe en m'envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je sais ce qu'elle veut me faire dire devant mon cousin mais je ne joue pas son jeu et ignore sa question.

-Oui Edward, pourquoi je n'ai le droit de ne rien dire, demande Emmett

-Parce que je veux le faire moi-même, je mens, dents serrées en vrillant un regard assassin sur Isabella.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut dire à ça ? Elle s'attendait surement à ce que je l'accuse de nouveau devant mon cousin, mais j'ai bien compris la leçon avec ma Mère et ne risque pas de me faire avoir une nouvelle fois.

-Ca va être dur de garder le secret, mais très bien si c'est ce que tu veux…

-Il ment ! Il veut juste attendre le temps nécessaire avant de me réclamer un test de paternité.

Nous y voilà donc, elle passe à l'attaque.

Emmett fronce les sourcils une expression contrariée sur le visage et tourne lentement la tête vers moi comme si il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entend.

-C'est une putain de prostitué, je me justifie avant qu'il n'est posé la moindre question.

-Je ne suis pas une pute, s'écrie-t-elle en bondissant hors du fauteuil. Je dansais dans un bar pour payer mes factures il n'y a rien de mal à ça Monsieur Cuillère en argent dans le fion !

Emmett se lève à son tour pour mettre de la distance entre nous.

-Tu te crois marrante espèce de …

-Ok, ok, c'est bon je crois qu'on a compris…Vous ne pouvez pas vous saquez…Mais Edward je suis désolé de te dire mais…

-Ferme-là ! Je le coupe avant qu'il termine sa phrase.

Il lève les mains en signe d'apaisement et se rassoit.

-La cohabitation entre vous ne risque pas d'être évidente si vous ne…

-Oh mais ça ne vas pas durer ! Dès que j'arrive à mettre la main sur cet enfoiré de Jenks, elle, dégage !

-Je serais curieuse de voir, me provoque-t-elle

-Et tu ne vas pas être déçue ! Si tu crois que t'allier à ma mère suffirait à me faire ployer tu te trompes lourdement.

Je distingue une pointe d'appréhension dans son regard qu'elle dissimule en prenant un air détaché, mais les mordillements de sa lèvre inférieure ne mentent pas

-Edward, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas mettre à la porte la mère de ton enfant si…

-Tant que je n'en aurais pas le cœur net, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette…profiteuse !

Je dépose mon verre un peu trop brutalement sur la table basse du salon en fixant Isabella du regard, elle croise les bras sur la poitrine et me renvoie une expression

-En attendant je vais faire en sorte que tu…

-Le repas est servi, annonce la bonne de ma mère dans mon dos sans se rendre compte qu'elle vient de désamorcer une situation critique

-Merveilleuse idée…Je meurs de faim ! S'exclame Emmett dont l'attention est toute tournée vers le plat fumant sur la table

Isabella et moi n'avons pas bougé, chacun refusant de céder à l'autre dans cette bataille de volonté. Sa respiration s'accélère à mesure que la tension entre nous monte, je le vois à la façon dont sa poitrine se soulève sous son fin tee-shirt blanc. Un sourire narquois anime ses traits lorsqu'elle me surprend à lorgner sur son soutien-gorge, à peine dissimulé.

-Miss Swan, vous n'avez rien mangé de la journée, venez vous installer, interrompt pour la deuxième fois la bonne.

Elle se lève son sourire toujours en place et passe à côté de moi sans plus daigner me regarder mais la tête haute. Emmett, ce traitre a le culot de lui avancer sa chaise pour l'aider à s'installer, je sers les poings, dégouté d'avoir faibli si piteusement.

Imbécile ! Ce n'est pas quand même pas de ma faute si elle n'a aucune pudeur.

Mais elle ne m'y prendra plus ça c'est sûr.

-xxxxx-

 **Bonne nouvelle, j'ai cravaché tout le week-end pour rattraper mon retard et j'ai réussis à retranscrire une bonne partie des chapitres. Il me reste encore 15 pages à retaper mais bon je garde bon espoir en attendant je pense pouvoir reprendre un rythme de post plus régulier si je poste 3 chapitres par jour je ne serais pas trop dépasser par les événements.**

 **Spechell**


	123. Chapitre 122

**Edward**

A lieu de les rejoindre à table, je profite de la présence d'Emmett pour sauter sous la douche et enfile un costume propre.

J'ai tourné ça dans ma tête encore et encore depuis ce matin, mais pour être parfaitement honnête je ne sais pas comment je devrais m'y prendre pour me débarrasser d'Isabella. Je ne sais même pas si je vais être capable de cohabiter avec elle sans avoir envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

Je ne peux pas la supporter, elle est vénale, menteuse, manipulatrice et pour couronner le tout, elle à un chat !

Un putain de gros chat qui perd ses poils dégelasses dans tout mon appartement. Une chance que le bocal de mon chat soit en hauteur ou je me serais personnellement occupé de faire piquer sa boule de poil.

Elle est le type même de femmes que j'ai tenté de fuir toute ma vie et voilà que je me retrouve coincé avec elle pour…je ne sais combien de temps !

J'entends son rire à travers les épais murs de mon appartement tandis qu'elle déjeune en tête à tête avec mon cousin, même lui elle a réussi à l'avoir avec son air faussement ingénu et ses minauderies à la noix !

Ça suffit ! Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici si cela veut dire devoir la supporter. Je me dirige vers mon dressing pour dénicher une valise et commence à y fourrer quelques affaires. Je serais beaucoup mieux à l'hôtel, je pourrais réfléchir calmement sans l'avoir dans les pattes et mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie.

Je détache quelques costumes de leur portants et les drapent sur mon avant-bras avant d'ajouter mon ordinateur portable pour être capable de travailler à distance.

Lorsque je sors de la chambre, Emmett et Isabella interrompent leurs précieuses conversations pour me regarder passer en coupe-vent devant eux sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Sentant la gravité de la situation, mon cousin se lève aussitôt de sa chaise pour m'emboiter le pas en remerciant chaleureusement Isabella pour le repas. Repas qui a été préparé à mes frais et même pas par elle en plus !

Nous descendons en silence jusqu'au sous-sol ou Emmett a garé sa voiture. Je ne lui demande même pas son avis et lui arrache les clés des mains pour charger ma valise dans son coffre et décide de prendre le volant de son précieux Range Rover.

-Hey …

-Monte !

Il hésite un instant mais fini par monter côté passager

-Tu ne comptes pas squatter chez moi en plus de ça au moins ?

J'ignore sa tentative de faire de l'humour et fait ronronner le moteur et sors en trombe de mon immeuble pressé de mettre autant de distance possible entre moi et Isabella

-Espèce de petit cachotier, accuse-t-il lorsque nous nous engageons sur la voie rapide.

Je coupe la priorité à une voiture qui klaxonne furieusement derrière moi et enfonce la pédale de vitesse

-Edward…

-Tu la fermes sale traître !

Je n'ai pas la patience d'écouter encore un discours pro-Isabella

-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir cacher ça pendant longtemps ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ?

La honte, la haine, la peur ? J'ignore sa question et lui demande plutôt, yeux rivés sur la route :

-Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que…Ca peut être…Moi, le père ?

Il laisse passer un blanc si bien que je me demande s'il a entendu ma question

-Il y a de fortes chances Edward…

Je frappe mon volant, hurle de frustration contre la voiture en face qui m'empêche de doubler. Elle se trompe, Emmett se trompe, ma mère se trompe !

-Est-ce que tu veux de cet enfant Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, tu ne peux pas continuer…

-Je crois que Jenks a été corrompu par ma mère, cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne prend plus mes appels, donc je vais me chercher un autre avocat pour me débarrasser de cette sangsue

-Et le bébé Edward…

-Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de prouver que cette putain m'a piéger…Je ne dois pas être le seul à qui cela arrive…

-Edward…

-Je vais commencer par chercher des preuves au casino, leur demander une copie des caméras de sécurité même si ça doit me couter un bras ! Elle a dû glisser quelque chose dans mon verre et je vais le prouver…

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Et pendant que tu y es n'oublie pas de leur demander celle des ascenseurs !

-xxxxx-

 **Il n'y a pas qu'Isabella qui soit méchante. Edward est dans le déni sévère là !**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Spechell**


	124. Chapitre 123

**Edward**

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin au bureau, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu toute une semaine de travail alors que je n'étais absent qu'une matinée. J'abandonne Emmett dans le hall et rejoins mon bureau en tirant ma valise derrière moi.

Mes rendez-vous ont pour la plupart été annulés et reprogrammés à une date ultérieure mais il me reste quand même des engagements cet après-midi. Bien que je sois pressé de prendre contact avec un avocat, je ne peux pas me permettre de bâcler mes responsabilités envers l'entreprise.

Je salue Barbara qui semble réellement soulagé de me voir et lui demande de me faire un topo rapide sur la matinée en espérant bien pouvoir rattraper une partie du boulot qui s'est accumulé.

-J'ai tenté de vous joindre, se justifie-t-elle en m'annonçant la perte d'un contrat. Mais votre téléphone était inaccessible toute la matinée et lorsque j'ai tenté de vous joindre chez vous…

Elle se racle la gorge et vérifie que nous sommes bien seuls.

-Elle, a refusé de vous passer mes appels puis à totalement cessés de répondre au téléphone !

-Vous avez tentez de m'appeler chez moi, je m'écris surpris

-Euh oui, je n'aurais pas dû ?

-Si, si Barbara vous avez très bien fait…C'est juste que je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone sonner…

Voilà peut-être pourquoi elle a mis de la musique à fond pendant des heures ce matin. Mon assistante hoche la tête et s'apprête à tourner les talons quand une idée me vient à l'esprit.

Puisque je ne peux pas compter sur Jenks et que j'aurais visiblement pas le temps de chercher un autre avocat ni pour me rendre a casino, je vais trouver un moyen de déléguer cette charge à quelqu'un dont c'est le métier et qui obtiendra à coup sûr de meilleurs résultats que moi.

-Barbara, j'ai besoin que vous me trouviez un détective privé le plus rapidement possible.

Après avoir donné mes consignes à mon assistante, je parviens non sans mal à me concentrer sur mon travail durant les quelques heures qui suivent avant d'être interrompu par un appel de mon assistante.

-Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais…

-Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi chuchotez-vous comme ça Barbara ?

J'imagine déjà le pire.

-Monsieur Brandon est dans les locaux, l'accueil vient de me prévenir qu'il…

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre à la volée

-Monsieur, vous êtes là ?

-Ce sera tout merci Barbara, dis-je en raccrochant lentement le combiné et me prépare à faire face au grand patron de Brandon & Fils qui n'est autre que mon oncle.

-xxxxx-

 **A celle qui me posait la question je dirais que Bella est à 1 mois et demi de grossesse.**

 **Le rythme ralenti parce qu'on passe dans une phase d'ajustement pour nos deux parents en herbe mais il reprendra bien vite après leur première visite chez le gynéco.**

 **Bon à demain avec promis 3 autres chapitres avec notamment une discussion avec Tonton Carlisle qui n'est pas là pour blaguer et la présentation d'un nouveau membre de la famille Cullen/Brandon**

 **Spechell.**


	125. Chapitre 124

**Edward**

Mon oncle Carlisle est un homme au tempérament très calme, il ne s'énerve jamais ou très rarement. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que ce n'est pas un homme effrayant, aussi lorsque je le vois entrer dans mon bureau et malgré son sourire avenant, je n'en mène pas large.

Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'imaginer que sa visite surprise est une pure coïncidence, je ne tente même pas de noyer le poisson en échanges inutiles et me lève pour le saluer, la boule au ventre. Je me demande comment Emmett faisant pour l'affronter avec toutes les conneries qu'il a fait, et qu'il fait encore, une simple confrontation avec lui m'aurait suffi à me faire marcher droit pour toujours. Avec mon père s'était différent, pour commencer je ne faisais jamais de bêtises, j'ai toujours été un enfant modèle et en plus de cela il était bien trop occupé pour se soucier de mes éventuelles conneries.

-Te voilà enfin !

Carlisle fait le tour de mon bureau pour m'adresser une franche accolade et l'espace d'un instant je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser, déstabilisé par son apparente bonne humeur.

Il sait ?

Bien sûr qu'il est au courant, ma mère s'est empressée de tout lui dire dès qu'elle en a eu l'occasion. Alors pourquoi agit-il comme si…comme si il était content de me voir et qu'il n'avait pas un message à faire passer ? Peut-être que si je prends les devant et lui présente des excuses, je pourrais plaider ma cause et obtenir son soutien dans cette affaire.

-Oncle Carlisle, je…

-J'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec ta mère il y a quelques jours de cela, commence-t-il en me faisant signe de m'asseoir.

Il semblerait que je n'ai pas cette chance, il prend place de l'autre côté de mon bureau jambes croisés, ses yeux bleus concentrés sur le moindre de mes mouvements

-Je sais, je…

-Dis-moi Edward, lorsque je t'ai confié la gestion de cette société, ma société…Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit ?

J'avale bruyamment ma salive, cette conversation risque de ne pas me plaire, au lieu de lui répondre, je hoche la tête en triturant mon stylo.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire, exige-t-il avec un sourire patient.

-Tu m'as dit que toi et moi n'avions pas le même sang ni le même nom mais que…

-C'est exact, m'interromps-t-il. Et pourtant, tu es là ! Je t'ai choisi au détriment de mon propre fils, pour des raisons évidentes, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres à l'évocation d'Emmett et de son manque de sérieux. Je l'ai fait parce que j'avais confiance en toi pour développer aux mieux les intérêts de cette société et parce que je te pensais capable de prendre les décisions…

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me renvoyer, je demande n'y tenant plus et ne comprenant pas ou il veut en venir

Il lève une main pour me faire taire et poursuis comme si je ne l'avais pas stoppé.

-Cruciales à son enrichissement. Et jusqu'ici tu l'as fait Edward, tu as même été au-delà de mes espérances en développant notre marque en un temps record !

Il marque une pause, s'avance sur son fauteuil et croise les mains sur mon bureau.

-Maintenant, dis-moi Edward toi qui est si perspicace devrais-je continuer à placer ma confiance en quelqu'un qui ne m'accorde pas la sienne ?

-xxxxx-


	126. Chapitre 125

**Edward**

Je suis piqué à vif, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais l'expression sur son visage m'en dissuade.

-Ça c'est mon premier point !

Il se lève, commence à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

-Maintenant, dis-moi, en tant que futur investisseur pourquoi devrais-je placer ma confiance et mes biens en un homme qui ne respecte pas ses tous premiers engagements en tant qu'Homme ?

Je fronce les sourcils, ou veut-il en venir, en quoi tout cela a-t-il un rapport avec mon travail ?

-Tu trouves ma question idiote ?

Il ouvre mon globe terrestre et se sert un verre sans même me proposer mais je ne m'en offusque pas j'ai décidé de ralentir avec l'alcool.

-Tu as l'air perplexe, alors je vais te raconter une histoire. Même si tu devais être encore jeune à l'époque, je suis sûr que tu te souviens de ce scandale : Royce King ?

Je hoche la tête, voilà donc son but depuis le début.

-Il avait créé une boite de gestion de patrimoine immobilier, ça marchait plutôt fort pour lui et en quelques années il avait réussi à ouvrir plusieurs succursales dans tout le pays. Son seul défaut est qu'il aimait un peu trop les femmes, l'alcool et les soirées extravagantes en tout genre ! Et bien sûr il a fini par mettre une de ces femmes enceintes…Comme toi !

J'ouvre la bouche pour me défendre mais rien d'intelligent ne me viens à l'esprit.

-Et comme toi, il pensait pouvoir régler cette affaire en soumettant cette femme à son bon vouloir, mais malheureusement pour lui elle n'avait pas que du flan dans la tête ! Elle l'a poursuivie en justice, réclamé un test de paternité pour prouver qu'il était bien le père puis pour qu'une cour de justice reconnaisse ses droits en tant que mère de son enfant.

Il marque une pause pour jauger ma réaction avant de reprendre son explication.

-Sais-tu combien d'années ça lui a pris ? Combien d'années de battages médiatiques, d'articles de presse peu reluisants sur son rythme de vie décadent ? C'était scandale sur scandale semaine après semaine ! La plupart des choses que l'on racontait sur lui étaient fausse bien entendues, mais qui s'en souciaient, le mal était déjà fait. Tout ceci a fini par avoir un impact sur sa société en lui faisant de la mauvaise pub, ses principaux investisseurs ont fini par le lâcher…et la mère de son enfant à pris la moitié de ce qu'il possédait. Tout ça sans même être marié avec lui…

Il se rassoit face à moi et fait tourner ses glaçons dans son verre attendant une réaction de ma part.

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à cela ?

-Tu comprends donc ma réticence à aller dans ton sens dans cette affaire, n'est-ce-pas Edward ?

Sa question est purement rhétorique je ne m'embête même pas à lui répondre, il a déjà choisi un camp et ce n'est pas le mien.

-Maintenant écoute bien attentivement ce que je vais te dire car je ne te le dirais qu'une fois mon garçon.

Il avance son buste au-dessus de mon bureau et m'épingle comme un vulgaire insecte, dans le piège de son regard d'acier.

-Tu vas prendre soin de cette femme que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas te plier aux règles de ta mère et bien plus encore i il le faut ! Et quand cette femme aura accouché de ton enfant, tu l'installeras dans une jolie maison en dehors de la ville et subviendras à l'ensemble de leurs besoins sans broncher, comme un homme responsable est censé le faire. A part pour demander la garde de cet enfant, chose que je doute que tu souhaites faire, je ne veux pas entendre parler d'avocat ou de cour de justice. Je ne vais pas te laisser entacher la réputation de cette société et détruire tout ce que cette famille a accompli à cause de ton manque de jugement ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration, je ne devrais pas être intimidé par cet homme. Ce n'est que mon oncle, cet homme qui me faisait sauter sur son genou lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un gamin, et pourtant je suis mort de peur.

Que fera-t-il si je décide d'aller à l'encontre de ses directives ?

Même si je dirige cette entreprise conjointement avec Emmett, je n'en reste pas moins le plus investi.

M'écartera-t-il de la société pour ne pas tout risquer par ma faute ?

C'est fort possible, il m'a tout offert et peut tout me retirer s'il le souhaite.

-Très bien, je ferais ce que tu attends de moi, mais à une seule condition !

-xxxxx-


	127. Chapitre 126

**Edward**

-Parce que tu te crois en position de force pour imposer tes conditions Edward, me réponds mon oncle une expression amusé sur le visage. Mais vas-y je t'en prie fais-moi rire, quelles sont tes conditions ?

-En fait je n'ai qu'une seule condition, je voudrais obtenir d'elle un test de paternité.

Je m'attends à tout sauf à le voir se bidonner à me frais, sa réaction me surprend certes mais je préfère cela à la colère. Il rit tellement qu'il finit par se claquer la cuisse à la manière d'Emmett pour faire cesser sa crise passagère, je m'autorise un sourire sans joie lorsqu'il essuie l'unique larme qui coule sur sa joue.

-Tu sais, Emmett m'a raconté, sans entrer dans les détails votre fameuse soirée…Et avec ce que m'a rapporté ta mère en plus de cela, même pour moi il ne fait aucun doute que tu es le père de ce bébé…

-Si je peux me permettre…

-Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce test si tu es à ce point dans le déni…libre à toi !

Je souffle de soulagement, j'aurais au moins réussi à obtenir gain de cause sur ce point.

-Mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est une procédure dangereuse…Tu le feras donc lorsqu'elle aura accouché et c'est non négociable mon garçon !

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux mais ne dis rien, j'aurais au moins essayé. Je regarde mon oncle finir son verre d'une traite et le poser lourdement sur mon bureau avant de se lever, mettant ainsi fin à notre discussion.

-Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi fiston ! Je suis content que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde toi et moi…

Il se moque de moi ! Il se dirige vers la porte, prêt à partir sans regret. Je me lève en mode automate et le reconduit jusqu'à la porte.

-Oh et je compte bien vous voir tous les deux à la baby-shower de ta cousine…Ce sera parfait pour des présentations officielles avec le reste de la famille !

Son ton est sans appel, je ne réplique même pas j'ai perdu ma voix quelque part en chemin. Il m'assène une claque amicale dans le dos avant de quitter mon bureau comme il est arrivé.

Je referme la porte lentement derrière lui, m'écroule dans mon canapé au bout du rouleau.

C'était encore pire qu'avoir cette conversation avec ma mère et Isabella dans la même pièce, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été mis à nu et dépouiller de tout ce qui m'appartient même si dans la réalité mon oncle n'a émis aucune menace à ce sujet, je sais néanmoins à quoi m'en tenir, il a été assez clair sur le sujet sans pour autant le formuler à voix haute.

Il est fort, très fort.

Maintenant les cartes sont entre mes mains, la question est de savoir ce que je vais en faire.

-xxxxx-

 **Vous pensez qu'Edward va rendre les armes si facilement ?**

 **Tonton Carlisle n'est pas du genre à plaisanter en tout cas.**

 **Spechell**


	128. Chapitre 127

**Edward**

Une semaine est passée depuis la visite de mon oncle, une semaine que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans mon propre appartement. Comme prévu, je me suis installé à l'hôtel pour éviter toute confrontation avec Isabella.

Je joue mon rôle à la perfection en respectant scrupuleusement mes engagements financiers et même si cela coute plus à mon égo qu'à mon portefeuille, j'ai mis en place un système de virement permanent, pour le moment, sur le compte d'Isabella.

Je n'ai pas pour autant abandonner l'idée de faire appel à un détective privé. Carlisle a dit que je devais me plier aux règles, pas que je n'avais pas le droit de décrédibiliser cette fille aux yeux du monde, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais jouer leur jeu à tous, et les laisser croire que j'encaisse cette défaite alors qu'en vérité je me prépare pour la guerre.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai rencontré Leah Clearwater dans le plus grand secret en début de semaine. Je n'ai pas oublié l'exemple de Royce King servit par mon oncle, je vais juste faire en sorte de ne pas terminer comme lui et pour cela j'ai besoin de savoir concrètement contre qui je me bats. Le simple dossier fourni par Jenks ne me suffit plus pour ce que je compte faire.

Avant la fin du mois, parole de Leah, Isabella Marie Swan, n'aura plus de secret pour moi. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle pourrait me fournir toutes les informations possibles et inimaginables sur Isabella : dossier médical, livret de famille, dossier scolaire, casier judiciaire et tout ce qu'elle pourrait trouver susceptible de m'aider.

Absorbé dans mes pensées, je ne remarque que trop tard mon téléphone qui vibre avec insistance dans ma poche de costume.

Alice ! Il ne manquait plus que ça, je ne suis pas encore prêt à affronter ma cousine peu importe ce qu'elle a à me dire. Il est quasi impossible d'échapper à Alice lorsqu'elle a décidé de vous mettre la main dessus et ça peut durer des heures ! Je décide d'ignorer son appel tout en priant pour que son idiot de frère ne lui ait pas vendu la mèche, même si j'en doute.

A peine ai-je renvoyé l'appel sur ma messagerie vocale que la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre en un coup de vent.

-Je le savais ! Tu filtres mes appels, se plaint la voix geignarde de ma cousine. Ne t'avise plus de dire à ta mère que je raconte des bêtises je t'ai pris la main dans le sac Edward Cullen !

Je fais un bond d'un mètre sur ma chaise, une main sur le cœur.

-Bon sang Alice tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs…Et pour ton info il n'y a que tes appels que je filtre, je la taquine en me levant pour l'accueillir.

Son ventre doit bien faire le triple de sa taille, elle se déplace pourtant avec grâce comme si ce n'était qu'un détail.

Elle croise les bras sur son ventre en signe de mécontentement et refuse ma main tendue pour l'aider à s'installer sur mon canapé.

-Ah oui, moi je te fais peur ! On pourrait croire le contraire…

Elle plisse les yeux, je sais que je suis découvert, il faut juste que je tente de minimiser la casse maintenant. Je ne peux quand même pas avoir toute ma famille contre moi, je n'y arriverais pas autrement.

-xxxxx-

 **Après Carlisle, voici venir Alice !**

 **Spechell**


	129. Chapitre 128

**Edward**

Je me racle la gorge, mal à l'aise et me prépare à me faire sérieusement remonter les bretelles. Il ne peut pas en être autrement, Alice est enceinte elle aussi, elle sera forcément du côté d'Isabella. Il est même plutôt étonnant qu'elle parvienne à conserver son calme à l'idée d'avoir une belle-sœur de shopping pour bébé.

-Alice, je…

-Ne me dis pas que tu allais me le dire car je ne te croirais pas ! Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi je suis la dernière à être mis au courant ? Hein je déteste être la dernière…C'est humiliant Edward !

Je suis tenté de jouer les idiots et de lui répondre « au courant de quoi ? », mais cela ne ferait qu'empirer mon cas. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui sortir une excuse toute étudiée, mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle lève les bras au ciel dans un geste théâtral et tapote l'espace à côté d'elle, je m'installe sans broncher, autant en finir tout de suite Alice n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras lorsqu'elle a décidé quelque chose.

-Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout me raconter dans les moindres détails !

-D'accord, mais d'abord dis-moi, qui t'as prévenu ?

Elle fait la moue, Alice ne divulgue jamais ses sources.

-A ton avis gros béta ?

-Emmett ?

-Tu pensais vraiment que mon imbécile de jumeau serait capable de garder un secret face à moi ? Il ne saurait même pas le faire pour sauver sa propre vie…Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, Emmett est une vraie commère !

Je soupire et m'arrache les cheveux de frustration

-Maintenant crache le morceau parce qu'avec mon frère et sa faible capacité de concentration je en suis pas sûre d'avoir tous les détails…Oh mais passe-moi l'étape sur vos ébats amoureux pour ça il a été plus que loquace.

Je rougis comme un collégien ç l'idée qu'Emmett ait pu révéler des aspects aussi intimes et honteux de ma rencontre avec Isabella mais lui rapporte néanmoins ma version des faits.

-xxxxx-


	130. Chapitre 129

**Edward**

-Et ça fais une semaine que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ? Demande Alice en croquant dans un bâtonnet de carotte cru tout droit sorti de son sac à main.

Je réponds par l'affirmative et me lève pour récupérer une bouteille d'eau, toute cette conversation m'a donné soif.

-Hum, c'est hors de question !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, réponds-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.

Alice fait passer sa carotte avec un verre de jus de tomate avant de poursuivre ses explications.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es en guerre Edward et cette fille a déjà un sacré coup d'avance sur toi ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à lui lâcher du lest si facilement…

-Facilement ! Je grogne d'indignation. Je te signale que j'ai essayé de me battre…

-Tout ce que tu as fait pour l'instant c'est lui assurer sa place au soleil et la conforter dans son idée qu'elle a l'ascendant sur toi…Et je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais elle l'a ! Elle t'a avalé tout cru ta chère Isabella !

-Ce n'est pas…Bref, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire alors ?

Son encas terminé, elle se lève et commence à caresser son ventre qui menace d'exploser à tout moment.

-Je connais ce genre de fille, j'ai pratiquement grandi avec elles en pension ! Se débarrasser d'elle va être mission quasi impossible Edward, je préfère te prévenir…

-Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup Alice !

Elle ignore ma pique et continue ses réflexions à voix haute.

-Si en plus, elle a déjà le soutien d'Elizabeth et de Papa…Déjà, la première chose à faire est de réintégrer ton appartement…

-Quoi ! Non, je m'indigne face à cette idée. Tu es censé m'aider Alice, pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup !

-Et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire gros nigaud, se vexe-t-elle. Tu vas lui montrer que tu n'as pas peur d'elle…

-Mais je n'ai pas peur !

Elle arque un sourcil et poursuis :

-Que ce n'est pas elle qui mène la danse et que tu es en pleine possession de tes moyens mais surtout de ta famille ! Il va falloir que tu aies un comportement irréprochable tout en pratiquant de la magouille en interne…Il faut commencer par lui faire perdre toute crédibilité aux yeux de ta mère et ça ne sera pas chose aisée…

-J'avais pensé embaucher un détective privé pour fouiller dans son passé et déterrer ses cadavres..

-C'est un bon début, mais tu ne peux pas juste donner un dossier à ta mère en espérant que cela suffira à la détourner d'elle, ça pourrait te retomber dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

-Décidément on ne vous apprend pas grand-chose dans vos écoles de management ! Ca me parait évident, quand tu auras déterré son linge sale, utilise-le contre elle intelligemment…Par exemple si elle se droguait, trouve son dealer.

J'ingurgite les sage paroles de ma cousine et prend des notes mentales de son plan.

-C'est une prostitué ? Trouve son mac ou un de ces anciens clients et arrange-toi pour qu'ils se « croisent » lorsque ta mère est dans les parages…Le truc c'est qu'il faut que tout cela est l'air de parfaite coïncidence et que personne ne puisse te reprocher d'avoir manipulé les événements !

Enfin je commence à entrevoir une solution pour me débarrasser du problème Isabella Swan.

-Tu vas lui imposer des règles…

-Des règles ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Mais pour qu'elle mérite son argent pardi ! C'est chez toi, et elle devra se plier à tes règles, ça peut être n'importe toi quoi, tu as les cartes en main Edward montre toi original !

-Je ne veux rien d'elle, je n'attends rien d'elle et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine que j'ai besoin d'elle !

Alice se rassoit tant bien que mal à mes côtés et pose une main délicate sur mon épaule.

-Edward, je crois que tu n'as toujours pas saisi dans quoi tu t'embarquais…Ce n'est que le début crois-moi, cette fille n'a pas fini de t'en faire voir, bientôt elle cherchera à posséder tut ce que tu as et elle y parviendra, si tu ne joues pas le même jeu qu'elle, alors tu es foutu…On est tous foutus !

-On croirait entendre ton père, je raille tout à fait sérieux.

-Et il a raison ! Quand vous serez devant le juge, car un jour vous y serez, il faut que tu sois capable de dire : « Voilà ce que j'ai fait pour cette femme » Il faudra que tu sois capable de prouver que tu as toujours été présent pour elle à chaque étape de cette grossesse. Tu dois t'impliquer Edward, ce sera ta meilleure défense et si elle refuse de faire quoi que ce soit pour toi en contrepartie alors peut-être auras-tu une chance.

-xxxxx-

 **Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des conseils d'Alice ?**

 **Elle a raison à votre avis ?**

 **En tout cas ça risque de créer des situations marrantes pour la suite…**

 **Spechell**


	131. Chapitre 130

**Edward**

Je profite qu'elle fasse une énième pause pipi pour réfléchir aux précieux conseils dispensés par ma cousine. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je devrais ressentir à l'idée de faire semblant, je n'aime pas l'idée d'aller dans le sens d'Isabella à la moindre occasion et de lui laisser croire que j'ai baissé les bras, ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

Mais autant utiliser les mêmes armes qu'elle si je veux gagner.

Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais réfléchis aux conséquences négatives que pouvaient avoir mon manque d'implication dans la grossesse d'Isabella mais grâce à Alice, je commence à mieux saisir le plan d'Isabella.

-Ta mère m'a demandé il y a quelques semaines déjà les coordonnées de mon gynécologue en prétextant que c'était pour la fille d'un de ces amies, m'informe Alice lorsqu'elle sort de ma salle de bain privée. Maintenant je comprends mieux, est-ce que tu sais à quelle date est fixé son rendez-vous ?

-Non et je m'en contrefous…

-Concentre-toi un peu s'il te plait Edward, me gronde Alice en assénant une petite tape sur ma main. Tu dois absolument assister à ce rendez-vous Edward, ce sera la première étape. Endors sa confiance et elle commettra des erreurs dont elle n'a même pas conscience…

-Ok, ok c'est bon j'ai compris, je vais m'arranger pour trouver l'information même si je doute que jouer les Pères transis m'aide en quoi que ce soit, dis-je

-Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore tous les tenants et les aboutissants de mon plan, mais inutile de poser des questions, tu n'es pas encore assez mûr pour ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore là Alice, j'espère que tu ne prévois…

Un sourire machiavélique anime les traits de ma cousine, je connais cette expression pour l'avoir vu un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'Alice prépare un sale coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je rendais une petite visite surprise à cette chère Isabella ?

-Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'elle sache que tu n'es pas seul tiens donc ! Oh et quand je lui aurais rendu visite, tu rentreras chez toi…Définitivement, alors tu ferais mieux de travailler sur ta liste de doléances !

Je lève ma bouteille d'eau et bois une gorgée à sa santé, peu importe son plan je lui fais confiance pour servir mes intérêts.

-xxxxx-

 **Je vous mets ce chapitre car c'est le dernier du point de vie d'Edward.**

 **A votre avis c'est quoi l'autre partie du plan d'Alice ?**

 **Demain on retrouve Isabella et Edward pour le début de la fin !**

 **Spechell**


	132. Chapitre 131

**Isabella**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à plusieurs reprises, alors que je laisse les jets de la douche à l'italienne défaire les nœuds dans mon dos.

-Magiieeeeee ! Il y a quelqu'un à la porte, je m'époumone sans obtenir de réponse, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle puisse m'entendre de toute façon.

Qui cela peut-il bien être ?

Je n'ai pas vu Edward de toute la semaine, il ne rentre pas dormir chez lui, non pas que je m'en plaigne bien au contraire, j'ai l'appartement pour moi toute seule, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Même Sheitan y trouve son compte puisqu'il a élu domicile dans la chambre d'Edward, j'en ai profité pour installer sa caisse sur le balcon et ainsi lui permettre de faire ses besoins à l'air libre et éviter les odeurs. J'aurais bien pris possession des lieux moi –même mais je ne veux pas aller trop loin dans la provocation.

Une chose est sûre en tout cas, ça ne peut pas être Edward à la porte, quel intérêt de sonner à la porte de sa propre maison ? Et pourquoi Alfred n'a pas jugé bon de nous prévenir de cette arrivée ? Il va falloir que j'aie une autre discussion avec le concierge d'Edward.

-Maggie ? J'appelle tout en continuant à exfolier ma peau avec mon gant à crin flambant neuf.

Je baisse le volume de la radio, tends l'oreille et distingue clairement le bruit d'une conversation sans en saisir les termes exacts. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit de talons claquant sur le carrelage me parvienne

-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller…Proteste Maggie

-Ou est-ce qu'elle se cache ?! Demande la voix féminine que je ne reconnais pas.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je ferais mieux de sortir de là vite fait si je ne veux pas être surprise nue sous la douche par cette inconnue…Et si c'était la petite amie d'Edward ? Je me dépêche de me rincer tandis que les voix se rapprochement dangereusement de la salle de bain.

J'ai à peine rincé mes cheveux que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à la volé, je n'ai pas la possibilité de voir qui se trouve dans la pièce avec moi à cause de toute la buée sur la vitre.

-Maggie ? Qui est là ?

Tout à coup la porte vitrée de la douche s'ouvre en grand, l'air frais s'engouffre dans la cabine en même temps qu'une silhouette disproportionnée. J'hurle à la porte et me mets à donner des coups dans le vide en direction du corps boursouflée.

-Alors c'est vrai !

Une femme se tient face à moi main sur les hanches et me toise de haut en bas d'un air critique avec un certain intérêt pour mon ventre.

-Qui t'es toi bordel ? Maggie !

Je plaque une main sur mon minou, pour la forme, car même si je ne suis pas du genre pudique, je n'ai pas envie de flasher ma boite à cookies à n'importe qui. Lorsque la buée se disperse enfin, je reconnais immédiatement la femme qui se tient fièrement devant moi, pour l'avoir vue un peu partout dans l'album photo d'Elizabeth.

Elle a l'air encore plus petite que sur les photos malgré ses talons aiguilles et portent un ventre énorme qui avale la moitié de son corps. C'est à se demander comment cette petite chose fait pour tenir debout.

\- Alice, c'est ça ? Je demande lorsqu'elle ne fait mine d'ignorer ma question

-C'est bien je vois qu'on a appris ses leçons, siffle-t-elle toujours occupée à me reluquer sous tous les angles.

-Eh cocotte mes yeux se trouvent là-haut…Hey mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Ma nouvelle belle-sœur, non contente de m'avoir surprise nue sous la douche se met tout à coup à me palper sans impunité de ses petites mains, aussi froides que celle de son cousin, comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande. Même mes seins n'échappent pas à son examen, je suis tellement sous le choc que je n'ai même pas la présence d'esprit de chasser ses mains baladeuses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à enfoncer son doigt dans la chair tendre de mon ventre.

J'agrippe la pomme de douche et l'asperge d'eau froide en plein visage, surprise, elle pousse un cri digne d'un putois avant de reculer sous mes assauts.

-Arrête ça, braille-t-elle

-Sors de ma douche !

-Ce n'est pas TA douche, ici c'est pas chez toi espèce de profiteuse !

-Oh mais je t'emmerde moi pétasse ! Je rétorque en ouvrant un peu plus le robinet

Elle m'insulte copieusement tout en sortant le griffes et se met à me pincer vicieusement là où elle trouve une prise, j'en viens même à lâcher le pommeau de douche qui s'écrase au sol entre nous et finis par nous tremper toutes les deux.

Je grelotte et cherche à tâtons le robinet pour couper l'eau mais avec les attaques répétées d'Alice c'est quasiment mission impossible.

Non mais sérieusement pour qui elle se prend à la fin ?

J'aperçois derrière elle Maggie qui hésite sur le pas de la porte et lui fait signe d'approcher pour me débarrasser de cette furie. Elle s'avance prudemment en suppliant Miss Alice de se calmer pour le bien du bébé mais Alice a décidé d'en découdre et profite d'une seconde d'inattention de ma part pour m'asséner une gifle magistrale sur le bras.

-Aiiieeuuh ! Tu vas te calmer sale folle?!

Maggie s'interpose au moment où je m'apprête à lui rendre son coup

-C'est toi la sale folle, attaquer une femme enceinte ! Proteste-t-elle en épongeant sa robe

Elle est totalement cinglée ma parole.

-Quoi ! Ça va pas, c'est toi qui m'a attaqué la première et moi aussi je suis en ceinte je te signale même si je ne suis pas aussi…grosse !

Ni une ni deux, elle repart à la charge en tentant de repousser Maggie pour m'atteindre en poussant des cris de protestation lorsque Maggie se saisit d'elle sans mal.

Je dois saluer sa détermination, car même enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, elle se bat comme une diablesse. En plus de cela je ne peux pas lui ficher une raclée pour la remettre à sa place, ce serait un grave faux pas à mon avis. J'éteins l'eau, me saisit d'une serviette pour me sécher aussi vite que possible, avant de commencer à claquer des dents, tout ça sous l'œil mauvais d'Alice.

-Tu veux ma photo connasse ?

-Viens me le dire en face espèce de catin !

Hum franc parlé, j'aime, dommage que cela soit dirigé contre moi.

-Oh la connasse connaît quelques gros-mot, fantastique ! J'ironise pour la pousser à bout.

-Et il n'y a pas que celui-là que je connais espèce de bouffeuse de…

Le reste de sa phrase est étouffée sous la main de Maggie qui ouvre des yeux scandalisés.

-Laisse-moi mettre des vêtements et je suis à toi tout de suite mon p'tit lutin !

-OH ! Espèce de…Pute ! Lâche-moi Maggie je vais me la faire ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le lutin foutue salope !

Au lieu de cela Maggie porte aussi délicatement que possible une Alice, qui balance des coups de pieds dans le vide, et la fait sortir de la salle de bain sous les cris et les injures à mon encontre.

Eh bien, en voilà une que je suis sûre de ne jamais avoir de mon côté. C'est ballot, moi qui pensais qu'on allait devenir copines de shopping…

-xxxxx-

 **Vous l'attendiez, la voila ! La rencontre entre les deux MOMzilla !**

 **Spechell**


	133. Chapitre 132

**Isabella**

Après m'être habillé en quatrième vitesse, je les rejoins dans le salon ou Maggie s'active autour d'une Alice en pleine hyperventilation.

Pourquoi venir jusqu'ici pour m'agresser si elle n'en supporte pas la pression !

-Miss Swan, aidez-moi s'il vous plait…Miss Alice a besoin d'eau, me supplie Maggie qui tente tant bien que mal de faire du vent avec un magazine qui trainait là.

-Surement pas ! Elle veut jouer aux grandes maintenant faut assumer chérie !

-De toute façon…Je ne veux rien…Qui vienne d'elle, peine à répondre Alice en soufflant comme une vache.

-Tant mieux ! Et puis c'est quoi ton problème d'abord ? Tu viens chez moi pour m'agresser et maintenant tu veux jouer les victimes sur mon canapé?

-Pour la dernière fois…Ici, ce n'est pas chez toi !

-Ouais c'est tout comme, on va chipoter sur les mots…

Pour une femme enceinte perchée sur des talons de dix centimètres, Alice se déplace à une vitesse fulgurante. J'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière qu'elle se trouve face à moi à me fusiller du regard

-Ce n'est pas…TON canapé, rien ne t'appartiens ici ! Et si tu crois que je vais te regarder faire pendant que tu dépouilles mon cousin tu te fourres le doigt bien profond dans le…Ohhhhh

-Quoi oooh ! C'est comme ça que vous les bourges vous désignez votre cul ?

Pourquoi ai-je la sensation d'avoir les pieds mouillés ? Je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds et effectivement mes chaussettes, recouvertes de feuilles de cannabis, pataugent dans une matière chaude et visqueuse mais…Oohhh !

-Non mais je rêve ! Est-ce que tu viens de te pisser dessus ?! Tu as bousillée mes chaussettes préférées en me pissant dessus…Mais qui fais ce genre de chose ?

-C'est pas de la pisse espèce de salope ignorante, je viens de perdre les eaux ! Hurle Alice en se raccrochant désespérément à mon bras au poids d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ma chair.

-Quelle horreur ! Maggiiiie…Laisse tomber le verre d'eau, il y 'a tout ce qu'il faut ici…et bien plus encore ! Apporte plutôt une serpil…

-Es-tu bête à ce point, fulmine-t-elle en me tordant le bras.

Je cherche à me dégager mais elle tient bon pour une fille de son gabarit.

-Tu vas me lâcher bon sang, tu me fais mal espèce de…

-Conduis-moi à l'hôpital…TOUT DE SUITE !

-Oh mon Dieu, s'écrie Maggie en pénétrant dans le salon. Elle en laisse tomber son verre d'eau qui se répand sur l'épais tapis d'Edward et se précipite vers le téléphone avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par Alice.

-Pas d'ambulance ! Il mettrait une plombe à arriver…Et il est hors de question que j'accouche dans un hôpital de seconde zone.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, même au comble du supplice elle n'en oublie pas d'où elle vient.

-On va prendre ma voiture et on va aller…

-C'est qui au juste « On », je demande clairement agacé

-Tu la fermes et tu bouges ton cul !

Elle me balance ses clés de voitures en pleine figure, qui retombent pile poil dans sa flaque visqueuse.

-Non, y'a pas moyen ! Aucune chance que je touche à ça !

Maggie, toujours prête à rendre service, s'en saisit et les essuient minutieusement sur son tablier avant de me les fourrer de force dans la main.

-Mais…

-Miss Swan, je vous en prie…Dans quelques mois ce sera vous, implore-t-elle en soutenant Alice

Je pèse le pour et le contre quelques secondes mais soyons réaliste, je n'ai aucun argument à mettre dans la case contre. Je suis bien obligé de l'aider si je veux rester dans les petits papiers d'Elizabeth et puis avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'elle se sentira redevable envers moi et n'essaieras plus de m'agresser physiquement.

-Ok très bien…Laissez-moi juste changer de chaussettes...

-On s'en contrefous de tes chaussettes, hurle Alice en tentant de se jeter sur moi. Je vais accoucher nom de chien…Arrrghhhh !

-Ben fallait y penser avant de débarquer comme une folle furieuse et de pisser sur mes pieds !

-xxxxx-

 **Rhalala vraiment aucun cœur celle-là !**

 **Spechell**


	134. Chapitre 133

**Isabella**

-A droite…J'ai dit à DROITE….Arghhhh !

-C'est sens interdit Einstein ! Je dois faire le tour ! Et pas la peine d'hurler je suis juste à côté…

J'espère que je ne serais pas aussi insupportable lorsque ce sera à mon tour.

Je freine un peu trop brusquement et récolte une bordée d'injures de la part d'Alice qui tient son ventre comme s'il allait exploser. Pour ma défense, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai plus conduit. Pas depuis que ma vielle Chevrolet a été embraquée par la fourrière la toute première année ou je vivais ici. A l'époque je pensais pourvoir réunir les sous rapidement pour la récupérer, mais au final je n'ai jamais pu la récupérer. La pauvre doit rouiller sur place en se demandant pourquoi je l'ai lâchement abandonnée.

-Si tu ne grilles pas ce maudit feu, je te jure que je t'enfonce mes doigts dans les yeux pour te les faire bouffer…

J'appuie sur l'accélérateur de la Mercedes d'Alice pour passer au feu orange, je ne doute pas qu'elle soit capable de m'infliger une chose pareille, cette fille est folle ! Je manque renverser un vélo mais continue ma route comme si de rien n'était.

-Maggie est-ce que tu as prévenu le Docteur Weber que j'arrivais ? demande Alice pour la centième fois

-Oui Miss Alice, elle nous retrouvera à l'hôpital…Pensez à respirer Miss…Voilà comme ça.

-Et maman ? Tu as prévenu Maman….demande-t-elle encore entre deux séries de soupirs.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle m'a promis d'avertir Monsieur…

N'y tenant plus j'allume l'autoradio et choisis une station qui passe de la musique pop sans interruption et chante en sourdine pour faire taire les gémissements plaintifs Alice, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour supporter la douleur des autres. Certains diront que je n'ai pas de cœur, et loin de moi l'idée de les contredire !

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin à l'hôpital, nous sommes aussitôt pris en charge par une armée d'infirmière qui se donne du mal pour installer aussi confortablement que possible Alice. Comme quoi l'argent offre bien quelques avantages. Elle a le droit à une chambre seule avec sa propre salle d'attente attenante pour la famille.

-Je ne pousserais pas tant que mon fiancé ne sera pas là, préviens-t-elle lorsqu'une sage-femme vérifie l'ouverture de son col

Je ne devrais pas me sentir obligé de rester, mais elle a pleuré comme un bébé lorsque je fais mime de me barrer, j'attends donc au moins que son fiancé débarque avant de mettre les voiles, je n'ai pas envie de tomber nez à nez avec toute la smala.

-Maggie tu es sûr que tu as prévenu Jas…Arrrghhhh

-Pourquoi vous ne lui donnez pas un calmant pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, je demande à la sage-femme avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

-Il y a mentionné sur son dossier qu'elle ne souhaite pas avoir recours à la péridurale…

-Oubliez-ça, vocifère Alice. Et donnez-moi tout ce que vous avez…

-xxxxx-

 **Jas…Qui est Jas…**

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Spechell**


	135. Chapitre 134

**Isabella**

7 minutes.

C'est tout le temps qu'il a fallu avant qu'Alice ne se mette à délirer.

Il faut bien avouer qu'elle est beaucoup plus rigolote dans cet état, mais elle me fiche quand même les jetons à rigoler à tout bout de champ pour un oui ou pour un nom. De plus ses yeux sont vitreux, comme si elle voyait des choses qui ne sont pas là.

-On a même pas fait la fête pour mes bébés, les pauvres…

Elle essaie de se lever, remarque la perfusion dans son bras et tente de l'arracher, Maggie la retiens in extremis et la rallonge délicatement.

-Qui es-tu ? C'est mon bébé pas le tien, accuse-t-elle en repoussant mollement Maggie. Il va pleuvoir, tu devrais prendre un parapluie…

Je ris sous cape, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mis dans cette perfusion mais je veux la même chose, lorsque ce sera à mon tour.

-Restez ici Miss Alice, je vais voir si je peux joindre Madame Brandon, l'informe Maggie avant de quitter son chevet.

Elle hésite cependant sur le pas de la porte et semble vouloir me dire quelque chose, je l'encourage à me dire ce qu'elle a en tête d'un signe de tête.

-Vous resterez avec elle pendant que je téléphone à s mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Je roule des yeux mais hoche quand même la tête

-Cela va de soi, je ne suis pas si…Monstrueuse Maggie ! Allez passer votre coup de téléphone, mais ne perdez pas de temps…

Elle me remercie d'un hochement de tête et se précipite dans le couloir à la recherche d'un téléphone me laissant ainsi seule avec Alice.

-Arggghhhhh…

-La ferme Alice ! Dis-je en tournant une page de mon magazine.

Elle se redresse sur ses coudes et me fixe d'un air perdu.

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que tu es là pour voler mon bébé…

Je ne daigne même pas répondre à son délire médicamenteux et poursuis ma lecture.

-Tu ne lui feras aucun mal…Tu…Tu vas l'aimer, s'écrie-t-elle comme si elle avait une révélation. Mais d'abord tu dois me rendre mes bonbons, continue-t-elle en s'agitant sur son lit.

-Okay vielle folle en attendant pas bouger, reste là…

Je finis à peine ma phrase qu'un homme entre en trombe dans le chambre d'Alice suivit de près par Maggie.

Jasper ?

-Jasper ! s'écrie Alice au moment même où je reconnais sa fameuse tignasse blonde et gominée.

Il se précipite vers son lit et elle s'accroche à son imperméable comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Qu'est-ce que Jasper fait ici ? Il ne remarque pas tout de suite ma présence, toute son attention centrée vers Alice.

-Mais, tu es tout trempé, s'offusque-t-elle alors que j'en suis encore à essayer de comprendre ce qui es en train de se passer.

-Oui, ça c'est couvert d'un seul coup, il y a eu une averse… Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, comment vas-tu ?

Ne me dites pas que….Oh non ! Jasper se penche et dépose ses lèvres en un baiser délicat sur le front d'Alice.

Sérieusement ?! Et moi qui avais fini par croire qu'il était homo ! Comment c'est possible ?

-Jasper, dis-lui de ne pas me prendre mes bébés, elle doit me rendre ce qui m'appartient…

-Ca va aller mon cœur, je suis là, la rassure-t-il en embrassant chacune de ses mains pour les décrocher de son impér. Qui t'as donné des calmants ?

Alice écarquille les yeux, comme si elle avait fait une grosse bêtise et pointe son doigt fin vers…Moi ! Il se retourne pour suivre des yeux le geste de sa fiancé et me remarque assise dans le fond de la pièce essayant de me faire toute petite, il bondit de surprise lorsqu'il me reconnaît enfin

-Isabella ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici…Oh tu travailles là ? S'enquit-il le plus gentiment du monde.

Je n'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux, je me sens comme trahi, même si en vérité il ne me doit absolument rien.

-Dis-lui, continue à marmonner Alice derrière lui. Dis-lui qu'elle va perdre pour gagner…

-Calme-toi mon amour…Pourquoi lui as-tu donné un calmant, tu n'as pas lu son dossier elle…

-Je ne travaille pas ici Jasper, je rétorque un peu trop sèchement.

Il fronce les sourcils, fais la navette entre sa précieuse fiancée et moi mais son attention est vite porté ailleurs lorsqu'un homme d'un certain âge entre dans la pièce et salue le couple comme si ils étaient de vieux amis.

J'en profite pour m'éclipser bouillonnante de colère mais surtout de jalousie, maintenant tout s'explique, je comprends mieux pourquoi Jasper ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi et pourquoi j'ai finis dans les bras d'Edward putain de Cullen. Jasper est déjà fiancé, et pas à n'importe qui, à la stupide cousine d'Edward enceinte jusqu'au cou.

J'envoie un coup de pied rageur dans une pile de draps sales qui traine dans un coin de couloir et me rue vers la sortie en bousculant quelques personnes au passage.

Comment peut-il être avec…cette fille toute minuscule, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a même pas de forme ! Elle m'arrive à peine au menton et du peu que j'en connais elle m'a tout l'air d'être une belle garce. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, tous les beaux garçons sont toujours maqués à de parfaites connasses c'est dingue !

-Isabella…

Génial voici venir belle-maman !

Je fais volte-face, plaque une expression neutre et un sourire factice sur mon visage avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec Elizabeth et sa jumelle, parfaite copie conforme.

-Elizabeth, Dieu soit loué vous êtes enfin là ! Bonjour je suis…

-Je sais qui vous êtes ma chère…Merci d'avoir amenée ma fille jusqu'ici, me remercie Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Oh mais ce n'est rien, elle aurait fait pareil pour moi j'en suis sûr ! Mens-je avec aplomb

-Nous avons eu de la chance que vous vous trouviez avec elle lorsqu'elle a perdu les eaux, remarque Elizabeth et j'hoche la tête sans donner plus de détail.

Je cherche à m'escarper le plus subtilement possible, je n'ai qu'une envie rentrer mon goinfrer de glace devant un talkshow quelconque et ainsi oublier que Jasper est fiancée avec la reine de harpies.

-Je n'ai pas osé rester, Jasper est arrivée alors je me suis dit que je serais peut-être de trop…

-C'est n'importe quoi, s'offusque Esmée en me saisissant par le bras. Vous êtes comme de la famille désormais, décrète-t-elle en m'entrainant vers la chambre que je voulais absolument quitter.

-Et puis cela vous fera un parfait entrainement pour quand ce sera votre tour ! Complète Elizabeth en se saisissant de mon autre bras.

Je devrais apprendre à tenir ma langue parfois.

-xxxxx-


	136. Chapitre 135

**Isabella**

Déjà une heure, une heure que je supporte les grognements plaintifs qui nous parviennent de derrière la porte.

Elizabeth me broie la main à chaque fois qu'elle entend sa nièce crier. Esmée, elle est entrée dans la chambre avec sa fille pour lui offrir tout son soutien tandis que nous patientons dans la salle d'attente accolée à sa chambre. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de prendre mon mal en patience tout en priant pour que mon tour soit rapide et que je ne souffre pas autant qu'elle, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur ce dernier point.

Je suis parvenue à m'esquiver à plusieurs reprises pour m'éviter les cris de souffrance d'Alice, mais depuis que son père est arrivé d'un tournoi de golf auquel il a coupé court pour assister à l'accouchement de sa fille, je n'ose plus bouger d'un pouce.

Il est encore plus grand que sur les quelques photos que j'ai vues de lui chez Elizabeth, il a la même carrure développé qu'Emmett et ses épaules sont quasiment aussi larges. Autant dire qu'il est sacrément bien conservé pour un homme de son âge. J'évite autant que possible de le regarder de peur d'avoir à le regarder dans les yeux et ce n'est pas chose évidente puisqu'il passe son temps à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

Comme sa femme avant lui, il m'a chaleureusement remercié d'avoir pris soin de sa fille avant de me broyer la main dans une poignée de mal aussi glaciale que son regard d'acier. Depuis il ne m'accorde plus aucune attention et ce n'est surement pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, le type me fiche le bourdon avec ses grands yeux pâles, on dirait qu'il lit à travers moi et je déteste ça ! Je garde autant que possible les yeux baissés sur mes genoux et n'échangent que le strict minimum avec Elizabeth, qui de toute façon, est bien trop stressé pour parler. Et cela se comprend, cette fille a le corps aussi développé qu'une gamine de 12 ans ! Mener à terme une grossesse gémellaire n'a pas dû être de tout repos pour elle…jasper devrait avoir honte de lui !

La porte donnant sur sa chambre s'ouvre soudain et nous retenons tous notre souffle lorsque Jasper apparait habillé d'une blouse et d'un cache nez d'hôpital.

-Ca y est ! Le travail va commencer…Elle…On va avoir les bébés !

-Jaspeeeeer !

Il disparait aussi vite qu'il est arrivé et se précipite au chevet de sa précieuse fiancée en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je n'ai toujours pas encaissé la nouvelle de leurs fiançailles, mais coincée là à attendre qu'elle veuille bien expulser ses bébés, m'a donné l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus posément. Et plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'en vérité c'est une bénédiction que je n'ai pas fait la bête à deux dos avec Jasper.

Je n'ose imaginer les complications que j'aurais rencontrées si cela avait été le cas. J'aurais dû négocier avec quelqu'un comme Carlisle Cullen et mon intuition me dit qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à me détruire. En plus de cela, même si je déteste Alice Brandon, ma vocation n'a jamais été de briser une famille et il ne fait aucun doute que c'est ce qu'elle représente à ses yeux, j'ai vu la façon dont il la regardait. Ces deux-là se sont bien trouvés.

Et puis dans cette famille, Jasper n'est qu'une pièce rapportée, comme moi, il n'a aucune valeur financière. Il n'aurait donc rien pu m'apporter donc concrètement, même si je me retrouve coincé avec Edward, c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

-Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait une césarienne ? Peste Carlisle au bout du troisième hurlement de sa fille.

-Tu connais mieux que quiconque l'entêtement de ta fille, elle s'est lancée un défi personnel avec cet accouchement…

-C'est toute cette grossesse qui est un défi personnel ! Des jumeaux…pour ma pauvre petite crevette

Elizabeth abandonne ma main pour offrir du réconfort à son beau-frère qui fait mine de ne pas en avoir besoin.

-Peut-être devrais-tu rentrer te reposer, nous t'appellerons quand tout sera fini, propose Elizabeth

-Surement pas ! Je veux accueillir comme il se doit mes petits-enfants…

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvre à la volée sur un Emmett à bout de souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté…Ca y est ? Mes neveux…Ils sont là ?

Carlisle secoue la tête d'exaspération, mais son intervention a au moins l'avantage de le faire sourire et détendre l'atmosphère.

Il embrasse sa tante, serre son père dans ses bras et m'adresse un clin d'œil auquel je réponds pas un sourire qui s'efface aussitôt que j'aperçois qui se tient en retrait derrière lui.

-Edward ! S'écrie Elizabeth en rejoignant son fils sur le pas de la porte. Je suis contente que tous les deux vous ayez pu vous libérer pour soutenir Alice, je suis fière de vous les garçons !

-Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible et annuler quelques rendez-vous, mais je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde

Mais bien sûr …

-Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles, demande Emmett qui trépigne d'impatience.

-Aux dernières nouvelles son col était assez dilaté pour qu'elle commence à pousser…

-Beurk non maman pas ce genre de nouvelles ! Se plait Edward en fronçant le nez

Emmett éclate de rire et lui assène une grande claque dans le dos

-Va falloir t'y habituer, bientôt ce sera à votre tour, taquine Emmett

Je me sens rougir mais n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre car un hurlement de bébé déchire le calme de la pièce. Tout le monde retient sa respiration, même moi.

-xxxxx-


	137. Chapitre 136

**Isabella**

Chacun notre tour, nous avons eu la possibilité d'entrer dans la chambre pour nous extasier devant les faux jumeaux d'Alice. Ne me demandez pas de différencier la fille du garçon, j'en serais incapable pour moi ce sont deux morceaux tout fripés tout droit sortis du vagin de cette femme.

En temps normal j'aurais déjà mis les voiles depuis longtemps, mais avec toute la famille présente, c'est difficile de m'esquiver sans me faire remarquer. J'attends donc qu'ils soient tous trop occupés à faire risette devant la vitre de protection pour m'escarmoucher discrètement.

Je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver un taxi en sortant de l'hôpital pour rentrer à la maison.

-Isabella…

Oh quoi encore !

Je me retourne et fais face à Edward, j'ai déjà eu mon lot de mauvaises surprises aujourd'hui j'espère pour lui qu'il ne compte pas en rajouter une couche. Elizabeth nous observe du coin de l'œil, je fais donc un effort pour me montrer cordiale avec lui.

-Toi et moi devons discuter… Comment es-tu venu ?

Il m'énerve

-On ne t'a pas dit ? J'ai pris la voiture d'Alice pour l'amener jusqu'ici quand elle perdu les eaux au beau milieu du salon

Il se pince l'arête du nez, comme si ce que je venais de dire ne lui convenait pas.

-Bon et bien je suppose que je vais devoir te raccompagner, dit-il à contrecœur.

-Rien ne t'y oblige, dis-je sur la défensive bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut tout à coup se monter gentil avec moi ?

-Je vais prendre un taxi et…

-Non ! Siffle-t-il entre ses dents. Je conduis !

Il passe à côté de moi et fonce tête baissée dans les couloirs sans même vérifier que je le suis. Je fronce les sourcils ayant du mal à suivre son comportement erratique et hésite à le suivre avant d'être encouragé d'un geste de la main par Elizabeth…J'avais oublié que nous avions une audience, quatre paires d'yeux nous fixent avec intérêt tandis que je lui emboite le pas et trottine jusqu'à sa hauteur pour le rattraper aux ascenseurs.

-Et pas de bêtise là-dedans, juge bon de crier Emmett avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur nous.

Edward ignore royalement ma présence dans l'ascenseur et ne prends même pas le peine de ralentir le pas dans le sous-sol jusqu'à sa voiture. C'est la première fois que j'y entre et j'apprécie déjà le confort de ses sièges en cuir, j'attends qu'il mette le contact pour lui demander ce qu'il veut de moi mais il se contente de baragouiner dans sa barbe sans quitter la route des yeux :

-Pas ici !

J'arque un sourcil, mais ne presse pas le sujet d'avantage, je préfère tripoter les boutons de sa radio pour trouver une station autre que des chaines d'informations déjà programmées.

-J'aimerais autant que tu ne touches pas à ma radio

Je l'ignore et continue à tourner les boutons jusqu'à trouver une station qui me plait, I'm Slave for U de Britney Spears passe sur les ondes et j'interromps immédiatement mes recherches pour chanter à tue-tête sur le refrain :

-I'mmmeuuhh Slaaaavvve for youuu…Hey mais pourquoi tu éteins ?!

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher à ma radio…Ma voiture, mes règles c'est simple non ?

-Oh mais regardez qui vient de s'acheter une paire de couille !

-xxxxx-

 **A votre avis quelles sont les conditions qu'Edward va lui fixer ?**

 **Laissez-moi vos théories ou idées pour corser leur cohabitation ensemble je les intégrerais plus tard à l'histoire.**

 **Bon week-end à toutes !**

 **Spechell**


	138. Chapitre 137

**Isabella**

Le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence de plomb, je m'amuse à faire claquer une bulle de chewing-gum aussi bruyamment que possible juste pour le plaisir de l'emmerder un peu, à ma grande déception , il ne bronche pas d'un iota et ne m'accorde plus aucune importance. Je passe donc les minutes suivantes à m'interroger sur la raison de ce revirement et sur quel sujet il aurait bien envie de s'entretenir avec moi. Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont Elizabeth nous a regardé partir de la maternité, comme si elle savait quelque chose que moi j'ignore.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin, je retrouve mon chat en train de lécher la matière douteuse laissé par Alice sur le carrelage.

-Beurk Sheitan non !

Je me précipite pour l'éloigner, il miaule paresseusement et se laisse porter loin de là sans faire d'histoire.

-Oh c'est dégueu Sheitan ! A quoi bon t'acheter de la pâté hors de prix sur tu te jettes sur des matières organiques douteuses à la moindre occasion…! Magg…Oh non on a oublié Maggie ! Je m'exclame une fois passé le choc d'avoir découvert mon chat en mauvaise posture.

-Maggie ne viendra plus, annonce tranquillement Edward en triant son courrier qui s'entasse sur la table du salon.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'apprête à lui demander pourquoi lorsque j'aperçois sa valise dans un coin de la pièce, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour additionner les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

-Génial ! Je perds ma colloque de rêve et je gagne… Toi

-Au risque de te décevoir, je te rappelle qu'ici c'est encore chez moi

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux, déstabilisé, je repose Sheitan et contourne Edward pour aller nettoyer la merde d'Alice avant qu'elle n'empoisonne mon chat.

-Ecoute, dit-il tandis que j'empile des paquets de sopalin, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi…Encore une fois. Le fait est que j'ai bien réfléchi durant cette semaine et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que ma mère avait raison. Il est de mon devoir d'assumer cette…paternité.

Je n'aurais jamais cru éprouvé du soulagement en l'entendant prononcer ces mots, mais c'est pourtant ce que je ressens alors que je frotte énergétiquement le sol.

-Tiens donc, et à quoi dois-je ce soudain revirement, ne puis-je m'empêcher de le provoquer toujours sur mes gardes.

-A rien ! Et si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que l'on prenne le temps de discuter tous les deux de la suite des événements…

J'ai du mal à croire en cette version calme et réfléchi de lui, mais je suis prête à écouter ce qu'il a à dire si c'est dans mon intérêt bien sûr. J'interromps mes frottements satisfaite du résultat et m'installe sur le canapé imité par Edward qui veille tout de même a laissé assez d'espace entre nous.

Sheitan saute entre nous et Edward a un mouvement de recul craintif lorsque mon chat tente de le renifler.

-Détresse, ce n'est qu'un chat, il ne va pas te bouffer !

-Hum, réponds-t-il en surveillant mon chat qui s'installe confortablement sur mes genoux. Je suppose que tu as reçu mon virement ?

-Hum, hum, dis-je en caressant mon chat.

Il attend, surement des remerciements, et poursuis lorsqu'il devient évidement que je ne compte pas lui dire merci.

-Bien, comme tu le sais, je me suis engagé à te verser une certaine somme pour subvenir à tes besoin et je tenais à ce que tu saches que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole, tu n'as rien à craindre.

J'hausse les sourcils sans rien dire, pour l'instant je ne le brusque pas, j'ai comme l'impression que cette conversation est importante pour lui et qu'elle sera déterminante pour nos relations futures.

-La dernière fois que nous avons discuté je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de faire valoir mes besoins, je n'étais pas assez…réceptif à ce moment mais aujourd'hui je le suis, et après m'être mis d'accord avec ma mère, je voudrais que l'on se mette d'accord sur des règles de vie, pour faciliter…notre cohabitation…

-Je ne signerais aucun contrat si c'est ce que…

-Non, non j'ai promis plus de contrat, dit-il mains levées. Juste un accord tacite entre toi et moi précise-t-il.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine n'aimant pas du tout ou cette conversation nous mène, il est trop tard pour renégocier quoi que ce soit, il a joué il a perdu fin de l'histoire !

-Par exemple, je voudrais être sûr que tu prennes soin de ta santé et de celle du bébé donc interdiction de fumer…

-Ca me parait évident !

-Très bien donc pas de drogue, ni d'alcool

Je hausse les épaules pour toutes réponses, ça risque d'être plus facile que ce que je m'imaginais.

-J'accepte de mettre une de mes voitures à ta disposition pour tes prochains déplacements. J'ai pris mes dispositions afin que tu reçoives une carte te permettant de régler les dépenses liées à cette voiture, à la maison ou aux imprévus. Ce qui veut dire que l'argent que je vire sur ton compte est exclusivement pour toi.

Un énorme sourire que je ne parviens pas à dissimuler doit manger la moitié de mon visage tellement je suis heureuse, je ne sais pas qui lui a appris à négocier en affaire mais pour l'instant il s'en sort comme un manche, c'est à se demander comment il réussit à gérer une société à lui tout seul. Il se lève et commence à faire les cents pas sous l'œil curieux de Sheitan

-En contrepartie, je te demanderais d'observer quelques règles…

Nous y voilà donc, jamais rien n'est gratuit dans la vie.

-Comme quoi, je demande sur la défensive.

-Pour commencer, pas de fête dans mon appartement lorsque je n'y suis pas ou d'inviter des gens sans mon accord préalable, il y a des objets de valeur auxquels je tiens ici…

-Dis tout de suite que mes amis sont des voleurs, j'accuse passablement irrité

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre et passe au point suivant comme si de rien n'était.

-Autre point, le ménage dans l'appartement ! Jusqu'ici une femme de ménage venait le faire une fois par semaine mais maintenant que tu es là, tu pourras le faire à sa place jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus en mesure de te déplacer, dit-il en agitant la main vers mon ventre.

-Tu te fous ma gueule Edward ?

-Non pas du tout, avec tout l'argent que tu vas me couter, il n'y a pas de petite économie à faire…Je ne compte pas embaucher de personnel pour te pomponner toute la journée pendant que tu restes là à ne rien faire. Je travaille dur il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas ton cas, ce qui m'amène au point suivant : les repas.

-Ben quoi le repas ?!

-Tu payes les courses avec mon argent, il me parait donc logique que tu prépares nos repas du soir pour…

Je me lève d'un bond effrayant mon chat dans le même temps

-Tu délires ou quoi !

Il cesse ses allers-retours et enfonce calmement ses mains dans ses poches en fixant sur moi un regard posé. Oh non enfoiré tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du flegme contrôlé, c'est mon truc à moi ça !

-En fait tout ce que tu veux c'est que je devienne ta putain de bonne Cullen ! J'accuse en tentant de ne pas trop hausser la voie. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine avoir une emprise sur moi.

-Et toi un pigeon pour t'entretenir, répond-t-il du tac au tac. Chacun y trouve son compte non ? Alors pose ton cul Isabella, je n'ai pas fini !

Une bataille visuelle s'engage entre nous, il est hors de question que je le laisse gagner. Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer sa bonne petite femme parfaite, je ne suis pas sa mère !

D'ailleurs quand, comment a-t-il eu le temps de discuter de tout cela avec Elizabeth ?

Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Est-elle vraiment d'accord pour tout ça ?

Bien sûr que oui, elle rêve de savoir son fils heureux.

Je me rassois sans le quitter des yeux, il sourit satisfait et j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux. Tu viens peut-être de gagner ce round mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

-xxxxx-

 **Ce sera le seul chapitre de la journée, j'ai une collègue absente depuis deux semaines je n'ai donc pas le temps d'écrire.**

 **Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes pas le temps de corriger.**

 **Spechell**


	139. Chapitre 138

**Isabella**

Je ne comprends pas, que cherche-t-il ? Pense-t-il vraiment que je vais prendre mes jambes à mon cou en m'imposant toutes ces règles ? Je suis ici pour rester vaut mieux qu'il s'enfonce cela dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes et il peut bien m'imposer toutes les règles qu'il veut je suis aussi increvable qu'Highlander !

Ayant pris ma décision, je lève les mains en l'air de façon théâtrale avant de souffler d'ennui et d'annoncer :

-Très bien, je m'en fiche je ferais ton ménage si il n'y a que ça pour te contenter ! Et tes stupides repas mais ne t'attends pas à de la bouffe de palace ! Je ne suis pas Martha putain de Stewart Edward…

Ce sera toujours mieux que de me déshabiller pour des clous !

-Ah et les gros-mots, il va falloir arrêter ça, il n'y a rien de plus…méprisable qu'une femme qui jure !

Au lieu de copieusement l'insulter je lui envoie un doigt d'honneur pour lui signifier le fin fond de ma pensée, qu'il décide d'ignorer.

-Il me semble que ce le peu que j'exige de toi en contrepartie soit tout à fait légitime de ma part, continue-t-il à en se pavanant. J'aimerais aussi être plus investi dans cette grossesse donc à l'avenir je t'accompagnerai à tes rendez-vous chez le médecin…Ma mère m'a parlé d'un premier rendez-vous de contrôle, l'as-tu déjà fait ?

Je suis tenté de mentir mais décide que la vérité serait plus propice pour le moment, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de participer si il en a envie, je en ferais que me tirer une balle dans le pied si je lui interdisais d'être présent.

-Mon rendez-vous est demain après-midi…

-Très bien, je trouverais un moyen de faire décaler mes rendez-vous, j'aurais d'ailleurs besoin de ton numéro de sécurité sociale…

-Pourquoi faire, je demande méfiante.

-Pour que tu puisses profiter de ma couverture santé voyons, dit-il toujours avec ce sourire en coin.

Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de l'esprit qu'il me cache quelque chose, il est bien trop confiant et puis d'où lui vienne toutes ces idées tout à coup ?! Cela ne lui ressemble pas, je garde cependant mes soupçons pour moi, j'aurais tout le temps d'investiguer auprès d'Elizabeth dès qu'il aura le dos tourné.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête Edward Cullen, mais ne crois pas m'avoir aussi facilement…

-Moi ? S'exclame-t-il innocemment. Je cherche juste à protéger mes investissements, c'est tout…J'aimerais rencontrer tes parents, demande-t-il de but en blanc si bien que j'ouvre des yeux ronds sous le coup de la surprise.

Je m'attendais à tout venant de lui mais surement pas à ça. D'abord il fait de moi sa femme à tout faire et maintenant voilà qu'il essaie de s'incruster dans ma famille dysfonctionnelle.

Et ça, c'est hors de question !

-Ils sont morts !

Voilà les mots qui sortent de ma bouche sous le coup de la panique, j'aurais pu inventer n'importe quel mensonge plausible mais sur le coup c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Edward observe mes réactions avec son œil d'aigle et je prends sur moi pour ne pas fuir son regard.

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire. Je suppose que nous allons devoir faire sans alors, conclut-il sans émotion.

Est-ce qu'il sait que je mens ?

Comment le saurait-t-il ?

Mais alors pourquoi se montrer si insensible ?

Je n'aime pas ce nouvel Edward, d'où sors-t-il ?

J'en ai assez vu et entendu pour aujourd'hui et en plus j'ai une dalle de poney, je n'ai rien mangé de la matinée avec Alice et ces conneries. Je me lève donc mettant ainsi fin à cette conversation mortelle ennuyeuse pour me diriger vers la cuisine lorsqu'il m'agrippe par le bras pour me retenir

-Oh et dernier point, même si je n'ai aucun intérêt romantique pour toi, il est hors de question que tu sortes avec un autre homme pendant toute la durée de ta grossesse, crache-t-il en me jaugeant avec dégout.

Je dégage mon bras violement, ma main me démange mais je me retiens de le gifler et garde la tête haute alors que je lui tourne le dos. Sa remarque m'a piquée plus que nécessaire et je dois me faire violence pour retenir les larmes de couler.

Foutues hormones !

-xxxxx-

 **Qui aurait cru qu'Edward se montrerait sans cœur avec elle ? Vous pensez qu'il en a assez demandé ou qu'il aurait pu encore abusé un peu ?**

 **J'essaierais de vous faire des chap plus long parce que j'ai pas le temps de poster**

 **Spechell**


End file.
